¿Una historia de vampiros  o…de licántropos?
by diaspora 66
Summary: para salvar a un ser amado nada se pone en duda,incluso si tu vida debe ser el pago por la del otro. mas que pasaría si ese costo se pone en duda,descubrir que lo que tu pensabas salvar no merece ser salvado. una cruda realidad, nuevas metas un nuevo amo
1. El instituto

_**¿Una historia de vampiros o…..de licántropos?**_

El instituto

_ Había algo extraño en el pueblo, extraños y siniestros acontecimientos empezaron a rondar el ganado de mi pueblo natal, del lado Oeste aparecían las reces destrozadas y del lado Este desangradas... Ese no fue el problema sino… que después la epidemia de muertes… paso a sus pobladores, por si eso no fuera poco parece que un grupo de desquiciados rondaba la zona pues los cadáveres... no se quedaban más de 3 días en sus tumbas… alguien profanaba el campo santo y se llevaba los cuerpos ; mi hermano "Giotto Vongola" conocido por ser uno de los más fiables investigadores de Londres decidió acudir a nuestro pueblo natal; en este momento para enriquecer mis estudios y por petición de nuestros padres residimos en Londres; llegamos aquí cuando yo apenas tenía 14 años y debo decir que antes era muy inocente y algunos dirían noble, mi hermano aun creía en la humanidad pero después nos enfrentamos a lo duro de una vida en la ciudad, mis padres no eran adinerados o nobles pero era una familia, sí… era… un tiempo después de nuestra reubicación Padre desapareció y al poco tiempo Madre se ahorco… no puedo decir que no me dolió, pero bueno la vida me enseño a ser frio e indiferente, parece regla general en Londres, a mi hermano por otro lado no se le hizo normal…creo que Giotto aun no lo supera, a veces pienso que por eso se convirtió en investigador. _

_Londres es una ciudad fría no solo en cuanto a clima sino también por lo indiferente de su gente, me siento tan indigno cada que tengo que despertar en el internado y convivir con los otros jóvenes, sí, un internado pues mi hermano y su trabajo le tienen muy ocupado por lo que decidió que lo mejor para mi vida sería acudir a uno de los mejores institutos privados de Londres….es mi cruz, pues por mi procedencia (pueblerino) no me puedo comparar con la nobleza inglesa, humillaciones, golpizas y acosos son lo que tengo que soportar día con día….cuanto espero poder ver este fin de semana a Giotto, regresara de nuestro pueblo natal en las afueras de Francia; al menos sé que tengo a un ser para quien mi existencia es importante y nunca me negara un abrazo, un hombro para llorar, ni jamás permitirá que me dañen. _

— Señor Tsunayoshi Vongola, si tiene tanto tiempo para perderlo de seguro es por que domina la lección de esta semana —le reprendían golpeándole la cabeza con una regla a un joven castaño de apenas 18 años.

"_Esa mujer es Madame Lai según una de las mejores instructoras del colegio… de católica solo llevaba el nombre muchos dicen que es una perra sodomita que se dedicaba a pervertir jóvenes en sus tutorías nocturnas y que a veces organiza orgias en los jardines del norte; ella nos imparte pura teoría que se enfoca más en Literatura, Historia y Finanzas pero bueno sus métodos no son muy ortodoxos"_

— Bien, cíteme el renglón cuatro del párrafo ocho en la página catorce; estoy segura que entiende bien lo que quiso decir el autor.

Desesperadamente busco el libro para poder acatar la orden pero… No, no había error, sus cosas no estaban, algún listo se quiso hacer el gracioso y le escondió todos sus útiles.

— Discúlpeme… pero… no traigo el libro.

— ¡¿Qué?, bueno ¿usted es un niño chiquito que No sabe a qué viene a la escuela? Será que ser plebeyo es relativo a ser ignorante.

— Perdone pero… —"no me agrada que denoten mi posición, lo hacen desde que mi hermano pidió un favor por su trabajo para que yo pueda estudiar aquí"

— ¡No!, basta, ve a la biblioteca y te quedaras ahí hasta que consigas otro libro y me entregues un reporte detallado de la historia en cuestión.

"_Entre burlas y risas tuve que salir, después un joven de enfrente del aula me puso el pie y por supuesto caí, eso elevo mucho las burlas y mi humillación._

_Salí, camine los largos pasillos y subí hasta el último nivel, el tercer piso._

_Entre a la biblioteca y de inmediato me percate de que se hallaba sola, era muy lúgubre la pobres luces de las lámparas no ayudaban en nada; ¿su estilo? barroco o tal vez gótico, por estar en el tercer y último piso se encontraba absorbida en una inmensa obscuridad… Me dio miedo, pues en este lugar los de últimos años violan a los más jóvenes... ese, por extraño que parezca, no es el problema... lo que lo hace tétrico es el hecho de que te agarran alrededor de diez a veinte personas; muchos de mis compañeros pasaron por esa traumante experiencia… una minoría se ahorco después de eso, otros se fueron pues el instituto lo hizo parecer como accidentes, nadie hizo una investigación pues como sabrán estamos en una población muy religiosa, es impuro y demoniaco profanar el cuerpo de un finado… creo que es una de las razones por las cuales mis compañeros no me aceptan, mi hermano se encarga de todos los preparativos de los cadáveres; Sí, por lo costoso de mis estudios tiene más de un trabajo y uno de ellos es ser cirujano en las morgues, igualmente es sepulturero; no le puedo fallar por eso, es la razón por la cual no me atrevo a huir de este maldito lugar…"_

Camino por los obscuros pasillos hasta que se encontró con el libro deseado….lo tomo y luego se encamino a su cuarto pues como lo menciono antes era un sitio peligroso, camino con cautela pero al escuchar un grito de auxilio se quedo paralizado y decido encerrarse en un gabinete lleno de estantes donde se encontraban los libros "prohibidos" a los que solo podía acezar los padres, sí como en todo Europa los institutos pertenecían al clero.

"_Escuche un grito que me helo los nervios "auxilio" corrí no deseaba ser yo, soy un cobarde no puedo proteger ni mi persona menos a alguien más…encontré un gabinete, y si como una despreciable rata me escondí….lo escuche todo, casi se podría decir que lo vi….uno tras otro le hacían gritar más y más "ayúdenme por favor" tape mis oídos y aun así podía escuchar sus terribles risas llenas de lujuria e inclemencia, temeroso porque fuera el siguiente me adentre más entre esos archivos prohibidos... por fin pararon… el chico al que transgredieron ya no emitía ruido alguno, minutos después ingresaron al gabinete… asustado me acosté en lo bajo de un estante y así me quede; fumaron, tomaron, reían y relataban su recién usura, los conocía a todos… hijos de hombres poderosos de la ciudad y pensé ¿Cómo alguien puede sentir placer por el dolor de otro? Seres despreciables; Me quede en esa incómoda posición muy mareado por el humo de la yerba que quemaban, los libros que les servían como fogata y a veces de pañuelo se caían uno tras otro sobre mi; me sorprendió su contenido los dichosos libros "prohibidos" en realidad se conformaban por la colección privada de los padres, escritos de tipo pornográfico y de herejía… santería, escritos de seres fantásticos, cultos satánicos e investigaciones anatómicas del cuerpo humano… ellos eran tan humanos como nosotros; al fin se fueron y decidí salir, me tope con el cuerpo… mire al chico… era mi compañero de cuarto… y único amigo….."_

— Tú,¡¿ chico qué has hecho! —de la nada apareció una voz a espaldas del castaño.

_ "Voltee pero para que hacerme el tonto si sabía lo que se interpretaba de la situación, mucho tiempo se busco hasta la más mínima falta para que dejara el instituto y ahora la tenían, peor aún yo había sido visto en la escena de un crimen, sería juzgado… No soy ingenuo; la política de la escuela no lo dejaría salir del instituto pero por las irrefutables pruebas yo sería tratado igual,…..corrí… corrí y llegue al ala norte de la construcción, era sábado… Llovía por lo cual no podía esperar más o ir por mis cosas lo más seguro es que me agarrarían y pasaría por todo el cuerpo de delegados estudiantiles… Así que sin pensarlo más trepe la resbalosa pared y salte al otro lado, me siguieron los perros casi hasta las calles desoladas de los suburbios. Pasaba por el barrio bajo, cuanta pobreza había en el mundo: mendigos y niños peleando por la basura de las calles, mujeres de no más de 12-14 años prostituyéndose por unas monedas, bandidos y sayones conviviendo y pasándose información; cuanto odio Londres, el más fétido y obscuro hoyo de mierda donde los hombres se creen dioses y dueños del mismo hombre, tenía suficiente, sabía lo que necesitaba "Encontrarme con Giotto en mi pueblo natal" pero necesitaba medios y dinero, el hecho de ser perseguido y tener poco tiempo denoto mis limites, así pues hice lo que tenía que hacer….me puse en venta…solo eso podía hacer."_


	2. ¿donde estas?

_"Parado en una esquina que daba a un callejón cual vil puta, con la camisa del instituto desabotonada y pose doblegable me ofrecía a complacer a cualquiera que tuviese el dinero para pagarme;...que vil y sucio me sentí, uno tras otro llegaron los "clientes", hombres adultos en su mayoría, me pedían cosas mas y mas repugnantes...pero lo hacía por que por ello me pagaban mas; llore la primera, la segunda, la tercera...pero eso es lo único que podía hacer,...tenía poco tiempo y muchos persiguiéndome, el instituto haría lo que fuese con tal de que sus sucios secretos no salieran a la luz; nuevamente recibí a un hombre...era joven tenía casi la edad de mi hermano (26 años), peli rojo, ojos afilados, su característica más visible era un tatuaje en que se percibía a un costado de su rostro; le dirigí a el callejón como a cualquier otro, el asco y la repugnancia que sentí por lo que había tenido que hacer me hacían bajar la mirada, por lo que no percibí el color de sus ojos; me despoje de mis escasas ropas y me pare de espaldas recargándome en la fría pared de ese callejón,...abrí las piernas y espere..._

_El solo tomo su fino abrigo y lo deposito en mi desnudo cuerpo, saco un gran saco de monedas de oro que dejo caer a mis pies y se retiro;...me quede pasmado pero reaccione rápido, tome el abrigo, lo abotone y le seguí."_

_-__¡espera!...¡por qué?-_

_Seguía caminando inmutable a su presencia; la noche cubría a la perfección el camino que transitaba._

_-¡espera!, ¡Dime quien eres!-_

_Seguía caminado por lo que el castaño decido tomarle del brazo y aferrarse al único ser, que vio, tubo corazón._

_"sin voltear a verme me dirigió una palabras, frio y a la vez muy ameno,...extraña combinación"_

_-¿tu...eres vongola tsunayoshi no?-_

_-¿...como sabes mi nombre?-"un delegado?"_

_-mi nombre es G,...tu hermano-_

_-¡¿sabes donde esta? , ¿El te envío?, ¿eres de "rose"?, ¿porque me ayudaste?-_

_-...no soy de ese poblado, y sí, él me envió...pero tu hermano no desea verte nunca más,...me pidió que tomaras el dinero y te alejaras lo más posible de "rose"-_

_-¡mientes! , Él...él nunca diría eso-"no, jamás,...giotto...es todo lo que tengo, es mi objetivo..."_

_El hombre se acerco al punto de quedar frente a frente con el castaño,...tsuna quedo asombrado por la velocidad con que lo hiso,...no parecía humano._

_"__quedo frente a mí y en ese momento es que me percate de los hermosos y penetrantes ojos que poseía"_

_-le debo un favor a tu hermano, pues por el soy libre de mi amo;...solo vine a advertirte según sus instrucciones;... ~por gratitud es que no probare tu sangre~-_

_Sus ojos cambiaron a un intenso color rojo,...bañados en la noche parecían un par de perlas ensangrentadas;...esos ojos hacían extraños efectos en el cuerpo del menor._

_-¿...que eres?-_

_Un inmenso sueño le invadía, pocos minutos y sintió como su cuerpo se concebía débil y caía a l suelo._

_"dime...por favor dime donde esta giotto"_

_-~mi nombre es G y soy un inmor...~- cerro los ojos antes de poder oír lo demás._

_"estaba en un gran claro,...estaba con mi hermano; recuerdo que durante mi infancia ahí jugaba con giotto, bello vergel amplio, verde y cálido, en mi hermosa Francia; sublime y soleado día, yo estaba apacible en caminando frente a mi hermano,...el hermoso día soleado y colores cálidos que nos rodeaban se volvieron grises y tristes, tras nosotros._

_Me asuste y volteé desesperado buscando a giotto; Mi hermano se había detenido varios metros atrás de mi, justo donde empezaba la mancha obscura que tan perturbado me tenía._

_En ese momento volteo y empezó a caminar hacia ella"_

_-¡giotto! , espera no te vayas-"él se alejaba; tenía miedo, miedo de verle acercarse a esa pérfida nada"._

_-¡hermano espera!,...¿por qué?,...¿es que acaso me odias?- "giotto volteo con la cara inundada en lagrimas, es entonces que una densa niebla lo rodeo y escuche una escalofriante voz"._

_-~es mío ahora~- "la niebla tomo la forma de una manos antropomorfas con unas enormes zarpas y sujeto a giotto cual vil estatuilla"_

_-¡giotto, no! , déjalo- "intente correr hacia mi hermano pero la niebla lo absorbía rápido;...giotto intentaba decirme algo..."_

_-~aléjate,...vete tsuna,...ya no me busques~- "la bruma absorbió a giotto por completo y después se detuvo; me quede solo, no sabía qué hacer, la tierra se volvió fría y muerta llevándose con su vigor a mi hermano; me quede pocos instantes perturbado por la imagen pero antes de poder hacer o decir nada...esa densa niebla volvió..."_

_-~mi adorable joven,...tu también serás mío, nufufufu~- "la bruma hora me reclamaba a mi;...corrí, el camino se cortaba, el erial se volvía un cementerio; cada lapida me bloqueaba el camino, el suelo se llenaba de púas lastimando mis pies, los arboles me cerraban el camino, caí, ya no había escapatoria, esas garras estaba sobre mi..."_

_-~pronto serás mío~- "cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarme unas garras animalescas me sujetaron, sacándome de su alcance..."_

_"Desperté muy aturdido, ese hombre G...ya no estaba;...no recuerdo cómo es que llegue a ese elegante cuarto, parecía ser una casa muy prominente;...frente a la cama que me albergaba vi un rayo de luz, que dos pesadas cortinas intentaban cubrir; un exquisito balcón, y no la pensé dos veces para salir a ver en donde me encontraba;...era hermoso, tanto verdor, un inmenso cielo clareando que era reflejado en un apacible lago,...¿Dónde estoy?; Es en aquel momento que reconocí a un ser,...un hombre que llevaba unas plantas a algún lado del castillo donde me encontraba"_

_-¡heee! , ¡Señor!-_

_-¿mmm?, ¡ho! buen día mi señor-_

_"¿señor?, no le tome importancia a lo formal de su saludo"-...disculpe pero, ¿sabe donde me encuentro?-_

_-¡ho vaya!; sí, usted reside en Italia, para ser más preciso en Sicilia-_

_-¡que!, pero...¿cómo?,...¿quién?,...¿dime cuanto hace que estoy aquí?-_

_-hace 3 días que está en el castillo-_

_-¡¿qué?, dios,...y dime ¿quién es el señor al que debo su hospitalidad?-_

_-¿señor?-_

_-¡si hombre!, el dueño del castillo-_

_-pues...usted-_

_-¿he?-_

_-usted es el dueño-_

_-como es eso posible;...¿cómo ser el dueño? si jamás le he comprado, no tengo los medios, además desconozco como llegue aquí-_

_-pero señor, usted vino en compañía de su page y puntualizo claramente que quería este lugar como suyo;...el antiguo dueño estaba renuente en si venderle o no pero el hombre que llevaba con usted le mostro 3 carretas llenas de oro y joyas, entonces el trato se cumplió-_

_-¿yo lo hice?,... ¿dónde está ese page?-_

_-no lo sé señor, ayer en la noche se fue-_

_-¿cómo era?-_

_-un hombre de 26-28 años, peli rojo, con un tatuaje en el lado derecho de su rostro,...tenía...unos penetrantes ojos rojos-_

_-¡G! , y dime ¿no dijo a donde se iba?-_

_-no, pero dejo una considerable suma de dinero en su cuenta y otros obsequios,...además-_

_-sí,...continua-_

_-dejo una nota,...pero no es de él sino de...-_

_-¡¿de quién?-"lo presentí pero deseaba con toda el alma equivocarme"_

_-dijo que era...de su hermano mi señor-_

_-¡giotto!, Dámela...¿donde esta?-_

_-se la dejo en su escritorio,...si me disculpa-_

_-sí, continua con tus labores-_

_-por supuesto mi señor-_

_Entro muy agitado; reviso todo el castillo y por fin dio con el estudio,...era muy iluminado y pulcro, miro a su alrededor y dios gozaba de una inmensa biblioteca de libros selectos, todos ejemplares únicos, pues sorprendentemente aun eran los escritos originales, textos muy viejos, escritos a mano y viéndolo en inversión, valiosos; es entonces que poso su vista en ese escritorio de caoba,...una carta; cuanto dudo en verle, pero tenía que saber que era de giotto, ¿donde se encontraba? y ¿por qué no había regresado?,...¿era realmente el dueño de ese castillo?_

_"__me acerque al escritorio y ahí entre tantos rayos de luz había un sobre que decía, para tsuna,...solo mi hermano me hablaba de esa forma, los demás se referían a mi por apodos o mi apellido;...le abrí era un sobre impregnado con su aroma,...tenía su sello personal, en cera azul..., sí, era el sello de giotto, el mismo que portaba en su anillo, el escudo de la familia vongola;...empecé a leer._

_Tsuna mi amado hermano, no sabes cuánto lamento el haberte obligado a asistir a ese despreciable instituto, no te preocupes hermano que pronto veras que la justicia no se tienta el corazón._

_Te dejo una considerable suma de dinero para que rehagas tu vida, espero que te sea de utilidad; G es un buen amigo, parece que también tiene unos obsequios para ti, no los desprecies pues a él no le sirven. Se muy feliz tsuna, ama, cásate y ten muchos hijos, has todas la cosas que dijimos haríamos al tener los medios. Mi amado hermano te pido que jamás me busques, te imploro que nunca pises de nueva cuenta nuestro pueblo natal, olvida tus orígenes, olvida nuestro estilo de vida, olvídame tsuna porque cuando recibas esto yo ya habré muerto._

_Te quiero hermano._

_Atte.: giotto._

_Giotto,...me invadieron las lagrimas;...¿por qué?...¿cuándo?,...¿cómo es que supiste lo que pasaba?,...¿donde estas?...; solo sabía de un lugar donde él se podría encontrar o por lo menos responder mis cuestiones, pero ir sería violar la única intrusión que me dejo, sería traicionar su confianza,..."rose"..._


	3. siguiendo un viejo amigo

"_pasaron 4 años, y no me quejo, viví bien; conocí a una linda mujer con la que me comprometí su nombre es kyoko; pronto nos casamos y vivimos plácidamente, espera a mi hijo,….mi vida es muy feliz…_

_Aun recuerdo lo mucho que llore a mi único lazo de autentica devoción,…giotto; después de leer el escrito mande a uno de los numerosos sirvientes de mi castillo y pedí que buscasen información del instituto en Londres, mi desagradable sorpresa fue saber que dicho lugar se quemado,…con sus inquilinos dentro;…el incendio comenzó en la noche, nadie sobrevivió,…..ni siquiera un alma, parece que todos estaban profundamente dormidos cuando el suceso comenzó; en cuanto al amigo de mi hermano G, jamás le volví a ver,….no es que no lo deseara pero…..no encontré nada; le busque por todos lados pero nada._

_Haciendo investigaciones, parte en mi biblioteca personal, encontré muchos datos inútiles, uno de ellos era de un hombre de igual descripción pero diferente nombre, mas era imposible; ese hombre vivió en tiempos de Luis XIV, si fuese él ya tendría unos buenos años de muerto, era un vizconde; aparentemente murió durante una epidemia que cobro gran parte de vidas en Europa._

_En cuanto a mí, pues he cambiado…al menos físicamente: soy más alto, mi cabello…le deje crecer levemente, aunque en la parte de atrás es bastante largo llega a mi cadera,…desafortunadamente sigue tan enmarañado en lo alto, como antes; mi voz es más grave pero algo cálida,…jaja kyoko dice que cautiva por el porte que me da, también dice que lo único que se mantiene son mis ojos, que no han cambiado, ella los compara con avellanas,…creo que eso le gusta._

…_No podría vivir mejor; con las inversiones y administración que hice me apropie de numerosas tierras, se podría decir que casi soy un marques,…claro sin el titulo, eso solo lo da la reina;…he recuperado mi antigua visión de la vida, creo que ha desaparecido ese odio y miedo a la humanidad, espero poder ofrecerle el mismo estilo de vida a mi hijo;…le llamare primo, si es niño,…por mi hermano y mi esposa dice que si es niña se llamara scarlet, le gusta mucho leer y en algún libro lo vio,…..mi amado hermano si me ves desde el cielo solo deseo decirte que soy feliz,…ojala estuvieses aquí compartiendo mi dicha, me haces tanta falta"_

Escribiendo sus memorias, desde su estudio, admiraba el ocaso; una obscura figura se encaminaba hacia el lugar con un curioso paqueteen manos, topo con el enrejado y sonrió para sus adentros, pronto se cobraría un favor.

"Caía la tarde, en unos minutos estaría todo obscuro…y….un gran miedo me invadió el corazón".

-¿tsuna?-

-¿qué sucede kyoko?-miraba a su esposa acercarse desde el marco de la puerta hasta su escritorio.

-bueno te buscan en la entrada,…un joven de ojos bicolor-la preocupación era evidente en su rostro, pero como una dama jamás le diría nada a su amado.

"extraño no conozco a nadie con esa particularidad" -está bien-no noto el pesar de su mujer pero solo era atender una visita, en dado caso que intentara algo los sirvientes podrían socorrerlo; se arrodillo beso su vientre y se encamino a la entrada, realmente no deseaba dejarle sola pero…..¿por qué?; Ese horrible sentimiento le alarmaba mas no sabía que era, caminado por los corredores la piel se erizaba mas y mas.

El castaño camino por sus elegante propiedad hasta quedar de frente con los jardines delanteros, ahí justo en la entrada vio un paquete, pero no había individuo; extrañado se aproximo, tomo el objeto y lo abrió; vio un interesante objeto,...un collar de oro, pero lo ofensivo fue que era más como para un animal; poseía un gran candado en forma de un corazón, era grueso y muy laborioso en sus acabados; lo tomo y al levantarlo dejo caer una nota.

"tome la nota algo confundido y la leí;…..apestaba,….olía como a sangre,….estaba escrita con sangre…"

*Pequeño vongola, espero ya estés listo para corresponderme; me debes un favor*

-esto debe estar equivocado, no conozco a nadie a quien le deba,…¿qué es esto?- levanto la vista y se helo al presenciar un gran incendio en sus tierras, gritos y sollozos de los campesinos que le servían, pero solo uno escucho con la suficiente fuerza para sacarlo de su letargo, un escabroso grito proveniente de su casa.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿qué es lo que quieres aquí?- en el marco de la ventana había una obscura figura, de cabellos largos y ojos intensos;…entro y se aproximo a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a la ventana del dicho lugar.

-no mucho, solo deseo que dejes en paz a mi juguete-de pie frente a la mujer solo se dignaba a ver su vientre.

-…no le harás daño, no te lo permitiré- intento levantarse pero ese ser le empujo fuertemente provocando que se azotara nuevamente en el diván.

-kufufufu, mujer creo que mejor deberías preocuparte por ti-se acercaban a ella esos siniestros ojos

-¡HAAAAA!-

Corrió desesperado hacia su casa, pero que era lo que veía solo unos minutos de descuido y su territorio caía en pánico, los sirvientes gritaban, se veía fuego en sus tierras, los alaridos inundaban la finca,…su casa ardía,…quien gritaba era su esposa.

-¡kyoko!-pasando entre los numeroso cadáveres de sus siervos entro a su sala de estar donde dejo a kyoko; pero la mujer estaba en el piso con el vientre cubierto en sangre, como si le hubiesen extraído el feto,…parecía obra de un animal, de un demonio, no estaba aun muerta; en la ventana, frente a ella, se apreciaba la figura de un hombre cubierto con la sangre de su amada esposa, se acerco despreocupadamente a ella y sin dar explicación alguna le corto la garganta, rápida y displicente; alzo la vista encarándole insistente, revelando ese ojo en color rojo, un penetrante color escarlata; se acerco el anonadado castaño le beso fugazmente y salto, por la ventana, hacia afuera…dejándole un nauseabundo sabor a sangre; tardo varios minutos pero finalmente acudió presuroso a ver a kyoko, no lo podía creer ella ya no estaba entre los vivos.

Tres horas y el fuego seguía ardiendo con fuerza grito varias veces sujetando el cadáver en busca de ayuda pero ya no había nadie con vida alrededor y ahí se quedo sujetando la cabeza de ella…esperando poder despertar.

"_pasaron horas y yo seguí en la misma posición, llagaron pronto a socorrernos los vecinos de la otra finca, el fuego se veía a quilómetros; mi existencia nuevamente dio un giro extraño; que caprichosa es la vida, hace unos meses celebraba la noticia de mi esposa de que tendríamos un hijo y ahora me encuentro en una tierra muerta consumida por el fuego con un collar en la mano y frente a las tumbas de mi esposa e hijo,…tendríamos un niño;….que criatura tan diabólica sacaría el producto del vientre de una adorable mujer y después como acto desalmado lo dejaría a su costado,….¿para qué? Además tuvo el descaro de cortarle la garganta después de eso,…según el forense,...ella aun estaba consciente, cuando lo hiso;...quien o que era lo que vi cubierto por su sangre… ¿por qué a mí?,…más bien "mil veces yo a mi esposa"_

_El fuego aun arde, es difícil apagarle;…pobre gente,…tantas vidas,…la noche es testigo de tantas atrocidades,…no puedo describir el temor que me da saber que esto no es un sueño y que no puedo despertar; en pocas horas amanecerá…y veré por primera vez una razón para temerle al nuevo día; Estoy aquí posado frente a las tumbas de los seres que tanto amaba, frente a mi vida; ya no me importa nada,….por tercera vez me quitan todo sin justificar nada: primero mis padres, después giotto y ahora mi amada familia….¿por qué?, que quiere de mi la maldita vida,….si dios existiera no me traería tanta desgracia,….que maldito pecado cometí que fuese tan terrible como para que merezca tanta desdicha…"_

_-_porque tu casta está marcada,…..tu linaje esta maldito y por ende….no vives bajo la gracia de dios-

"voltee de inmediato y….no lo podía creer,…era…posible?"

Tsuna se quedo anonadado frente a la figura de un viejo conocido pero, ¿qué demonios…..los años no pasaban por él, tan joven y conservado como el día en que le miro por primera vez,….¿qué estaba sucediendo?, que eran esa palabras?

-G,… ¿cómo?...-

-¿cómo es que nunca me encontraste?-

-…tu estas…tan vivo-

-no, en eso te equivocas-

"_no sabía que pasaba por eso solo denote la única alternativa, furioso me lance contra ese hombre,….era la única posibilidad, esas frías palabras me indicaron que él había matado a mi esposa,….esos ojos rojos sí, esa criatura también tenía unos ojos así"_

-tu…maldito demonio,….tu acabaste con mi vida, que planeabas, ¿te cobras lo que me diste?-furico le agredía, rasgaba su ropas y golpeaba su cara, mas….él no reaccionaba,…era como si no le doliera.

"tras varios minutos de atacarle, empecé a cansarme;…mire nuevamente esos ojos llenos de tranquilidad,….no se le parecían, los del otro individuo tenían una marca; no, tu no lo hiciste entonces por qué me dejas descargar en ti todo mi odio"

-por que solo así descansaras, perdona vongola….llegue muy tarde-

"¿cómo?,…nunca pronuncie"

-pero lo pensaste-

-…..-

"_me pare presuroso, G ese ser podía leerme el pensamiento;….esos furtivos ojos eran aterradores ningún animal en este mundo tenía tal poder de intimidación, ¿que era G?, ¿cuál era su relación con giotto?,….¿qué era lo que mato a mi familia?"_

_-_si me lo permite le explicare todo, sé que ahora tiene muchas preguntas,...y sí, yo queme el pueblo que usted resguardaba,…pero créame que fue lo mejor, así no habrá más de esa criaturas; tome un equipaje ligero y encuéntreme en las afueras de Sicilia en punto de las 7 de la noche, iremos a ver a un viejo amigo,-se alejaba colocándose una capa; empezaba a clarear-…mis condolencias…decimo amo-

"_regrese a mi hogar, y llore tanto como mi alma me lo pidió; a dos horas de la media noche tome algo de comida, medicinas, unas armas y me encamine a recoger la carta de giotto, la guardo desde hace mucho en un libro, *la santa biblia*,…..cosa estúpida pues no tengo razones para creer que la protegerá; la biblioteca estaba hecha una ruina…urge entre los escombros…..me percate de algo, entre uno de los libros que se encontraban tirados, había un árbol genealógico con retratos de los herederos de esa casa;….le mire de reojo,…¿cómo era posible?,…..el hombre que fundó dicha casa es…,sí, es el hombre que conozco como G,….pero esto es de hace poco más de un siglo…_

_Necesitaba respuestas y solo tenía una pista para encontrarlas, encontré la biblia que contenía la carta,….no tenia rasguño alguno, lo tome como señal y por ello le empaque rápido y Salí de ahí; en el puente que dividía mi hogar del pueblo es que le divise, pero le veía más débil, algo no le estaba cayendo bien"_

-estoy aquí-

-bien,…vámonos,…la noche no es eterna-

-una cosa antes de irnos-

-¿sí?-

-tu….eres-

-no, no soy como esas criaturas, pero tampoco soy humano-

-bien, dime a donde…-

-buscaremos a giotto-

-… ¿qué?,...pero el esta….-

-sí, esta muerto-

-de que nos serviría un cadáver-

-pues por que no es un cadáver-

-pero dijiste….-

-hay muchas cosa que tendrás que averiguar por tu cuenta, mi antiguo amo me prohibió advertirle de esto, no puedo hablar de tales temas-

"… _¿qué está pasando?,…si giotto no está vivo por ende esta muerto, pero G dice que tampoco está muerto…, nunca he oído de muertos vivientes,… ¿que tengo yo que ver con esto?"_


	4. ojos purpuras

"_reconocí la tierra gala desde que pise esa maravillosa comarca, hace 10 años que no le veía,…se notaba diferente o tal vez era un poco diferente de madrugada pero pronto el sol nos cubriría, agradable era mi tierra; G por su pate quito esa demacrada postura que mantuvo toda la embarcación; anduvimos 2 años por el mediterráneo, parece que a él no le agrada el mar, océano ni nada relacionado con el agua, solo se recuperaba en tierra; ahora, que estamos más alejados de las costas, goza nuevamente de esa tranquilidad que le caracteriza,…lo que se me hacia sumamente curioso es que a su lado siempre viajamos de noche, nunca salíamos de los lugares que rentaba si había sol, además por las noches siempre sale; jamás nos quedamos en un lugar por más de dos días,…creo que G huye de algo…o oculta algo; me empecé a dar cuenta de que él no era lo que aparentaba en una de nuestras numerosas escalas, estábamos en Rumania, G mostro su mejor salud en esa tierra,…cosa extraña pues casi no comía…,ahora que lo pienso bien jamás le veo comer o beber,….y algunas noches me encerraba para, según él, "protegerme", es un gran misterio para mí, uno que por respeto jamás le cuestione; en ese viaje a Rumania recordé que…dijo que no era humano;… así un día que G dormía, como cada mañana, baje...se veían los ropajes de algunas mujeres por lo que saque mis conclusiones,…en fin para no arruinarle la mañana me encamine a una biblioteca cercana; mi intención solo era investigar del linaje del libro que encontré antes de partir pero halle algo más interesante;… escondida tras una aburrida fachada, había una puerta tras los manuales de algunas maquinas,…entre y me encontré la sección de los libros prohibidos…*la biblioteca era satanista*; entre tantos archivos que hablaban de orgias, demonios, rituales y sacrificios encontré un libro que habla de animales y seres diabólicos,…la mayoría eran nocturnos, contaba con una amplia descripción, e imágenes hechas por el autor; lo hurte de ahí y me dispuse a leer pero por más que intente descifrar el genotipo de G no lo conseguí,…sus características eran similares a muchos de esos entes,…después lo provee con el hombre que vi esa fría noche…pero no, aun no contaba con suficientes datos, pedí referencias a G pero no me dijo nada; muchas veces me pidió paciencia, que ponto tendría respuesta, pero que cuando las tuviera desearía seguir ignorante;…solo guarde el manuscrito y continuamos con el viaje "_

Parados frente a una vieja casa se encontraban dos hombre uno castaño y otro pelirrojo,….ambos con una pesadas capas negras,…la penumbra de la madrugada se empezaba a ir…

-y bien, ¿por qué razón estamos aquí?- "G se metía a la casa,…nunca espera si de luz solar se trata; le seguí"

-ya lo veras-

-G me prometiste que si te seguía obtendría respuestas y ya hace 7 meses que no me revelas nada,…respóndeme aunque sea una sola pregunta, ¿qué demonios paso con giotto?-

-te lo he dicho,….no te puedo revelar eso, mi antiguo señor me lo prohibió pero ya estas listo,….ve a la iglesia de este pueblo, obtendrás repuestas-

-entonces te veo en un rato-"sin mucho interés me dirigí a el recinto, le conocía bien pues mis padres nos traían a este poblado cuando las despensas se agotaban;…muchos recuerdos inundaban mi cabeza,….recuerdo en los que siempre estaba giotto"

-si se le hace tarde por favor no salga y quédese ahí-

-…..-"¿por qué?,...desde que llagamos G se muestra nervioso y más cauteloso de lo normal, creo que aquí tendré respuestas a muchas incógnitas; antes de salir de la casa tome mi bolsa y saque el libro,…cerca de él no puedo leerlo"

El hombre de ojos carmesí se dio cuenta de que su acompañante extrajo algo pero decidió no preguntar, tenía sus razones.

-decimo amo, no salga de territorio santo si ya ha obscurecido-"aun con esa oren su tono es respetuoso y formal, casi es como una petición a un…..dueño"

-está bien- "¿territorio sagrado?, ¿se refiere a la iglesia?"

"_jm, la iglesia;…mi vida está llena de odio y rencores desde ese fatídico día, mi esposa e hijo, no nato, fueron asesinados por un ente que aun desconozco; G me prometió venganza, aun así antes de eso me llevo por la búsqueda de la tranquilidad, dijo que era necesario estar centrado y calmo si quería conseguir algo,…le obedecí;….tomo una particular forma de referirse a mi, el me llama *decimo amo*,….le pregunte muchas veces pero no me dio respuesta._

_A muy disgusto de él me tubo que entrenar pues dijo que me haría falta a futuro, anteriormente hubiese llorado y renegado pero ahora tenía una razón para quererme hacer fuerte, mas por más que me adiestro nunca le he podido ganar a su fuerza o velocidad; G es un gran misterio para mí en demasiados sentidos;…muchas veces caí, pero el tomo mi carácter pobre y débil para convertirme en un ser de perfil firme, por las enseñanzas de este joven he mejorado mucho, no sé cómo explicarlo pero la presencia y lealtad de G me da una cierta seguridad,…semejante a la pesencia de giotto._

_Intentando no recordar mas a mi hermano, salí de mis pensamientos y grande fue mi sorpresa al verme frente al pueblo, todo estaba tan gris, un aura casi tétrica le rodeaba; frente a mí con un cielo muy nublado se veía la iglesia,…..me dio miedo ir, para ser honesto me sentí como un demonio que sería purificado en cuanto pisara tierra santa"_

Camino firme hacia el recinto, paso a paso; se percato de sus pobladores y de cómo en su mayoría se alejaban de él o cerraban las puertas y ventanas,…casi parecía que era un inquisidor el que pasaba por los caminos de este pueblo.

Frente a frente con el lúgubre portón de la iglesia, toco tres veces y nadie respondió; espero mas nadie salía, a lo lejos se escucharon los primeros relámpagos de una cercana tormenta,...obscurecería más temprano de lo normal.

"Frente a la puerta vi ligeros arañazos, no eran muy profundos pero me sorprendió que la garra de un animal pudiese llegar a la altura de mi cabeza además…,al posar mi mano en estas marcas,….cada rasguño encajaba perfectamente con una mano humana; toque nuevamente y nadie abrió,…aparentemente todo estaba solo;…no perdí mi tiempo y me encamine a un lugar tranquilo, pero a cada lugar que visitaba la gente casi me echaba a patadas,….que inusual; así que me dirigí al camposanto, nadie va nunca a esos lugares,…por lo demás los muertos ahí no me molestaran,…pensé…

Llegue y para ser honesto al ver el lugar,…la impresión fue tan grande que casi tuve ganas de vomitar,….era el mismo cementerio de mi sueño;…ese horrible recuerdo que aun en estos días no me deja descansar.

Me reincorpore rápido y decidí buscar un mausoleo para ponerme a leer; quería ver…si ese lugar era realmente donde yo me soñé hace 6 años…

Caminando por las lapidas me percate de nauseabundo olor a cadáver que emanaba del lugar, la muerte y la tristeza rondaban ese terreno.

Caminando vagamente por los alrededores vi un mausoleo estilo grecorromano, era enorme,…seguramente la tumba de alguien importante; en medio del había una inmensa variedades de estatuas colosales en forma de ángeles, musas y animales;…ahí entre un par de ellas estaba un joven, orillado,…evidentemente cansado; se recargaba en los pies de una de las efigies, estaba herido,…lo note por sus ropas rasgadas y bañadas en sangre,…poseía quemadura en algunas partes de su cuerpo, no podía moverse;...le huía a la luz del sol,…me acerque cauteloso pero se percato y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva."

-¿quién es?- el joven cubierto por las sombras rápidamente se paro y se puso en pose retadora e imponente.

-…he….yo….-"nunca vi a nadie con semejante porte…"

-¿qué quieres aquí?- "tenía miedo de acercarme pero aun así lo hice, me posicione frente a él y solo así levanto la cara,…~ojos purpuras~ esos ojos me incitaban a acercarme….pero el sonido de una rama rompiéndose bajo mi suela me despertó; Salí de mi trance y me aleje,…decidí hablarle"

-…..¿estás lastimado?- intentaba ayudarlo pero el joven se refugió mas en las sombras.

-lárgate- su comentario le pareció un amenaza, sonaba en serio por lo que el castaño retrocedió.

"su tono era indiferente y sus palabras descorteses, tal vez estaba así por un pleito callejero y la razón de no acercarse al sol es que estaba drogado o con una gran resaca, me aleje….pero antes de irme…me quite la capa y se la deje…."

-¿por qué?- "primera frase que no se oyó tan furtiva,…voltee"

-¿te molesta el sol no?,...eso te ayudara-

-…..- no dijo nada y solo lo miro.

"me aleje pero me quede lo suficientemente cerca para verle, frente donde estaba había un árbol,…alrededor varias tumbas,…no le tome importancia así que saque el libro y me dispuse a leer, antes de empezar mi ojeada me percate que esa persona tomo mi capa y se la coloco; pronto cayo dormido curioso hombre,...se cubrió por completo con ella…, instintivamente espere a que durmiera y me acerque, deseaba ver al dueño de eso ojos purpuras, solo echaría un vistazo"

-~si te acercas te mato~-

-…..-"increíble, fácil eran 4 metros lo que nos separaba y aun así se percato de mis intenciones…; no desobedecí su advertencia por lo que me dispuse a regresar y leer, cheque el capitulo donde me quede: 5…hablaba de entes marinos;…sirenas, nereidas,…tritones,…nada que me interesara; el 6 trataba de fantasmas y posesiones,…creo que eso no me servirá, continúe, 7 brujas: rituales, gitanas, encantamientos….,no nada relevante y llegue al 6,…muertos vivientes,….mmm, prometedor, manejaba muchos tipos de contratos con el demonio para nunca dejar este mundo pero lo más relevante eran dos clases de seres que lo habían logrado,…antes de proseguir las campanas sonaron y decidí que era hora de ver al padre…

Me levante y me dirigí a la salida, mas antes de salir voltee nuevamente a ver el bulto oculto en las sombras; realmente debió estar cansado, no negare que quería mi capa pero el pareció estar tan cansado que opte mejor por dejársela, en los bolcillos había algo de dinero por lo que podría conseguir algo de comer…, instintivamente me voltee al verle moverse;…no lo negare me intimidaba.


	5. vampiros

"Salí del sacramental, ya era algo tarde, los tonos naranjas empezaban a teñir el cielo; Me dirija donde el recinto, no tarde mucho en llegar a las puertas, me extraño encontrarlas cerradas, sobre todo por que escuche las campanadas, me acerque a la puerta"

Ahí antes de siquiera tocar esta se abrió, sorprendiendo con esto al castaño; de las lúgubres sombras del interior del recinto salió un hombre de no más de 28 años, tez blanca, ojos miel y cabello rubio, llevaba una túnica blanca y portaba símbolos religiosos.

"_me sorprendí al reconocer al religioso que salía de la iglesia, era un viejo amigo, mayor que yo obvio, solía jugar conmigo y con giotto hace años; su nombre era dino,…dino cavallone, si mi memoria no me fallaba"_

-sí,…dime ¿que deseas?-

-….disculpe su santidad,…..pero…-

-habla rápido, tengo mucho que hacer-

-usted,… ¿es dino cavallone?-

-….ya no uso ese nombre,…pero sí, ¿quien desea saberlo?-

-yo….soy tsuna,….vongola tsunayoshi,…hermano de giotto-"dino no reacciono, supongo que no me recuerda"

-¿tsuna?,...pensé que…o bueno no importa, pasa-"dino tenía una cara algo…extrañada"

"….el interior de este ámbito,….para ser honesto e visto cabarets mas agraciados que lo que presencie; las bancas pudriéndose por la humedad, las túnicas de los santos carcomidas por las polillas, los vitrales ya muy descoloridos por el tiempo, la orfebrería oxidada y nula iluminación,….basándome en las marcas de cera en gran parte del su adoquinado,…se denota, recurrieron nuevamente a las velas,….los pisos de madera rechinaban por la poca manutención del ámbito; aun así callé, pues se veía que no se tenían los recursos para mejorar la situación; dino me encamino a lo que parecía una oficina, ahí en las penumbras tomo un cirio, lo encendió y me invito a tomar asiento, no era muy elegante el lugar pero no sentí peligro, el por su lado tomo el reclinable que estaba frente a mí, nos separa un viejo y corroído escritorio, se veía que casi no hacía uso del dicho pues estaba polvoso y en pésimas condiciones;….después tomo el vino de la sacristía y me invito una compa acompañada de unos humildes bocadillos"

-y bien ¿cómo has estado?-

-sobreviviendo-

-que seco te has vuelto,…recuerdo a ese joven risueño e inocente que solía ir a visitarme-

-¿el tiempo acaba con todo?,...hasta con la inocencia-

-sí, creo que te doy la palabra; y dime cual es el motivo de tu visita,….no me digas,… pretendes casarte-

"con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que responder a esa afirmación,…eso me daría pie a continuar con la plática"

-…..ya me he casado-

-¡heee!, Wow eso no me lo esperaba, y dime ¿cómo es ella?-

-era….era un verdadero manojo de virtudes, casi creerías que era un ángel-

-¿era?-

-murió-

-lo lamento tsuna,….¿cómo?-

-la mataron…-

…"desacuerdo mi actitud era antipática y sin tacto pero quien podría juzgarme,…la vida no me ha tratado bien desde hace tiempo"

-….emmm ¡ya! Bueno jeje, ¿deseas mas vino?-

-no gracias,…dino…me podrías decir,… ¿es posible que haya seres inmortales?- "no tuve mucho tacto pero creo que él sabía a lo que iba…"

"un incomodo silencio nos rodeo, dino se paro se dio la vuelta y avanzo ante el imponente cuadro frente a nosotros, era del arcángel miguel doblegando a Luzbel, le miro un largo rato y después rompió la elipsis"

-….¿qué tanto sabes?-

-no lo suficiente,…y creo que tú me puedes decir que es lo que busco-

"dino indudablemente estaba incomodo, pero justo cuando se decidió a abrir la boca…"

-sí, si los hay,…y de muchos tipos; todos son perfectos seres de elegantes y tentadoras formas,…incitan al deseo, lujuria y pecado, ¿que como se llaman?, bueno ya lo dije, son de muchos tipos pero en los que se funda tu duda son los llamados *nosferatus*;…son una aberración ante los ojos de dios- "de las sombras salió un hombre: delgado, cabellos negros, ojos imperceptibles por la sombra de su sombrero,…vestía un traje tipo ingles negro, su más grande característica eran las risadas patillas que poseía; con una actitud seria e indiferente se acercaba a mi;…tomo el lugar de dino, este no se inmuto en detenerle, se sentó y saco un libro de las vitrinas a espaldas del reclinable donde se acomodo"

-…tsuna,…te presento a reborn-sama es…-"el hombre tenía una muy fuerte actitud, no sé si era miedo o respeto lo que sentía al verle"

-…escuche que buscas respuestas sobre temas prohibidos, ¿no?-

-así es,…¿sabe algo que me pueda ser interesante?-

-jm, lo sé todo,…yo mismo he estado frente a frente con estos seres…-

-…¿de qué habla?, Mi duda es simplemente…-"nunca es bueno sacar más información de la que recibes, quería saber que tan cierto era lo que decía"

-vamos niño no me hagas perder mi tiempo, sabes a que me refiero…-

-tu vienes a preguntar sobre lo que se llevo a tu hermano ¿no?-"no me equivoque si sabía a qué venía mi visita"

-¿cómo lo saben?-

-bueno chico, pues porque mi deber es asesinar a tu hermano-

-¡¿qué? , ¡¿Por qué?-

-por que el muy idiota se dejo tentar por la lujuria de estos perpetuos individuos-

-¡no hable así de mi hermano!-

-fue un imbécil que por amor a su captor se convirtió en lo que tenía que cazar-"me levante precipitadamente, le iba a golpearle pero dino me detuvo antes de que mi rabia me hiciera hacer algo idiota"

-….cálmate tsuna te explicaremos-"controle mi coraje para con ese hombre, me senté y decidí escuchar; el hombre me dio el libro que poseía en las manos y empezó a hablar"

-tu hermano te mintió; lo que te presento es un informe de sus mundologías en la organización en que trabajaba-

-¿qué?-"inmediatamente agarre el escrito y empecé a ojearlo;…brujas, nereidas, cultos satánicos, exorcismos, entre otros casos es en lo que giotto trataba"

-en realidad se dedicaba a todos los asuntos sucios del sector de Londres;…trabajos del clero, la naturaleza de estos eran todo menos humanistas,…pero todos lo acepto pues por eso tenias la posibilidad de asistir a tu colegio; el hombre conocido como giotto vongola…era un exterminador…, bueno apena empezaba…-

-no, giotto era un investigador importante el…-

-el era un simple asesino de bestias, cruel sanguinario y frio,…aunque por su trabajo se le concedió la absolución de todos su pecados,….cometidos y por cometer, claro es lo mínimo que te ofrece el clero por aceptar ser la mano izquierda del dios-

-…¿mano izquierda?-

-es como denominan a los pobres infelices que mandan al matadero, un grupo de especialistas camicaces con el único objetivo de defender a los corderos de dios…y los intereses de la iglesia-

-tsuna son un grupo selecto que da la vida porque estas plagas queden aun desconocidas por la población;…las mantienen a raya-

-sí, se encargan de que la gente siga tan idiota e ignorante que no pueda contradecir al *señor*, el dichoso libre albedrio es una mierda, piensas lo que quieren que pienses-

-…intervienen todo lo extra normal,...mantienen a la población controlada…-

-así es,…¡es exactamente eso!, tu hermano tenía su primera misión, vino se adentro a la madriguera de esa criatura pero…ya no lo dejaron salir,…ese ser se embeleso con tu hermano-

-¿cómo sabes todo eso?-

-yo era su superior al mando…-

-¿por qué te lo tomas tan a la ligera?,….¡¿que no lo primordial era acabar con esas cosas? , ...¡respóndeme!-

-¡pensábamos que solo era una especie!, eso se nos dijo; la investigue,…licántropos son completamente controlables sin luz de luna; vinimos una semana antes de ese fenómeno,…sería tan fácil;…mandaron a los principiantes y a mí a su cargo pero al llegar nos encontramos en una guerra de dos antiguos y poderosos clanes;…nos mintieron, éramos la carnada, los perros solo eran el anzuelo el verdadero pez eran los vampiros, ¡maldita sea!,…sé cómo combatirles pero para eso tengo un escuadrón especial y aun así siempre hay bajas, ahora imagínate la masacre viendo que solo eran niños inexpertos; solo era el apaciguar las cosas en lo que mandaban un equipo más especializado,…uno que fue exterminado antes de intentar algo…, al ver que ya no hubo disturbios nos dejaron morir aquí-

-…¿aun así aun había criaturas no?,...¿por qué no pidieron ayuda a él vaticano o algo?...si daban índicos de que estaban aún vivos puede…-

-¡la plaga estaba controlada!; nos dieron por muertos,…si vivíamos o moríamos era nuestro problema, nuestro deber no era acabar con esto de raíz,…solo es controlar; nos superaban el numero y ahora son más,…pronto empezaran a ser una molestia para el vaticano y otro equipo llegara;…el sacrificio de giotto acabo con los problemas por 6 años pero nada es para siempre…y eso lo saben bien ellos; al llegar éramos 25 de los cuales la mayoría sirvió de comida el primer día; para el segundo ya solo éramos 5 y uno nos traiciono, se segó por el coraje de no poder hacer nada; el ultimo día dos vivieron, los dos intentaron escapar mas solo uno salió aunque sabía que terminaría como traidor ante la iglesia, el otro se convirtió en la ramera del cabecilla,…aun si regresaran ambos, su destino era morir-

-¿solo quedas tu libre?,...¿lo mataron?…a giotto-

-no, y sigue vivo,…mmm algo así…; el clan que lo tomo es el de deimon spada,…vampiros, ya lo a convertido;…creo que sabes que tengo que acabar con tu hermano…-

-no, encontrare la forma de salvar a giotto;…¡AYUDAME!, eres el único que ya ha pasado por esta situación-"ese hombre tenía la experiencia y conocimiento que necesitaba solo era necesario un plan y algo de ayuda

Pero él se veía indeciso,…me enfurecía que viendo mi desesperación, el pudiera estar tan tranquilo tomando su copa de vino"

-¡entiéndelo aunque lograras acercarte a él, jamás le podrás ayudar!,...su dueño no te lo permitirá o peor, puede que te tome; además,…el ya no es lo que tu recuerdas,…la persona denominada giotto ya no existe, ahora ha sido renombrado y cambio a un peligroso depredador-

-debe haber una forma…-

-lo intente,…de eso ya 6 años, todas las formas posibles, cada opción y nada giotto ya no existía;…la única opción solo era acabar con la colonia entera,…y de eso se encargara el próximo equipo,…acabaran con el problema y todo lo relacionado a este-

-eso quiere decir que la población de los pueblos cercanos…, escucha si no hay otra elección yo mismo….matare a giotto; necesito que me ayudes para poderte auxiliar, no te conozco pero se como son los de tu clase,…¿Qué, deseas morir de una forma tan poco honorable?, mucho menos darle el gusto al clero de humillarte-

-jm, me suena a trato,… ¿**qué propones**?-

-ayúdame a acercarme, y yo pongo todo lo que tengo a mi disposición para acabar con la plaga-

-supuse que dirías eso; ¡cavallone!,…saca la bitácora, el "oculus caeli"-"dino fue inmediatamente por un artefacto extraño,…¿*oculus caeli*?,...el ojo del cielo; al regresar se lo dio a reborn y este lo puso frente a mi posado en el escritorio,…parecía un anillo"

-¿qué es eso?-

-esto niño es un artefacto creado por una virgen, sirve para ubicar a todo ser que te puedas imaginar, benditos y condenados, humanos e inhumanos,…ángeles y demonios; si lo usas podrás ser proveído por la luz del cielo y consecuentemente acabar con cuanta obscuridad se te cruce en el camino…o enemigo-

-…¿y cuál es la trampa ahí?,...no soy tan estúpido, por algo tu no lo has usado-

-muy listo mocoso,….sí, es verdad tiene su chiste;…sí, te proveerá de poderes y fuerza espiritual comparable con los de esas criaturas, aun mayor pero,…a cambio,…en cuanto termines tu contrato morirás y no serás recibido en el cielo, bajaras al mismísimo averno a enfrentar a cuantos hayas condenado,…o eso dice la leyenda-

-si lo tomo estaré condenado por mi propia mano, ¿mi destino será sufrir toda la eternidad?,...tal como giotto-

-jm, exacto,…¿aceptas?-"con una burlesca sonrisa me tentaba a aceptar el anillo"

-con una condición-"antes de tomarlo enfrié mi pensamiento,….ya no le pedía nada a la vida pero tenía un asunto que tratar"

-¿cuál es?-el hombre cambio su semblante, el chico no sería tan asustadizo como pensó

-tomare el anillo para acercarme a giotto y poder ayudar a tu cometido mas también busco venganza, necesito que tu extermines a quien mato a mi esposa e hijo,….en dado caso que yo ya no pueda hacerlo-

-trato, yo mato a esa persona y tú te condenas-

-no es una persona,…no es un vampiro;…no conozco el nombre, mucho menos la especie pero conservo un recuerdo de el-"jamás me alejo de ese artefacto, el collar que recibí ese día,…lo saque y se lo mostré;…aparentemente reconoció a que pertenecía"

-jm, supuse que no serías tan fácil de engañar;…bien te ayudare con esto (tomo el artefacto), investigare por mi cuenta pero necesito saber dónde buscar,…me tardare 3 días, nos veremos en la catedral de rose en ese lapso;…jm, no mueras quieres-

-bien,… ¿y qué hago yo mientras?-

-te mandare con la única persona que puede decirnos cuál es el primer paso a dar,…ella igual te contestara cualquier cosa con respecto a giotto,….aunque no te prometo que vivirás después de eso, no le agradan las visitas-

-ya veo, pero…dijiste que esto me mantendría a salvo- "tomando el anillo y presentándolo frente a él le reclame, ¿a que estaba jugando?, ¿que se proponía?"

-sí, así es…pero solo de entes malignos que no son mortales, y otra cosa,…el artefacto no lo hace solo, tú tienes que ordenarle que hacer;…debo añadir que esa persona no es normal, es una bruja,…cosa que por supuesto no es para tomártela a la ligera, no por nada me veo obligado a recurrir a ella-

-una bruja,…jm, no me jorobes la existencia hombre,…dime, ¿en que puede ayudarme una sacrílega esclava del diantre?-

-bueno, solo te diré que yo me las vi negras para sobrevivir después de que escape y cuando le encontré es que pude salir del alcance de ellos;…dino te dirá donde encontrarle y sobre lo que pactamos te doy estos 3 días para que pienses bien lo que significa condenar tu alma,…un día viendo a esos seres te lo mostrara-

"intente devolverle el anillo pero lo coloco en un lazo hecho de un pedazo de túnica, que le arranco al Cristo de el aula principal y me lo coloco a forma de collar"

-llévatelo, cuando la situación lo amerite se que lo utilizaras ~o será utilizado~,…en ese momento empezara a correr el tiempo,…cuando lo uses el anillo cambiara pues absorberá tu alma, en ese momento debes de que tener muy en claro tu objetivo y estar seguro de que tu pensamiento no cambiara-

-¿por qué?-

-porque si cambias de idea el anillo te castigara por tu poca resolución,…tsuna no lo hagas, sabes perfectamente que lo que hoy es verdad maña mentira será;…no sabes realmente como está la situación,…lo que encontraras…-

-dino,…gracias…pero es algo que debo descubrir yo solo…-

-…bien, al menos déjame ayudarte en tu viaje, ven- "vi de reojo a el interior de la oficina y ese hombre me veía con un divertido semblante mientras fumaba un puro, se paro y cerró la puerta de la esta;…aparentemente estaba buscando algo, pues empezó a oírse como cerraba y azotaba cosas"

-…trabaja rápido-

-sí, jm es el mejor, si hay alguien que te puede ayudar a acabar con esta peste es el,…aunque sus métodos son algo espartanos;…sufrirás y trabajaras el doble,…aun así tu…-

-lo hare,…tengo que hacerlo-

-bien dicho,…ven, te daré a mi más rápido equino; sabe bien el camino, reborn lo lleva seguido a visitar a esa mujer-

"no sabía lo que me encontraría al salir pero aun así camine a la salida del santuario con dino a mi lado…"


	6. la bruja del bosque

"_dino me dirigió a la parte de atrás del santuario, ahí estaba la caballeriza, siempre le han gustado estos animales,…solíamos cabalgar cuando yo aún era un crio; sin mucho interés me dedique a ver a los imponentes corceles pero hubo uno en particular que resaltaba de entre todos,…un semental blanco de crin rojiza; fue precisamente el que dino saco, furioso e imponerte animal, cavallone empezó a prepáralo poniéndole la montura"_

-recuerda en el bosque del norte,….su nombre es Mammon-

-se ve que es muy confiable-

-no, no lo es;…ve y pregunta por giotto pero no le pidas nada ni trates con ella o nunca podrás salir de su poder, recuerda bien mis palabras no la ofendas, porque la pagaras-

"Así que si es peligrosa"-…bien me retiro, le iré a buscar-

-ten cuidado-

-sí-

"Salimos de ahí, no nos tardamos mucho, según yo, por lo que no esperaba ese obscurecimiento; no era mucho pero las sombras empezaban a ganarle campo a la luz; fue que en ese lapso…..que le vi,….un joven; tez banca, cabellos negros, ligeramente mayor que yo, de aproximadamente 26 años, me miraba con insistencia; percibí su mirada cruzando la calle, era muy imponente y de porte elegante,…causaba evidentes sonrojos en las doncellas que pasaban a su lado, no lo negare era bien parecido, poseía un cierto aire de misterio y frialdad que para cualquiera sería tentador o aterrador, mas lo que me causaba intriga era que sus ojos: afilados, puros, fríos y cálidos, penetrantes, de increíble atractivo, eran…~purpúreos~; no parecía molestarle que lo mirara y en verdad estaba siendo indiscreto y descortés,…mas…él también me miraba solo a mí;…cavallone intento ver lo que me tenía tan absorbido mas no lo percibió,…en un rápido reojo a quien me ayudaba a montar, el joven se fue…"

-~ojos purpúreos~-"como idiota zombi no pude evitar llámale,…es como si mi cuerpo entero no me respondiera,…quería seguirle,…más antes de moverme dino me detuvo con su presencia"

-¿he?, ¿Dijiste algo?-

-¡ah!,…no nada, se hace tarde,…me retiro-"¿por qué?,...¿qué infiernos me paso?"

El joven montado en el animal se encaminaba lentamente, cruzando la calle, rumbo a su destino mas no percibió a nadie donde antes se encontraba el cetrino joven que le inquietaba. Desilusionado volteo, se despidió del curioso religioso que le veía confundido y se fue.

"Y empezó mi encrucijada; a todo galope me dirija al bosque del norte, casi fueron unas 3 horas; en el pasaje vi muchos árboles rasgados y otros devastados por alguna fuerza, todo el camino me sentí intranquilo,…como si algo me alcanzara, mas no importa cuántas veces voltee,…no vi nada; obscurecía rápido y francamente, eso me ponía los nervios muy alterados;…la noche oculta muchas cosas,…eso y lo que me advirtió G no era muy alentador, pero aun se notaban algunos rayos de sol, eso quería decir que tenía algo de oportunidad antes de que algo se me presentara;…en el peor de los casos, haría uso del artefacto.

Vi una vieja cabaña a unos pocos kilómetros de donde me encontraba,…ya estaba muy adentrado en el bosque, lo vi por el tiempo que me tomo llegar y por lo espeso de su flora,…eso hacia mas fúnebre el ambiente;…pronto ya no se vería nada"

El joven castaño bajo del corcel, le ato en una de las tantas ramas secas de un árbol, a lado de esta arquitectura, y se encamino al la cabaña; se detuvo un momento en la entrada.

"lúgubre lugar, vieja construcción, ventanas agrietadas con abundantes telarañas a su alrededor, tejas rotas y algunas podridas, puerta de madrera con musgos en ella, gatos a más no poder, humo negro y maloliente saliendo de su oxidada chimenea;...mal augurio,….no me agrado pero necesitaba información"

El viento soplaba con fuerza, ya en pocas horas llovería,…muy malo, eso empeoraría la visibilidad y sus posibilidades de regresar; Frente a la puerta decidió tocar, a la cuarta vez le abrieron y al fondo se escucho un ~pase~.

"escuche una femenina voz salir de entre la obscuridad de la cabaña, por lo que decidí entrar,…creo que primero pensé que podría tratarse de ladrones tendiendo una emboscada pero mis sospechas se rompieron al escuchar una peculiar frase"

-inesperado,…te pareces mucho a tu hermano,…pasa-

"no identifique a nadie al entrar, pero entre tantos frascos y cosas colgadas del techo vi que una mujer sentada frente a mi me observaba fijamente"

-¿perdone?-"¿le conoce?"

-tú eres vongola tsunayoshi, ¿no?-

-sí…-"¿quien le dijo que venía?"

-jm, crees posible que se me avise antes de tu llegada;…los caballos del padre son los más veloces de este pueblo, no encontraras desplazamiento más rápido,…¿no te lo dijo reborn?-

-tu...¿cómo?-

-mi nombre es Mammon, pero eso ya lo sabes-

-vengo por-

-quieres saber cómo liberar a tu hermano, siéntate- "me invito a tomar el asiento frente a ella, acate la orden y me coloque entre el polvo de uno de los reclinables que vi; esa mujer llevaba un albornoz, en color negro, por lo que su cara era desconocida para mí; saco un libro, era enorme y muy viejo,…lo llegue a ver mencionado en el libro que extraje de esa biblioteca,…por los símbolos que poseía y el hecho de que lo poseyera una bruja solo podía ser…"

-es el libro de las sombras-"un libro elaborado con toda la información de los rituales, sortilegios de las wiccas, adivinación, dioses y como hacer uso de la hechicería, ….desconocido y privado para el reto del mundo…"

-jmjmjm, que bien informado estas,…sí, eso es-

"….frente a ambos puso unas velas negras, después les encendió solo pasando su mano sobre ellas, estas empezaron a arder;….de la impresión salte y tope con unas jaulas tras de mí, aparentemente tenían algo vivo dentro pues esto se movió descontrolado al sentir el golpe, estaban cubiertas por túnicas negras por lo que no vi lo que era; después ella me pidió mi mano, se la ofrecí sin mucho trabajo, me pincho con una daga de lo que parecía ser plata y dejo correr mi sangre en un recipiente con agua fría, en el fondo de este se encontraban algunos dibujos marcados, no sé lo que eran"

-dime ¿Cómo era la criatura que mato a tu esposa?-

-¿como…?-

-¿tenemos que pasar por eso otra vez?,...solo contéstame-

-…era un hombre de ojos escarlatas-

-jmjmjm, error,…son bicolor,…su otro ojo es de una bruja-

-mmm, ¿bicolor?-"¿y cómo lo sabe?"

-sí, uno de ellos es azul y el otro es rojo, tiene un símbolo que significa seis; puedo verlo en tus recuerdos,…también se a quien le pertenece el ojo que robo-

-…¿lo…robo?-

-sí; ese ser estaba arto de su naturaleza animal,…su raza es muy pasional,...jmjmjm así que enamoro una bruja y le arranco parte de sus poderes, ese ojo es lo que mantiene su conciencia cuando se transforma, de igual manera cuando es indefenso le provee de los poderes de esa mujer-

-él ¿es tan sanguinario?-

-tú lo viste,…con qué gran frialdad saco el feto del cuerpo de tu esposa y después le corto la garganta-

"pensé que ya lo había superado pero la simpleza con la que esa mujer me lo dijo me hiso sentir nuevamente rodeado por esa furia y dolor,….mis lagrimas de coraje brotaron por encima de mi control…"

-cálmate vongola, esa no era la persona para ti,…por la que verdaderamente lloraras-

-solo a ella le podre amar-

-ja!, tus palabras son tan ciertas como lo que creías hace dos años;…pronto aprenderás que no es bueno hablar antes de tiempo-

-no vine por eso,….dime que…-

-sí, si ya voy, espera que pronto tu sangre me dirá tu destino-

-mi san….- "mire el recipiente y fue increíble mi sangre,….formo un pentagrama perfecto, perfectamente perceptible a pesar del liquido que ya contenía este"

-bien, comencemos-

"me quede unos momentos perplejo, después ella me paso un paño para la herida, que aun sangraba; tomo el recipiente que contenía mi sangre y lo coloco en medio de las velas negras, estas empezaron a arder con fuerza;…podía sentir el gran calor emanar,…casi como si quemaran mi cara"

-aceptaras y cataras todo cuanto los espíritus te impongan,…bueno, lo harás si deseas obtener un resultado-

-…sí-"a estas alturas no podía decir que no"

-hare uso de la nigromancia-

-bien, y ¿qué es eso?-

-es el arte de la adivinación auxiliadla por los muertos,…se le considera uno de los medios mas fiables y veraces de adivinanza-

-bien, pues continuemos- "aun así ella no hiso nada y soltó una incómoda risita"

-no tan rápido niño,…no hemos hablado de cómo me pagaras, lo que me pides no es tan fácil sabes-

-perdón,…yo no-"mal muy mal, se me puntualizo estrictamente que no tratara con ella, ¿qué haría?"

-jmjmjm, nada es gratis en esta vida, el dar y recibir ese es el canon-

-no poseo nada en estos momentos,….¿que deseas?-"era verdad, no tenía nada en mi poder pero…ya no había vuelta atrás"

-jmjmjm hahaha, buena cuestión,….pero eso te lo revelare después-

….está bien-"…no me gusto como se escucho eso,…seguramente el costo sería alto"

-jm, veamos,…necesito que me pases los frascos a tus espaldas-

"bolete y vi unos recipientes de cristal tras de mí, por mera curiosidad me asome a verle pero solo me encontré con nada,…estaban vacios,….¿qué significaba?; antes de pasarle los frascos a Mammon las jaulas de atrás se movieron otra vez,…lo que sea que estaba adentro era más grande de lo que pensé,…lo que sea que estuviese ahí,…estaba vivo…y tenia uso de razón"

-no te interesa lo que este ahí,…pásame el frasco-

-…sí-"no me quede conforme y mire una vez más,…que puedo decir la curiosidad me mataba, voltee abruptamente por el llamado de Mammon"

-bien, tu sangre me cuenta la historia de tu vida,…aun la que no has vivido-"sobre el recipiente abrió el frasco y me impresiono que parecía que algo caía dentro del pentagrama,…lo cheque bien y no era nada;…no sé lo que era pero es mejor no meterse en cosas de las que no se obtenga un beneficio"

-….¿y qué te dice?- "no lo negare sus comentario no me impresionaban, aun permanecía incrédulo inclusive advirtiendo lo que veía,…su información no me era relevante"

-tu estas apunto de experimentar lo que es tomar una cruel decisión,…una que definirá tu futuro y tu destino para toda tu vida-

-eso ya lo sé, es con respecto a mi hermano pero no vengo por eso…-

-…si, pero es más complicado de lo que alcanzas a augurar,…tendrás que decidir si salvar tu cuello o el de tu hermano-

-eso jamás, ¡por supuesto antepondré a mi hermano!-

-jm, y si te digo que la razón por la que tendrás que decidir es porque tu amado giotto ya no ocupara un papel relevante en tu corazón, se volverá un estorbo para ti…, y su presencia pondrá en peligro a alguien que amaras-"no dejaba de ver el recipiente que rodeaba el intenso fuego,…le divertía lo que veía…"

-eso es imposible,…yo solo amare a kyoko-

-jm,…curioso-

-¿qué?-

-abogaste por que según tu no hay nadie que te cautive el corazón, pero…no dijiste nada sobre la posibilidad de que giotto se vuelva un estorbo en tu vida…; no te mientas niño,…sabes que es verdad-"me sentí ofendido por la insinuación, ¿qué se supone que es lo que me quería decir?"

-¿a que te refieres?-"¿por qué estoy temblando?,... ¿qué sabe que me hace sentir tan culpable?"

-es verdad que tienes miedo de que la persona que buscas no valga el sacrificio de tu alma,…temes porque lo que creías hasta este momento no sea más que una vil ilusión,…una ilusión que tú te creaste…;la verdad es que le odias,…odias a ese ser que toda tu vida quisiste emular,…admítelo, admite que te aferras desesperado a la única cosa que tienes en este mundo, que te daba valor…solo porque con su vida tu existes; jamás lograste nada y todo cuanto quisiste lo tuvo giotto, ¿culpa?, si así es…viviste tranquilo en el momento que te enteraste de su muerte,…ya podías seguir pero por qué no sabes estar solo…; no es obligatorio que le ames,…deja de engañarte;…pero no te preocupes, pronto habrá dos seres que te darán el reconocimiento que desesperadamente buscas, dos seres que jamás te dejaran-

-no,….yo…estoy buscando a giotto por que se que me necesita,…es mi hermano yo no…~le odio~-"que fue lo que dije?

¿Por qué?,... ¿por qué estoy llorando?,…yo vengo para salvar a giotto,….eso es lo que quiero,…. ¿entonces por qué? ... ¿por qué tengo tantas dudas y miedo?"

-es lo que realmente sientes,…odias que te abandonara y no quieres sacrificar tu alma por un ser que, sabes, ya no es lo que tu conociste,…eso es todo…sácalo; dilo,….mientras más rápido lo aceptes más rápido avanzaremos con esto-

"esa fría deducción me aterrorizo,…y me dio más miedo porque creo que era la verdad;…..soy la sombra de giotto, siempre comparado, siempre menospreciado,…de mi hermano siempre había cosas que admirar: su porte, su encantadora mirada, su angelical cara, el increíble intelecto, su delicada y sensata voz…; yo no me podía comparar,…él era simpático por naturaleza, razón por la que muchos le apreciaban, en cuanto a mí,…todos se alejaban,….yo solo trataba a giotto,….era todo mi mundo;…por eso…yo…no lo puedo dejar ir,…tengo miedo,…miedo de desaparecer de este orbe,…de irme y que nadie me recuerde,….de….."

-de saber que no sabes vivir una vida propia,…saber que estas solo te destroza,…pero niño siempre has estado solo-

-…¿por qué me haces esto?, estaba seguro de lo que haría…, ¿en qué te basas para decir todo eso?-"no me podía controlar mis ojos no dejaban de llorar, mi culpa y vergüenza me quemaban el orgullo,…no quería creer lo que me decía a mí mismo"

-ya te lo dije, tu sangre es un puente a tu ser…y este me dice que es lo que sientes, que es lo que temes y que es lo que realmente quieres; considerando la información que me provee tu alma deduzco que tu sacrificio sería estúpido, con el poco control que tienes pronto ese artefacto místico te castigaría por qué no puedes aceptar la obscuridad de tu corazón; vongola,…es normal,…siente odio, coraje, celos; se tan podrido como quieras o se tan inmaduro y egoísta como tú lo pretendas,….eres tu único redentor o verdugo…; has vivido temiendo caerte y ser como quieres por no decepcionar a otros,…vives para complacer a los demás, tienes miedo de ver lo que eres realmente; mas no te justifico, no te absorbas solo por esos sentimientos, recuerda que hay muchos más;…solo si te aceptas por completo es que podrás vivir lo suficiente para alcanzar tu objetivo,….cualquiera que sea-

-giotto dio todo por mi…y yo le respondo así,….que basura me siento-"dejo sus estudios porque yo tuviera una oportunidad en este nuevo mundo que se abría a nosotros,…a la muerte de nuestros padres el tomo su lugar y me crio completamente solo, se negó la oportunidad de hacer su vida con alguien por la esperanza de algún día presenciar mi boda, trabajo y sacrifico sus sueños por que se lograran los míos,…entonces ¿por qué?,...¿porque le odio?,...¿tan podrida tengo el alma?..."

-solo hasta que admitas lo que te tortura la mente es que hablare de tu hermano,….por ahora solo te…-

-…no me sirve, si no trata de nada sombre giotto;…discúlpame pero no puedo perder mi tiempo- "exasperado me pare y dirigí a la salida, ya no podía seguir escuchando tenía miedo,…miedo de que si ella seguía hurgando en mi alma me diera cuenta de algo que perjudicara a mi cometido,…pero,…jamás debes ofender a una hechicera porque lo pagaras"

-¡no me menosprecies muchacho! –"agarro el libro de las sombras, pronuncio algo inentendible para mí y la llamarada en medio de nosotros empezó a violentarse, tan pronto como esto ocurrió sentí unas enormes enredaderas envolverme; pincho tras pincho sentí cada herida, cada gota de sangre salir de mi piel, era insoportable; Mammon por otro lado se divertía,….estaba aterrado y luchando por no ser atrapado pero,…..es entonces que la obscuridad me rodeo,…las espinas estaban en mis ojos"

-…bien, esperare a que te calmes y entones empezare a hablar;…te quedaras ahí hasta que hayas aprendido tu lección-su voz se alejaba, hasta ya no escuchares.

"grite hasta el punto en que no sentí mi garganta, al fin quede afónico; espere un buen rato, no diré que no intente soltarme pero no pude, mis esfuerzos eran en vano,…cada forcejeo me lastimaba mas; pasaron fácil 2 horas…y cada minuto era agobiante ,mis músculos ya estaban adoloridos, mis heridas no soportaban ya el dolor y yo ya no podía con una herida mas, mis ojos,…me dolían mucho pero decidí aun así intentar soltarme…después de todo, por el tiempo,…estos ya no servirían,…ciego y recluido me resigne a no volver a ver a giotto,…no por lo literal de la frase si no porque en esas condiciones no podría hacer nada contra lo que mantenía cautivo a mi hermano.

Antes de caer rendido por el agotamiento metal y físico que padecía,…ella…regreso"

-ya nos encontramos listos, ¿no?-

"burlista por mi aspecto, me dedicaba unas palabras,…después de ignorar mis gritos 2 horas"

-que callado, ¿ya no deseas gratar o ya no puedes?;…continuemos donde nos quedamos-

"no dije nada, como ya lo había mencionado mi garganta estaba totalmente desgarrada por mis gritos incesantes…, mis sentidos se agudizaron un poco en ese momento por lo que recuerdo perfectamente haber sentido como ella se posaba tras de mí, movió algo de metal y después el llanto de infantes se escucharon,…callaron pronto…y solo quedo la risa de Mammon.

…¡las jaulas de atrás!"

-…debes saber de qué nos alimentamos, ¿no?-

"no es posible,….esta mujer,…este demonio,…va a…devorar la esencia de un ser puro;…que hay más puro que un infante,…no, eso no…no puedo permitirlo; es una característica personal, mi debilidad es evidente al estar en presencia de infantes, no soporto verles sufrir, a nadie realmente…"

-no puedes hacer nada,…mírate,…además no es tu problema tienes más cosas por las cuales preocuparte como el encontrar a tu hermano-

-~como te atreves,…sabes que ya….no podre buscarle~-"cada palabra me laceraba mas y mas la garganta"

-jm, pero pudo ser peor, pude haberte matado-

"¿y qué me asegura que no lo hará después?…; con ese pensamiento en la mente me dedique a simplemente escuchar,…solo eso; irónicamente, solo eso podía hacer"


	7. luz en la obscuridad

"_espere en el incomodo silencia hasta que se digno a hablar, parece que estaba entrada en un lapso de intoxicación, lo sé, porque reconozco el olor que nos invadió, era olor de opio"_

-para empezar tendré que decirte contra que vas, su nombre o al menos, el de su segunda vida es daemon spada-

"segunda vida?"

-…jm, si, por que ya murió una vez;…el nombre que poseía se fue con su parte mortal,…así que fue renombrado.

De origen eslavo proveniente de la región de Rumania, aproximadamente en el ; el ser que rapto a tu hermano es un hombre que renuncio a su mortalidad a cambio de poder. Su nombre en este siglo, como ya lo he dicho, es daemon spada.

Nació como hijo de una casta real; primogénito de esta casa se vio rodeado de muchos lujos y oportunidades que no tenía cualquiera. Pronto desarrollo su habilidad en las artes de la guerra y políticas, aun así su intelecto dio para más, se convirtió en un gran alquimista; pero la vida no le sonrió, su pueblo fue conquistado y termino como esclavo, era muy común humillar al caído de esa forma; a la edad de 15 años, justo cuando tomaría su reino es que presencio la ejecución de su padre, además de que vio como su madre y hermanas terminaron como concubinas de los oficiales conquistadores; daemon termino como un simple criado en el palacio del nuevo esposo de su madre, soporto golpizas, ofensas y tratos inhumanos; así paso toda su vida mortal, luchando y sobreviviendo. Pronto vio el nacimiento de su medio hermano al que, cabe destacar, le tuvo odio y repulsión desde el principio, mas por que, por él, su madre falleció; a forma de humillación fue asignado a ser sirviente personal de ese niño, has de saber que no se castiga al príncipe,…todo cuanto hace se le recrimina a su criado; así llego a los 26 años, y solo a esa edad llego.

Enamorado de su consumida alma rencorosa, se le presento un hombre, su nombre en este tiempo es secondo.

Secondo le propuso un trato, *a cambio de su vida mortal y su lealtad*, él le daría _**el don obscuro**_, no tardo mucho y acepto; esa fue la última vez que vio la luz del sol, le convirtió en un inmortal,…nosferatus,…un vampiro; paso un buen rato para que este pudiese controlar su dádiva así que se ausento unos buenos años, hasta que logro dominarlo; cuando estuvo listo regreso y acabo con todo rastro de los que consumieron su tierra,...bueno casi con todos…

Su hermano menor era muy hábil y dio pelea, vaya que le costó derrotarle; el crio poseía dones más espectaculares que los de él y eso le dio envidia, a la vez miedo, pues si secondo lo descubría antes y lo convertía, ese niño le superaría por mucho; lo que hiso fue el inicio de la guerra, el busco a _**el lobo blanco**_. Según la información de sus tradiciones, era perteneciente a la tribu neuri de donde nacieron los vucari,…los licántropos…

Viajo a el lejano norte, llevando como prisionero de guerra a su hermano; estando ahí lo vendió al palacio real, donde vivía el líder de los vucari, el lobo blanco… ahora se llama alude; daemon supuso que en la primera noche de luna llena su problema quedaría solucionado pero,…el joven fue de la simpatía del líder y pronto fue acogido como parte del clan;…ahora es conocido como rokudo mukuro.

Los años pasaron y el mundo cambio; los hermanos, no se vieron por mucho tiempo pero su amor por la guerra y el odio mutuo les reunió nuevamente.

Fue una contienda difícil, una contienda con especies de muchos tipos, humanos, lobos, vampiros…entre otros; pronto pasó única y exclusivamente a estas dos razas; como responsables por las bajas secondo y alaude optaron por firmar acuerdos, la inadvertencia de la gente para con ellos los amenazaba, su poder recae en que nadie cree en estos; puntualizando estrictamente clausulas con respecto,…al territorio, periodos y el alimento.

Se determino que cada especie tomaría un nuevo territorio, era lo mejor pues la constante matanza despertaba sospechas y si descubrían a un miembro del clan que fuera, seguro encontrarían a otro; se llego entonces a ocupar los terrenos del mediterráneo, pero las casa principales residirían en lo que ahora es Francia, lo que los separaría seria "rose"…tierra de nadie,…quedo prohibido pisar ese lugar porque sería invadir al otro; eso era suficiente para poder coexistir adecuadamente y no levantar sospechas.

Todo estuvo tranquilo unos buenos cientos de años; pero la vida inmortal puede ser muy solitaria y aburrida; devorar entes podridos de avaricia, vivir la existencia libertina por las noches, consumirse en un eterno vaivén con los de su especie,…nada llena; ¿cómo muere un inmortal?,...se acaba en soledad.

En un día de cacería daemon quiso romper las reglas, solo para salir de la insoportable monotonía; se encamino a las aldeas más próximas y ya estando ahí rompió los tratados encaminándose a "rose",…fue entonces que le vio; un niño de solo 3 años: rubio, de ojos dorados y aura blanca,…daemon encontró a tu hermano.

"¿de qué está hablando esta mujer?;…giotto apenas fue secuestrado, ¿cómo?,... ¿esto ya estaba planeado?..."

-en efecto; giotto vongola fue reclamado como amante de daemon, mucho antes de tener uso de razón lo suficientemente madura como para advertir lo que significaba.

Y la generosidad de daemon fue grande, proporción de todo a su amante: caudal, alhajas, protección,…todo cuanto ese niño necesito; pero no todo en la vida es fácil,…su hermano se entero de su desenfrenado afecto por un mortal, en un principio pensó en matarle o difundir que se rompieron los acuerdos…pero una simple muerte se olvida pronto y una guerra entre inmortales ya era estúpido; entonces pensó en otra posibilidad…, el joven era mucho más listo de lo que se apreciaba.

Valiéndose de lo poco perspectivo que se volvió su hermano, decidió tentar el frio corazón de alaude.

Mañana fría, los lobos salían a cazar en la nieve, momento perfecto para un encuentro casual;…los vampiros no salen en luz de día por lo que solo necesitaba un pretexto, bajo su forma animal despedazo parte de las granjas de tu padre; por supuesto leitmitsu, como el buen cazador que era, le persiguió y a manera de enseñanza llevo a giotto.

Definitivamente esto sería un caos, divertido para el joven; si alaude despezaba al niño deimon respondería,…perfecto; las cosas no salieron como se lo esperaba, alaude no ataco y de hecho se quedo largo rato apreciando al infante.

Dime tsuna, sabias que un lobo solo se enamora un asola vez en toda su vida,…una vez elegida su pareja no la soltara y aun si esta muere, en dado caso se entrega a la soledad o a los brazos de Hades; el plan de mukuro salió mejor de lo que se espero,…ahora el juguete de daemon estaba en disputa,…ninguno renunciaría al laurel y ninguno se atrevería a convertirle,…en ese tiempo.

Comprende que no hay amor más puro que el de un inmortal,…eso después tu mismo lo descubrirás.

Se rompieron los tratados; ahora solo tenía que esperar y descansar viendo como ambos se destruían, claro si alaude perdía, mukuro ganaba pues era el nuevo líder de su casta y si alaude ganaba al menos se desharía de daemon; todo era perfecto y a su favor-

"eso es imposible,…si es verdad ¿por qué no sabíamos nada de eso?..."

-tu padre,….bueno en realidad los aldeanos temerosos-

"…explícate"

-las masacres de ganado y una que otra víctima humana,…los incontables regalos que recibía tu casa: carne, leña y otras cosas; y al poco rato tu nacimiento, eso denotaba que era tú eras la peste de esa casa y en sí de la aldea; por ello no salías, ni podidas relacionarte con otros, ¡haha, estúpidos!,…confundieron al causante. En cierto modo te hicieron un favor, al menos así nadie te reclamo,… eras desconocido para ambos clanes; mas, en determinadas fechas la misma peste volvía y esto se extendió hasta que giotto cumplió 18 y tú 14 –era el momento de…presentarse-; y se incrementaron la muertes por lo que, antes de que los pueblerinos atentaran contra ustedes, fueron enviados a Londres.

Por sus actos tus padres fueron ejecutados, sí; pero no por el pueblo, si no por las castas…; el pueblo fue consumido por completo, el amor de un inmortal es absoluto y sin remordimientos-

"mentira, mi padre abandono a mi madre y por eso ella se ahorco"

-mmm, error,…tu padre fue convertido y emparedado en los confines del castillo de alaude, ¿por qué?, por alejar a giotto;… tu madre, antes de vivir en el pecado, acabo con su vida;…que idiota de su parte,…pudo vivir para verles-

-~cá-lla-te~-"cada palabra era un verdadero martirio,…¿cuánto más me tendría así?; ¿Que ganaba con provocarme?"

-y bueno por ultimo para enardecer mas la crueldad de ambos señores tenebrosos, mukuro visito a giotto y bajo un convincente disfraz le sedujo para que aceptara un trabajo que, el sabia, era suicida; pero si llegaba lejos…ninguno le atacaría y seguramente se dejarían finar por él; curiosa la forma en cómo se divierte ¿no?, que hombre más perturbado-

"no respondí,…no le daría el gusto, ya estaba arto de sus provocaciones y burlas. Escuche como caminaba a la entrada y permanecí inmóvil e introvertido"

-¡ah!,...¿debo añadir que fue rokudo mukuro quien mato a tu esposa e hijo?, parece que se ha enamorado de ti, ¿no es extraño?;...cometerá el mismo estúpido error de su hermano,…*olvido cual era su misión*-

-su..el..ta..me ¡maldita buja!-"insultarla en las condiciones en las que me encontraba no fue mi mejor idea, pero es la reacción normal ante la situación que me rodeaba; espero y mascullo, solo sentí como mis amarres apretaban, no la escuche mas, parece que había salido;…forceje todo lo que pude pero no ayudo en nada, mas bien empeoro todo;…era suficiente,…ya no aguantaba,…de un momento a otro sentí como la sangre que perdía era demasiada,…incluso la escuchaba gotear, mis miembros se sentían cada vez más fríos; no me soltaría,…si me diría todo lo que necesitaba saber mas no me daría oportunidad a hacer nada, yo moriría ahí; repentinamente,…escuche crujir la puerta, unos gritos,…sentí como alguien se agarraba de mi pierna,…intento pronunciar algo pero nada,…pronto fue resbalando de mi;…y después…nada…pasos, un llanto de niño, sentí un fuerte dolor en todo mi cuerpo y…me desmaye…"


	8. los ojos del príncipe

"Desperté alterado por mi condición,...pero me encontré totalmente a obscuras en lo que parecía una cama, arropado y con mis heridas atendidas; me dolían, no lo negare tenía miedo, pero tenía que comprobar lo que tanto temía;...toque mi cara y con delicadeza rodee las cuencas de mis ojos,...estaba vendado de la cabeza,...cual ciego,...quise quitarme las vendas pero..."

-...no lo hagas,...tus ojos...ya no sirven,...los has perdido-

"¿quien estaba en la habitación conmigo?, por su voz se trataba de un hombre,...su voz era varonil y calmada, no variaba en nada el tono, me asunto,... ¿dónde estaba y quien era él?, mejor aun ¿en donde había quedado Mammon?"

-está muerta,...tu poco juicio te llevo a ponerte en una situación muy peligrosa-

-¿qui...en...eres?-"aun me encontraba con la garganta muy irritada, mis palabras carraspeaban al salir"

-no es necesario que lo sepas...-

"¿qué es lo que quería ese hombre?,... ¿dónde estaba?,... ¿qué día era?,...él,...sí...seguramente mato a Mammon,... quien en este mundo tiene tanta capacidad; en eso recordé a los niños que escuche,... ¿qué les paso...?"

-los críos están bien, se encuentran durmiendo abajo- "escuche sus pasos acercarse, se diría que estoy loco pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pude ver una forma de color purpúreo, justo frente a mí;...eso no es posible, considerando que ya no veía y que en el remoto caso de que se salvara una pequeña visibilidad...yo estaba vendado; aun así probé suerte, levante las manos y las encamine a la figura,...choque con un rostro, parece que él se sorprendió pero no dijo o hiso nada,...delicadamente con mis dedos fui delineando sus rasgos: piel fría y suave, labios muy delgados y cálidos; facciones afiladas,...poseía un mentón angular; sus expresión no era fácil de deducir,...pero sus ojos,...yo...veía sus ojos...; eran afilados y muy atemorizantes,...solo podía distinguir un fuerte tinte morado en forma de dos perlas rodeadas, cada una, por un angular marco,...parecían verme el alma...lo cual me provoco un sonrojo ; no, eso no era posible, yo...no podía estar...incitado por una persona que no conocía,...por un hombre; con ese pensamiento seguí delineando su boca, la verdad ignoro el por qué;...no le molesto,...puedo decir que hasta se acerco mas;...en silencio nos rodeo, lo único que escuchaba era el fuerte sonido de su respirar y...mi palpitar, o así lo percibía yo;...eso no me gusto,...yo...empezaba a desear que pasara algo mas,...aun sabiendo esto es que me tome un gran atrevimiento, yo..., por encima de mi razón, le bese"

-sempai...podría...-"alguien mas había entrado en la habitación; de inmediato le solté, y parece, eso sí le molesto. Por la voz puedo decir que era solo un joven,...yo diría que mucho más chico que yo; aparentemente mis alucinaciones no lo eran del todo, a ese ser lo veía envuelto en un color...agua...y, sí, también en el podía distinguí sus ojos,...estos eran muy diferentes, aparentemente eran indiferentes y somnolientos; con respecto a la altura, para con el ser con el que me ayaba, era más pequeño o al menos la llama que observaba difería en tamaño.

Sentí como él se paró de la cama y de un momento a otro, otra llama apareció; el dueño de esta era muy agresivo y yo diría que algo arrogante,...su llama era roja y muy inquieta, por momentos calmado y en otros explotaba..."

-bastardo maldito, donde infiernos te habías metido, me dijeron que fuiste solo a,... ¡¿qué es lo que hace él aquí? , ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos maten a todos?-"presentí que advirtió mi presencia, su hostilidad era muy evidente, pero el hombre de la llama purpurea en ningún momento se alejo de mi,...sin saber cómo explicarlo ese ser me hiso sentir protegido,...de alguna forma sabía que nada me ocurriría con el cerca de mi"

-sempai nuestro orgulloso líder solo estaba romanceando un rato, no veo el problema-

-no le defiendas, que tú también morirás por sus incoherencias; niño si algo has aprendido aquí es que nadie es necesario-

-mmm,...he vivido bien; pero sempai, ¿no cree que nos está arriesgando mucho?, personalmente no me importa pero a hayato-sempai eso lo pone nervioso-

-...lo que haga o deje de hacer no les concierne-"su frio y audaz comentario no fue retado por ninguno de los presentes, tenía mucha autoridad...o sabía imponer su voluntad..."

-bien, si por malas son descubiertos yo no estaré implicado-

-lárgate hayato, siempre has sido un cobarde-

"ya no oí o vi a ese ser, se retiro abruptamente; el ambiente era muy tenso y me sentía como rodeado entre depredadores,...aun así calle y escuche"

-sempai le creíamos muerto hace ya unos días y de pronto se aparece por el castillo acompañado por unos críos;...planea un festín para...-"el joven callo de improviso, nada ahí me estaba agradando,...tenía que salir,... ¿dónde carajos estaba G?"

-tuve unos contratiempos,...pero acabe con una pequeña colonia,...el problema fue regresar-

-¿qué es lo que hiso cuando clareo el cielo?-

-nada; si eres débil mueres, si sobrevives eres fuerte...-

-...fue él, cierto-

-no uses tus dones conmigo; por cierto,...fuiste su aprendiz ¿no?-

-así es;...necesita algo, lo veo en su rostro...-

-...devolverle la vista-

-¿para qué pierde su tiempo en el castaño?, puede encontrar miles como él-

-...le debo un favor-"aparentemente hablaban de mi;... ¿ese ser podía devolverme mis ojos?,...eso solo significaba que no era un ente ordinario;... ¿un favor?,... ¿quién podría ser?, pareciera que soy un imán para favores demoniacos,...la última vez que escuche de uno lo perdí todo."

-mmm, es posible, pero necesitaremos una víctima-

-nómbrala y estará hecho-

-cálmese, primero tengo que verle, debemos estar seguros de que el *donante* será el indicado-"quien quiera que sea se acerco confianzudamente e inspecciono mi mano, no sé qué es lo que buscaba pero algo en mi me incito a hablarle"

-pues anda, no tengo mucho tiempo-

-¿qui...en...eres...?- "carraspeaba, difícilmente podía hablar, pero el chico me dio a beber algo;...sabia horrible, como a cebolla con aceite y algo que no me atrevo ni a adivinar"

-¿qué demonios me...?-"puedo hablar, eso tan asqueroso, me suavizo la faringe"

-jm, ¿ya está mejor?-

-...sí, ¿quien...?-

-no se preocupe no le hare nada, no puedo; tu nombre es vongola tsunayoshi ¿no?-

"...otro nigromante"

-...no has tenido buenas experiencias con los de mi tipo; no importa, ponto me tendrás confianza-

"¿a qué se refería?, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿qué hacia ahí?,... ¿cómo llegue?...; demasiadas preguntas y para todas surgía otra"

-¿y bien?-"basándome en su tono, hibari se estaba impacientando"

-ah sí claro; Hay un príncipe, uno galo, de hermosos cabellos dorados y fina risa; sus ojos es lo que necesito para devolverle la mirada, mas no te prometo que serán los mismos amables ojos que conociste, el miserable es un asesino-

-... ¿tengo que matarle?-"nunca he acabado con la vida de nadie, creo que ningún ser se lo merece, pero él no se andaba con rodeos,... ¿de verdad quería devolverme la vista?; de un momento a otro su llama cambio, se veía más impaciente que hace unos instantes"

-no, solo tome sus ojos...-

-¿donde lo encuentro?-

-en parís; no le costara hallarle-

-¿cómo sabré quienes?-

-se llama Belphégor-"me hele, ese príncipe era uno de los más peligrosos y despiadados de la corona gala;...*el príncipe destripador*, famoso por asesinar a su hermano y linaje de la forma más cruenta imaginable, el pueblo le temía tanto que fue exiliado y destituido de todos sus títulos"

-me retiro. ¡Fran!-

-¿sí?-

-no dejes que lo vean; llévalo con tu madre-

-...bien, pero ¿cuánto tardara?, mi casa no es muy grande-

-si solo necesito sus ojos, no demorare más que lo del viaje, 3 días; espérame donde tu madre...y asegúrate de que nadie se acerque-"no podía hacer eso, yo tenía que ver a reborn en dos días en esa catedral,...el tiempo lo era todo"

-sempai...-

-sí,...lo escuche...-

-el asesino del clero ¿reborn...? ,... creí que ya estaba muerto-"maldición, esos seres podían hurgar en mi mente,... supuse lo que pasaría ahora conmigo, estaba preparado para todo; pronto sujete el collar de mi cuello, mas nada me advirtió lo que paso a continuación"

De improviso, sujetó su mano, arranco el collar y se lo dio a su joven acompañante.

-...yo...-"maldita sea mi suerte, era más rápido de lo que pensé, opciones, necesitaba serenarme"

-...no hagas nada idiota, si necesitas de tus ojos antes te los tendré antes;...espera hasta la madrugada y tendrás tú vista de regreso- "...nada me había preparado para eso, viví mucho tiempo acosos, humillaciones y malos tratos, un gesto amable es desconocido para mí; en estos tiempos ya nadie se puede considerar humano, ¿cómo estas... cosas pueden ser más misericordiosas que la gente que me rodeo toda mi vida?, en Londres este mismo día ya estaría muerto"

-sempai,...pero ¿la luz?-

-estaré bien, manda al sirviente de tu matrona y así no me detendré por la mañana-

-le hablare de inmediato- "salió rápidamente, incluso oí como corría por el pasillo; otra vez me encontré a solas con él; necesitaba saber el por qué me ayudaba y, a estas alturas, solo podía preguntarlo directamente"

-¿qué es lo que pretendes?...-

-...deberías descansar-

-¡no!, dime ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué paso con Mammon?, ¡¿quién eres y por qué me estas ayudando?-

-molesto,...estas en rose, más específicamente, en un castillo; mate a la bruja, me llamo hibari kyoya y me tomo tantas molestias porque te debo un favor,...no me hagas más preguntas me molestan las cuestiones-

"¿favor?, ¿de qué clase?,...mato a Mammon,...lo supuse no es normal;...hibari kyoya, no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre..."

-~hibari~...-

-significa alondra- "un ave; me agrado que me respondiera todas mis preguntas sin cuestionarme,...agregando información personal...; ese tono,...lo he escuchado antes, esa agresividad e imponente presencia,... ¿donde le vi?"

-...tu eres...-"me tarde mucho en acordarme, el hombre de esos ojos purpuras; la capa,... ¡el joven del campo santo!, me estabas siguiendo en el bosque.

Antes de poder decirle siquiera lo que inundaba mi memoria otro hombre llego"

-kyo-san, se me ha informado que requiere mi presencia-

-...me llevaras a parís y tiene que ser en un día-

-si-

-salimos de inmediato-

-bien, preparare el carromato-

-tomare tu corcel,...los míos no suelen ser tan rápidos;...espérame, seguro mañana podrás reconocer mi rostro-

"...tiene un problema con la luz, estoy en rose, esta persona fue capaz de matar a la bruja sin mucho esfuerzo,...nosferatus..., por eso no se podía salir del camposanto; recordando un poco el chico, llamado fran dijo que había salido, el otro ser menciono que en busca de algo y que después le dieron por muerto; según sus palabras, acabo con una pequeña colonia,...reborn menciono algo sobre una *guerra de dos clanes*,... ¡el estaba herido por enfrentarse a una colonia de licántropos!

Atando cabos y con tantita lógica, llegue a una espeluznante verdad"

-~estoy en el castillo de daemon spada...~-"y ahora ¿qué hago?,...me he metido en la madriguera de las alimañas; la razón por la que esperaba ver estaba frente a mí, ya no era necesario ver a reborn,...mi hermano estaba más cerca de lo que me esperaba"

-no se preocupe vongola tsunayoshi, estará bien- "¿cómo regreso tan rápido ese niño?,...no advertí su presencia en ningún momento, peor aún, si se enteraba de mis intenciones mi meta estaría en riesgo"

-~tranquilo, ahora solo tiene que dormir, primo puede esperar~-un delicado aroma a rosa le empezó a invadir...era muy refrescante y agradable, de un momento a otro este aroma le mareo.

"y eso fue lo último que recuerdo,...caí en un profundo y repentino sueño mientras esa inocente llama se acercaba a mí.

_Me encontré rodeado de obscuridad,...yo estaba en un erial sentado en un pedestal hecho de...huesos; los esqueletos en si me agarraban de las piernas;...mire por todos lados y solo me topaba con maleza muerta: arboles petrificados, zarzas y con una profunda nada; estaba solo y llego a mí un solo pensamiento, yo...estaba muerto._

_De la misma hermosa nada salieron dos figura, frente a mi estaban dos personas paradas, ambos dándome la espalda, eso me dificulto reconocerles, aunque sé que no conozco a nadie así;...un ser de un tono índigo muy fuerte,...solo denote su larga y lacia cabellera aunque en lo alto estaba enmarañada,...la figura aunque antropomorfa, era muy difícil de visualizar; en el otro extremo estaba una figura cambiante, por momentos ave, por otros hombre, en ambas presentaciones era...~purpurea~, como hombre poseía cabellos cortos y pose seria._

_ Ambos voltearon en cuanto les convoque, no recuerdo que es lo que le vocifere para ser ayudado pero la respuesta fue inmediata; levantaban su mano como en señal de que acudiera a ellos._

_En ese momento, vi parte de sus rostros y algunas particularidades:...uno poseía una sonrisa burlista y en cierto modo cálida..., aun así recuerdo rencor y odio al verle, al ser invadido por esos sentimientos el hombre,...sus facciones cambiaron a unas afligidas y taciturnas; el otro personaje de ojos mezquinos y porte porfiado, mas diré que su mirada era amable e insistente,...como si no hubiese nadie más a quien mirar, haría a cualquiera sentirse único en el mundo, solo saber que estaba ahí me hiso sentir a salvo._

_...de alguna forma empecé a acercarme, entonces escuche esa voz"_

_~Y bien, jmjmjm, ¿qué fue de giotto?~_

_(¿Quien me hablaba?)_

_~puedes acabar cuantas veces quieras con mi cuerpo pero aun así volveré~_

_(Esa voz es de una mujer,... ¿qué?... ¡Mammon!)_

_~desde el mismo tártaro a donde me mando tu amado~_

_(¿Que quieres?) "hiso su aparición en medio de los dos hombres, ya no se veía como la mujer adulta que conocí, ahora más bien era una adolecente jugueteando como niña pequeña; acariciaba el rostro del joven de tonos lilas, en cuanto al otro jaloneaba y lisonjeaba su cabello"_

_~jmjmjm, no te lo negare, hasta yo tardaría en decidir~_

_(No te comprendo, ¿dónde estoy? y ¿porque estas tu aquí?)_

_~es una visón de lo que tendrás que enfrentar en un futuro no muy lejano,...ya lo veras, jmjmjm~_

_(¡Respóndeme, ¿qué haces tú aquí?)_

_~espero por mi vida siguiente,...no lo recuerdas, tu aun me debes~_

_(...pero te mataron, ¿cómo?)_

_~Ah si, tu estúpido amante hiso un gran revuelo en mi casa cuando te vio en apuros; destrozo mis protecciones y se encamino a mí..., que ser mas sádico, recordarlo me hiela la piel,...aunque así se le ve bastante encantador; sabes, duele morir,...pero te acostumbras,...la vida es una lebrela; de cualquier forma logre trasmitir parte de mi conciencia a otro cuerpo y con esta obviamente mis poderes...eso te beneficiara en un futuro; jm,...¿sabes quién es el ser que tenía a la mano?~ "volteo a verme burlistamente...mientras rasguñaba el rostro de ese hombre,...hi..ba..ri"_

_~exacto, bueno alégrate,... ya conoces a uno, ahora espera al otro~_

_(¡Sal de aquí!) "si lo que decía era cierto podía tomar venganza en cualquier momento, es un vampiro, solo era necesaria la simple posesión de su conciencia y le aniquilaría"_

_Muy inesperadamente se empezó a preocupar por él, la empatía que sentía por el joven no era desconocida para la bruja pero, el castaño, aun necesitaba ver en peligro a esa ~ave~ para revelar lo que sentía._

_~¿Seguro?,... porque sin mi ayuda tú serás inútil, indefenso; si él corriera peligro, tendrías la misma relevancia que un conejo en medio de campo de tiro; además él te importa, no soy tan infeliz, a cambio de tu *amor* es que te di un don,...gracias a mi puedes ver el aura de los que te rodean,...claro, por mi perdiste la vista pero algo por algo; aunque puedes permutarme su cuerpo. Oye, jm,...te propongo un trato...~_

_(No, ¡lárgate!)- Intentaba no denotar su preocupación, pero lo cierto era que buscaba la opción para liberarlo._

_~Jmjmjm, no me dejaste terminar,...no aprendes la lección niño, ¿cuándo podrás decir lo que piensas realmente?;...si lo deseo puedo matarte ahora mismo, eso terminaría con tu falsa vida; se dice que si mueres en un sueño mueres realmente,...te imaginas, que trágico..., porque te llevarías a terceros,...ese hombre no se detendrá a preguntar ¿quién?; Solo el verte lo respondería... ¿Escucharas?~_

_(... ¿tengo opción?,... ¡habla ya!)_

_~bien dicho; este es el trato, libero a la alondra pero serás tú a quien daré todos mis poderes,...todos y cada uno, el cómo usarlos es tu problema,...libre albedrio...; eso sería sumamente primordial para destruir al ser que sea el fundador de tu odio~_

_(Jm, y ¿donde está la trampa?)_

_~excelente, ya empiezas a sonar como un hombre;...si, te daré todo cuanto necesites...pero a cambio tu me darás mi siguiente vida, en compensación por la de él~_

_(...explícate)_

_~necesito otro cuerpo, uno virgen y puro,...necesito a un infante;...puedes conseguirle o puedes procrearlo, es tu elección~_

_(Lo que me propones es tan profano que me niego rotundamente a verte reencarnar,...por mi permanece en tu pequeño mundo toda la eternidad)_

_"desperté justo a tiempo, él es fuerte puede cuidarse solo, en mi vida solo hay lugar para una persona y ese es mi hermano"_

_~supuse que responderías eso,...no te preocupes ya me buscaras, te lo dije ¿no?, si puedes acabar con un inmortal, tú serás su perdición; me voy, y recuerda vongola siempre estaré aquí, en espera, para cuando cambies de opinión...~_

_(¡Nunca te daré la oportunidad de regresar!)_

_~lo que hoy es verdad mañana mentira será, mas...bueno, si esa es tu elección está bien; hay muchas más almas condenadas que lo darán todo por obtener lo que quieren,...adiós vongola pronto no veremos de nuevo, cuando más desesperado estés~_

_"se alejaba con una sonrisa mezquina y mi visión desaparecía con ella,...verlos irse me asusto,...por que supe que jamás le vería de nuevo"_


	9. nagi

Despertó muy aturdido, aun en su repentino aturdimiento podía escuchar la maldita risa sacudir sus pensamientos.

-¡¿qué?...- "jadeaba, desperté, presuroso me senté e intente tranquilizarme; donde estaba me aterro; intentando convencerme recordé,…yo…solo necesito a…, dios necesito verle, esa persona,…solo deseo que regrese a mi"

-volverá, su orgullo no le permitirá faltar a su palabra-

-….¡¿quién está ahí?-"ya no me encontraba en la misma habitación, un fuerte olor a rosas y jazmín rodeaba el lugar,… sabanas de seda es lo que me arropaba…; no percibí nada pero esa dulce voz, la de una mujer: era delicada, muy femenina, amable y grata; me recordó a mi madre, su calidez, era algo que siempre me mantuvo plácidamente y sereno.

Olvide momentáneamente la pesadilla que inundaba mi corazón"

-no te preocupes, ya casi es hora de que aparezca,… ¿deseas comer algo?,... has dormido mucho-

-disculpe madame pero ¿donde…?- "en mi vida había cambiado tanto de domicilio, a que se debía lo ignoro, me sentí casi un prófugo"

-oh sí perdona,…estas en mi casa, en rose;…mi hijo te ha traído aquí por ordenes de monseñor-

-…~hibari~-"ella se levanto, limpio mi rostro y reviso mis heridas"

-así es, se que puede parecer muy frio y escalofriante al principio pero a la vez es muy mable, solo que no le gusta mostrarle esa *debilidad* a nadie-"amable,…sí,…tiene que ser él"

-¿debilidad?,...yo no lo veo como eso pero bueno que puedo alegar yo, si por esa debilidad es que estoy vivo- en seguida noto lo descortés de su comentario, no le gustaba que hablaran de él, la razón era obvia a oídos de ella y de quien le oyese pero desconocida para el corazón de él –oh, perdone hable de mas-"esta dama era sumamente reconfortadle, no suelo abrir conversación por nada, menos con alguien que no conozco, muchas veces me limito solo a contestar pero ella…era diferente, me avergoncé de mi antipático tomo y comentario"

-esa es una cosa que compartimos ambos, gracias a él yo también estoy viva-

El comentario aunque falto de mala intención provoco un ligero pesar, el sentimiento mas acercado a tal seria…celos; por cómo se hablaban era obvio que tenían años de conocerse, por como hablaba al crio,… podía imaginarse el resto.

-…si me perdona la osadía tomare su oferta, la verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre-

-ah, sí claro, te mandare a mi hijo con la cena-

-…me disculpo nuevamente pero ¿qué horas es?-

-…ya son alrededor de las 12 de la noche-

-….dormí mucho…-

-si perdona, aun no sabe la dosis exacta para dormir a un mortal,…tienes suerte unos segundos más del aroma de rubi cónda y estarías durmiendo por un mes o muerto-

-….me supongo que soy afortunado-"tan tranquila al decirlo, como el chico"

-mucho y en muchos aspectos-

"salió, me quede un momento sentado escuchando mi respirar; cansado de no ver nada me retírelos vendajes y tal como lo pensé,…aun así la obscuridad no se iba; ¿será posible?,... ¿realmente volvería a ver?"

-seguramente-"ese tono indiferente…, no tengo idea de cómo lo haga pero esta criatura…., ni idiota lo creería, este niño no es humano,…al menos no del todo"

-fran,... ¿no es así?-

-…que rápido aprendió mi nombre; sí, así me llamo,…traigo la cena-

-….perdona las molestias-

-mmm, ya no se le ve tan disgustado,….mi madre tiene ese efecto en las personas-

-… ¿esa dama era?-"me lo imaginaba"

-sí, se llama nagi-

-…nagi, hermosa persona, ~entiendo porque él…~-"¿y a mí que me importaba eso?, yo estaba buscando a giotto, esa es mi única preocupación"

-…dígame,… ¿usted que esta?…-

-¿sí?-

-….no nada-

"supongo que detuvo su lengua porque lo que me preguntaría sería algo personal.

Comí, no sé lo que era pero estaba delicioso, repose un rato y es entonces que hable con él,…un nigromante,…seguro el podría ayudarme,… todos piden algo ¿cuál sería el precio de este?"

-…disculpa,…mmm-

-¿sí?, continúe por favor-

-…yo anteriormente acudí con una hechicera,…razón es que ahora estoy así, todo sea por la información sobre mi hermano,…tú podrías…-

-….me temo que si,… ¿que desea saber?-

"se le oía consternado por alguna razón; respondería, a su pesar, mi pregunta.

Y que me importaba a mí, correría hasta el mismo infierno si con ello salva a mi hermano, me con denaria una y mil veces solo por verle de nuevo,…no había duda en mi decisión, una pregunta es todo lo que necesitaba para empezar mi condena….una pregunta…"

-… ¿dónde está?-

-le buscara aun si ya no es lo que usted conoció, aun sabiendo que jamás regresara de donde vaya-

-aun si es necesario que yo muera, así yo necesito encontrarle-

-la muerte no es lo que le tiene que preocupar;…su hermano…esta en….-

-he vuelto,…aquí esta-"no termino de decirme nada pues esa voz;…regreso, el estaba a salvo;…me sentí tan dichoso por ello.

La bruja no se vengo, mas cuanto tardaría en cobrarse la información que me facilito"

-sempai, no era necesario que trajera todo el cadáver-

-…no podía perder tiempo por ello lo traje; me retiro, nos están convocando. Fran,…si fallas…-

-lo sé, lo sé, me morderá hasta la muerte,…ya lo he escuchado-

-hibari-sama, ¿he?,... ¿secuestro al príncipe galo?-le voz tímida de la dama se dejo oír.

-…no soy muy delicado con los críos engreídos, no quería dañar sus cuencas, ustedes encárguense del resto-

-sí hibari-sama, en seguida lo haremos-

-sempai, ¿por qué les están reuniendo?, aun no es noche antes de luna llena,…no veo la razón-

-….encontraron a un traidor,…probablemente sea ejecutado-

-….quien puede ser tan idiota como para acercarse después de haberse largado-

-G de lucius-

"¡G!,...lo ejecutaran,…debió salir al ver que no regresaba…

A estas alturas, estúpida e inútilmente ya sabía lo que era G, el era un vampiro...uno que yo apreciaba infinitamente"

-… ¿el siervo del amante de daemon-sama?-"el dijo *por tu hermano es que yo soy libre*"

-ese mismo,….aparentemente regreso a pedir perdón,…primo seguramente le aceptara de nuevo-

-¡giotto! , tú… llévame con mi hermano-"me levante de improviso, camine hacia esa flama y me aferre a sus ropas.

Silencio incomodo, mi desacato no cayó de gracia a mi protector"

-…me he portado indulgente contigo pero no soy tu esclavo- "me soltó un golpe con algo de metal justo en el rostro, termine en el suelo escuchando todo lo que tenía que decirme"-no sabes defenderte de una simple arpía y ahora pretendes enfrentarte solo a una colonia,…date cuenta de tus limites,…recapacita y lárgate de aquí;…nada bueno puede resultar de que regreses a lado de primo-

-…gi…o…tto…, su nombre es giotto-"que fuerza tenía,… pero ahora que sabía lo que necesitaba no lo dejaría por nada,…aun si tenía que ir yo solo"

-…primo es como se le conoce ahora;…tu hermano murió, te sugiero te evites la pena de ver en que se convirtió; ¡nagi!-

-… ¿sí?-

-regrésenle la vista y después llévenlo a Nápoles,…ahí estará a salvo mas si intenta regresar terminen el trabajo de la bruja;…me retiro, ya e saldado mi deuda, ahora si no quieres que te mate vete de aquí-

"escuche como se iba, una tercera persona me ayudo a pararme; alta y fornida, no tengo idea de quién era"

-… ¿cómo les fue?- la dama comentaba rompiendo el incomodo silencio

-kyo-san no tardo en apoderarse del príncipe galo,…pero no creo que se quede mucho tiempo dormido,…no fue fácil de vencer-

-debe ser,…es un cruel asesino; bien fran empieza de una vez-

-si madre; tsunayoshi-san…por favor tome asiento-"se me coloco en medio de un gran calor,…debió haber sido fuego; es entonces que escuche a ambas partes vociferar cosas en otro idioma, tanto los tonos de fran como los de nagi variaban, compartían un compas y armonía perfecto, sería imposible decidir quién resaltaba mas; la unión de ambas voces daba un tercer tono,…uno muy escabroso; lo que se me erizo la piel fue el brutal, lastimero y casi insoportable alarido de un joven, se quejaba y movía bruscamente;…podía escuchar cómo se azotaba en el suelo suplicando que se detuvieran, por ultimo yo también empecé a experimentar un insoportable dolor en las cuencas de mis ojos:…ardía, quemaba,….molestaba como mil agujas incandescentes encima de mis heridas, recuerdo haberme tirado al suelo de la insoportable agonía,…después el joven a lado de mi solo emitió un chillido desgarrador,…lo último que supe de él, es que cayó en seco sobre el suelo de donde nos encontrábamos; débil y muy confundido me reincorpore, toque inmediatamente los vendajes, estaba humedecidos,…me temo que era sangre lo que sentía"

-fran cuida del príncipe, colócalo en el cuarto que está protegido, si intenta algo…-

-lo sé,…tengo que matarle,…. ¿qué aras tu madre?-

-atenderé las heridas de tsunayoshi-san; tetsuya recuéstale en el lecho-

-si, nagi-sama-

-¿tengo que cargar al moribundo monarca yo solo?-

-…tetsuya ayúdale,….tengan cuidado es probable que se despierte muy iracundo-

"ellos se retiraron, mientras que yo yacía en el lecho con nagi limpiando mis heridas; aun con su naturaleza subrepticia mantenía una agradable presencia para conmigo"

-listo, ahora solo debemos esperar a mañana, hibari-sama te enviara a su castillo en Nápoles; es un agradable lugar para vivir-

-…yo no,…por favor…necesito ir a ver a giotto-

-…tsunayoshi-san, a veces es mejor mantenerse en el anonimato,…deja las cosas como están,…solo así podrás tener una vida; olvida todo, te puedo ayudar, ¿quieres….que te suprima la memoria?,…recuperarías tu serenidad-

-no, ¡aléjate! ;…..mi hermano es toda la vida que necesito,…¿no sabes lo que es amar a alguien así?, darlo todo por una persona no importando las consecuencias-

-….lo sé,….y muy bien por eso sé que lo mejor es que lo olvides; vongola,….te estás cayendo tan rápido que no veras lo que haces hasta que ya sea muy tarde…-

-…que fue lo que te paso para que creas que es lo mejor-

-…yo sé lo que es amar a alguien con tal fuerza que lo demás no importa, sentirse tan lleno por esa presencia que nadie más pueda remplazar ese vacío. ¿Qué si se lo que es sufrir por amor?, lo sé y muy bien.

El padre de fran me busco para liberarse, con el paso del tiempo nació en mi un sentimiento por ese ser, contradiciendo lo que me advirtió mi madre le seguí y por muchos años cumplí cada aspiración que tubo; cometí un gran error,…le deje ojear mi libro de las sombras…y encontró una información vital para fortalecerse,…cuando llego la hora de decidirse, no se tentó el corazón para lastimarme; comprendo muy bien como te siente ahora, creo que de todos los que nos encontramos en esta casa, yo mejor que nadie, se lo que es estar ciega y en más de un sentido; él me quito mi ojo derecho, no importándole que se estaba gestando su hijo…y se fue dejándome abandonada en la fría nieve…-

-tu….eres la bruja que le dio su poder a rokudo mukuro-

-sí, yo solo le llamo mukuro…, te lo digo de buena fuente, si hibari-sama te dice que te alejes de tu hermano, tiene una buena razón…-

-dijiste que….él te salvo-

-sí, me encontró tirada en la nieve y me acogió en una morada del centro de la aldea, curo mis heridas, nos albergo a mí y a mi hijo; le debemos todo, y aun así no nos obliga a seguirle, pero no importa cuánto tiempo pase el amor que le tuve no desaparece-

-… ¡tu amado esposo me quito mi vida!-

-sí, y lo siento, lamento tanto lo que tuviste que presenciar,…por ello te ofrezco esta nueva vida;…déjame quitarte tu pesar, despertaras como si nada hubiera pasado…; si continuas, tu destino será peor que el mío-

"olvidar, nada me preocuparía, yo seguiría con un ignorante mas…"

-…si te dejo que lo hagas, ¿olvidare todo?-

"lo pensé realmente como una opción, tal vez Mammon tenía razón y yo estaba aquí por otras razones,…solo tenía que huir si eso quería, sucumbir ante mi miedo, ser cobarde, ¿quién me juzgaría?"

-sí, el dolor de verla morir, el trauma de ir con esa mujer, olvidaras a G, al cazador…; tu hermano se quedara como un agradable recuerdo, y ya no sabrás nada de vampiros o licántropos, permanecerás tan….-

-¡espera!,…yo… ¿no recordare a ~hibari~?- "él no deseaba verme por ello me mando a Nápoles, entonces ¿por qué me preocupo por alguien como él?,...primero debió preocuparme mi hermano"

-…..sí, no sabrás mas quien es;….pensé que querías conservar el recuerdo de tu hermano-

-sí, eso quiero,…no sé por qué pregunte sobre algo tan idiota-"me estaba exasperando reaccionaba más nervioso e incontrolable de lo común,…yo no le quería olvidar;…lo que fuera me estaba alterando; sentí en pocos minutos húmedos mis vendajes…"-nagi-san creo que estoy sangrando nuevamente….-

-….no-

-pero puedo sentir como corren las gotas-

-no es sangre lo que brota de tus ojos,~…..estas llorando~-

"imposible,…. ¿por qué?, ¿Que puede estarme lastimando tanto?; para quitarme los pesares hay que aceptar lo que soy,…la verdad,…la verdad…yo…quiero…."

-… ¿quieres conocerle antes de olvidar?-

-¿perdón?-

-¿quieres conocer a ese ser antes de olvidarlo?, me refiero a tratarle, aunque su rostro se pierda en tu memoria su recuerdo no te dejara avanzar, te ofrezco saciar esa inquietud-"no era necesario preguntar de quien hablaba,…lo sabía muy bien y lo esperaba, deseaba que alguien me quitara le venda que yo mismo me ponía, yo me había enamorado de hibari kyoya.

Pero el no deseaba verme, me debía un favor, eso era todo…y eso me dolía,…tanto como para querer jamás haberle conocido

Por encima de lo que pensaba mi razón me traicionaba nuevamente posesionando mi boca y pronunciando algo fuera de mi control"

-… ¿me permitirá hacerlo?-

-es más humano que bestia, estoy segura de que te lo permitirá…-

-~que idiota soy, ni siquiera me quiere cerca~…-

-…no lo culpes, la eternidad forja desconfianza...-

-y….si se entera de lo que me estas proponiendo-"si se enterara de lo que siento, estúpidamente y sin fundamentos, nada me une a él, no puedo ayudarle en nada, mi presencia es ciertamente irrelevante en su existencia; que voy a hacer…tengo ganas de llorar"

-solo dijo que te mandáramos a Nápoles- _(sin conocer lo que es, le va a doler saber que tu le deseas olvidar)_ -no te dirá nada, optara por qué es lo mejor,…lo aceptara_-(el que él se dé cuenta costara más que a ti, tal vez es mejor que nunca ocurra)_

-¿me dejas pensarlo?-"olvidar,….vivir en el anonimato;…todo lo que se de mi hermano jamás lo podría en duda,…pero todo lo que se hasta ahora, ese individuo que me lastimaba y hacía sentir tan vivo provocando que olvidara a giotto…..; yo…tenía que pensarlo"

-claro, descansa, has tenido un día muy largo-

"se retiro y me encontré; me mantuve solo escuchando las ramas rasguñar las lumbreras, percibiendo el maullar de los gatos y oyendo a los grillo; efectivamente me sentía cansado, pero no pude dormir…, me pare y decidí ver el resultado de la intervención de estos dos alquimistas; con cuidado me empecé a retirar los vendajes; ya retirados, poco a poco abrí mis parpados y me emociono empezar a absorber luz, primero en tonos blancos y azules, y después percibí colores cálidos y brillantes; que hermoso regalo para mi retina, ver la luna, las ramas secas de un viejo árbol, las pequeñas antorchas alrededor del pueblo, cada detalle lo percibí lo mejor que pude pero efectivamente, tal vez lo mejor que pude hacer fue esperar;…yo estaba en mi pueblo natal,…veía un poco borroso pero veía;…y entonces reconocí donde estaba,…era mi antigua casa"


	10. destrón

Caminaba rodeando las habitaciones, acababa de ir a ver a su residente más importante, aparentemente se encontraba admirando la ventana; le miro reflejado en el cristal…y quedo absorto viendo los hermosos ojos del monarca ese; que divinidad mas celestial, entre tonos dorados y naranjas parecían destellar afilados y muy serenos,…no cavia la menor duda de su procedencia, en efecto eran los ojos de un príncipe.

Intimidado por el ilustre espectáculo se escondió en las sombras;…después, alejado ya un tramo de esa habitación, acudió a él una singular cuestión…

~que agraciados ojos, me pregunto… ¿Cómo se vio el príncipe con ellos?~

Y así se encontró caminado sin un aparente rumbo,…claro que su subconsciente tenía planeado todo; en un momento de lucidez se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba…

~… ¿estará despierto?~

Con la curiosidad en su interior, se aventuro a abrir la puerta; se encontró con un cuadro que le quito la inexpresiva mueca que conservaba hace ya considerables años.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba una cama algo sencilla, probablemente en madera de roble, rustica, nada exuberante, pero el joven que yacía en esta hacia de ese modesto lecho un verdadero cuadro celestial; de dorados cabellos y piel pálida aunque con un toque sonrosado estaba él, abatido entre las blancas sabanas;…la luna le acariciaba la cara, tímidamente escondida por esos delicados mechones de su cabello; bañado en tonos azules y pulcros se encontraba el heredero de la corona gala;…entonces, cuando pensó que su presencia era inadvertida, este le convoco.

-te vas a quedar ahí como un idiota o vendrás a darme la cara-

Fue descubierto;…pudo irse y fingir demencia pero no lo hiso y se acerco, sigiloso y embelesado se aproximo al yaciente monarca.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Te refieres a ¿después de saber que estoy ciego?;…podría estar peor, podría estar cautivo y viviendo en una pocilga,… ¡oh! espera eso ya esta-

- ¿No puede dormir?-

-Como podría en una cama tan subleva, jamás he dormido en nada que no sea seda o con almohadas de pluma, ni siquiera en algo menos que una cama de caoba,…estoy incomodo, ¡tráeme agua!-

~jm, tiene la suficiente energía como para ordenar ya debe estar mejor~

Se levanto y acerco a la cómoda a lado de la cama, tomo un cántaro y en un pequeño pocillo sirvió agua y se la paso al príncipe, este solo de olerla se la aventó en la cara.

-¿Por qué hiso eso?-

-pretendes hacerme beber esa agua corriente, trae vino entonces-

-No tenemos,… ¿está consciente de su situación?,…yo en su lugar me comportaría-

-Tu res un simple plebeyo,…yo soy de sangre real; aquí, en roma y donde sea yo soy un icono, te exijo que me muestre el respeto que merezco,….¡haaa! Esta maldita herida-

~aguarde, le revisare~ increíble que con todo lo que paso su arrogancia siguiera intacta.

-no me toques mundano-

~solo intentaba ayudar~

-creo que ya hiciste suficiente,….no creas que no reconozco tu voz, eres una de las alimañas que me dejo en penumbras-

Tal vez era un mal momento pero tenía curiosidad, intentar no le costaba nada.

~… ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?~

- Si no hay de otra… ¿dime que es lo que quieres saber?-

~ ¿Qué placer puede haber en él sufrir?~

- niño, no sabes nada; para empezar tú cuestionamiento es incorrecto, cualquiera que te oyera diría que eres un ignorante-

-eso soy, explíqueme para poder brindarle una plática adecuada-

-el placer esta porque existe el dolor, para comprender la virtud debes ser capaz de conocer la podredumbre-

-es simple entenderle el dolor es malo y el placer el bueno-

-bruto, la felicidad es diferente para todos en todos los casos por qué no debería ser la maldad diferente para todos, en otras palabras lo que para ti es bueno para el de ha lado puede ser malo-

-sínico y convenenciero; usted se rige por un código de comportamiento ¿eso no le importa?-

-¿código de conducta?, ¡ah!, Lo que nosotros llamamos etiqueta, ciertamente lo sé y muy bien mas es realmente aburrido y monótono, es más placentero faltara las normas-

-¿placer?, no estoy relacionado con el concepto-

-joven e idiota, déjame adivinar aun eres virgen; patético a tu edad yo ya había dormido con medio reino-

~…soy casto, no me interesa el placer carnal, poseer y ser poseído; el único objetivo es procrear, yo no deseo proliferar, no me sirve el acto~

-¡Ushishishi!, me diviertes criatura, el fornicar no es un acto de propagación, los seres humanos pervertimos esa finalidad para obtener un goce del acto-

-todo lo que me dice es herejía, el dios cristiano prohíbe eso ¿no es así?-

- Ese dios que nombras es atroz, mando a su propio hijo a los lobos como a un pedazo de carne, tiemblo de pensar lo que me hará a mí-

-cada vez lo comprendo menos, he leído mucho sobre el infierno y creo que nadie en su mundo lo desea…-

-he ahí donde somos diferente, yo conozco el infierno tu solo has oído acerca de él-

-lo dudo, yo vivo entre demonios-

-pero solo yo he sobrevivido a su trato, no me compares niño,…tu les sirves yo los reto-

-y mírese ahora, no se le pronostica una larga vida-

-pero yo vivo; pongámoslo a perspectiva tu como sirviente no tienes aspiraciones, deseos o alguna clase de personalidad, no sabes lo que es la dicha y menos aun lo que es la vida, en pocas palabras no eres nada, un objeto, una herramienta solo a eso se limita tu existencia-

-me temo que le doy la razón, pero sé que me miente,…usted no sabía nada de inmortales hasta ahora, no comprendo a qué clase de demonios reta-

-y quien dijo algo sobre inmortales, no, el infierno del que te hablo es el más cruel y despiadado,…la naturaleza humana-

-… ¿naturaleza humana?, desvaría los mortales son…-

-nunca has convivido con uno no sabes lo que son-

-le tato a usted y no es peor a…-

-pero lo soy, no me considero el peor de los especímenes de mi especie pero soy un digno ejemplar de la salvajismo humano, esos seres a los que sirves no se acercan a la crueldad que vivirías en mi mundo, pregunta al castaño al que le regalaste mis ojos-

~ ¿Usted le vio?, pero estaba inconsciente~

-no solo vi al castaño,…deberías sentirte dichoso, eres lo último que el príncipe vio-

-~usted ¿me percibió?~, está mintiendo para hacerse el interesante-

- Ojos aguamarina, cabello corto y lacio de igual color; piel pálida, labios finos, manos de labriego, compleción delgada, estatura media,… no eres lindo-

-no se lo pregunte-

-lo sé, quería denotarlo-

- ¿Se supone me debería sentir alagado?, en mi opinión es un pervertido-

-ushishishi, no lo negare, me agradaría acostarme contigo y quitarte esa maldita expresión de la cara, quiero ver que tanto puedes gritar-

-si lo que quiere es sexo, vaya a una mancebía, no soy una prostituta-

Se improviso lo sujeto del mentón, como lo hiso fue desconocido para el más joven; se acerco al punto de quedar tan cerca que ambos respirares chocaban entre ellos; intento quietarse de ahí el príncipe galo no le agradaba, mas el inteligente joven tomo eso como un punto a su favor, valiendo se del poco equilibrio cayó sobre de él estampándole en el suelo de la habitación; sin rodeos y con movimientos pedestres le tomo por los cabellos para levantar su cara, agarro su mentón arañándole con las uñas y le mordió, a tal punto de hacer que sangrara; se quejo y eso fue pie para poder introducirse en su boca, imposibilitándole que respirara se deleitaba con el infante; pronto fue tentado a quitarle la ropa pero deseaba divertirse un rato mas, su estancia sería larga.

El menor en algún momento sucumbió al acto, fuera de su control, esto le provoco un deseo, el mayor se detuvo y se acerco a su oído.

~…ushishishi, ves como te mueres por ser mi ramera~

~quítese de encima~

~ushishishi, sal de este sitio y vente conmigo a parís~

¿Qué era lo que sentía?, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, su respirara era difícil, su piel se volvió más sensible y sus oídos se durmieron, esta persona, a quien tenía sobre de él,…entonces decidió mirar su cara pero se topo con esa verdad y extrañamente eso le produjo una reacción contraria que le estrujo el corazón.

~lo lamento, tengo que…~

~¿Por qué no me mira a la cara?, no es que lo vea pero lo note; ¡oh! ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?-sujetaba su cara asiéndole encararlo, casi se diría que le veía realmente-...no deberías,…me lo merecía~

~…fue una orden, yo…~

~yo supuse que en algún momento la vida me pediría cuentas, supongo es el castigo por haber matado a mi linaje a sangre fría; recuerdo perfectamente haberle desgarrado las retinas con un cuchillo a mi gemelo, no me arrepiento eso me hiso muy feliz,….me encanta oír alaridos de dolor y desesperación,….maldito jill aun con eso nunca le arranque una súplica o un aullido de sufrimiento~

El menor de los dos se levanto y encamino a la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, no me ignores mundano-

~…un ser tan sublime y no vale nada, no me interesa conocer a otro monstruo~

-tendrás que aceptarlo si quieres vivir conmigo,… eso es lo que soy y no cambiare, dime acaso no te gusto ser tentado por este blasfemo-

~no, yo no siento o aspiro,…solo estoy aquí~

-Ridícula e infructuosa existencia ¿no?; pensé que valía de algo la plática pero solo eres un imbécil mas, lárgate; búscame cuando tengas aspiraciones, ushishishi-

-¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?- volteo a verle, este ya se encontraba sentado en el filo de la cama con su cara dirigida a su acompañante.

-eres un simple mundano sin destino o futuro,...es divertido ver que yo soy el convaleciente y tu eres quien está muerto-

No se inmuto a seguir con la discusión así que salió y se dirigió donde su madre; el joven heredero se volvió a recostar chasqueando la boca por lo incomodo de su lecho, mientras tanto el niño de aura aguamarina se ponía a trascender en lo dicho por ese demonio en cuerpo de ángel,…muerto?...nunca lo vio desde esa perspectiva pero es porque nunca le intereso o preocupo.

~que descanse… *su alteza*~

Se recostó molesto; estaba arto de no poder hacer lo que le gustaba, que se definiría como desangrar individuos, participar en orgias y de vez en cuando abusar de algún infante…; solo deseaba tener la fuerza necesaria para poder asesinar y causar un gran alboroto, ignorando que eso le traería consecuencias.

~yare are,….que vida tan singular tenías~

-¿quién está ahí?-

~nadie, solo soy un espíritu di ambulando~

-no creo en espectros-

~este espectro te puede dar lo que quieres~

-no sabes lo que quiero-

~acabar con el mismo estorbo que yo, ah, y tomar al joven~

-ushishishi, continua-

~que fácil te excitas,… jmjmjm tienes la mente tan podrida,….esto será el inicio de una hermosa amistad~

-no necesito tu pobre amistad, solo quiero poder entretenerme un rato-

~creo que todos; ofrezco darte la vida del que te agredió pero a cambio necesito un favor~

-…mmm, yo no hago favores –

~bien entonces llámale negocio~

-…no me llama tu propuesta, el problema que tengas no me concierne-

~… el joven que te pediré que elimines es el amante de la criatura que te humillo en tu castillo,…ese ser de ojos purpuras…~

-ushishishi; acabas de cerrar un trato, pero ¿como combatiré a un inmortal?-

~…dime ¿te ha provocado el niño que te ha venido a ver?~

-no diré que no; generalmente no me opongo a profanar críos,…son más estrechos que una dama,… ¿a qué viene tu libidinoso comentario?-

~puedes arrancarle su poder para utilizarlo en beneficio propio, solo tendrás que desflorarle-

-y eso en que me ayudaría-

~usa tu imaginación,…suerte príncipe~

Y se retiro la voz que inundaba su claustro.

-ushishishi,…como me voy a divertir-


	11. l'inceste

Por fin les dedicare unas palabras: me es muy grato recibir sus reviews, es un gran goce escribir para ustedes, espero les este gustando la historia.

De aquí para adelante ya las cosas se pondrán algo turbias, esto es lo que llamo el punto crucial, este cap. condicionara el resto; punto extra es lemmon.

"me encontraba molesto; estaba en la casa de mis padres, los que Mammon dijo, fueron ejecutados por esta raza de seres sanguinarios y sin corazón; estaba a punto de estallar en cólera cuando lo note,…mis ojos,…no era lo que yo imaginaba"

-~¿qué?,...realmente no son míos…~-"de cálidos colores similares a dos pequeñas llamas naranjas, angulares y algo fríos,… muy hermosos y, a mi pesar, me daba una apariencia similar a giotto; extraños realmente, ojos fríos y cálidos a la vez, frívolos y miserables,…justo como su dueño; me molestaba, eran los ojos de un asesino; no me agrado la apariencia que me daban.

Molesto tome una capa que se encontraba sobre la cama donde anteriormente me ayaba, baje cuidadoso los escalones y Salí; camine descalzo por el césped frio y húmedo, sin saber ¿cómo? o ¿por qué? Me dirigí a algún sitio del pueblo; una persona más racional se hubiera detenido a tomar algo para protegerse, considerando donde me ayaba, pero mi somnolencia y frustración no me ayudo a tener buen sentido común, ni siquiera al no ver a nadie y las casas destrozadas a mi paso mi buen juicio despertó,…me sentí como hipnotizado, algo me llamaba; pocos minutos pasaron para que me encontrara frente a un lúgubre castillo.

Me encontré frente a frente con la oxidada reja que conducía al sacramental de este; ingrese y camine entre los sepulcros, recorrí todo el erial; finalmente me vi encarado a la propiedad:…tan deprimente fría y taciturna,….creo que en el momento pensé que se veía muy agradable,…me agrado ver un paisaje tan muerto; cansado y con un extraño presentimiento me acomode en una de tantas lapidas, me dedique a observar cada detalle del dicho, lo recorrí desde las espeluznantes gárgolas en lo alto de las torres hasta los profanos escenarios que formaban sus vitrales; un dolor repentino me invadió, revise mis pies y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba sangrando,…el erial estaba henchido de púas de zarza, no lo podía creer, en ningún momento sentí dolor o los pinchazos;…aun con la misma tranquilidad me deshice de las espinas y seguí imperturbable.

Contemplando el elegante cuadro bañado por la luna es que me quede largos minutos, seguro ya vendría el primer rayo de luz pero en lugar de ver luz sentí frio,…mucho frio; en cuestión de minutos pude ver mi aliento y mi piel se torno pálida por la baja temperatura, el suelo del cementerio se cubrió por una densa neblina, ya no veía mis extremidades; silencio alarmante y espectral, solo unos minutos y sentí como sujetaban mis pies, no diré que no me espante pero no reaccione en absoluto, mi posición siguió tan indiferente como al ver mis heridas; de la densa capa blanca salió una figura humana cubierta por una túnica negra, esta sujetaba gentilmente mis pies, se arrodillo ante mí y empezó a tratar mis heridas"

-….¿quién eres?-

-….~te lastimaste mucho~-

-….¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-~solo necesito una hiervas y ya no te molestara~-

"me pare y sujete la capucha, se la quiete pero no había nada solo conservaba la capa,….de repente sentí una sombría presencia a mis espaldas"

-~cuanto has crecido...hermano mío~-

-…..gi…otto!- "voltee rápida y descontroladamente; estaba ahí el ser que tanto anhelaba, el único familiar y lazo que tenía; mi amado hermano, con esa dulce expresión y gentil presencia, no había cambiado en nada, tan joven y cálido como cuando se separo de mi hace 6 años.

Sus hermosos cabellos rubios como la luz; su piel pálida y tersa, esos inconfundibles ojos cálidos como el sol y esa amable sonrisa que siempre fue mía; sí, ahí estaba frente a mí….

No me contuve y me posicione en sus brazos, mi hermano respondió el efusivo gesto…aunque algo diferente,…levanto mi mentón y entonces….me beso…, eso no es algo que el haría pero el encontrarme con él nublo mi buen juicio;….puede ser la felicidad de encontrarle o tal vez la misma fuerza que me llevo ahí pero yo….continúe el contacto"

Estaban entre la densa neblina varios minutos consumidos en un demandante beso que, para cualquier vista, era todo menos fraternal.

"consumido por el vaivén de sus movimientos, me encontré realmente incitado por lo laborioso de su caricia, deseaba mas, inconveniente me separe por la necesidad de respirar, me detuve y mire a mi hermano, se le veía algo diferente,…deseo es lo que note en sus ojos"

-gio…tto…-

-~…prefiero que me llames primo si no te importa, dime tsuna ¿te gustaría estar siempre conmigo?~-en tono sugestivo y con una penetrante mirada se dirigía a su confundido hermano menor.

-…sí-

-¿deseas quedarte aquí y ser mío?-

-…sí-

-ven- el mayor conducía al confundido castaño a los interiores del castillo.

-… ¿a dónde vamos?-

-… ¿importa?, ahora estoy contigo,… ¿no es eso lo que querías?-

"mentiría si dijera que me detuve a pensarlo, mi cuerpo estaba más consumido en deseo que así el me hubiese descrito exactamente a dónde íbamos yo hubiese aceptado,…y ahí empezó mi primer error,… la última vez que vi a giotto como yo lo recordaba.

Entramos a los obscurecidos interiores del dicho castillo; caminamos por los desolados pasillos y subimos las imponentes y elegantes escalinatas, de vez en cuando giotto volteaba a verme y me proveía una llana sonrisa; todo el tramo se me erizo cada centímetro de la piel, cada metro que avanzábamos el interior se hacía más obscuro, no me importo yo estaba al fin con él.

Caminamos varios minutos casi hasta llegar al corazón de la arquitectura y es que giotto volteo a verme abriendo una puerta"

-~hemos llegado~-

-… ¿a dónde?-

"sin contestarme entro fue al fondo y muchas velas empezaron a arder revelando con esto una cama de refinado diseño, se paro frente a esta y es que respondió mi cuestionamiento"

-~a mi habitación~-

"su pose sugestiva bañada en las luces de las flamas me arranco un ligero tono carmesí, empecé a temblar un poco vejado y deslice la mirada, realmente pasaría lo que yo creía iba a pasar?"

-~entra…no temas, soy yo, ¿recuerdas?, quieres estar a mi lado~-

"me dispuse a entrar algo indeciso; la puerta a solo unos segundo de ingresar se cerro, mi hermano se acerco inmediatamente y comenzó nuevamente a besarme, ahora con más intensidad y valiéndose de sus manos para arrancarme uno que otro sollozo; me entrega a su deseo, cualquiera que este fuera,….pero un recuerdo me despertó de mi letargo,….un beso, unos ojos,….hibari kyoya.

Le separe de inmediato dándome cuenta con esto que me trataba de despojar de la camisa que llevaba,…con la mejillas ardiendo y mis manos sujetando las suyas le pregunte"

-~por qué?...que haces?...giot~- "no termine la oración pues continuo con el contacto, trate de zafarme pero no lo lograba en un rápido movimiento le empuje pero inesperadamente fui yo quien cayó en el blando colchón de la cama.

El frente a mí con la mirada incontinente apreciándome por unos minutos después se aproximo a una cómoda a lado de la cama y saco una botella, vertió un gran contenido en una elegante copa, después de un alhajero dorado saco un sobre, vertió el contenido en el cáliz y se sentó a mi lado"

-~toma~-"me ofrecía"

-¿qué es?-

-~tómalo, te relajara~-le acercaba demandantemente la copa a la coyuntura de la boca.

-esp…-"con ese simple descuido aprovecho y bebí el contenido, la inclinación de la copa era tan vertical que parte se desbordaba por los extremos de mi boca.

Habiendo bebido un poco más de la mitad me encontré algo aturdido con un suplicante deseo creciendo descontroladamente,….no lo creía giotto…me había drogado?; viendo mi vigoroso estado me retiro la copa bebió el poco contenido que sobraba y la arrojo al suelo

Acostado aun en la cama empecé a experimentar un insoportable calor, me trate de reincorporar y alejar todas esas sensaciones pero solo conseguí toparme con la cabecera de la cama; algo perceptivo me di cuenta que las cortinas que rodeaban el lecho estaban casi por completo cerradas,….la única que se mantenía perniabierta era la de enfrente,….ahí frente a esta estaba giotto.

Adolorido por el golpe que me propine lleve mis manos a mi nuca quedando recostado con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza semi levantada; ya no podía contener las reacciones que mi cuerpo manifestaba, me quede observando con malicia como, frente a mí, giotto se despojaba de sus atavíos; Cuando se encontró solo con los pantalones desabotonados entro al tálamo y cerro el ultimo dosel, se aproximo a mí y retomo mis labios, segundos fue lo que tardo para deprenderme la capa después la desabotonada camisa y por último los pantalones"

-~haa,…giotto….por favor…para…~-

-~…primo,….llámame primo,….tranquilo soy yo…~-

"con mis, no muy convincentes, suplicas trataba de detener la situación que se aproximaba pero fue inútil; recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel con su lengua, besando mis labios, erizando mi nuca hablándome al oído, acariciando mi entrepierna calmadamente,….pronto fui atrapado por el anhelo y ya no me resistí mas.

Lo que me encogió el corazón, casi tanto como la propia escena, fue ver cómo todo su cuerpo se fundía en el encuentro, cómo mi alma se despojaba de toda moral contemplando nuestro descontrolado acto…

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que mi hermano me pidiera adoptar una posición; sin saber cómo o por que acepte me tendí de en la cama boca abajo hundiendo el rostro en el brazo dando cavidad a que entrara…

Me gustaría decir que ahí paro todo, que realmente no lo hiso…pero no fue así, de manera brusca y hasta dolorosa entro en mi, arrancándome con esto unas lagrimas y la poca ingenuidad que me quedaba."

-~perdón~-

"jadeando y muy absorto por el acto, le pedí que parara pero no lo hizo y empezó un vigoroso y obsceno movimiento, casi insoportables eran las estocadas mas no tarde en disfrutarlas, mucho en realidad al punto de suplicar por mas, no me importo ni conservar mi inadvertencia en el lugar, cada movimiento me provocaba un alarido mayor , lo cual gustaba a él; hablándome al oído con esa voz ronca y acariciando mi entrepierna me encontré enloquecido por su trato, mi cabeza vientre y miembro punzaban plácidamente pronosticando el eminente final"

-~dime, ¿quieres encarame?~-

-la sola insinuación me saco de mis cabales, mi cara ardió a más no poder; ver a mi hermano en esa situación?...,…conmigo?,...mi vergüenza no cavia en mi rostro pero esto no lo detuvo, de la misma brusca forma como me profano me dio la vuelta, alzo mis pies sobre mi cabeza sujetándolos por mis tobillo dando paso a mi entrada y me penetro nuevamente, cada gesto cada movimiento los observe, desde su frente aperlada por el sudor hasta los vulgares movimientos que hacía en mi miembro de vez en cuando.

Ya no resistí mas y me corrí acompañado de un ultimo y des estresante alarido, pocos segundos después sentí como el terminaba dentro de mí,…se había acabado y ahora se encontraba recostado sobre de mi besando mi cuello pronunciando mi nombre encaminándome a un incontenido sueño"


	12. Decisiones

_Decisiones _

Abriéndose paso a través de la densa obscuridad de la noche, una figura acudía al monasterio que se encontraba en medio de esta tierra.

Entro; la luna iluminaba tenuemente ese sitio que tan malos recuerdos le traía, se decido a caminar hasta el altar, volteo y observo lastimera mente el último lugar de la batalla: los cuadros rasgados, las paredes manchadas de sangre, el inmundo olor a miedo, los restos de los cadáveres de sus compañeros; cual vil y cruel fue su destino, su único pecado fue la necesidad que les obligo a tomar este trabajo suicida.

Tomo un cirio, le prendió y dijo una plagaría por sus almas.

-que dios les dé el descanso eterno; In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amén-

~que sus almas sean vengadas~

Volteo abruptamente a la presencia de una voz que conocía bien.

-te creía muerto-

-qué curioso, yo dije lo mismo-

Delante de él estaba un hombre, tez blanca ojos zarcos, y cabellos rubios, se le veía gravemente herido, sus ropas fácil pasaban como las de un mendigo.

-… ¿todos mur…?-

-sí, no quedo nadie-

-…¿hace cuanto?-

-…uno o dos días, no teníamos idea de cómo estaba la situación-

-por supuesto que no, todos se les oculto,…incluso lo que le paso a los dos equipos anteriores-

-supuse que era eso, no es fácil librarse de ti-

-hierva mala nunca muere-

-jm,…. ¿qué haremos?-

-…lo acordado-

-no tenemos nada de nuestro lado, ni equipo o armas, ¿Cómo acabar con ellos?-

-tengo un contacto, le veré hoy -

-…¿de quién se trata?-

-el hermano de vongola-

-…¿por qué siento que eso no es del todo bueno?

~porque él eta cautivo y será convertido mañana~

Una femenina voz hacía eco en el recinto; ambos hambres miraron hacia arriba y justo encima del la impresionante cruz que colgaba del techo estaba una mujer mirándoles insistentemente.

-¿tu quien eres?-

~no es necesario que lo sepan~

-…me supongo tienes una petición, a cambio de información-

~algo así, necesitan entrar y yo necesito que alguien pueda salir del territorio~

-… ¿confiamos en ella?

-¿tienes una mejor oferta?; bien escucharemos…pero primero tu…-

-nagi…y ustedes son reborn y coronello, los asesinos del clero, ¿no?-

-curioso hace años me encontré a una nigromante de la misma manera-

-y se te hará más curioso lo que tengo que decir-

Le mostraba su mano con un particular objeto en ella.

El por qué estaba frente a una viña no lo entendía, pero aún estando consciente de eso, tomo un saco de dinero y le pagó al vendedor; regresando la casa se percato de una particular ausencia, si, no se podía equivocar, esa presencia no se encontraba en la casa.

Entro, encontrando en la habitación de este a su pensativa madre.

-se fue…-

-Lo sé,…ya no volverá-

-me temo que perderá algo mucho más valioso que libertad-

-¿qué auguran las cartas?-

-… Aún no lo defino del todo, no sé lo que será…-

-extraño que haya cambiado tan repentinamente, hace unas noches no te costó adivinar su destino-

-hace unas noches todavía pensaba en su Hermano como giotto Vongola-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-… a nada, avisa a hayato que esté listo para cualquier cosa, esta noche habrá luna llena…-

-gran ayuda, fue el primero que se opuso,…noto que ya no están los críos ¿qué les paso?-

-que les va a pasar, están con tetsuya, parece que se le da tratar con infantes-

Un incomodo silencio, hacer tiempo para tratar el asunto que le atormentaba la mente no le serviría de nada; ¿Qué más le daba preguntar?, no era nada fuera de lo común,…además,…quería de vuelta su habitación.

- no lo imaginaba,…. ¿Qué pidió hibari-sempai que hiciéramos con…. el monarca caído?-

-….creo que la pregunta correcta sería, ¿qué quieres tú que hagamos con él?...-

-…mi opinión no importa, al final de cuentas Hibari-senpai es quien toma la decisión, personalmente me gustaría echarle, quiero….-

-…pidió que lo matáramos…-

-…-la cara del chico hiso un rápido gesto que ni el percibió, uno que evidentemente afligió a su madre.

-no te preocupes,… nos será de utilidad esta noche-

-…si hay luna llena,… ¿carnada?-

-no,… tú y los críos necesitaran un refugio-

-… ¿Cuál es el motivo?-

-alguien muy particular despertara hoy,… no deseo que estés cerca para presenciar su renacimiento, no se augura nada bueno-

-¿será necesario advertirle del vongola?-

-¿serviría de algo?,...a estas alturas ya no podemos hacer nada-

-me supongo que no, el senpai no escucha;…. ten cuidado…-

-si pasa algo…-

-~que tonterías dices…~-

-~…toma a los niños y vete con el monarca…~-

-… ¿Por qué con él?...pensé que lo odiabas-

-… ~ ¿por que preguntar algo de lo que ya conoces la respuesta?~-

-… ¿no se qué tratas de decir?-

-su relevancia es tan importante en ti que estarás dispuesto a darle tú….-

-bueno ya,… entendí-Se retiró algo incomodo.

Caminando monótonamente por los pasillos de aquella cabaña, pronto topo con una puerta; con una botella y copa en mano, se decidió a entrar, mientras lo hacía pensaba que le diría pero al verle…su poco conocimiento de la vida, se esfumo; ahí estaba él, sentado en la cama… Esperando con esa amplia sonrisa que le erizaba la piel.

-ushishishi, te debo gustar mucho…, Ya has venido a verme por segunda vez-

-no se haga ilusiones-

-entonces dime ¿por qué la botella?,... Qué buen chico-

Ligero Sonrojo le invadió las mejillas, era verdad, ¿por que accedió a uno de sus caprichos?

-ushishishi, hasta aquí escucho tu acelerado palpitar,… Acéptalo, te gusto-

-jamás lo dije-

-pero no lo niegas-

¿Cómo debatir ese argumento?, Era verdad que últimamente le daban ganas de estar cerca de él, cosa que jamás sintió por nadie, pero no significaba nada;…recordar esas palabras, ~si pasa algo toma a los niños y vete con él monarca~, que podría pasar para que su madre tomara esa decisión tan peculiar;…Después recordó cómo se le oprimía el corazón al enterarse de la resolución de su amo…, lo que le producía era: incómodo, dolía, provocaba enojo…, le cortaba la garganta…

-¿piensas como te acercaras a mí?, despreocúpate solo ven y siéntate en mis piernas-

-no, sólo pensaba *qué ciego más molesto, ¿por qué no se pudo quedar mudo?*-

-desgraciado, te atreves a burlarte de un príncipe-

-es su culpa, deje de provocar-

-no lo deseo, aunque…Podrías darme algo más interesante que hacer…-

-no lo comprendo-

-ushishishi, ya lo harás,… ¿Me darás vino o tengo que rogártelo?-

Se acercó, tomo la copa, la lleno hasta el borde y se la dio; cosa curiosa, el príncipe tomo su mano le regreso la copa y le quito la botella.

-no se propase, no deseo soportar a un indeseable y ebrio-

-…entonces toma conmigo- le impulsaba a beber de la copa.

-yo no tomo...-

-si quieres estar aquí conmigo, harás lo que yo-

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, esta noche empezarían unos acontecimientos relevantes en los que se vería envuelto, no se podía dar el lujos de embriagarse con un niño consentido….; pero la realidad es que se quedo, no quería, por alguna razón, alejarse.

Tomo la copa y la bebió ¿que podía pasar? Una o dos horas después lo dejaría, tomo un sorbo, estaba amargo quemaba la garganta y también la secaba, ¿cómo podía él bébele como agua?, dulce y seco a la vez, no le encontró placer a ese vicio pero al menos ahora podía intentar hablar con el arrogante.

-¿deseas preguntar algo?-

-… ¿como...¿cómo es parís?-

-…es un nido de ratas lleno de los mas inmorales pervertidos, sayones y rameras, aunque tiene un agradable clima y muy buenos artistas-

-… ¿por qué me pidió que me fuera con usted allá?-

-no tienes tacto para las cuestiones-

-no, ahora respóndame-

-ushishishi, ¿pero que te has creído al exigirme a mí?-

-….-

-…te propongo algo, acábate la mitad de la botella y yo te contesto-

-…no me gusta el sabor-

-entonces quédate con tu duda-

-está bien, pero cumpla, ¿me dirá el por qué?-

-claro, ahora ten- le pasaba la botella que poseía el.

El joven pensó que entre más rápido se acabara la mitad mas rápido se enteraría de la verdad y su razonamiento no era malo, pero para ser la primera vez que bebía y que empezara con coñage…, esto no pintaría bien.

Pocos minutos y ya llevaba un poco menos de un cuarto.

-¿te gusta?, es una buena cosecha-

-~eso espero me costó bastante~- jamás hablaba de mas pero la verdad parecía fluir de su boca casi tan natural como si respirara.

-curioso que lo digas, digo para alguien que *no toma*-

-~claro, lo compre para usted~-

-ushishishi, me lo imaginaba,… ¿te parece si jugamos algo?-

-¿de qué se trata?-

-son sencillas provocaciones, si no los haces te quitas una prenda-

-¿y si los realizo?-

-yo me quito una prenda, ¿te parece?-

-mejor si usted pierde me contesta una cuestión-

-prenda por respuesta…me convence; mas hasta que hayas terminado la mitad del licor te contestare la cuestión que te inquieta-

-…no esperaba menos de usted-

-¿trato?-

Cuanto podía tardarse en acabarse esa media garrafa, ya llevaba casi un cuarto y estaba bien, que mas daba, acepto.

-está bien-

-comencemos pues; te reto a….que te acuestes a mi lado-

-infantil, eso no es un reto,… está bien, deme espacio-

-acomódate- se hiso a un lado de modo que el menos pudiese entrar.

-¿siguiente?-

-impaciente, dame un poco de licor en la boca-

-más bien parece que soy su sirviente, vale aquí esta-

-bien, ¿quieres que subamos de tono?, para ser tu primera vez intentaba ser amable pero por mí no hay ningún problema,…iremos a tu ritmo-

-adelante, no tengo inconveniente es un simple juego-

-~y el desenlace será muy interesante~ desabotona mi camisa-

-…bien…-tomo cuidadosamente la prenda, desamarrando el cuello, desabotonando delicadamente cada botón; en algún momento ver esa piel blanca descubierta le agrado, intentando serenarse soltó el último tramo abrupta y bruscamente.

-ushishishi, ¿pero qué paso?, pensé que te estaba agradando-

-no diga incoherencias-

-… jm, ven siéntate en mis piernas-

-…no-

-entonces quítate la camisa,… era un trato-

-…eso quisiera; bien, solo no intente nada-

-mis manos están atadas,… ven-

Se acomodo en el regazo del rubio, este parecía divertirse; tal vez era su imaginación pero las cosas empezaban a distorsionarse.

-muéstrame tu poder, cierra la puerta desde esta distancia-

-jm, puedo hacer más que eso…pero ya esta- la puerta se cerró algo violenta como cuando el viento azota con fuerza.

-ushishishi-

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-

-~pronto lo sabrás~-

Las provocaciones fueron subiendo de nivel a cada propuesta, muchas no la cumplió, eran demasiado para él o simplemente no entendía la instrucción; en algún momento se vio únicamente cubierto por la sabana al igual que el monarca, para cuando el joven advirtió en lo comprometida de su situación era demasiado tarde ya había acabado la mitad de la botella; el licor le mareo provocando que su control no valiera nada, cosa que el rubio aprovecho, con el paso de las cuestiones le daba un beso ya fuese en la boca y a veces en el cuello; en un principio lo intento parar pero después …ya no le molestaba; ya se encontraba muy confundido y con el príncipe sobre de él abriéndole las piernas, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que idiota se vio…

-espere,…usted…me engaño…- entre respiraciones hablaba, el rubio se encontraba deleitándose con el cuello de joven.

-claro que no, tu quisiste jugar, además no veo que esto te moleste- le acariciaba la entre pierna.

Siguió jugueteando con el chico hasta que se dio cuenta de una desagradable presencia, esa mujer…

Lo pensó en el transcurso del día, tenía rato que no se divertía así, además en parís las mujeres no eran como él; inocencia corrompida aun pura, extraña y valiosa combinación….; recordó en ese momento una conversación con la madre del chico, al principio rechazo la propuesta pero ahora…, después de todo necesitaría de un lazarillo que hiciera de todo por el…aun cuando eso significa que no podría tomarle…

Contuvo su acción y se detuvo a pensarlo; al tomarle obtendría su fuerza, pero al tiempo, casi aseguraba, que ella aprovecharía su debilidad ¿Qué le haría a chico?…, no le molestaba que posesionara a la madre o a alguno de los críos molestos que se encontraban por ahí pero…

~ ¿Por qué no lo haces?, te está dando entrada~

-jm, vete al demonio, es mío; arreglas tus asuntos como puedas-

~que estúpido de tu parte, me las pagaras Belphégor~

El crio a bajo de él no entendió el por qué ese tipo se altero tanto pero estaba convencido de que era parte de su locura cotidiana.

-¿qué tanto vocifera?, el licor lo trato peor que a mí-

-puede ser…-

Se mantuvo inmóvil un momento y después se paró de la capa dejando al joven algo confundido.

-~…pudo hacerlo~-

-no me dio la gana-se encontraba frente a la cómoda agarrando un vaso y llenándolo con agua.

-~me tengo que retirar~…-

-me voy hoy a las 5; eres bienvenido, si quieres-

-… ¿cómo se irá?-

-tu madre me proporciono el transporte,…~a cambio de un favor~-

-…le deseo buen viaje…-

-acéptalo, la verdad es que te quieres largar conmigo a parís-

-…~no lo mencione~…-

-pero lo deseas; aquí nunca aprenderás nada ni veras nada, morirás tan ignorante como naciste; te ofrezco la puerta de salida-

-…jm, casi dice que será como mi sempai-

-eso suena bien, yo solo te diré rana idiota-

-… ¿por ese trato dejo este lugar?-

-ushishishi, ¿ósea que si lo estas pensando?-

-…me retiro tengo cosas que hacer-

Se levanto, tomo la sabana, se envolvió en ella y se encamino a la entrada.

-entonces adiós niño, dudo que nuestros caminos e vuelvan a cruzar-

Volteo a verle reflejado en el espejo, quedarse a su lado…, "si pasa algo vete con...", su madre se lo dijo… ¿Qué haría?; dejo el cuadro y miro por las ventanas del pasillo, ya pronto se pondría el sol,…pronto serían las 3…

Salió y se encamino a su habitación; al entrar, miro las pocas cosas que poseía, nunca le importo lo material, menos el mundo pero cuanto tiempo seguiría eso así, por primera vez había experimentado un sentimiento, no tenía ni idea de lo que era pero sabía cuál era la fuente,…alejarse de esa presencia le producía una incómoda presión en el pecho…y, ahora que sabía que jamás le vería de nuevo,…el dolor no se detenía…

-~ ¿qué es esto?~-

Pasaron las dos últimas horas; el príncipe ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras, el sirviente de esa mujer le acompañaría, se le dio la orden de no regresar por lo que terminado ese trabajo era libre de hacer o que le viniera en gana; cargando numerosos cofres y de mas artefactos se fueron dos horas, intentando convencer a los niños, que su ama le pido cuidara, se fue la ultima hora.

Camino por el empedrado que daba a un carruaje, valiéndose de un bastón se apresuraba a irse. Subiendo el escalón al interior del carruaje se percato de que él no llegaría, espero unos momentos y después dio la orden de que ya era hora de irse; ~vete antes de las 7 porque si se oculta el sol antes de que cruses el bosque, morirás esa noche~, ya no podía esperar más, pasaban de las 5.

-~esa fue tu decisión~; vámonos, estoy arto de este ambiente-

-sí, Belphégor –sama-

Los caballos empezaron a relinchar y el conductor estaba a punto de emprender el recorrido…

-¡espere!- de manera sorpresiva la voz de ese crio se dejo oír a lo lejos. El conductor se detuvo.

Con una sonrisa interna abrió la puerta de la carrosa y espero a que este se acercara.

-¿bienes a despedirte?-

-…no le doy la razón de nada, me molesta su persona, es engreído y mimado, detesto como se mofa de mi poca cultura y personalmente me encantaría verle 3 metros bajo tierra…-

-¿pero?-

-yo…deseo acompañarle-

-…sube-

El carruaje salía a todo galope perdiéndose entre el bosque que rodeaba al pueblo; una mujer de brazos cruzados miraba la ventana iluminada por la luz del ocaso, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla,…la última vez que vería a su hijo…

~hiciste lo correcto hijo mío,… ahora a terminar con esto~- acariciaba en su mano un curioso objeto, un anillo de gran tamaño con un brillo muy particular.


	13. el castillo

Dentro de un obscuro pasadizo, con las paredes cubiertas por los cráneos de los habitantes del pueblo, caminaba un ser cubierto por una túnica; metros y más metros cubierta por esa inmensa aura a muerte, el pasadizo parecía no tener fin mas en el último tramo se encontraba un umbral, que resguardaban una estatuas de colosal tamaño asemejando a la enigmante muerte: ambas cubiertas de cuerpo completo por lo que parecía un manto, las dos aladas, con estas desplegadas, en las manos una guadaña sujetada en diagonal con el filo sobre la cabeza; sobre de estas, a la altura de las guadañas, un hombre de cabellos largos y azulados, mirada arrogante y pose sugestiva, se encontraba plácidamente recargado.

-¿qué estás haciendo?- se dirigía el encapuchado al joven sobre las estatuas.

-se mas especifico quieres-sin voltear a verle le respondía, con un gran bostezo seguía perdido en la cómoda pose que mantenía.

-se suponía que no sobreviviría, me engañaste-

-es el mejor veneno que puedas conseguir, de donde sale eso de que te engañe-

~él despertó~

-eso es imposible, nadie despierta después de ingerirlo-

-pues lo hizo, ¿te encargaras de él?-

-¿por qué no lo hiciste tu?,...tuviste tiempo de sobra ayer ¿no?-

-lo vio, ahora le desea-

-kufufufu… ¿le cortejara hoy?, vaya que gran golpe,… ¿asustado?-en un tono burlista se dedicaba a retarle con la mirada.

-no tanto como tú si alaude se entera de lo que haces-

-oya,…te escucho, ¿que deseas que haga?-

-has uso de tu inventiva, solo deseo quitarlo del camino-

-con él no se juega;…Ya sabías que pasaría, un delicado durazno en su gran apogeo ¿quién no le desearía?-

-… te burlas de mí, tiene años que tenías que matarlo-

-tu idiota amigo no pudo acabar con él, incluso le protegió; ¿ese era parte de tu plan?-

-no y de eso ya estoy al tanto, recibió su merecido; no fue del todo inútil, al menos él lo trajo-

-sí pero ¿cuánto tardo?, incluso sabiendo su misión le escondió varios años y cuando lo encontré lo mando con el cazador para protegerlo…-

-malgastaste tú tiempo, ahora por tu negligencia ya no hay mucho que hacer-

-y ¡¿tu? , tuviste más de 4 años y no le pudiste finar, ¿Por qué?-

-~no tenía la fuerza~-

-te engañas; no es fuerza lo que te falta si no valor, pero bueno no me meteré donde no me llaman, me encargare permanentemente de que conserves a tu amante pero en recompensa lo quiero para mi…-

-¿a él?, peculiar en ti,…el mismo error-

-no me compares con el tipo al que votaste, mi inversión es diferente…-

-jm, no vine a hablar de tus traumas existenciales, necesito que lo quites del camino esta noche-

-me sorprendes; no eres lo que yo recuerdo, tal vez me equivoque contigo,… bueno no tanto, cualquiera es ingenioso bebiendo la sangre de ese malnacido-

-...mañana habrá luna llena, ellos volverán hoy para esconderse; habrá una fiesta, para variar-

-kufufufu, excelente; hay que planearlo bien,… pero creo que eso solo te beneficia a ti ¿no?-le miraba de una forma intimidante.

-… me supuse que no te conformarías solo con él,… ¿qué deseas?-

-no te agites, no eres mi tipo, yo jamás tocaría algo que él ya probo;…hay alguien en mi camino, el segundo ser que más odio, le conoces bien….-

-jm, me imagino por que le detestas, pero que esperabas, él le ayudo; hasta para ser una víbora traidora tienes que ser inteligente; ¡oh! ya entendí,….que peculiar, ¿crees que te recibirá después de lo que le hiciste?…-

-no lo creo, lo ¡sé!; tú mejor que nadie sabe que el trato forma los lazos-

-podrás compartir mil años con él, jamás te vera como quieres, no lo veas como compañía-

-aunque es una ley que todo cambia…, eres la prueba de eso-

-…bien, al fin y al cabo tienes al resto de la familia; haz lo que desees, no me culpes si por él vas a la ruina-

-…piensa lo que quieras pensar; lo que haga con mis cosas es algo que no te afecta, lo único que te pediré es que me des carta abierta para matar al ave…-

-¿matarlo? ja, ya tuviste tu oportunidad hace unas noches y no lo conseguiste, ¿qué cambiaria ahora?-

-bueno, que me necesitara si quiere protegerle,… la casa no se detendrá para acabar con un vil galgo, el dará todo por protegerle, acabara con cuantos le ataquen,….eso lo condenara; sin darse cuenta me proporcionara lo único que quiere-

-….cruel, lo usaras de escudo…; trato, manda a tus seguidores, saben el camino, la hora está abierta solo no falten. No tardara mucho en anochecer-

-ahí estarán al meterse el sol, trata de no impacientarte y hacer algo estúpido-

-es una situación delicada, si me descubren…-

-tranquilo, tu lo único que tienes que hacer es estar en escena mientras yo me encargo de él-

-…con esto finalizaran nuestros convenios; me retiro,….mas te vale que no llegues tarde-

-nunca, mi estimado ~cuñado~-

~…despierta…~

"entre sueños recuerdo que me llamaban; estaba perdido en una inmensa nada rodeado por las tinieblas,… ¿quién eres?"

~despierta…~

"mis manos y mis pies pesaban bastante,…me sentía a punto de morir;…te conozco,… ¿donde estas?"

~despierta, tienes que irte~

"salir… ¿para qué?, esa inmensa luz se habría para mí, me llamaba…; ahora estoy bien, ya no necesito de nada"

~ ¡Despierta vongola tsunayoshi, aun tienes que verle de nuevo!~

-~ ¿a…quien?, ¿qué es tan importante?~- del lado contrario a la luz se apareció una figura, una *alondra*.

"aturdido me desperté; despacio y dificultosamente abrí los ojos, veía borroso, tenía un nauseabundo sabor en la boca, sabia como a belladona…, lo que fuera, me adormecía la boca; abrí rápida y decisivamente los ojos.

~estaba muriendo…~

~aun estas en peligro, trata de reincorporarte~

"no negare que me sentía mejor en aquella nada, pero esa voz, una que no me dejo,…la voz de una mujer, no permitió que cruzara mas allá de la luz; recuerdo haber tomado la mano de alguien antes de despertar…pero no era ella, eso me hiso recordar que yo quería verle otra vez, pero ¿a quién?...

Abatido en la cama, poco a poco mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, me dolía la cabeza, me molestaba las heridas pero más me incomodaba la conciencia,…además una inusual sensación de peligro no me dejaba en paz; me senté en la amplia cama, de inmediato me invadió una ligera molestia en la parte baja de la espalda,…no recordaba nada pero un sutil vaivén de escenas me invadieron y caí en una psicosis.

-¿qué fue lo que hice?- con las manos en sus ojos tratando de serenarse, se percato de que nuevamente caía por esa sensación de sueño incontrolable.

"estaba mal, empezaba a marearme; mi conciencia me atormentaba con imágenes que, realmente no podía creer;… ¿yo que hice?… ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué me lastima mi conciencia?, aun mas grave….¿por qué él no se detuvo?; *primo* jamás me habría,…. ¿primo?,...ese nombre,…no,… ¿cuál era su nombre?;...yo...¿quién soy?...

~recuerda por que estas aquí, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual te has arriesgado tanto?~

"esa voz…."-yo,…no lo recuerdo-"no tenía idea de por qué iba a morir o una ligera noción de donde estaba"

~…tu nombre, dime tu nombre~

"De inmediato recordé como un ser de cálidos ojos me llamaba cuando joven…"-¿vongola?…, vongola tsunayoshi-

~y dime, ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?~

-…yo…-"trate de recordar con todas mis fuerzas, mi cabeza estallaba en un inmenso malestar, el cual aumentaba entre tantas palabras que no entendía, conversaciones que no recordaba, sentí que ya no aguantaba: ojos dorados, un incendio, libros, un cementerio, una risa, la obscuridad total…,...en eso solo vino a mí una imagen, una que desesperadamente quería volver a ver"- ~ojos purpuras~-

~ ¿Eso es lo que deseas?~

-...-"¿eso era?..., no lo sabía pero yo solo quería…"

~….¿Esa es la persona que deseas ver de nuevo?~

"sí"-…más que cualquier otra cosa…-

~entonces,… recuérdalo todo~

"de la forma más violenta me acorde de todo; de inmediato todos mis recuerdos llegaron a mí de la forma más dolorosa y rápida, el sobresalto fue a tal grado que me empezó a sangrar la nariz entonces me acorde de donde estaba, lo que paso y sobre todo por qué estaba ahí, yo buscaba…

Retorciéndome por la desagradable sensación que me adormecía el cuerpo, me levante y abruptamente devolví todo lo que fuese me estaba dañando, cuan débil me sentí después de ello; intentando ubicarme en mi realidad, me levanté y lastimeramente me di cuenta de algo que me azoto el corazón….aunque no entendía por qué…

~… ¿me envenenaron?... ¿por qué?...~

"soqueado tome mi ropa votada en el suelo y me encaminé a los pasillos.

Caminando torpemente por los desolados corredores, no escuche o vi a alguien: cada centímetro, cada habitación o estancia estaba vacía. parecía que fuera el único…pero no, no podía tener tanta suerte; viendo la situación, tome un florete de una de las tantas armaduras que ornamentaban el castillo, confiado con el arma en manos me aventuré a deambular por la fortaleza; no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que no se encontraba nadie en ella…

Caminando largos tramos llegaba una y otra vez a la misma habitación; no importa cuántas rutas tome, no logre salir de ahí, no recordaba el camino por el que entre…

~relájate~

"Estaba cayendo en pánico, no se encontraba nadie ahí y aumentando, lo que me encontrase seguro me atacaría; no poseía cosa alguna con que protegerme, ya no contaba con el anillo, el arma que llevaba no me ayudaría contra un inmortal…"

~regresa a la habitación~

-¡no!-

~si quieres salir tienes que regresar, por esta ruta no lograras nada~

"pensé en ignorarle pero ya me había ayudado antes y no tenía razones para creer que me quería dañar, así que hice lo que me pidió".

Regreso a la habitación y se encontró con que esta estaba limpia, impecable: las sabanas y las cortinas se encontraban cambiadas, el piso estaba barrido, el mobiliario se encontraba aseado; sobre la cama se encontraba, ya preparado, un atuendo que se componía por: una camisa de seda con bucles muy bien definidos, pantalones de cuero negro, botas de gamuza cafés, una hermosa capa negra ornamentadas en color blanco, en cada extremo a la altura del cuello se encontraban unos enormes zafiros.

-¿qué significa esto?-"no es posible, no se encontraba nadie aquí; esa voz ya no se oía, no tenía idea de quién era pero sabía que no quería dañarme, por lo que, supuse, no estaba en peligro…

Desconfiado me acerqué a la cama; paso a paso indague con mi vista, no había nadie. Cuando estuve frente a la cama tome el atuendo en mis manos y Dios que corte y calidad más fino, en mi vida recuerdo haber palpado algo más exquisito; que bien tratado estaba el cuero, la piel era tan suave que casi parecía tela, la seda era tan fina que podía tenerla la mano y no sentirla; mentiría si digo que no fui tentado, tome el atuendo y me despoje de los restos del anterior.

Me atavíe, permanecí unos instantes sentado en la cama, mi malestar ya había desaparecido; intentando pensar en cuál sería mi siguiente paso me cuestione, nada conseguiría si me quedaba en territorio enemigo, mi situación era delicada; razonando un poco llegue a una espeluznante conclusión, había una gran posibilidad de que la razón por la que no podía salir era porque ya me habían descubierto".

-así es, tenemos conocimiento de su estancia- una voz se dejo escuchar por lo que el castaño volteo violentamente a la entrada.

"Voltee y, sorpresivamente, me tope con un hombre, este estaba parado justo en el umbral de la habitación"

-veo que es de su agrado el atuendo, le favorece; no imaginaba que fuese tan lindo- Un caballero, aparentemente de 26 años; ojos violetas, bajo la cuenca izquierda tenía una marca cárdena, que semi enmarcaba el ojo; tez blanca, cabellos níveos y cortos que estaban alborotados a lo alto; vestía un pantalón blanco con una camisa negra y chaquetilla igualmente blanca; este le miraba con insistencia.

"me pare de la impresión mas no pareció tener intenciones de atacarme, un joven como de mi edad, tal vez uno o dos años más grande; por el aura a muerte que emitía sabía que no era mortal, me intrigo que parecía conocerme, ¿quién era?"

-oh, perdone me disculpo Vongola-sama, mi nombre es byakuran y me han asignado como su guardián personal, no dude en pedirme cualquier cosa que desee, tratare de acatar la orden lo más rápido posible- con una amplia y agradable sonrisa se dirigía al castaño.

"¿guardián personal?, *¿De dónde salió?*, de donde quiera que saliese él sabía cómo moverse por aquí…, pero no sería tan amable como para decirme como salir"

-jm, a veces lo que se ve oculta lo que es realmente,…~debió salir mientras podía~; el amo me pidió cuidarle y espera que se sienta cómodo en su nueva habitación-

-¿donde está…gi?-

-primo-sama salió por unas horas, regresara pronto; ¿no desea comer?, ~Después de sus actividades de la noche seguro tendrá hambre~-

"ignore por completo su burlista comentario, mejor me enfoque en, *el amo me pidió cuidarle*, ¿daemon ya sabía de mi?"

-así es pero no se preocupe, daemon-sama no se encuentra en estos momentos. Saliéndome del tema, ¿que le gustaría portar en la reunión de esta noche?-

-¿perdone?-

-… bueno es que hoy despertara el patrono y en su honor se efectuara una fiesta de disfraces, llegaran gran parte de los hijos del señor del castillo, este considero que era una buena oportunidad para presentarle y concederlo a su propietario-

"Así que ya empezaron a ofrecerme"

-respóndeme ¿por qué daemon cree que tiene el derecho de subastarme?-

-jmjmjm, me temo que usted está realmente confundido, permítame explicarle; sí, daemon spada es una presencia importante en el castillo pero no es el único; en este recinto moran 2 señores de los 4 que secondo-sama a convertido, pero no son los dueños, el dueño es el mismo secondo, se podría decir que daemon spada es algo relativo a su hijo-

"no tenía ni idea de la magnitud de los problemas en los que me había metido, lo más probable es que por ello *él* me dijo que me alejara"

-…déjame salir- se encamino presuroso al umbral.

-eso no será posible, usted es galeote de daemon-sama y no deseo meterme en problemas con el…-le bloqueaba el paso con su presencia interpuesta en el umbral.

-¡déjame pasar!-parado frente al joven retaba su capacidad para detenerle, pero a menos de un centímetro de su guardián este le abrió el paso como diciendo, *si puede salir es libre de hacerlo*.

Intento simplemente salir caminando, pero no pudo pasar del marco de la puerta pues, su mismo cuerpo se lo impidió.

"¿qué demonios está pasando?, Mis piernas no me responden, ¿a qué se debe?, voltee a ver al hombre; me miraba con una triunfal sonrisa2

~así que por eso se quito, sabías que no podría pasar~

-se lo dije, usted no se irá; no se preocupe daemon-sama regresara en unas cuantas horas,…mientras tanto para entonces ya debe estar aseado y bien trajeado para el gaudeamus que se dará hoy; es una ocasión muy importante, ~será la fiesta donde perderá su mortalidad~-

-¡no, no aceptare jamás!-

-ya es tarde, usted eligió meterse ahora afronte las consecuencias, es un gran honor el que recibirá y así podrá visitar a su hermano cuantas veces quiera,… ¿no es eso lo que deseaba?-

-¡…basta, déjame ir…!-

-no soy yo quien lo retiene, solo le cuido;…nos encontramos algo alterados,…mmm…ya se, le mandare a preparar el baño con algunas esencias relajantes y buscare el atuendo más apropiado para usted, mientras me honraría que comiera algo, como será su última comida puede pedir lo que quiera-

-¡vete al demonio!-

-jm, como guste,… tal vez después-

"sin poder decir nada cerró la puerta y solo así me pude mover, desesperado corrí a esta y golpee hasta el cansancio, pero era inútil, lo único que escuchaba era el eco de mis gritos; ya cansado y pensando fríamente la manera de salir empecé a hurgar por todo el cuarto en busca de algo para abrir; en un principio pensé en la espada que sustraje de las armaduras pero la hoja no tenía el filo suficiente, la opción era rendirme…

-no, ¡nunca!- "no me rendiría, no ahora…, tenía muchas razones por las cuales salir y no las iba a abandonar.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que Mammon me dijo, cuando es ser que tanto apreciara se volviera un estorbo yo…."

-no, yo… ¿Por qué quiero volver?, ya no tengo a donde regresar…, primo esta aquí… ¿no es eso lo que deseaba?... ¿primo?,...su nombre es giotto-

~recuerda por qué quieres salir, ¿A dónde tienes que ir?~

-… ¿por qué?,…porque…tengo que ir a Nápoles…-

"¿Qué?, y ¿por qué ahí?..., No escuche mas esa voz pero su intromisión me hiso pensar todo en frio, necesitaba salir y lo haría a cualquier costo…

Empecé a buscar por la habitación una forma de escapar o por lo menos algo con que defenderme, mas…solo me encontré con algunas peculiaridades…, yo no me encontraba en la misma estancia donde dormí la noche anterior…

Mire a mi alrededor y lo comprobé…

Todo en la habitación era de un selecto gusto: los muebles eran de caoba y algunos de porcelana, las sabanas de seda, el piso de madera y por si fuera poco la habitación era de un gran tamaño, tan era así que poseía su propia biblioteca con ejemplares raros y difíciles de conseguir, aun para un noble; el baño, dios que obra de arte: muy del estilo barroco, rodeado por vitrales de piso a techo con los más complicados diseños, innumerables bustos y estatuillas le adornaban, además de una singular cantidad de flores en jarrones de tipo micénico, si no fuera por el agua caliente que emanaba de la gran fosa en vez de piso, cualquiera le confundiría con un vergel acuático; el tocador era de gran tamaño, albergaba un deleitable diseño compuesto por molduras de ángeles: las colonias, esencias y de mas que se hallaban en el no tenían igual; de lado contrario a la cama, se percibían numerosos atuendos en un enorme armario, también encontré una cómoda dedicada únicamente a las magnánimas gemas que componían una valiosa colección: zafiros diamantes, esmeraldas, rubíes entre otros. Me extraño,…por no decir que me dio mala espina,…yo…no era tratado en lo más mínimo como un esclavo,….por las finas alhajas y las innumerables dádivas que residían en la habitación…más bien…parecía el trato que se le daba a…"

-~un amante~-


	14. La cámara de los protervos

"Intentando serenarme, me quede en esa obscura estancia pensando,…me negaba una y otra vez a ver la verdad...

~esto…no,…dios~

"Pretendiendo convencerme de que no era lo que yo pensaba permanecí en silencio; repentinamente escuche un ruido provenir del baño, alterado me dirigí a este, al entrar di cuenta que, sorprendentemente… ya se encontraba listo;…en ningún momento alguien entro,…este lugar era más siniestro de lo que me imaginaba; necesitaba asearme para limpiar mis heridas, además deseaba tranquilizarme por lo que me despoje de las ropas y me sumergí en el agua"

Sumergido en el agua empezó, a limpiar su tersa piel, después sujeto su cabello y procedió a desenredarle, el largo era tan pronunciado que en el agua daba hacia marcados risos.

-…seguramente esta será la última vez que abra los ojos-

~jmjmjm, será un duro despertar si sigues negando lo que casi te esta abofeteando el rostro~

-tu…. ¡Mammon!-

~la misma~

Su figura apareció del otro lado del cuarto, sumergida en el agua hasta el busto; con una maliciosa sonrisa le miraba.

-¿Qué quieres?, no te llame-

~me encantas tus ojos, te quedan bien, en combinación con tu almendrado cabello y tu tersa piel hacen de ti todo un regalo a la vista… me imagino que eso es lo que le sedujo a spada~

-… ¿qué haces aquí?-

~me aseo, jm…ahora que si quieres podría hacerte olvidar tus pesares, disfruta tu vida mientras aun sea tuya; hacerte un favor no me genera inconveniente~

Salía de agua dejando ver su descubierta figura.

-si realmente esa fuese la última cosa que haría de vivo, no la haría contigo; ¡lárgate!-se volteaba de modo que evitarse la vista.

~que lastima, es que acaso… ¿prefieres a tu hermano? ¡Hahaha!-se sumergía precipitadamente ocultando por completo su cuerpo.

-¡cállate!-

-no me digas que no te gusto hacerlo, tu cara de placer no cavia en ti- no se le veía pero el eco inundaba el lugar.

-… ¿me viste?-

-no, mas gracias a unos oídos prestados…jmjmjm-

"eso me oprimo el corazón, me temo que sabía lo que trato de decirme, él seguramente estaba ahí…"

-…no se a que te refieras-

-dítelo hasta que te lo creas; jm, desafortunadamente ya ni la mujer o su hijo te podrán ayudar a abrir los ojos, estas solo-

-¿qué?-"¿Qué les hiso a fran y a nagi?"

~no les hice nada;… un imbécil rubio me lo impidió,…que ría mientras pueda, no lo olvidare~

-¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?-

~¿No me has escuchado?, nada; lo reconozco el crio fue más inteligente, me sorprende que una criatura sin una pisca de instrucción o noción de lo que es el amor sea más perceptivo que tu~

-…no lo comprendo-

-No tienes que hacerlo, mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos que buena falta te hace ¿no?-

-no tengo que darte explicaciones,…lárgate-

Salió rápidamente del agua, posicionándose a un costado del castaño, su boca estaba en el oído del joven, acariciaba plácidamente las largas hebras de su nuca.

-~bien, pero antes de irme déjame decirte que estas en un gran peligro…~-

-¿te refieres a daemon?-

-~no,... me refiero a su amante~-

-¿Quién…?-

-~nos veremos pronto, más pronto de lo que crees~-y se fue envuelta en la neblina que se formaba por el agua caliente.

"me quede rodeado por el agua caliente con un mal presentimiento; repentinamente salí, carente de ropa me adentre a la habitación y me recosté en la cama.

Me dedique a ver mis posibilidades y la situación en la que estaba: sería ofrecido… ya sea en plan de cena o… de concubina, ninguna opción me llamo, reborn estaría ya en el monasterio,…necesitaba salir… pero necesitaría ayuda…

Llegue a una conclusión, tenía que descubrir donde estaba G; no le pudieron matar,…era imposible, lo más probable es que estuviera cautivo… pero ¿dónde?"

Se abrió de imprevisto la puerta, por ella entro el sirviente con un traje en manos.

-vongola-sama aquí,…ah,…perdone- se volteo por no ver al castaño.

Este estaba abatido en la cama sin prenda alguna, con la humedad goteando de su cabello, las hebras de su nuca cubriendo ligeras zonas de su cuerpo tentadoramente permitiendo la vista a su tersa piel, sus ojos reflejando luz de las antorchas del corredor, siempre con esa mirada afilada, cuanto le provocaba ese mortal, mas no deseaba meterse en problemas por lo que se vio forzado a darle la espalda a ese prominente cuadro.

"al ver su reacción me invadió una idea, lo suficientemente absurda como para que funcionara; la tentación en sus ojos era mi carta de salida…"

Con voz grave y hasta un tanto sugestiva se dirigía al guardián a quien le encomendaron.

-…byakuran ¿no?-

- así es-

-puedes darte la vuelta, no me incomoda-

-jm, ~como guste~-

-sabes si hay un prisionero de cabellos rojizos, se llama G-

-…perdone pero eso no…-

-te pagare por la información-

-su dinero no tiene valor aquí-

-…no es con dinero con lo que te pagare-

"para ser honesto, mi encuentro con Mammon me dio una idea; si deseas negociar, conoce a tu cliente,… ya lo había olvidado; nunca me agrado saberme un ramera pero ahora podía utilizar lo que aprendí en Londres"

-sorpréndame…-contestando su gesto se adentro un poco a la habitación.

-~todos queremos algo y yo se que tu estas interesado en mi, ¿hacemos un trato?~- le miraba con una lúbrica sonrisa.

-perdone, pero si me acuesto con vos me penaran y el sexo es una acción meramente terrenal que me parece bastante…-

-aburrida-

-…yo iba a decir insípida, pero es un buen término-

-entonces ¿no está interesado?-

-yo no dije eso, pero me temo que no sé si el costo lo vale, después de todo esto es algo que en cualquier mancebía encontrare, incluso aquí mismo-

-~entonces déjame ofrecerte algo que no puedas obtener tan fácil-

-jm, ¿y de que se trataría?-

-…te ofrezco tu opio a cambio de que me ayudes~-

-~….sea más especifico por favor~- unos pasos más a la habitación, se le veía cierto desenfrenó por la sugestiva pose que mantenía el castaño, mas nunca se imagino lo que le ofrecería…

-~ ¡ah!, cartas sobre la mesa~-

-~si no le molesta~-

-~te dejare beber de mí…~-

"esa es una oferta que se no pudo rechazar, su ojos brillaron en la obscuridad del cuarto al solo oír la propuesta; se adentro cerrando violentamente la puerta al pasar y, tan rápido como el sonido, se posiciono sobre de mi, en el tálamo, oliendo mi cuello"

~…hace años que no bebo la sangre de un mortal~

-~… ¿tenemos un trato?~-

~me arriesgo demasiado, si daemon-sama se entera…~

-¿en que te afecta?, es secondo el dueño, pero bueno…es tu decisión…-

Trato de pararse empujándole pero ese ser no se lo permitió, acariciando su cara y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le dijo.

~bien, le mostrare por donde esta mas… su seguridad corre por su cuenta~

-no hay problema-

~bien entonces vamos~

-¿ahora?-

-supuse que le urgía ahora que si gusta posponerlo….- acariciaba su rostro.

-….de acuerdo-

"se levanto de mi y enseguida me paso el traje que traía en la mañana, rápido me vestí y él se me dirigió a la chimenea"

~el castillo tiene una serie de catacumbas subterráneas que les sirven de pasadizos a los inquilinos, es muy rentable por el problema del sol, esto ayuda a transportarse al pueblo o a otros sitios por los días; hay un pasadizo en particular que da a la *cámara de los protervos*~

-¿por dónde llegaremos ahí?-

~ Casi todas las estancias tienen un portal a estos. Daemon-sama, entre otros inquilinos, lo usa para comunicarse a otros sitios del castillo como: a los féretros, los salones o las habitaciones de sus amantes~

"así es como él se trasladaba, probablemente así es como, quien ordeno el baño, se introdujo a la habitación, con su velocidad y sigilo no le costó pasar desapercibido; estas criaturas se desplazaban por las paredes, aun si hubiese inspeccionado cada cuarto nunca les vería, necesitan de la obscuridad para sobrevivir…"

~esta habitación también tiene una~

-… ¿dónde está?-

~aquí en la chimenea, solo tenemos que pasar mientras el fuego arde~

-¿exactamente qué significa eso?-

~exactamente eso; inténtelo, prenda el fuego y pase, no se dañara, es un atributo que...uno de los señores proporciona al castillo~

"ellos odian la luz, era lógico que encontraran alternativas para la iluminación"

-… ¿pasando que debemos hacer?-

~nada, el túnel se iluminara según lo que se desee encontrar, solo ay que seguirle~

-¿eso es todo?-

-sí, ¿está listo?-

-…si-

"byakuran empezó a encender la chimenea, quito la rejilla y paso; ahora era mi turno, desde el incidente hace años le tengo un miedo especial al fuego, siempre estaba relacionado con un mal recuerdo, me encontraba algo nervioso, sabía que byakuran no me esperaría, se arriesgaba demasiado así que decidido cerré mis ojos y me avecine a la llamarada"

Al ver que no me consumía abrí los ojos; ya no estaba en la habitación, ahora me encontraba a obscuras en un sitio que hacía eco, a lo lejos se escuchaba como goteaba algo, recordé entonces lo que byakuran dijo y pensé solo en encontrar a G.

De momento no sucedió nada pero en pocos segundos una serie de antorchas empezaron a arder denotando un camino; byakuran no se encontraba por lo que decidí avanzar, en el camino me di cuenta de los innumerables cráneos que se observaban en sus muros, también me percate de uno que otro marco que formaban en la estructura, no podía distraerme por lo que continúe, era intrigante como cada habitación tenía una o más lumbreras, no comprendía que es lo que eran; todas en diferentes tamaños y muchas colocadas en una sola sección; mire por una y me tope con el interior de una estancia que había visitado con anterioridad, caminando mire por otra y otra, era lo mismo, todas daban a los interiores del castillo, ¿Qué es lo que eran?"

~Espejos~

-¡¿quién está ahí?-

~jmjmjm, obviamente yo ¿a quien esperaba?; No nos sirven a los residentes pero son útiles ventanas~

"Frente a mi estaba byakuran, se le veía impaciente,….seguro ya se imaginaba el sabor y textura de mi sangre"

~continuemos~

-como digas-

"caminamos unos buenos metros, todos inundados en silencio; esta persona, si es que se le podía denominar así, no me molestaba, ciertamente me intimidaba su doble personalidad pero no pasaba de eso…tal vez debía tratar mas con él, no sabía cuántas veces más necesitaría de su ayuda"

-¿eres aliado de daemon?-

-si eso fuera no te habría ayudado ¿no lo crees?-

-¿entonces por qué…?-

-¿cuido sus pertenencias?-

-…sí-

-te lo dije, mi amo me lo encomendó, personalmente comparto el mismo desdén que él por daemon spada, pero está sumamente interesado en tu bienestar; servirle no me genera molestia comparto muchos puntos de vista pero yo no podría revelarme ante daemon, es más fuerte que yo…y el es libre-

-….¿libre?-

-significa que no le rinde cuentas a nadie-

-no soy ignorante-

-disculpe, a lo que me refiero es que yo estoy atado a otro ser, si él no me libera yo seguiré sirviéndole-

-pero es el mismo trato de daemon, ¿Qué hay de secondo?, a él le debe su… *vida*-

-no, el bebió la sangre de su creador, es libre-

-entonces ¿Por qué aun le sigue?-

-jm, su trato con él es mas por gratitud pero de quererse revelar lo puede hacer, no sería el primero-

-¿alguien ya lo ha hecho?-

-es la razón por la que secondo convirtió a daemon, deseaba suplantar al hijo que le desconoció-

-… ¿Por qué le traiciono?-

-simplemente porque lo deseaba; ser *sangre casta* te da la ventaja de hacer lo que gustes con tu existencia. El detestaba obedecerle, vivir en contacto con los demás inmortales y sobretodo convivir con su padre, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando se dieron los acuerdos-

-del territorio-

-que bien informado esta; si, así es, se fue y dejo el castillo, ahora nadie sabe donde esta-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-…¿por que tanto interés en él?, jmjmjm, no se haga ilusiones, es más probable que le mate antes que ayudar a su causa-

-…no espíes mis pensamientos-

-jm…no lo hice, era obvio; mi patrono me dijo que su ingenuidad era muy evidente-

"me atreví a pensar que ese alguien me conocía y que ya le había hablado de mi"

-… ¿me conoce?-

~…te ha visto~

-¿por que se toma tantas molestias?-

~ssshhh~

"y no dijo nada más; seguimos caminando unos pasos más y entonces se detuvo"

~Jm, esta mas adelante,…sigue las antorchas~

-¿quien…?-

~Tu lacayo; sigue, no tienes mucho tiempo~

-¿tú que harás?-

-vigilare, no deseo que escapes sin pagarme-

"continúe a prisa y me tope con un cuarto vacio, él esperaba fuera del cuarto; ¿exactamente a donde me trajo?"

-~por aquí~-

-G,... ¿donde estas?- voz tenue y muy débil hacía eco en el cuarto.

-~no haga ruido, ese ser tiene muy buen oído; acérquese al muro~-

"me quede un momento razonando lo que se me indicaba, la voz venía de….detrás del muro contrario a mi…

Me acerque cauteloso, pegue mi oído al muro y pude escuchar muchos alaridos, golpes gritos, era realmente tétrico…"

-¿le conoces?-

-conozco a su amo-

-… ¿sabes quién es?-

-no tenemos mucho tiempo; vongola escuche con atención, ~salga de aquí ahora. En el pasadizo, piensa en el descanso eterno y el camino se iluminara para ti, síguelo y llegaras hasta el umbral de la muerte, solo tienes que cruzar y serás libre~-

-pero tú,….G no te puedo dejar aquí-

-~no se preocupes no moriré, vongola si te quedas nunca veras de nuevo la luz del sol~-

-me importa poco,… ¿dime como te libero?-

-~ ¿por qué insistes en ayudarme?~-

-…por que una vez tú me ayudaste, ahora me toca pagar mi deuda-

-~…si supieres mis razones me odiarías, pues por mi culpa es que pasas todo esto~-

-¿qué dices?-

-~me temo que no podre ser de mucha ayuda ahora, me encuentro encerrado, pero al menos le diré la verdad~-

-¿de qué verdad hablas?, (de pronto se percato)...tu… ¿sabías de esto?-

~…sí~

-… ¿por qué no me han matado?…-

-~me temo que se debe a que ha sido elegido como el próximo juguete de daemon, entienda que lo que diré no es fácil~-

-explícame, tal vez así entienda-

~logro llegar mi amigo, pero es tiempo de abandonar la travesía~

-dejémonos de rodeos,… ¿cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que me trajiste a rose?-

~era mi deber evitar que le viera daemon spada~

-… ¿Cómo lo harías?-

~perdóneme; yo tenía que matarte y entregarle tu cuerpo a mi patrono…~

"eso, no…no lo podía creer, todo este tiempo yo hice de idiota pare estos seres…solo un juego y nada mas…"


	15. verdades

_Hola, ammm gracias por su apoyo desafortunadamente muchas veces no me da tiempo de agradecerles por sus ánimos pero ya tratare de cambiar eso._

_Generalmente (en otra pag.), doy sugerencias de música que les podrían ayudar a meterse en la trama lo retomare aquí, entonces por favor chéquelas hice la selección especialmente para ustedes pues es para vosotros el _

.com/watch?v=5BQY6A3rLRY&feature=related

.com/watch?v=0dPS-EHl-FE

.com/watch?v=eTgFGsGaUeQ&feature=related

.com/watch?v=R0TNB_jBhM4&feature=related

_Bien sin más demora el sig cap.*.*_

"_pude haber soportado que se me dijera que G era un traidor, pude haber soportado convertirme en el juguete de daemon spada, incluso me creía bastante capas de no….verle de nueva cuenta, todo fuera por salvarte,…..todo lo abandonaría….._

_Pero enterarme que todo lo que estaba dispuesto a perder lo perdería por nada, simplemente no lo resistía; de haberme enterado antes de tu odio a mi….yo te….hubiese entregado mi vida sin tantos rodeos, si eso es lo que deseabas,….porque al final de cuentas que puede hacer un *estorbo* como yo,….solo,…..contra la ira de…un inmortal,….del ser que tanto ama como para dejas su propia vida…,….de su hermano…."_

Parado destruido por la gran sorpresa, con la mirada pérdida y en la mejilla corriendo una tímida lagrima, resbalo por la helada pared cual simple títere; pasaron unos segundos y G le empezó a hablar,….el castaño se dedico a escuchar, cada palabra que *su verdugo* le tenía que decir.

~….yo…lo conocí cuando era como tú: amable, justo y cálido. Aun en su des fortunio seguía siendo humano, nunca lo entendí *sacrificar todo por un ser amado*, mas admiraba eso de él; pero…ese presente pronto se volvió solo una ilusión…; la última vez que le vi como lo recordaba…él me tendió la mano,… me libero…

Mil años encerrado aquí y un día salir siendo regalo,…. tributo para ese cálido ser; por ordenes de quien le aprisiono me convertí en su acompañante, mi deber era servirle en todo, hacer más llevadera su eternidad; y no te puedo describir lo mucho que amaba la vida, la delicadeza, lo humano de esa presencia…

Creo que te lo puedo decir, él ya era libre; a desconcierto de todos…su captor pronto le libero…-

~ ¿Libero?~ aun era difícil saber si el joven estaba razonando la información pero se interpretaba que una pequeña parte de su conciencia aun escuchaba lo que le tenían que explicar.

-~….pudo irse, vivir por cuenta propia….incluso pudo destruirse a si mismo…terminar con la agonía,….pero no lo hiso, opto por quedarse, por seguir con esto, por permanecer a su lado….; esa tarde me libero y se me encomendó cuidar de su ultimo lazo terrenal, lo único que lo ataba a su humanidad. Él me había encomendó cuidar de ti…; así lo hice te resguarde lo mejor que pude, siguiendo cada instrucción;…después me fui, temo decir que…tantos años siendo preso y de repente probar lo enorme de un mundo al que ya no pertenecía, no fue fácil. Por ello me encomendé a muchos amos, 8 para ser exactos.

Una noche vagando sin nada más que mi compañía, arto y fastidiado de la misma existencia que me rodeaba encontré un sacramental agradable y no lo pensé dos veces,…. ya estaba listo para ver de nueva cuenta a mi familia….decidí morir…

~ Pero estas aquí...~

-…yo desperté por ti. Ese día ya sentía su presencia….olía la sangre en sus ropas, sabía lo que buscaba y lúgubremente, yo me encontraba débil, me costó mucho esfuerzo salir y por desgracia llegue tarde,….ese día yo no pude hacer nada…-

~el día que perdí a mi familia~ -sí, cuanto deteste mi existencia por eso; falle en mi misión…, lo único que podía hacer era llevarte a donde estaba ese sanguinario demonio y darte la oportunidad de matarlo…., pero no sabía a dónde te estaba dirigiendo…-

~¿Era tu intención hacer esto?~

-no de primera cuenta;…en nuestros numerosos viajes, acudimos donde mis antiguos amos, todos los seres a los que serví después de tu hermano y me hice de información….

Descubrí que secondo despertaría muy pronto y que daemon había entrado en un periodo de descanso poco después de mi partida, también me entere que en ese tiempo la casa la dirigía su amante…, que era un ser muy calculador y sobretodo que durante su estadía alaude no ataco, lo que me invadió en ese momento fue ¿Quién podría ser tan terrible para que el lobo blanco guardara distancia?...o ¿Quién podía ser tan importante?, no confirme mis sospechas…hasta una noche….en Rumania.

_Muchas veces te encerré para no verme tentado a acabar con tu vida, lo más difícil era mantenerme sereno en las embarcaciones, creo que eso te responde por qué mi abatido semblante; esa noche en Rumania, necesitaba alimentarme, tu dormías y entonces salí…, vi a un viejo granjero reparando una carreta a unos pocos metros de la posada que ocupábamos y simplemente lo seleccione como mi víctima, me acerque, llame su atención con un pequeño ruido y…._

~lo devoraste~

_-me gustaría decir que fue así, alguien más se me adelanto; no está en mi naturaleza empezar una discusión pero tenía hambre…., me aproxime a mi *hermano*_

_Le reclame su acción y el no respondió, solo se quedo mirándome simple y llanamente…._

_-¿me puede decir al menos su nombre?, no me molesta su acción pero no creo que fuese la mejor-_

_~sabes mi nombre y también mi procedencia~_

_-….me temo no reconocerle, la capa que lleva no ayuda a mis ojos-_

_~entonces me la quitare~_

_De momento estaba algo inalterado pero al ver de quien se trataba…._

_~giotto….~_

_-primo, mi nombre ha sido reformado-_

_-¿Escapaste?-_

_-¿escapar?... ¿por qué lo haría?...-_

_-supuse que al estar ambos dormidos…..-_

_-te ausentaste mucho tiempo G, no imaginaba lo que se me ofrecía hasta que lo tome-_

_-…..-_

_Algo había cambiado en él, no sabría definirlo pero me temía la respuesta…_

_-¿te dejo beber de su sangre?-_

_-….en más de una ocasión, por ello duerme ahora-_

_-….tu…ya no eres como te recuerdo…-_

_-muy por el contrario a ti, porque te ves exactamente como cuando te libere-_

_-….primo… ¿eres tu quien dirige el castillo?-_

_- me lo pidió…y si eso es lo que quiere….yo lo hare, alaude nunca se atrevería a herirme-_

_-…ya hablas como él, ¿Qué te hace seguir con esto? Sabes lo que te hizo-_

_-…lo sé-_

_-entonces ¿qué es lo que te detiene?-_

_-¿y que si eso quiero?-_

_-te has perdido;….a tsuna no le agradaría verte así-_

_-¿tsuna?,... ¡ah!….mi hermano mortal, me olvide de él, le creía muerto-_

_-… ¿por qué pensarías eso?, si me mandaste a cuidarle-_

_-ah, cierto… por eso te mande…, lo lamento estoy algo disperso hoy; jm, que recuerdos me trae eso, se me dijo que es realmente agraciado,…quiero verlo….me hace falta una diversión…-_

_De la manera más precipitada se movió, tan rápido como paso le seguí. Mire hacia la posada y sabia que el ya estaba dentro, alterado entre a la habitación y le vi parado frente a tu viga figura…, solo observándote…_

_-… ¿primo?-_

_-….mátalo-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-elimínalo, acaba con él….lo deseo muerto, ¿es muy difícil de entenderlo?-_

_-¿pero qué dices?, es tú…-_

_-yo no tengo más familia que mi casta, acaba con él y tráeme el cuerpo a rose-_

_-tú me pediste que no regresara ahí-_

_-y ahora te digo lo contrario, me retiro…ya sabes que hacer-_

_-¿primo que esperas que haga ahora?, no te comprendo-_

_- ¿tienes hambre no?, solo te pido que sacies tu sed-_

_Su insinuación era evidente, simplemente tenía que alimentarme…._

_-…por cierto….te prohíbo que le adviertas de esto…recuerda que te libere pero aun eres esclavo de secondo-_

-…~pero estoy vivo~….-

-…no podía hacerlo, ~a ti no~….ese día mate a las hijas de quien nos atendía en la posada, seguro viste sus ropas-

"lo recordaba las dos no tenían mas de 14 y 16 años, ya lo recordaba ese día salí en busca de respuestas…"

-…traicione a mi amo con tal de que estuvieras con vida-

-… ¿que caso… tiene estar vivo o muerto?... si ya no diferencio entre los dos…, G me encuentro en tinieblas…no sé cómo reaccionar ahora,...qué pensar…, que hacer…-

~….no cumplí con la orden, incluso me vi forzado a entregarte a los secretos de nuestra biblioteca-

-biblioteca….¿encontré ese escrito por ti?-

-…querías información, una que no podía darte por mi juramento, así que te mande a donde la pudieses sacar-

-… ¿todos esos escritos pérfidos son suyos?-

-sí, de toda la comunidad…-

-si él quería mi cadáver,…no podías esconderme para siempre…, te viste forzado a terminar con esto… ¿no?-

~….te escondí un tiempo~

-… ¿por qué me entregaste? -

~nunca lo haría; yo… solo deseaba ser libre. …Nosotros no tenemos corazón, no sentimos dolor o miedo mas….desde que me vi forzado a llevarte conmigo, cada maldita hora….abomine el hecho de temer a la noche por no hacerte daño; es anti natural para nosotros, solo vivimos de noche…yo era esclavo de el pánico…~

-entonces me liberaste, para poder volver a ser un animal; falsas esperanzas es lo que me diste todos estos años -

~de alguna forma debía conseguir que me siguieras, solo así vivirías pero yo no era el mejor guardián, aun así te deje en buenas manos, no fue coincidencia que llegaras donde el padre…~

-tú no sabías que él podía ayudarme-

~no imagine que el cazador estaba ahí, me entere de lo que harías e intente auxiliarte,…alguien se me adelanto y ese aprensión a que te lastimara me impulso a adentrarme aquí…~

-entonces te capturaron; (con voz quebrantada le decía)…mira lo irónica que es la vida, yo termine como me deseaban y tu como esclavo de nuevo-

-~….no era mi intención que lo vieras así~-

-¡y cómo, maldita sea, esperabas que viera el hecho de que **"mi hermano"** te mando a matarme!-

-…no me justifico, aceptare tu odio-

-¿odio? Jm, no,…. yo te envidio por no sentir dolor….no tienes ni idea de lo perdido que ahora me siento, ya o tengo nada…-

~….lo lamento, dime como compensar este mal que te cause~

-respuestas-

-mientras no tenga que ver con…-

-… mientras no sea de primo ¿no?-

-sí,…lo que desees te contestare-

-…hay un ser que deseo contactar pero ignoro su paradero o su apariencia-

-¿sabes su nombre?-

-…. ~hibari kyoya~….-

-….se de quien se trata; no es como yo, es más fuerte, más voraz y mil veces más difícil de aniquilar…, no te acerques a el-

-¿por que?-

-su procedencia siempre fue un tabú para cualquier inquilino…, entro a la casta por malherir a un conocido rival. Le conocí antes de ser cautivo por primera vez, en los tiempos del hijo de secondo; en todos lados se escuchaba de su mal carácter: sanguinario, frio, despectivo….La vida de un *hermano* no es nada para él. Acabo con muchas aldeas en esos tiempos, también con muchos lobos…;… calculador y furtivo, no por nada fue escogido, mas no es controlable y casi diría que es más sanguinario que el mismo daemon, por ello secondo nunca le entrego la casa-

-te equivocas-

-viví con él por medio siglo ¿cómo me equivocaría?-

~…el fue quien me ayudo, incluso me ha ofrecido un lugar para residir… ~

-el…fue quien te ayudo…-

-…sí y no solo una vez,…me devolvió la vista…-

-….si su presencia atrajo nuevamente las miradas a ti, no puede ser bueno que le encuentres-

-….hay algo que tengo que confirmar, pero necesito encontrarlo…-

-¿tan importante es lo que tienes que descubrir?-

-es lo único que tengo que hacer ahora, mi última voluntad-

-¿Qué es?-

-no lo sé…trato de descubrirlo, trato de recordarlo- "muchas cosas pasaban y yo me encontraba muy disperso, ya no sabía lo que era o no mentira y si lo que sentía por él era un a ilusión, no lograba descubrir por qué esa presencia me lastimaba tanto, solo sabía que tenía que encontrarlo…si eso resultaba mentira también ya solo quedaba el descanso eterno"

-…tenga cuidado; yo no sabría decirte nada de él…., pero si no han cambiado sus costumbres se donde lo encontraras…-

-¿en la reunión?-

-lo dudo, los eventos repletos de gente nunca fueron de su agrado-

-¿entonces?-

-hay un lugar donde la noche es apreciada en todo su esplendor, un mausoleo al este del castillo; lugar difícil de asesar en estos momentos mas, si logras llegar a donde la luna se percibe en lo alto seguro le veras, ¿deseas preguntar algo más?-

-…tú dices que tenía que evitar que daemon me encontrara ¿Por qué?-

-su amante te teme-

-a que podría tenerle miedo, es después de todo su concubina-

-… ¿y si el estuviese interesado en ti?…, que relevancia tendría ahora-

**~Se acabo el tiempo~ **

La voz de byakuran se hiso presente; el castaño voleo y fue sujetado violentamente por el albino, ambos salieron a una velocidad simplemente inhumana.

-espera, G, ¡G!-

~perdona vongola…~

"de un momento a otro me encontré nuevamente en el cuarto; simplemente y cansadamente camine a la cama y me senté aun desequilibrado; extrañamente voltee a ver el techo, estaba lleno de molduras algunas de estas eran nereidas…puede ser la gran conmoción que pase pero yo creí verles moverse, entonces sentí una presión sobre de mi…era byakuran"

~ya obtuviste lo que querías~

-…y…eso…es…todo…, ya no queda más-

~….no todo,… creo que aun me debe algo…~ acercándose a su cara con vehemente actitud le inducia a levantar el rostro, dando paso a su cuello.

~tal vez, primero deba retirarte la camisa, no deseo ensuciarla~

"simple y sencillamente no respondí, lo que le pasara ahora a mi cuerpo no me importaba, ya todo lo que deseaba era… morir"

Delicadamente empezó a descubrir el cuello, la camisa quedo abierta revelando su blanca piel, su largo cabello se especia por parte de la cama algunos cubriendo su cuello, retiro algunos mechones de cabello que se encontraban en esa zona y después la beso.

~jm… ¿está listo?~

Levantaba su mentón acercándose a su cuello.

-…adelan…tsk-

"Antes de siquiera terminar se aferro de mi cuello; esa sensación era dolorosa, mas para él era todo un regocijo. Embelesado bebía desesperada y pasionalmente, por momentos sus manos acariciaban el largo de mi cabello, por otros era mi espalda o mis costados, esto inducia a que sus reacciones fueran más violentas…, si pudiera definirlo de algún modo diría que era como estarme entregando a él, me atrevo a decir que incluso… llego a gustarme. Sus colmillos al principio no me molestaron pero con forme bebía empecé a experimentar cansancio y me fui mareando, pronto mi visión se nublo y por fin me dejo.

Me quede acostado en la cama bastante debilitado; por como goteaba la sangre de su boca, ensuciando su blanco traje, yo diría que bebió bastante; ahí estaba frente a mí, relamiéndose la boca de los restos de mi esencia, esos ojos amables habían cambiado, realmente era estremecedor como estas criaturas se dopaban por el sagrado liquido de la vida, con la mirada perdida me incline algo confundido y el solo me sonrió tomo mi mentón y me beso"

~si me disculpa, vongola-sama le dejare, espero volver a tratar con usted en un futuro; le dejo su ropa…~

Y salió de la habitación dejando al joven confundido en la cama.

En una oscura y funesta estancia, un grupo de tres personas se dedicaba a esperar a su adalid que hace unas noches había salido y no regreso…

De pronto un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos bicolor apareció ante ellos, Con altiva figura y evidentemente molesto, les miro con desdén.

-*nos encontramos molestos ¿no?, ¿qué paso? jajaja... ¿te venció?*- un moreno de no más de 25 años le miraba con una socarrona sonrisa, totalmente falta de mala intención.

Al hombre no pareció importarle su comentario; por lo general nunca huía a una provocación, algo no estaba del todo bien; el hombre de cabellos garzos le miro molesto y empezó a hablar.

-+les tengo un trabajo especial+-

La amable mueca que conservaba ese joven de cabellos negros cambio a una seria y su mirada se transformo a una afilada y fría.

-*¿especial?,…la última vez que lo dijiste estábamos en Sicilia, perdimos algunos novatos y saliste sin nada*-

-+no es así… me lleve un beso+-

-*….no le veo lo relevante*-

-+….mi hermano no podría ignorar eso+-

-*….*-

-$... ¿cuál es su orden?$-uno de los sujetos rompía el desagradable silencio, generalmente su amo no se molestaba por nada y provocarle en ese estado no era inteligente.

-+el tipo ese se está pasando de listo…mira que ordenarme a mi-

-*si le haces daño, alude no vacilara en matarte*-

-+kufufufu pero que tal si le consigo un sustituto+-

-*… ¿Qué significa eso?*-

Volteo a ver a los dos más jóvenes del grupo, ambos con la apariencia de chicos de 14-15 años. Sabía que ninguno se le revelaría y si mandaba a eso críos, seguro el mayor accedería a acompañarlos.

-vayan ambos al castillo,…sean "gentiles" y tráiganme al nuevo cautivo de mi hermano+-

-$… ¿sigue con eso?, no hay nadie que le cautive tanto como…$-

-*si lo hay,…. aunque por razones diferentes, sé su nombre,…. ¿pesco el anzuelo?*-

-+si no fuera de otra forma por que los mandaría+-

-*no lose, tu eres la mente criminal….solo me gustaría que nos revelaras lo que planeas*-

-+es vital distraer a alude para lograr mi cometido+-

-% ¡cumpliré al pie de la letra su mandato!%-el otro participe era el más leal, aunque su fanatismo por su líder le hacía cometer muchas imprudencias; este equipo necesitaría a un líder que fuese capaz de controlarlos y a los posibles ataques que seguro se encontrarían, un ser de infinita confianza…ahí entraba el moreno que tenía a su derecha, nada le distraería de su objetivo, no era del tipo que se tentaba para acabar con los cadáveres esos,….no después de ver como devoraban a su padre, años después a quien le convirtió…

-+jm, ¿qué dices tú?, ¿crees poder cuidar a estos dos?+-

-*no tengo inconveniente…pero eso no será ¿romper las reglas?, no hare nada mas hasta que me digas que planeas*-

-+siempre me has perecido una criatura muy peculiar;…. asegúrense que el hibari kyoya los vea, necesito que acuda a nosotros+-

-*no estarás (a eso el hombre sonrió)… ¿alaude lo sabe?*-

-+ ¿tengo cara de haberle dicho?+-

-*eso es traición*-

-+ eso es ser perspicaz, todo el que me estorbe correrá la misma suerte+-

-*…es tu cuello, no me meteré*-

-+¿me apoyaras o no?+-

-*no te traicionare por la promesa que me hiciste, pero sí el más mínimo detalle ha pasado inadvertido por tu cabeza, a todos nos…*-

-+conseguí que se largara hace ya muchos años, puedo lograr que se le vea como a un traidor+-

-*no imagino como lo lograras, es un icono para ellos; daemon confía enteramente en él, sobre todo por la pelea en la que perdiste el ojo, ¿se te olvida?*-

El hombre obscureció su mirada y después mantuvo un semblante algo tétrico.

-+como olvidarlo…,…..bueno lo primero fue plantar la manzana de la discordia ahí, es mi hermano después de todo, se que a ninguno nos gusta perder algo+-

-*lo que sea,….solo dime que podre encontrar al que le mato*-

-+claro, si todo sale bien+-

-*¿tienes algún otro mandato?*-

-+no lo dañen, es de suma importancia+-

-*bien*-

-%como diga%-

-$cuando le tengamos ¿a donde le llevamos?$-

-+al mausoleo+-

-*justo donde lo desterraste; en medio de su territorio…~no es fácil lo que pides~*-

-+por eso te mando a ti, ese alvino no fue tan inútil, te enseño bien+-

-*…y murió por defendernos,….ten la decencia de no referirte a él como a cualquiera*-

-+perdona, perdona; el magnánimo _**superbia squalo**_, "que este con el señor", fue un buen elemento y docente esplendido, ¿listo?+-

-*tu sarcasmo no me hace gracia;…bien, ¡vámonos pues!, ya casi se oculta el sol*-

Tres hombres se dirigían al bosque a una velocidad y agilidad increíble.

-+no se te olvide que si haces un buen trabajo, te llevare donde el hijo de secondo+-

Le gritaba al líder del grupo que mandaba por su encargo; el inicio de su presidido empezaría o al menos eso creía.

Quejas y sugerencias siempre bien recibidas.

Atte: diaspora66


	16. Esbozo de un fin

Una gran disculpa por el retraso es solo que ya regrese a la universidad y es algo pesado el semestre, pero claro siempre me doy un rato para escribir.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, su apoyo y sobre todo por leerme .

Lo descrito en este capítulo espero sea de su agrado, por supuesto espero sus críticas y comentarios, siempre bien recibidos serán XD, además de que me hacen feliz ^~^.

Si más por el momento y para su deleite les dejo la música que recomiendo, espero les agrade:

.com/watch?v=RqBJnBU6Pkg

.com/watch?v=nJFiH53qPRc&feature=related

.com/watch?v=ear98NMkZ04&feature=related

.com/watch?v=hRujifnJvG8&feature=related

.com/watch?v=q4gMIR9KbjI&feature=related

y todas son de david Garrett es fenomenal el violinista.

En un obscuro cuarto en lo más recóndito de un lúgubre castillo se encontraba un hombre, pésimo carácter y con el orgullo muy elevado; despertaba antes de lo normal, el sol aun no se ocultaba por completo, la poca luz que se percibía (sin tocarle) era de un intenso tono rojo, mal presagio percibió en ella; se levantó molesto y con tedio, hacia mucho que no despertaba, llamo a su compañero que se encontraba invernado en la esquina lateral de su lecho y le pidió su muñeca.

Mordió su articulación haciendo que esta empezara a sangrar, lo cual produjo un cierto dolor en el acompañante de este, mas su molesto gesto fue sublevado por esos ojos fríos e indiferentes, virio en una cristalería sucia y descuidad el elixir cálido y carmesí, miro hacia un omiso sitial, donde se sentó con la copa en mano, hecho un vistazo con desdén hacia la ventana percibiendo, en lo seguro de las sombras, el momento en el que el sol dejaría de estorbarle para ver de nueva cuenta esa gloriosa luna que hace décadas no percibía.

-~ ¿qué presagias?~-

-…-

-¡no me ignores, por algo te has despertado!-

-…no sé quién te has creído para hablarme así-

-tú me diste esa facultad, pudiéndome matar hace tanto me conservaste…-

-déjate de idioteces, tu labor es simplemente un capricho y necesitaba alguien que cuidara del catillo mientras descansaba-

-…dítelo cuantas veces quieras, rara es la vez en la que te alimentas de alguien más-

-… ¿y? ¿Eso te hace sentir especial?, patético, miles como tu puedo encontrar,…quizás hasta opte por relevarte de tu puesto-

-adelante, el pobre infeliz que me suplante no te será de ayuda, no estás acostumbrado a los cambios,…nunca lo has estado-

Incomodo silencio les rodeaba, mato a miles antes que a él por menos, pero tenía un trato considerado hacia esa persona por que en cierto modo nadie la daba más batalla, estimulante para alguien de su clase, doblegar ese espíritu era un gran regocijo, claro que eso jamás se lo diría,…preferiría morir antes que por su boca saliera lo que ambos sabían bien.

-~llena tu copa~-

Ofrecía con forzado semblante al hombre que le alteraba los nervios.

-~…morirá~-

-… ¿hoy?-

-probablemente, el inmundo animal que le sirve tomara su lugar,….el y su ramera-

-… ¿consiguió una?, extraño en él-

-predecible;… ~aparentemente tendremos una reunión con *esa persona*~-

-…de todos los lugares a donde podría irse ¿por qué crees que vendría aquí?, después de lo que le diste…primero te mataría-

-y no lo pongo en duda, pero se dejó engatusar-

-no te entiendo-

-no tienes que entenderlo, prepara las habitaciones-

-¿cuántos serán?-

- ese es tu trabajo-

-…contactare a las nereidas-

-…avísales que "es mi voluntad que respondan ayuden a su causa"-

-¿en que podrían ayudarle?...no necesita nada y menos de ti-

-es una ley que todo cambia…, casi imposible que él también, pero paso…-

-tantos años y aún no sé cómo opera tu mente-

-es porque eres un inepto, déjame ya…quiero estar solo-

-…~como gustes~-

Con la mirada algo apesadumbrada le dejo, hacia tantos ayeres que no veía a nadie más que a él, cuidando su tumba noche…tras noche...tras noche, esa entidad le molestaba, sacaba de sus cabales a cualquiera y su forma de pedir las cosas no era la mejor, peor aún…no existía tal; lo curioso en esa relación es que…fue por voluntad propia que le siguió y con seguridad le se diría que si tuviera la oportunidad, nuevamente aceptaría.

En la espaciosa habitación una tonada se dejaba escuchar tenuemente, acompañada de lo que aparentaban ser concurrentes risas, habían llagado ya los invitados.

"con una ligera migraña, por la pérdida de mi sangre, me dedique a ver las molduras del techo. *Nereidas*, todas eran muy detalladas en cada una de sus formas: sus vivaces ojos, las delicadas y seductoras caderas, las magníficas aletas, cada escama tenía un singular toque, sus delicados bustos como pequeñas caracolas ocultos por sus largas cabelleras, sus instrumentos afablemente colocados en sus manos, parecían tan vivas; sin duda el trabajo de un gran artista.

Admirando tanta belleza caí en cuenta de mi dolor, me rasgaba, me azotaba y no dejaba de golpear;…creo que puedo compararlo con la noticia de saber de la muerte de mis padres o hasta con los restos de mi esposa reposando en mis bazos,…con el dolor y terror que sentí al perder mis ojos…, no, tal vez lo que sentía superaba todo eso por mucho, pues deje todo eso de lado por encontrar a quien deseaba mi final…"

Cerré los ojos intentando…., deseando no volver a despertar, mis ojos *sangraban nuevamente*…era la herida de mi alma lo que rodaba por mis mejillas, eran sus sollozos lo que emanaba por mi boca, era mi corazón el que golpeaba el lecho…simple y sencillamente era mi debilidad la que salía; y entonces escuche una tonada que no provenía de la reunión afuera"

-… ¿Qué…?- "mirando hacia arriba di cuenta que las nereidas cantaban, me miraban, me sonreían,… tocaban para mí"- ¿Qué dem…?...-

"su música era enérgica delicada muy tenaz, a veces simple, fuerte, decida y cálida…"

~#¿Deseas que sigamos tocando?#~"delicada criatura resaltaba entre ellas, ojos muy vivaces y enternecidos, apariencia amable y cabellos cortos en el frente largos atrás, me era difícil distinguir el color en la obscuridad pero creo que sus ojos era azules y sus cabellos era de un color negro muy intenso"

-tengo que estar soñando-

~#O tal vez estas despertando#~

-¿esto es real?-

~#si no lo fuera estarías desvariando#~

-¿cuál es tu nombre?-

~#uni#~

"esa voz…. la reconocí de inmediato, ella me había salvado esta mañana"

-tú voz…, me trajiste de vuelta, ¿Por qué?-

~¿Por qué no?~ "una criatura tan delicada y joven como la primera me respondió,…. se acercó un poco nadando por las paredes hasta llegar a la cabecera; tenía los ojos grandes y el cabello largo y abundante en un azul cielo"

-tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-esa otra ninfa del mar le veía insistente, pareciera que nunca hubiera visto un mortal.

~bluebelle, tus ojos… son muy hermosos, ¿un regalo?~

-…una paga-

#debiste haber hecho algo muy afable para merecer los ojos del príncipe Belphégor#

~o debes de ser muy preciado para que se te regrese algo que ya no se puede recuperar~

"las nereidas son seres sabios, escuchan a los espíritus, a la muerte y a la fortuna, mas son muy peligrosos pues no poseen almas por lo tanto no tienen la capacidad de diferenciar entre el bien y el mal, sus intenciones están fuertemente condicionadas por el trato que mantengas bajo su compañía; antes se rumoreaba que cualquier cosa te será contestada….si sabes cómo preguntarla"

~¿Ya encontraste al joven de los ojos purpuras?~

-…no… ¿Cómo…?-

~#…la última vez que hablamos estabas muy porfiado en encontrarle#~

"y eso me llevo a la ruina"

-…ninguna de esas criaturas vale la pena, no les importa nada más que sus propios y vánales objetivos ¿por qué yo me molestaría en buscarles?-

~#...¿qué te hace decir eso?#~

-cuál sería si no la experiencia, comprobé que todas son de la misma talla-

~¿Quiénes son todas?~

-…mi hermano, G, rokudo, byakuran…todos me han….-

~primo no es él, G solo es uno de su especie, nada te dice que sea como rokudo pues ni de su especie es, byakuran le sirve como si fuese su sombra pero no es su reflejo, cada individuo nombrado es lo que es pero no es el…~

-yo no les veo diferencia-

~#¿Recuerdas que es lo que te saco de los brazos de Ares?#~

-... ¿qué….? ¿Eso en que me resulta útil?-

~#Para ti es vital,… ¿Qué es lo que repetidamente te niegas a olvidar?#~

-….lo que era mi hermano….-

~¿Seguro?~

-¿por qué dudaría?-

~#le olvidaste, no tenías ni idea de quién era, no recordabas su nombre,…también ignorabas que eras pero solo un recuerdo se mantuvo latente y no te dejaba partir…#~

~más bien no lo dejabas partir~

-ayudarlo es lo único que me importaba, no recuerdo nada más importante-

~eso es tan cierto como las palabras que salen de tu boca~

~#si lo hay, lo que desesperadamente querías volver a ver era…#~

~…ojos purpuras~

~#Eso fue lo que te saco del sueño eterno y te devolvió aquí…#~

-…ese pérfido-

~tu odio no es hacia él y aunque así lo fuese no se merece tu despreció. Nadie te ha ayudado más o le has importado tanto~

-¡todos a mi alrededor actúan a conveniencia, ¿Qué me dice que él no?...; viles, convenencieros, interesados todos viven en pecado, están vacios y vegetarán eternamente ¿qué pueden saber ellos de la vida y su belleza? No son más que abominaciones que el infierno se niega a reclamar…-

~que boca más soberbia~

~#Caes en un gran error#~

-lo dudo, mi error fue tratar de verle lo humano a este mundo, si ni siquiera los hombres se tratan como tales-

~Escúchate; ¿te ha cobrado algo?, quien fue el que de la nada se lanzo a ser descubierto solo por recuperar tus ojos y….¿te pidió algo a cambio?; a sabiendas que era traición te escondió hasta que pudieras irte en la mañana y ¿qué hiciste? Cual vil e insulso idiota te entregaste a la noche,…dime ¿él te metió aquí?~

-G, fue así de servicial y mira cuál era su intención real;…no tengo nada que pensar, creo conocer bien la naturaleza de estos animales y aunque me equivocase ya es tarde para reflexionarlo-

~#Es tarde si tú quieres que lo sea#~

-¿qué pretenden al seguir atormentándome con eso?, déjenlo ya, preferiría haber muerto esta mañana con un buen recuerdo de este submundo a vivir lo cruel de su esencia…, no entiendo porque me despertaron-

~nosotras no te despertamos~

~#...su recuerdo es lo que te avivó no nosotras#~

~a su mano es a lo que te aferraste para continuar en este mundo~

-…me aferre…. a una lastimera ilusión,….que tonto fui, como si él fuese la excepción y le importara la vida de un mortal…-

~#¿Ilusión?, para nosotras fue muy real ...¿es que ya lo olvidaste?#~

~no tienes ni idea de lo que paso, recuerdas a conveniencia~

-¿olvidar qué?...ustedes me sacaron-

~#Nunca nos interesamos por nada que no merezca atención, ni mucho menos algo que no competa a nuestro amo, pero ver a un inmortal cautivado por un cadáver es algo sumamente inusual…#~

-… ¿de qué hablas?-

~es su avidez lo que te mantuvo vivo hasta este entonces y lo que te reanimo en ese momento, no comprendíamos que podría ser tan fascinante como para que hibari kyoya le tomara la menor importancia, pero entonces vimos al joven abatido en el lecho de primo, criatura más extraña no hemos visto y estamos seguras que tampoco el~

-¿el me saco de ahí?-

~#y también bebió de tu sangre infectando su cuerpo para que el veneno saliera#~

-¿Qué?, eso es imposible…entonces ¿cómo es que las escuche?…-

~#Nosotras te guiamos con nuestros cantos pero tu apego a él es lo que te reavivo#~

"temí preguntarlo pero tenía que hacerlo"-…yo…ya estaba…-

~muerto, sí~

-¿entonces como es qué…?-

~#Parecía que dormías apaciblemente; entonces primo te abandono, dejo tu cuerpo inerte en el lecho y se encamino a los ductos, el veneno invadía un cuerpo inerte y como cualquier mortal seguramente ya no despertarías.

En el encantador lecho cual ángel caído se presentó una figura, una entidad con los ojos más muertos que su cuerpo…#~

~pocas son las emociones que en él se perciben, pero la que con dificultad se percibía en su cara no era ninguna conocida para nosotras~

~#eso nos incito a observar, con cierta curiosidad le mirábamos absortas por lo *humano* que se vio al tratar el cuerpo delicada y empáticamente#~

~su objetivo era transportarte a una tumba que erijo, para entonces cuidar de tu cuerpo eternamente y así descansar también; una mujer se le hiso presente, dándole a conocer una segunda opción~

_-Está muerto, déjalo ya-_

_-¿quién eres?-_

_-¿no te acuerdas de los que finas?, bueno porque habrías de acordarte…solo te interesaba el cuerpo yaciente aquí-_

_-…supuse que me habías hecho algo, no es tan fácil deshacerse de las arpías-_

_-jm, ya lo sabías,…no me sorprende… ¿qué harás ahora?-_

_-sepultarlo, decir una plagaría y brindarle un espacio para reposar, después de matar a primo me quedare ahí también…-_

_-¿realmente te entregarías a la nada solo por perder a este ser?-_

_-la inmortalidad me es aburrida y mi venganza…ya no me llena-_

_-difícil de asimilar con tan frio tono;…si pudieras traerle de nuevo… ¿lo harías?-_

_-ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso-_

_-pero yo no soy tú…-_

_-habla-_

_-yo aparentemente le regreso de la fosa de Ares, pero…solo para que tú lo maldigas-_

_-… ¿de qué estamos hablando?-_

_-al regresar pertenecerá a la muerte, necesitas anclarlo a este mundo con tu maldición; su alma sobrevivirá y tu tendrás a tu amante... Piénsalo rápido porque solo hay un tiempo límite-_

_-…-_

_-1-_

_-…-_

_-2-_

_-…-_

_-..tr-_

_-…compartirle este tormento…-_

_-...o puedes verle dormir eternamente, tu escoges-_

_-… ¿terminara disipándose como primo?-_

_-jmjmjm, es probable...son familia; descuida,…si se pierde es su problema y será tu elección matarle o no…-_

…_.con dificultad lo pensaba, no estaba acostumbrado a apegarse a nada ni a nadie pero él en especifico era un vinculo, que sabía, no quería perder aunque ignoraba el porqué, permanecer tanto tiempo alejado de los sentires mortales no le ayudaban para descubrir ese sentir._

_-hazlo-_

_-¿tan poco corazón tendrás para finarle?-_

_-si su deseo es acompañarme el elegirá…, si no retomare mi plan inicial-_

~ella recupero tu alma y se fue; al encontrarte de nueva cuenta aquí, sustrajo todo lo que le fue posible, del veneno, fue sorprendente como tu mano se aferro a la suya con tanta desesperación,…no te querías ir. Cuando ya respirabas mas reposadamente el tomo cuerpo y te deposito aquí~

"lo recordaba, como me sujete de alguien, me aferre a una persona"

-… ¿es aquí donde él me retiene?-

~#No te retiene;…esta habitación es la más segura de todo el castillo#~

~le perteneció al hijo de secondo, nadie entra fácilmente por ello no te han devorado~

~#Aseguro tu vida, lo suficiente como para que vieras que paso con giotto…tal como querías#~

~también para que puedas elegir~

-morir o vivir, pudiendo tomar mí vida me ha dado una oportunidad…-

~…muchas realmente, estas en el punto que estas porque le tenias como guardián~

~#así le has de importar…#~

~pero que pueden saber ese pérfido de la vida y de su belleza…¿no?~

~#ni siquiera le importo infectar su cuerpo, has de saber que eso lo podría colocar en una precaria situación#~

-¿ellos pueden enfermar?-

~por así decirlo~

"…criatura más flemática y rígida había conocido, su simple presencia era para estremecer… y aun así…., era tan cierto lo que nagi decía, era más humano que bestia;…la culpa me carcomía,…me abatía saber que por mí se encontraba en esas condiciones,… más porque aun así siempre estuve bajo su mirada…"

-... ¿fue él quien mando a byakuran?-

~#Sí, es el protector perfecto; bastante diestro y no demasiado rústico para ser detectado, facialmente te resguardaría de los débiles miembros del castillo#~

-pero alguien me vio,…daemon sabe de mí-

~todo el castillo sabe de ti, ¿Cómo pasar por alto un gesto caritativo de su parte? ¿Qué ser podría ser tan importante?, daemon no lo paso por alto por ello pretende reclamarte, no es más que un trofeo más~

"un ligero sonrojo se alojó en mis mejillas, no lo veía pero por el ardor sabía que estaba ahí, me sentí algo…importante, me hacía sentir como doncella siendo cortejada por los caballeros de las justas medievales"

~quedarse como tu dueño seria soez sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión; se fue pero te dejo aquí para que daemon no te reclamara mientras dormías~

~#Se alejó para no aumentar el número de sospechas y…eso le daría tiempo suficiente#~

-~para que elija~-

~#así es#~

-¿Por qué?... ¿qué soy para él?...¿cuál es su intención al cuidarme?...-

~#Si tantas preguntas tienes te sugeríamos acudas a la fuente#~

~sabes dónde encontrarle~

-…pero no sé si el desee esto….-

~#Elije tú, pero hazlo rápido o perderás esa oportunidad#~

-¿Por qué?-

~pronto vivo ya no estarás, ¿recuerdas?...hay un límite~

-¿Qué?...-

~#solo recuerda que si no le importara un *mortal*, no se metería en tantos problemas innecesarios…#~

Y las molduras regresaron arriba, quedando tan inmóviles como el mismo techo, dejando a su paso una incómoda sensación de frio en el cuerpo del castaño.

-~…pasar toda una eternidad a tu lado,… ¿en plan de qué?~-

"me mentía a mí mismo, si deseaba aceptarle; pensando razonablemente me di cuenta de algo, cualquiera que me maldijera…, temor es lo que sentía, pero no por lo que se me ofrecía si no por lo que pudiese pasar si alguien se enteraba de que necesitaba con urgencia que me mantuvieran en este mundo, el que me maldijera seria mi dueño y poco importaría que no fuese de mi agrado pues mi lealtad estaría con quien me reclamara primero"

Bien eso es todo por ahora; el próximo cap. Vera ya por fin a el bendito hibari y claro a rokudo.

Espero no tardar tanto esta vez, pero si es así de ante mano una disculpa.

*-*, gracias por leer, son lo mejor!

Y espero k hayan disfrutado a David Garrett ufff porque yo si…jajajaja

Atte: diáspora 66


	17. lobos

_Lobos._

_Bien he aquí espero sea de su agrado, pd: gracias a quienes me agregaron a favoritos…jijiji me hacen muy feliz…miauuu..*.*_

_Música: _

_.com/watch?v=kObI4XuTR2o&feature=relmfu_

_.com/watch?v=G1zkXdqcajk&feature=relmfu_

_.com/watch?v=5_Lxg_4s5CQ_

_.com/watch?v=PJGpsL_XYQI_

_.com/watch?v=izYIO9VtjUs&feature=related_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La luna centellaba con violencia, se avecinaba un mal acontecimiento, seguramente todo provocado por ese mortal.

-vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-yamamoto-san, ¿sabe donde podremos encontrar a kyoya-sama?-

-…sí, y dudo equivocarme, él estará en el mausoleo-

-donde squalo-sama cayo;… ¿es tan fuerte como dicen?-

-…peor, aun como mortal casi acabo con vuestro patrón, imaginen de lo que es capaz ahora que está bajo el don obscuro de los príncipes de la noche-

-shmmm, mukuro-sama siempre nos manda por los tipos mas problemáticos-

-siempre ha sido así, aun antes de que él se fuera; no se nada de su trato solo que…nunca se soportaron…-

-y a estas alturas dudo que lo hagan, a veces creo que mukuro-sama le detesta más que a su hermano-

-jm, "la alondra",… ¿usted le conoció de mortal?...perdone la pregunta es solo que me parece haber escuchado que sería el sucesor de alaude-sama-

-sí eso es verdad, el era mayor que yo por dos o tres años cuando aun era mortal y es menor a mi por unos años, si hablamos de inmortalidad; no me jacto de saber nada de nadie pues…solo se lo que la mayoría sabe;…lo que paso solo mi maestro lo conoció y no alcanzo a decirlo-

-…porque lo mato-

-…y su mano es lo único que dejo-

-así es, después su asesino desapareció y dejo en su lugar a hibari kyoya-

-….avancemos, la niebla empieza a bajar parece que ya están muy cerca-

-manténganse atentos y no se separen mucho…-

-¿si alguien cae ahí se queda?-

-yo no soy mukuro, no acostumbro abandonar a nadie,…vamos, hay mucho que hacer-

-…sí, "es obvio que no es él"-

Ahí estaba el cuidando de los interese mal intencionados de ese hombre, no hacía mucho que no se sentía orgulloso de sus actos pero su palabra era ley y lo había prometido, estaba decidido, aun traicionando su creencias….sea como fuese le vengaría.

Desplazándose con presuroso paso, ocultándose en las sombras hacia memoria de cuando lo conoció, por extraño que sonara tenia buenos recuerdos de ese "alvino vocinglero", no era la persona más confortable con la que se hubiese topado pero siempre le mantuvo un respeto, su severidad se vio día con día más firme y gracias a eso fue que sobrevivo…

Después de todo ¿cuánta gente podía presumir que un alto cargo de los lobos le había salvado la vida?…, tal vez por ello acepto ese eterno pesar.

En cuanto a su asesino no sabía casi nada del tema, solo lo que el sobreviviente dijo, mas le sorprendió conocer la identidad y participación de cierto individuo;…de todos los seres que conocía él era el único que, consideraba, no se rebajaría a tal deshonra (ser inmortal)… pero tal vez su gestión fue lo que lo impulso a aceptar ser como ellos, fuese cual fuese su motivo no pasaría por alto que entregara a su maestro a cambio de poder.

Su acto fue tan soez que solo se imaginaba un fin para tal, la muerte, pero alaude sentencio severamente a quien le dañase, por ello no le podían hacer frente en batalla, cuanto coraje sentía al enterarse que había acabado con una colonia más y que su líder prohibía su represalia;….en ese momento lo recordó ¿Cuánto hacia que le tomo afecto a su bestial raza?...o ¿por qué fue?...

Si había alguien a quien le debía lo que fue ese era su padre, pero si de agradecer lo que era se trataba solo podía recordar un nombre.

~superbia squalo~

Ese era el nombre de su tutor y redentor; aun recordaba como lo saco de las garras de los despiadados seres que atacaron su aldea y mataron a su familia, igualmente de cómo le dio el poder y la habilidad que necesitaba para enfrentarse a estos….

Su forma de ofrecerle este mundo no fue muy austera mucho menos amena pero acepto, en cierto modo por qué no vio malicia en sus afilados ojos.

Sus palabras exactas, le atemorizaron al principio, después solo le dieron risa, desde luego después comprendió que eso era dar demasiado, considerando de quien venían; estas fueron algo así:

_-¡voiiii mocoso ¿vivirás o prefieres que te mate?-_

_-¿Qué?...-_

_-¡¿vienes ó no?-_

El tono y modo no eran los correctos, pero el que se haya tomado la molestia de darle opciones hablaba mucho de su persona o eso pensó.

Le siguió. Tal vez fue la decisión más extraña y menos cabal que hiso pero no se arrepentía.

Esa noche se le maldijo, mentiría si dijera que fue porque ese hombre de cabellera larga le mordió, hay más de una forma de hacer inmortales…

_-yamamoto-_

_-… ¿eh?-_

_-yamamoto takeshi, es mi nombre-_

_-…como digas mocoso-_

_-jm, ¿me dirás el tuyo?-_

_-…superbia,…superbia squalo; vamos queda tres días de viaje-_

_-jm, superbia squalo…"orgulloso tiburón" (superbia del latín orgullo, squalo tiburón en italiano) jajaja…curioso en un canido- _

_-tu "guerrero de la montaña alta" (eso significa yamamoto takeshi) déjate de idioteces y camina-_

_-jmjmjm, bien-_

Llego joven e inexperto al castillo de un hombre que, pese a su inmutable gesto, dio su aprobación para que se le tratara como uno del clan, fue concedido al regente de confianza de tal morada (quien le salvo), por lo tanto su destino sería el mismo, servir y proteger a esa raza; aunque estaba rodeado de muchos individuos de diferentes procedencias se le acepto, así se vio a sí mismo como un *hermano* mas.

Pese a su apariencia cruenta eran individuos tranquilos y, hasta se diría, cálidos; no tardo en compaginarse a ese estilo de vida y aceptar a su nueva familia, acogió y reconoció con rapidez a quien le debía su vida, así en ningún momento puso en duda poner su persona a su servicio.

A merced de ese hombre percibió lo buen espadachín que era, se parecía un poco a su padre o tal vez eso era lo que él veía, aun estaba muy apegado a su lado humano y por su apego a sus recuerdos pidió a su redentor adiestramiento, tardo mucho en aceptarle, días y días de no dejarle tranquilo, pero así lo consiguió y con el paso de los años su avidez se hiso el orgullo de su tutor, pronto fue considerado un miembro de la elite y se le permitió vivir con forme a sus convicciones, la opción estaba en irse o quedarse y por supuesto se quedo, no había nada haya a fuera para él en cambio proteger a la raza que lo acogió cuando estaba convaleciente era, para él, todo un honor.

_-si te quedas no regresaras jamás con ellos-_

_-no tengo a donde volver, aquí está todo cuanto conozco-_

_-…pues en ese caso ponte a trabajar, no te quedaras como un inútil más-_

_-jmjmjm, como digas-_

Algunos años de servicio y muchos de entrenamiento es lo que le espero en esa larga estancia, con el paso de los años dio el ancho para considerarse a la altura de su mentor, fue entonces que era hora de que el mismo buscara su propio estilo de pelea, no le costó su padre (lo poco que recordaba) le había dejado buenas enseñanzas.

Un día conoció al *hijo* predilecto de su señor, su nombre era mukuro rokudo, ser sumamente soberbio y casi se diría siniestro, aun con esos detalles su carácter era bastante tratable, nunca le trato con descortesía…y si lo hiso él no lo noto.

Al pasar los años llego a sus manos una encomienda que le confió el mismo mukuro, una encomienda especial, una que su mentor insistió que no tomara, no era de extrañarse que le dijera que no confiaba en él, pero bueno superbia squalo no confiaba en nadie, este se retiraría por unos años necesitaba refinar su técnica mas antes de irse le dijo la categoría de lo que estaba a punto de aceptar.

_~era trabajo de rokudo mukuro, pero se le relevo por su poca simpatía la joven; cuidaras el único lazo de sangre que tiene alaude~_

_-¿Cuál es la razón para que no me dejes ir?-_

_-…es mortal-_

_-…no es posible…eso…-_

_-cállate y escucha, el crio es el ultimo descendiente del patrono, lo que mantiene interesado a rokudo mukuro es que ha encontrado algo en su sangre-_

_-… ¿Qué podría ser?-_

_-piénsalo un poco, alaude es el primero de la especie,…pero…si existiera otro catalizador para obtener a un sangre pura nuevamente…-_

Un mortal,…uno con una insólita capacidad, la de convertir a un nuevo patrono, quien le tuviese seguramente sería más fuerte…

Así ese hombre se fue, su trabajo quedo en sus manos y lo mantuvo estable 3 años.

En ese periodo se le encargo cuidar del terreno que rodeaba a ese mortal.

Sorprendentemente ese "único lazo" solo poseía 14 años y estaba confinado en el calabozo mas inmundo de un castillo, pensó que eso era cruel por parte de su familia, pero al conocerle considero que era la medida más adecuada, su carácter no era el más sereno y tampoco perdía oportunidad para batirse con cualquiera que se acercara o le mirara, pelear con él era toda una odisea, no solo conocía a la perfección la anatomía humana si no que veía con facilidad los puntos débiles de su especie, su técnica era certera y extranjera con un cierto estilo propio, poseía una mente afilada y mucho conocimiento del cómo acabar con cualquier clase de individuos; a pesar de eso reconoció que no era un ser desagradable, el cómo se dio cuenta fue una gran proeza así que a sabiendas de la segura desaprobación de su maestro le libero de su prisión.

Su nombre era un secreto así como su procedencia, un miembro en particular o llamaba "la alondra" por lo que simplemente le empezó a llamar *hibari*.

Al liberarle le perdió momentáneamente de vista, no lo encontró si no hasta que ya era un joven de 18 años, trato incontables veces de simpatizar con el pero no parecía agradarle, con mucho esfuerzo y algo de perseverancia logro sacarle por lo menos una pelea, no le sorprendió… perdió, pero gano ubicarle con un nombre, el cual retomo al ser inmortal.

_~si te metes en mi camino te matare~_

_-ya ya hibari-_

_~… ¿Hibari?~_

_-no conozco tu nombre por ello te e ubicado así, pero ahora puedo preguntar…-_

_~…nunca~_

_-bien entonces seguritas siendo hibari para mí…-_

_~…kyoya~_

_-no me parece que te quede pero si te hace feliz, hibari kyoya-_

_-…-_

_-jajaja no te hace feliz; yamamoto takeshi, mucho gusto-_

_-como sea, me da igual-_

_-¿huiras de nuevo?-_

_~yo no huyo~_

_-te le pareces mucho…-_

_~…no lo repitas~_

_-…tu familia ¿por qué te….?-_

_~temen a mi sangre por lo que le paso a quien fundó la casta~_

_-¿qué harás ahora?-_

_-eso es algo que no te concierne-_

_-mataras a alguien, ¿seré yo?-_

_-no eres tú mi objetivo, no vales mi tiempo-_

_-… ¿rokudo mukuro?-_

_-… -_

Frio, altivo, sádico eran algunas de las denominaciones que le rodeaban y no eran de extrañarse el diría que hasta eran los puntos más favorables, extraño en un mortal; compartiendo casuales encuentros y, de vez en cuando, entrenamientos es que aprendió a sobrellevarle. Al paso del tiempo se percato del gran parecido del patrono y él seguramente por su parentesco sanguíneo, mas su desprecio por su familiar y hacia él por parte de su casta era algo que no comprendía, su osadía al preguntar fue lo que hizo una marcada diferencia en la vida de todos.

_-te ves como el-_

_-si quieres conservar tu modesta vida no repetirás eso nuevamente-_

_-…no te agrada, ¿por qué?-_

_-no tienes tanta suerte como para que te conteste-_

_-…... ¿cuántas generaciones?...desde…-_

_-lo entiendo, no te callaras ¿cierto?-_

_-no-_

_-…19-_

_-…son muchas, ¿Cómo es posible que seas el ultimo? Yo vi a más miembros…-_

_-son ilegítimos, mi sangre es aun pura de mi linaje, ellos son por matrimonio-_

_-pero tuvieron que… ¿qué paso con la descendencia?-_

_-están prohibidas, al menos hasta que el último heredero muriera- _

_-tú eres ese-_

_-…-_

_-me has dicho muchas veces que cuide mi lengua pero te pregunto, me lo debes por liberarte, ¿Por qué le temen a tu sangre?-_

_-no te debo nada, me pude liberar solo mas contestare para ver si ya me dejas tranquilo, estoy atado por su marca, la mayoría de los descendientes de quien te creo muere por su propia naturaleza a más tardar a los 28 años-_

_-y tu… ¿cómo es qué pretendes liberarte…?-_

_-ya te he contestado ahora déjame en paz-_

No era una persona de muchas palabras así que acudió a quien le contestaría sus cuestiones,…acudió a su antiguo guardián… a rokudo mukuro.

Por el relato que le confió, se entero en que se fundaba el temor a él y de ser honesto lo comprendió porque su crueldad para con su persona; a pesar de su joven figura, dio cuenta que su vida había durado pocos años, tenía la actitud y frialdad de uno de un feroz depredador, seguramente por la necesidad de sobrevivir.

_-kufufufu, el crio es la viva imagen de nuestro patrono y no solo en cuanto a su apariencia, si no porque ambos tienen la misma capacidad-_

_-el no es inmortal-_

_-pero puede serlo, si alguien infecta su cuerpo, pequeño defecto surgido por la mescolanza, mas eso no hace débil su sangre al contrario,… es como un vino bien añejado-_

_-¿qué planeas?-_

_-…nada, viniste por una cuestión ¿deseas sabes más de él o te cuento mi vida?-_

_-…habla pues-_

La procedencia de su conflicto era bastante turbia y antigua; en la adolescencia de a casta de este joven un extraño mal ataco su linaje, un mal del que no se conocía procedencia y se fundaba en la sangre de su más joven miembro, no paso mucho para que las consecuencias llegaran a sus puertas.

El menor de dos hermanos, según lo que contaba su *padre* (alaude), empezaba a actuar de forma extraña; se decía que una noche, de la nada, se encontró con fiebre y bajo unos extraños efectos, que le provocaba la luna llena, se vio semi desnudo a los pies de un castillo inundado de cadáveres con el cuello rasgado, como si le hubiesen enterrado los colmillos algún animal carroñero o probablemente un canido.

Enterado de esto su hermano mayor le auxilio, ya estaba casado por lo que no vivía con los demás miembros.

Doblegado por los lazos sanguíneos le resguardo en su casa, intento curar su heridas pero estas sanaban de una forma exageradamente rápida, su habilidades y sentidos se afilaron y su personalidad cabio bruscamente al paso que se acercaba la noche; su familia lo tomo como algo malo, diabólico a lo que él los ignoro obligándoles a partir hasta que su hermano pudiese irse, todo fue tranquilo…hasta que llego la siguiente luna llena.

En medio de gritos y plegarias se despertó el primogénito, un animal acabo con casi todo su servidumbre en el castillo; el mayor salió de su lecho bien armado y dispuesto a matar a quien perturbara la paz, al acudir a donde estaba el disturbio observo con estupefacción como un animal comía la carne de los otros dos individuos; corriendo e internándose en los bosques del oeste se vio, ese animal le perseguía, le pisaba los talones y seguramente le mataría también.

Desesperanzado y al borde de un campo de aconitum vulparia este ser se detuvo, no le siguió; se resguardo pocos minutos antes de alentador amanecer, volvió cauteloso a su morada y…a la llegada vio al animal tirado en los escombros de lo que fue su castillo,…tomo su capa cubrió el cuerpo del ser, entonces se marcho donde su esposa, supo entonces que el resto de sus descendientes padecerían un infierno, se dedicaría a acabar con el problema que su cobarde fundador desato, pues ese día vio a la alborada...que ese lobo…se transformaba en su hermano…

_-…por ello, han estado combinando su sangre-_

_-y le ha ido mal, las primeras veces incluso hubo seres más violentos pero su transformación era violenta e inestable, nadie igualaba a nuestro señor, hasta que *él* nació-_

_-su fisionomía y capacidad igualan y superar a alaude, por ello le temen, ¿te lo imaginas?...un nuevo creador-_

_-… ¿qué dice a esto alaude?_

_-nada, más no lo infectara-_

_-¿por qué?-_

_-lo mismo pregunte,…es simple…el chico es el retrato entero de su hermano…me sorprende que sea tan…-_

_-caya-_

_-oya, eres muy leal-_

_-soy agradecido, deberías hacer lo mismo-_

_-…agradezco lo que tengo…-_

_-me retiro, te lo advierto no trates de usarle,…no es fácil de doblegar-_

_-lo sé, "mas no estoy conforme con lo que poseo"-_

No imaginaba la razón menos él porque tenía un mal presentimiento para con el joven, pero eso lo impulso a dejar de lado su *casa*; vio por última vez a él *mortal* los años le habían hecho más diestro y más peligroso, su expresión y forma de referirse a los inmortales en general no cambiaba pero se volvía más tolerante con el tiempo,…ese día simple y sencillamente desapareció, fue en busca de superbia.

_-no sé si te sirva pero, te dejare unas tierras en Nápoles,…tómalas o déjales, personalmente creo que…te pueden servir-_

_-…te vas-_

_-…buscare a alguien pero dudo que alcance a verte de nueva cuenta-_

_-…-_

_-bien, suerte tal vez tú casta al fin descanse con tu muerte-_

_-el nombre…-_

_-¿he?-_

_-¿puedo usarlo?-_

_-…adelante-_

_Y solo con eso se dejaron de ver._

Confiaba en el, nunca se metía mas haya delo que él le permitía, si tenía que hacer algo que no requería su presencia, le dejaría que lo hiciera después de todo hibari kyoya era bastante capas de cuidarse solo. Tres noches de viaje y antes de luna llena vio aparecerse a un individuo de cabellos índigo.

_-yamamoto takeshi-_

_-…rokudo mukuro ¿Qué ha sucedido?-_

_-te traigo un mensaje-_

_-¿de qué se trata?...-_

_-superbia squalo,…cayó….se encuentra ahora como rehén de secondo-_

Su ausencia es lo que había debilitado sus barreras, y seguramente, así como lo recordaba, el no se rendiría sin pelear.

Entreno su cuerpo y mente tan avispadamente que, con temor a equivocarse, estaba a la altura de los sangre pura de su casta, sus habilidades en el campo de batalla eran solo superados por su agilidad y destreza en la estrategia y aun contado con tales…no fue capaz de ayudar a su maestro.

Dirigió un pequeño grupo a las afueras del castillo, se veía aproximar una cruenta guerra; conocían bien su estrategia, el estilo de pelea y cada debilidad, el ser índigo fue el único que paso la barrera y cuando por fin logro acabar con la barricada que les aguardaba…este regreso mal herido, cargando con una prueba *una mano*…la de su maestro.

_-…que….-_

-murió,… el hijo de secondo lo mato, lo a devorado…-

_-…¿tu lo viste?...-_

_-todo,…hay mas-_

_-¿a qué te refieres?-_

_-…no fue coincidencia que supieran como derrotarnos…-_

_-…superbia no lo haría-_

_-él no;….kyoya hibari, ¿le dejaste ver tu estilo de pelea no?-_

_-….¿a qué viene eso?-_

_-el hijo de secondo le ha infectado la sangren consecuencia no puede revelarse a su creador…-_

_-el nombre-_

_-…-_

_-quiero el nombre de ese tipo-_

_-xanxus….-_

Los siguientes siglos se desato una cruenta batalla, no importa cuánto le busco no le fue posible ayarlo, solo un ser sabía de su paradero y así como, creyó conocerlo, no se lo diría.

_-yo te pedo ayudar-_

_-¿qué pues hacer?...eso es…-_Miraba absorto su rostro.

_-kufufufu, veo que has revelado mi nueva adquisición…-_

_-…¿de dónde lo has sacado?-_

_-eso no importa,…lo que te debe interesar es que esto te dirá como encontrarle-_

_-…pero…-_

_-no hay peros solo pido tu lealtad-_

_-… ¿para qué?-_

_-la incompetencia de los altos mandos es lo que origino que hubiese tantas bajas-_

_- y tú propones…-_

_-relevarlo, alaude ya no es óptimo para el puesto…-_

_-… ¿sabes donde esta?-_

_-sí, y te lo diré si me sirves bien-_

_-tienes un trato-_

_-excelente-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Bien gracias por el apoyo y por leer jojojo; espero no haberles decepcionado con el cap…y si ya casi se desata todo._

_Como de costumbre un saludo a quienes me leen de rato y un gracias a quienes me están dando la oportunidad. _

_Atte: dispora66._


	18. luna

_**Luna.**_

_Una súper disculpa por el retraso, no es todo el capitulo original, pero sk hubo un incidente con mi usb y esto es todo lo que pude rescatar, prometo no de morra en subir la continuación: por el momento no subiré música pues la que tenía preparada murió junto con mi memoria, buuu, pero no se preocupen en el próximo cap. se las pondré._

_Pd: gracias por la espera, agradezco que me sigan leyendo. Huuu ^.^ _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Estaba ahí, con una mirada algo taciturna y ceniza, meditando con una copa de vino en mano, llevaba no más de 30 min observando el delicado licor pasearse por la fina cristalería de su palma, entonces se paro dejando de lado la copa en una sencilla cómoda, se miro momentáneamente al espejo y dio cuenta de sus actos, ya estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias, solo por él aceptaría tal acto barbárico de nulo juicio, abandonaría la luz que tanto le azoto aceptando la generosa cobija de los misterios de la noche, se entregaría a los brazos de su demoniaco y fiel amante.

"Me retire de la comodidad de mi posición y me dispuse a cambiarme el atuendo que traía, mi intención era el verme lo mejor posible para el fatídico fin que había decidido aceptar, yo…me quedaría hasta el fin de los tiempos con kyoya hibari…"

_~si me e de entregar a las alas del benévolo demonio que me robo el corazón, me pondré los ajuares prenupciales que ha escogido para mi~_

Tomo con delicadeza el traje que ese alvino le dejo, cada detalle era sumamente delicado con un refinado gusto: era blanco con detalles en un discreto dorado, casaca que llagaba hasta los tobillos, casi como la cola de un vestido de novia, mientras que los complementos en banco y un discreto dorado resaltaban los colores cálidos de su piel y ojos.

"tenía miedo y me sentía muy feliz a la vez, pensar que alguien era capaz de aceptar la eternidad si a cambio yo le acompañaba era más de lo que cualquiera hubiese entregado u obtenido, no hay forma de describirlo porque no hay palabras que lo puedan denominar.

En verdad temí por lo que vendría después, la noche no me traía muy buenos recuerdos más ahora que sería mi cuna eterna le aceptaría y amaría como a eso cárdenos ojos; ya listo con el atuendo puesto me dirigí a la entrada al túnel, sabia donde estaría por lo que solo pensé en los ojos fuentes de mi obsesión el camino se ilumino y yo le seguí.

Temeroso y ansioso me vi frecuente mente iluminado por cuadros que emitían luz y ruido mas no había nadie, no le preste importancia y seguí mi travesía, faltaría poco para poder ver a mi eterna compañía.

Caminando solo una cosa me venían recuerdos de lo que había sido mi vida, bien dicen que antes de morir vez toda tu vida frente a ti; recuerdos tanto malos como buenos, personas que siempre recordaría, lugares, el sol…ah el sol, la última vez que le vi no pensé que le extrañaría así, no podía esperar mucho por lo que simplemente abandone ese cuadro y me enfoque en la misteriosa y pálida luna que admiraría con *él*, mas sentires que lo fueron todo aparecieron, mis padres, lo que fue mi hermano, amigos, mi esposa, mi hijo, así decidido deje que cada detalle se desvanecía apenas pasaba al siguiente, probablemente era lo mejor pues mi vida ya le pertenecía a alguien más"

~la vida sigue, los recuerdos pasan, las cosas pierden relevancia y yo me quedo como observador de lo que alguna vez me importo~

Así siguió su camino, donde seguramente el ya le esperaba para recibirle en su nueva naturaleza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche avanzaba como muchas otras. siglo tras siglo la vio y envidio,…ese magnífico astro que le daba luz y belleza aun cuando muerto estaba; su madre decía que él se parecía a ella: distante, altiva, refugio de los bajos instintos, fuente de arte e incontinencia mas en tanta virtud había una desventaja, tras la luna solo hay soledad, pues ni las estrellas logran que sus fases desaparezcan mes con mes; como todo inmortal padecía de un mal común para estos….*detestaba la vida* pues…al poseer algo, que sabes nunca acabara, aprendes a ver la belleza de la piadosa y ansiada muerte.

No recordaba mucho de su mortalidad, solo se percataba de que fue sumamente virtuosa, ser hijo de la amante de un rey le proveyó de titulo y riqueza mas no de ansiedad o pasión, nada le hacía feliz cuando vio, por ello acepto su maldición mas si hubiese leído las letras pequeñas se habría dado cuenta que, si detestaba la vida,…esta maldición sería su eterno calvario.

Vampiro, príncipes de la noche, nosferatus… eso era él, claro que lo detestaba, su inmortalidad le sirvió para refinar sus virtudes y conocer un poco de lo único que jamás se le regresaría, *vida, pero razonándolo un poco ya de nada le serbia ser tan virtuoso pues la virtud es algo que solo concierne a los vivos, solo ellos la aprecian; su carácter arisco y poco cabal probablemente era fruto de su eterna frustración, mas como muchos que seguían atados al recuerdo de su vida se apagaba a dos cosas que le proveían de algo relativo a la felicidad y a la serenidad: el piano y la luna, sabía que la luna nunca la podría tener pese a toda la pasión que irradiaba, como el mismo era emaciado solitaria, pero el tocar, componer excelsas sinfonías y tentar el oído mortal haciendo que sus corazones danzaran al compas bailando entre cada nota con su llanto interno….eso le producía un vago recuerdo de cómo fue su mundo, tocaba el piano como ningún ser terrenal,….después de todo tubo buenos siglos de práctica.

Se acerco con sigilo al piano y empezó una tonada algo triste al comienzo, conforme avanzaba surgía un brusco cambio convirtiendo esta en un tétrico compas y seguía hasta dar a luz una magnifica sinfonía de pasión y lujuria.

_-hayato-sama, se le espera en la recepción…los nuevos miembros son expuestos para el deleite de los patronos-_

_-no bajare-_

_-¿se siente mal?-_

_-¿cómo podría?...yo no enfermo-_

_-jm, me refería a su *corazón*…o a lo que lleve por ello-_

_-… "no tengo tal"-_

_-¿melancolía?-_

_-¿de qué?-_

_-no se…"tal vez extraña ser humano"…-_

_-no es muy diferente a ser lo que somos-_

_-si es así ¿por que le hace tan feliz tocar para ellos? no será que ahora de muerto desea experimentar lo que no pudo de vivo-_

_-lárgate byakuran, bajare más tarde-_

_-como guste, por cierto ~nagi-sama dejo un recado para usted~_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_~pide que por favor se encargue de la protección del *secreto* de mi amo~_

_-…no estuve antes de acuerdo ¿por que aceptaría?-_

_~porque si lo cumple ella dijo que seguramente moriría, ¿no es eso lo que desea?~_

_-vete de aquí-_

_-le dejo-_

Con ese sutil sarcasmo que definía al sirviente de su *pariente* se retiro, dejando al más joven patrono solo.

-….morir, no me asusta lo que ya conozco…-

No tenía muchas ganas de asistir a esa celebración,…hacía tiempo que ya no le llenaba eso, para los vampiros jóvenes (200 años) eso estaría bien, pero cuando ya lo has visto y probado todo solo buscas algo….*un fin*, uno al cual le daban cavidad si aceptaba serle útil a el castaño que miro antes.

-….terminar algo que nunca empezó, vaya paradoja-

Se acerco a la pronunciada ventana, de piso a techo, que había en ese salón, tomo el delicado satín de sus guantes y los retiro, que blanca y tersa era su piel combinaba a la perfección con sus plateadas hebras y sus singulares ojos esmeraldas, esos ojos centellaban como estrellas por aquella ventana, paso desapercibido para muchos de los que llegaban….menos para un ser en particular,…pues, como todo lobo, fácilmente es seducido por la distante luna.

_-¿le sucede algo?-+_

Un joven de piel pálida y cabellos negros le preguntaba intrigado a su superior, no era común en él tal reacción.

_-…-_absorto observaba con insistencia esa ostentosa figura que le iluminaba la afilada mirada.

_-¿yamamoto-san?-+_

_-¿Qué le ocurre?...-_

El mas eufórico de ambos no alcanzo a comprender lo que pasaba, menos a un, indagar en lo que veía el azabache que les guiaba, el otro por el contrario miraba con detenimiento el extraño suceso.

_-nada…no pasa nada,…sigamos-_

El joven que no comprendía del todo ¿Qué podría ser tan interesante?, se detuvo momentáneamente, observo alejarse a su compañero y a su dirigente, entonces curioso, miro hacia un marco solitario justo en medio de la fortaleza de secondo…

_-…esa mirada…, ya la he visto antes…-+_

_-Kakimono, ¿vienes?-_

_-muévete kakipi- _

Echo el último vistazo y se adelanto_-…ken cállate harás que nos descubran-+_

_-¡tú y tus descuidos lo harán!-_

_-¡silencio los dos!, estamos ya muy cerca-_

_-sí-_

Y con rapidez cruzaron el muro, adentrándose en una vieja tumba que poseía un pasadizo secreto.

_-ambos vayan por la derecha, les veré en el mausoleo, no enfrenten solos a primo, vigilen antes de acceder al cuarto-_

_-como ordene-+_

_-¿a dónde irá usted?-_

_-conseguiré respuestas, no tardare;…traten de no demorar en traerle, no poseemos mucho tiempo-_

_Así el equipo se separo, dos inexpertos muchachos acudiendo a la zona más segura de la que disponían, mientras que el mayor sabia que seguramente su vida acabaría en cuanto ingresara a la fiesta de los señores del castillo, eso era lo que menos le importaba necesitaba saber que fue de él y donde estaba su asesino._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minuciosamente espero en los rincones de un pasadizo, espero y espero…por fin se alejo un incauto y le pesco, corto su garganta con su caninos filosos, tratando de no manchar la fina tela de sus atavíos, tomo con delicadeza la casaca y le despojo de las botas de cuero café, después tomo su careta y se la coloco junto con el resto del conjunto, seguramente ni siquiera por la cabeza le paso, pero de verdad pasaba desapercibido, su imponencia y delicada barbilla le daban un aire caballeresco similar a la de sus enemigos.

Miro con detenimiento de donde dejar el cuerpo y por suerte le pudo colocar en un viejo féretro que seguro nadie miraría hasta ya muy posterior a su huida, camino decididamente hacia los espejos, le preocupaba que le miraran: una por que olía a sangre y dos por que olía a lobo, sus olfatos no eran tan avispados como los de él, pero sus ojos eran de temer;…los ojos de los vampiros veían el alma sin siquiera encarar tu mirada, con una ojeada podían definir hasta tu mas obscuro y pasional deseo.

Abotono la casaca y arreglo su cabello, entonces cruzo muy nervioso el espejo de un gran salón que, desde su posición, estaba básico, grande fue la sorpresa al ver el interior lleno de ellos, ni uno solo se inmuto al verle…incluso recibió una copa y muchas reverencias, paseaba la vista por el lugar mirando en todas direcciones tratando de ubicar al hombre que entrego a superbia.

La fiesta era toda una recreación de los banquetes reales del tiempo de Luis XIV, imponentes señores acompañados de elegantes damas vestidos finamente, ornamentados hasta la cabeza y su vestiduras hacían alusión a diferentes épocas, muchas muy posteriores a la monarquía, probablemente por ello se trataba de una fiesta de disfraces, cada individuo con el rostro tapado y su identidad debidamente oculta…, nunca conoció mucho de esa época su tiempo y posición eran diferentes mas por un breve momento disfruto de la belleza de sus frívolas vidas.

De un momento a otro se sintió en peligro; miraba con cierto temor los espejos ya que dio cuenta que muchos llevaban *pieles*, y no cualquier piel, sino la mayoría de los de su clan, esto les proveía de un reflejo…;*pieles de lobo*, al ser finados como animales muchos no recuperaron su forma original. La piel de los de su raza era una capa esplendida para ellos, tan gruesa como para detener una embestida de un licántropo, ocultaba su olor natural a muerte produciendo que se pudieran pasear desapercibidos (al grado de confundir a los de su raza) y en los días le proveía de un infalible escudo contra el sol; se percato de que por ello nadie le noto, su olor ya no era extraño ahí y por el olor a muerte vieja casi era como ellos….

Sí, eso era la moda entre estas criaturas, vestir *el pellejo del enemigo*, en cuanto a lo que sobrara servían de materia prima para: velas, collares, ungüentos, trofeos, entre otros artefactos…

De poder hacerlo les hubiese matado en ese momento, tan arrogantes y sádicos; …después miro a una persona en particular, esta se dedicaba a presumir un expedido abrigo de piel *plata*, con cierto miedo pensó en la posibilidad de que su maestro hubiese terminado así y se retiro a un lugar menso bullicioso, entro en los olvidados sanitarios, limpio su rostro y se miro al espejo.

~vamos tranquilízate,….el no era tan débil como para caer así~

Perdido en su propio reflejo se percato de que a su espalda, a forma de separación, había un inmenso acuario que dividía el reto del cuarto de baño de una pequeña recepción con sillones y algunos arreglos florales, tratando de tranquilizarse se acerco a las coloridas criaturas que nadaban juguetonas por aquella *pared*, miraba cada forma y cada particularidad de ellas, mas cayó en depresión al ver a un pequeño tiburón blanco…

~y…, si realmente,…termino así~

-entonces tal vez merecía morir,… ¿cómo te llamas?-

Algo alterado volteo a un costado pero no había nadie, miro hacia atrás y no había nada, entonces miro al frente y se topo con una nereida.

~…pensé que ya no había más de ustedes~

-nos conoces-

~mi maestro, me contaba de sus viajes en los confines de la tierra y de cómo encontró muchas como ustedes, hablaba de cada detalle y como se caracterizaban~

-hombre sabio, ¿Qué tanto crees saber de mi?-

~nada, solo se cómo se veían y una que otra leyenda~

-jm, bluebell-

~yamamoto takeshi…~

-sabes, me preguntaba ¿a qué viene un solitario lobo a esta solemne fiesta del enemigo?…ten cuidado,...sabes que te pueden matar si te ven o ¿no?-

~pero no me han visto, amenos claro que tú me delates~

-jm, no lo hare, solo pasaba por aquí;… te advertiré, ellos no pasean por los baños y jamás se reflejan, sería muy estúpido que te quedes como invitado, terminarías como un lindo par de botas-

~no importa, mis preguntas lo valen~

-lo sé, mis respuestas son lo que buscas-

~¿Sabes lo que deseo?~

-…sí, encontrar al responsable de la muerte de superbia y lamento decirte que… no diré nada porque tú no sabes lo que quieres, tú odio y misión te han segado y a alguien que no sabe que desea conocer no se le puede explicar-

Esta se alejaba nadando por entre los numerosos corales.

~ ¡Espera!,…se me dijo que ustedes son seres sabios…~

-y se te dijo bien-

Continuaba alejándose.

~por favor ayúdame a entender y te liberare~

Con altanería se acerco al cristal encarando al moreno que se veía forzado a hablar bajo sus términos.

-jm no estoy aquí por obligación, así como estoy ahora frente a ti puedo estar en el cuarto de papa o en los aposentos del objetivo de tu misión, dime ¿Qué ofreces por mis respuestas?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-que te parece la espada que llevas-

-¿de qué te sirve eso?-

-de nada,…solo me gusta-

Esa espada fue forjada por el padre que perdió, nunca podría abandonar algo así, su único lazo terrenal, su único recuerdo de su familia; después mirando los ojos de la ninfa se percató de algo….hace años que no pensaba en él o en sus hermanos, su mundo se tornó solo en un objetivo,…tal vez ya era la hora de dejar ir lo último de su humanidad, pues…solo así obtendría respuestas.

Con indudable decisión tomo su sable, y lo ofreció al cristal.

-tenla pues-

Del cristal salieron brazos de agua que tomaron el artefacto, tan pronto como paso la ninfa acepto el presente y lo desvaneció frente al moreno que denotaba dolor por perder algo tan valioso.

-jm… ¿Qué deseas saber?-

~…necesito el paradero de una persona…~

-…apuesto que es alguien que no está aquí y que nada tiene que ver a los intereses de tu amo-

~es alguien que deseo acabar~

-… ¿seguro que quieres preguntarme dónde está xanxus?-

~no tengo otro objetivo~

-me refiero a eso, tu objetivo fue manipulado-

~¿No entiendo?~

-es fácil, a quien sirves es a quien deberías odiar-

~no sé si confiar en tus palabras~

-jm, yo hablo con honestidad o mejor no me hablo, no me sirve mentirte, pues acostumbro a contestar sobre lo pagado, más si no deseas escuchar me iré…-

~…de acuerdo ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?~

-jmjmjm…no te parece que una mejor pregunta sería ¿Dónde está superbia squalo?-

~es completamente inútil,…está muerto~

-jmjmjmhahaha-

~silencio te oirán~

-¿con tanta euforia?...lo dudo-

~… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?~

-tú,… te han engañado por mucho tiempo,…superbia squalo *está vivo*-

~ ¿Cómo es eso posible?...rokudo mukuro…~

-otro error, rokudo mukuro mintió-

~pero no le metería a laude~

-¿así como no le mintió sobre sus intenciones?, para poner todo a su favor tenía que poseer a hibari kyoya, cosa que por supuesto no obtuvo, un ser demoniaco del bando contrario lo amparo, pero no era el único que lo sabía y sencillamente que tenía que eliminar pudieran atentar contra su cómoda posición para con alaude, quien se interpuso en su camino fue tu maestro, superbia inconvenientemente sabía mucho y se tuvo que ir-

~no es posible~

-vamos, ni tu lo creíste cuando lo escuchaste, sabes qué tipo de ser es; ahora que lo sabes te vuelvo a preguntar ¿deseas conocer el paradero de xanxus? O prefieres la verdad-

Todo lo que pensó, los años que sirvió a ese ser, las barbaries que tuvo que cometer…fueron por encontrar al responsable y era a ese mismo al que serbia, le vieron la cara de estúpido muchos años y el coraje, odio y rencor cambiaron drásticamente de dueño;…si mukuro rokudo creía que podía jugar con su intelecto ya la pagaría, ahora necesitaba toda la información detallada y correcta para saber cuáles serían las acciones a tomar.

~…cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que paso realmente?…~

-jm, siéntate chico, tienes mucho que saber y poco para comprender-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien apenas recupere eso, el prox. Cap. pretendo hacerlo más largo, una disculpa por la tardanza y espero no demorar en subir lo que falta, muchas gracias a todos por la espera, miauuu!

_**Atte: diaspora66**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a "bianchixgokudera25" ^.^**_


	19. noche eterna 1

Una gran disculpa por la tardanza pero organizaba mis notas, espero sea de su agrado y bueno muchas gracias a quienes me leen y claro me dejan sus comentarios, son de mucha ayuda…*~*

Música por que era justo:

.com/watch?v=N8ywUxqfesg

.com/watch?v=B2aAYl8I2CA

.com/watch?v=z3yu6kuCkWg

.com/watch?v=AtlGQBFhVFs

.com/watch?v=d_9_DnbhQsE

Personalmente me gusto la música si tienen sugerencias sería muy grato escucharles *~*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

_**Noche eterna 1.**_

Dos sujetos estaban cruzando el último tramo que separaba el pueblo de un espeso bosque, no entendía a la perfección porque estaba en dirección contraria a su objetivo, pero el trato con *esa mujer* era el de entregar el mensaje que se les confió, solo así es que podrían entrar a la guarida de secondo.

Pasaron del pueblo, cruzaron un fluvial bastante caudaloso y es entonces que se encontraron con una entrada a una especie de fosa séptica que se esparcían por el interior de una montaña de las tantas que rodeaban el pueblo, en su cúspide estaban las sobras de lo que fue un castillo, no hacía falta decir que no les dio buen augurio, pero las reglas ya habían sido marcadas.

_-ese es el acuerdo-n_

_-¡¿estás consciente de que nos pides ir a nuestra muerte?-c_

_-¿por qué te ayudaríamos?, hay mas formas de entrar a la guarida-r_

_-jm…pero no sobrevivirían, en cambio…si poseen el permiso de mi señor no habrá problema-n_

_-…¿tu señor?-r_

_-…uno de los residentes…-n_

_-¿uno de los hijos?-c_

_-no,…la creación personal del hijo de secondo-n_

_-…si no te seguimos ¿nos entregaras?-c_

_-no,…pero no llegaran muy lejos-n_

_-expón tus términos-r_

_-solo llevaran un mensaje a ese hombre y de esa forma podrán entrar sin ningún problema-n_

_-vongola tsunayoshi….¿sabes que ha sido de él?-r_

_-…por supuesto…-n_

_-y bien…-r_

_-está muerto-n_

_-…maldita sea no le he podido ayudar-r_

_-¿Cómo podrías?...esta fuera de tu liga-n_

_-ese anillo…-r_

_-ah, tu se lo diste…; no podía permitir que lo tuviese, eso condenaría su alma y para mi amo esa alma es lo más preciado-n_

_-…le han convertido…-r_

_-aun no, pero eso se pretende,…¿lo eliminaras al encontrarlo?...-n_

_- es mi deber, es una aberración a este mundo-r_

_-somos exterminadores, eso es…-c_

_-eso es innecesario, la iglesia les desconoció están aquí por vil orgullo, no superan el que se le haya humillado…pero hay otra opción: sean de utilidad y no deberán cuentas a nadie más…se le asegura su libertad en todos sentidos, bueno es una opción, sería triste y patético que murieran como sus camaradas…eso sin contar que si se atreven a tocarle les aseguro que más de un *demonio* le seguirá eternamente- n_

_* Rechazar su generosa oferta no era una opción, pues en dado caso de que la ignoraran no pasarían ni del mes, repudiados por los muertos y así mismo por los vivos, solo quedaba servir a la dama y por consecuente a ese *hombre* de quien hablaba, ¿libertad?...con los actos que se avecinaban eso era la mejor garantía.*_

_-…acepto-r_

_-¡reborn!-c_

_-me he hartado de servir, me gustaría gozar de su *peculiar libertad*-r_

_-¿*libertad*?-c_

_-¿no lo comprendiste?,….nos ofrece la maldición…, tiene sus desventajas…pero algo es mejor a nada-r_

_-¿Qué dice usted?...-n_

_-…no nos libraríamos de las cadenas, solo cambiaríamos de dueño, los inmortales se deben todos a sus creadores…-c_

_-¿te refieres a los dos señores de las castas?-n_

_-precisamente-c_

_-…eres lento de mente mi amigo, si no me equivoco ambos caerán esta noche ¿no es así?-r_

_-así es…-_

Era irónico los asesinos de la iglesia trabajando para una bruja, que ridículo, sin embargo era su una buena carta a jugar, en este momento no les interesaba matar a esa criaturas, ni siquiera volver a la vida que conocían, pero es promesa de *eterna libertad* lo valía, no se deberían a nadie, recuperar el tiempo perdido y claro… por qué no *agradecerles* a quienes amistosamente les dejaron morir en ese infierno, fratricidas después de todo…no sería tan diferente.

Estaban ambos frente a esa entrada, dudando el si era bueno hacer caso de lo que la mujer decía

-primero tu-c

-soy un caballero, las damas entran primero-r

-vete al demonio-entraba el rubio exasperadamente

-como van las cosas es probable que así sea- el otro hombre le seguía de cerca

Se abrían paso por los túneles de piedra y roca que se percibían; no tardaron dar con un agradable aroma, como si fuese perfume de rosas, imposible a esa profundidad, pero acudieron a tal lugar de donde se percibía el aroma, grande fue la sorpresa al toparse con un espeso jardín de flores e iluminado por alguna clase de llama azul.

-es imposible, no es lógico-c

- ¿Cuántas cosas lógicas conoces?...no es tan raro,…bueno comparada con los muertos andantes-r

-…jm, es verdad, ¿crees que este aquí?-c

-eso dijo ella, apresurémonos-r

-bien-c

Caminaron, topando con las filosas y casi imperceptible dagas de las rosas, el pueblo poseía una gran cantidad de esta especie, no era raro encontrarlas por casi todo el territorio el problema era que estas debían ser…cultivadas…

Llegaron al punto de topar con un pequeño cumulo de estatuillas que rodeaban una parte del jardín, en su mayoría eran todas de tipo religioso: ángeles, vírgenes y otros seres iluminados…

Al indagar toparon con un hombre de cabellos níveos, ojos azules y una expresión un tanto difícil de definir, no les temía y menos les prestó atención solo paseaba por los rosales con la indiferencia plasmada en el rostro.

-…¿eres tu alaude, el lobo blanco?-r

-tal vez…, ¿Qué hacen aquí un par de sayones del clero?...creo que no les hemos dado problemas-a

-… ¿seguro?...porque no hace demasiado tus criaturas atacaron a mi escuadrón-c

-¿y qué hacía tu escuadrón?...dudo que hayan venido a saludar, no les causamos molestias al vaticano, tratamos de vivir como ustedes y aun así vienen cada 3 años para regularizar la población…-a

-matan, destrozan, asesinan, causan sufrimiento, no recuerdo que ningún humano lo haga-c

-ese comportamiento…no es muy diferente a lo que ustedes hacen ¿no?, las guerras, los engaños y las miles de atrocidades que se viven en una gran orbe son peores a lo que hacemos, no matamos más de lo que comemos y nunca en nuestro estado antropomorfo-a

-no justifica que vivan de los creyentes: había padres de familia y amigos entre sus víctimas…como…- c

- como también en mi clan había padres, hijos, hermanos, esposos….y eso no les ha importado para finales; nuestra manada es pequeña al grado de estar extintos, sin embargo los asesinos de sangre coagulada matan cada noche y su población crece, ¿por qué es que nos molestan a nosotros cuando hay peores canceres afuera?…-a

-…-c

-seguimos órdenes-r

-mentira, buscan la aprobación del papa;…la razón es simple….estos pagan muy buenas cantidades al vaticano cada determinado tiempo y para mantener eso ustedes son mandados como símbolo de advertencia, no es un trabajo…solo es intimidación; nosotros no podemos pagar eso, la mayoría llegaron a este clan sin nada, mientras que secondo es selectivo para poder mantener su estilo de *vida*- a

-…es verdad, nos vendemos al mejor postor, por ello es que fácilmente somos remplazados por el siguiente mercenario, pero hay sus acepciones-r

-no las hay…-a

-así era giotto…-r

-…-a

-no venimos a traer problemas o para buscar nuestra muerte, solo deseamos entrar a la fortaleza para recuperar lo único que amaba giotto, pero para ello se nos pidió entregarte un mensaje-

-…su hermano menor, tsunayoshi…-a

-ese mismo-r

-…pierden su tiempo, ese niño no corre peligro-a

-a mi me parece que si, daemon parece tenerle mucho interés-r

-…no lo entiendes; daemon haría lo que fuese por su amante, aun si él no lo comprende, no está buscando remplazarle…solo desea que primo pueda estar para siempre con su hermano…-

-…¿no es su objetivo…?…-r

-para nada, solo quiere proteger lo que es importante para primo, ya lo habíamos hablado…-

-¿de qué hablas?-r

-…se acordó que yo convertiría a su padre para que les protegiera de día, mientras que daemon pactaría con secondo para que ambos jóvenes fueran de la misma posición y poder que los cuatro residentes-a

-…no juegues tío, ¿esperas que me crea que tu estuviste de acuerdo?...no entregarías a primo-r

-…oye, mira,…solo observa en qué condiciones nos vemos, los constantes ataques del clero empeoran la situación y en su mayoría no estamos seguros en las noches,… no le compartiría este mundo a primo…por ello le deje ir a la clase privilegiada de la noche; formo *armas perfectas*, guerreros, asesinos furtivos y camicaces, somos algo así como la clase baja de tu mundo…por ello pacte con daemon….todo sea por el beneficio de quien me importa…-a

-le dejaste para que…-c

-viviera más-r

-¿entonces por qué mandaste a atacar lo que más le importaba?-c

-…su hermano a perdido todo, incluso a su familia, ahora también perderá su humanidad-r

-hace poco que he salido de mi invernación, no creo haber autorizado ninguno de eso actos…menos aun creo que se me informara de la infiltración de cazadores en la zona….-

-….jm, ya veo…parece que le están traicionando mi señor, creo que es los suficiente capaz para sabes de quien se trata-

-no lograras que me voltee a mi gente-

-bien, en ese caso solo le dejaremos el mensaje y le dejaremos-

Tomo el papel y le leyó detenidamente, frunció el seño y se dedico a hacer una seña para que ambos le siguieran.

-el hombre que esta al fondo les ayudara a llegar a su destino-

-…no te vez feliz-

-…no lo estoy, mukuro rokudo se ha pasado de listo, se le dio algo de poder y ahora se cree el dueño de mi sangre-

-…¿qué pretendes hacer?-

-ejecutarle,….en el clan nunca ha habido traidores…y esta no será la primera vez-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro a la habitación y no tardo en percatarse de la ausencia de ese ser, lo cierto es que no espero que se quedara mucho tiempo, menos con ese tipo rondando el perímetro impidiendo que se acercara, pero él no notarlo era sumamente extraño…, es ahora que se percataba de cierto olor, un olor que poco a poco se revelaba "a muerte y tal vez a hierbas".

-…no es que el veneno no surtiera efecto, lo han traído de regreso, pero ¿como…?-

A pesar de ser el principal confabulador de este plan se percato de un cierto sonido de alarma, atando todas las señales se vio en una situación que prefería ignorar más...

-mukuro-sama-ch

Una voz; volteo y encaro a dos criaturas con mortíferas intenciones, les ubicaba bien ambos esbirros de ese hombre...

-…son ustedes,….me temo que su cena ya se ha ido-p

-jm, no precisamente…-k

Ambos se acercaron cerrando el paso al otro inquilino de la habitación, confiados y seguros de sus acciones poco a poco fueron asechando al rubio que, tardíamente, se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-…una trampa-p

-jmjmjm, si así es-k

-¿rokudo lo trajo a este mundo de nuevo?-no comprendía del todo el estado del timo, lo que sabía era que en el cuarto del hijo de secondo no poseía fuerza alguna, este lecho los posicionaba por igual a él y a su *inútil sangre*, pero esos dos... no corrían con la misma suerte, ambos conservaban su habilidades y por la posición de la luna hasta podían hacerle frente.

-…por así decirlo-ch

-…el acuerdo era que acabaría con el-p

-si bueno, cambio de opinión-k

-una vieja conocida necesitaba un cuerpo y el que vuestro hermano tomaría parecía pertinente-ch

-…nunca fue su intención acabarle-p

-a mukuro sama le ha cautivado vuestro hermano, nunca le dañaría…pero eso no va por usted…-ch

-…¿cómo acabar con su amante?...sobre todo cuando va a haber grandes bajas en ambos bandos-k

-bajas…¿que planea?-p

-…no es algo que deba saber-ch

-ah por cierto, nos ha pedido que le dejemos un mensaje-k

-….-p

-¡regresa al infierno primo!-k

Las cosas acabaron rápido, no era ni más ágil o fuerte que un mortal en ese sitio; su sangre formaba una gran mancha y sus ropajes se deshonraban con esta.

Ambos le miraron con cierto semblante acecino, mas no podían alimentarse puesto que "ese señuelo" era la clave para la culminación del plan de su amo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su lado un hábil ser se abrían paso por la flora de los jardines del castillo, cuánta razón tenía al mandar a los otros incautos al matadero; los dos fieles servidores a quienes creo sabían que no era difícil infiltrarse en tal morada de secondo,…lo que ambos temían era si podrían salir por ello les dio algo de confianza con la protección de su habilidades de nigromante, pero… ¿salir?... les dictamino que no importando las ordenes al mayor ellos tenían que acabar con primo mientras que el avanzaría por el premio mayor, seguro su hermano ardería en cólera y les acabaría, pero el bruto que se atrevía a darle ordenes ya estaría echo cenizas,…lastima…necesitaría nuevos esbirros….

En cuanto al porque mando a su fiel servidor yamamoto takeshi, la respuesta era muy obvia…el tipo seguramente ya sabía demasiado, no podría seguirle engañando por mucho y claro alaude no podía ser advertido; su fiel seguidor seguro haría lo que fuese si le traería felicidad a alude, como por ejemplo el chico que tantos inmortales deseaban, que pena de ser, mismo trágico y poético final que squalo superbia, pero ya parecería que rokudo mukuro pasaría por tantas molestias por un *premio* que le no disfrutaría.

~lo que se hace por amor, lo que pierdes por una vil obsesión, simple y sencillo sentido común yamamoto takeshi~

Caminaba por las sombras intoxicado por el olor de un ser, de un ser que le excitaba el intelecto y le estimulaba la sed que hace tanto no sentía desde… bueno, un sutil contacto (un beso)…

Aquel joven…esa "copia barata de primo vongola"…tan similares y también tan diferentes…; nunca entendió lo inútil que era ese sentimiento que veía tan latente incluso en los seres perpetuos, no lo entendía ni por *su hermano*, su madre, sus esclavos ni siquiera por su hijo u *esposa*, cada uno a su particular forma era solo una herramienta… y entonces apareció un nuevo juego, el hermano menor del amante de su hermano… *vongola tsunayoshi*

Que estúpido era primo, la intención de daemon al encontrar a ese crio no era el tomarle como una concubina mas, estúpidamente spada solo tenía corazón para alguien…y por ello es que quería proteger lo que primo deseaba proteger…

Sin embargo con la poca humanidad que le quedaba giotto vongola tratando de proteger a su hermano lo escondió, para él era como encontrar al conejo en las fiesta de la pascua, divertido, pensó él, daemon spada buscándolo para unirlo de por vida a su familia y él para arrebatarle la vida,…ambos tratando de llegar al premio, pero el joven salió de la visión de ambos, no importa cuánto busco no le encontró y un día se topo *accidentalmente* con el amante de su hermano…

_~¿Rokudo mukuro?~_

_~…tal vez…~_

_~tengo algo que creo que te agradaría poseer~_

_~kufufufu, no me imagino que podría ser…lo tengo todo~_

_-a vongola tsunayoshi no-_

_-jm, no me trates de engañar… ¿entregarías a tu hermano? ¿A mí?-_

_-…por qué no, ya no es mi hermano-_

_-….¡ah! ya entendí, mira que te has vuelto caprichoso, temes perder a daemon-_

_-si no lo quieres otro sí, con tu permiso-_

_-yo no dije que no lo tomaría, pero necesitare encontrarle-_

_-…sé donde esta-_

_-creí que le escondiste para que no lo dañaran-_

_-o tal vez para que no lo encontraran-_

_-jmjmjm, no dejar que le dañen hasta que yo pueda devorarle,…eso me agrada…pero soy exigente con mi comida-_

_-…joven, de bellas facciones, ojos castaños como su cabello y dichoso-_

_-suena a que la vida debería abofetearle la cara para que tenga razones para *vivir*-_

_-enséñale-_

_-…si me da tiempo…- _

_-¿y no te importara? Puede que decida dejarlo en manos de otro, puede que lo engullan antes- _

_-ese es el plan ¿no?… es solo una comida después de todo,…le tomare cuando se me dé la gana-_

Por diversión acudió a donde su hermano lo escondió y se recreó a lo grande haciendo una hecatombe de gente, su mayor logro fue que le pudo encarar, no tenía planeado que lo viera aun pero que más se podía hacer, sin embargo…en ese preciso instante, cuando tan fieramente asesinaba a su esposa…sintió…algo tal vez insólito, esos ojos, esa débil pose…le hicieron lo que nadie pudo…sentirse arrepentido al causar dolor….

Ese espíritu era difícil de domar pese a las pocas expectativas de su hermano, por ello no le mato…, pero no deseaba que nadie más le tocara, poseerle o destrozarle ¿Qué sería mejor?, tal vez arrancarle su delicado cuello o por qué no convertirle en su dulce dama,…claro si no denotaba que eso era tomarle afecto a algo…

Lo ignoro muchas semas incluso años, se dio el lujo de dejarle seguir por breves momentos con su vida, pero un día se topo con la sorpresa de que alguien ya le había cautivado; cólera, rabia, incluso lo que definió como ira, si él no tomaba las cosas nadie tenía el derecho para hacerlo o eso prometió primo, que jugaran con sus juguetes no era algo que le hiciera feliz,…ya entendería el incauto que se atrevió a hacerlo el significado de *propiedad de…*

~kufufufu, me he retrasado un poco mi querido joven, espérame que ya pronto despertaras en mis brazos~

Sus egoístas intenciones con el joven castaño eran más *practicas*, según él, tendría que ocultarse por algún tiempo y en ese rato veía conveniente una *compañía*; lo pensó durante muchos años casi al tiro de conocerle, pequeña y patética criatura, fácil de dominar y con esa linda cara no le incomodaría *poseerle* en más de un sentido…, el problema era ese bárbaro que se lo adjudico antes,… bueno no tanto, su jugada ya estaba hecha…; solo iría por el joven y después dejaría que *Troya ardiera*...

Avanzaban sin precaución por los desolados y marchitos campos que rodeaban el camposanto de donde salía el hedor de esa dulce criatura y avanzo en su dirección topando con una *construcción*. Miro con desdén el resaltante dintel de un mausoleo, le conocía bien fue en esa cúspide donde ese mortal le había arrancado el ojo, solo por asesinar a *la primera creación de secondo*; tumba de magnifica construcción reconoció, relieves de piso a techo, una imponente muerte coronando el techumbre de esta, en medio un escudo, el de la casa de los cavallone.

~cuantos recuerdos, kufufufu…esperare que ya pronto llegaras~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminado desprevenido topo con un enorme espejo y al ser testigo de ropajes bailando observo brevemente, poco a poco las formas empezaba a aparecerse de manera espectral asemejando a los aparecidos de los cementerios, elegantes criaturas tomaban de a poco forma entre danzas y cantos.

"Por fin llegue a un enorme espejo, este daba a la estancia principal, de principio no percibí nada pero poniendo atención me tope con un extravagante cuadro, atavíos danzando y miles de artefactos carnavalescos actuando por si solos, posteriormente empezaban a surgir de apoco transparentes formas *humanas*; se les veía a todos muy jubilosos, ciertamente no se les advertía atroces o inicuos, hasta que vi lo que se ofrecía de banquete…

En un alejado rincón un hombre se alimentaba de una dama, joven realmente, voltee a ver a su alrededor y me estremecí al ver la gran cantidad de cuerpos, su lacayos traían uno tras otro a sus víctimas, por otro lado los invitados presumían sus mordaces colmillos a carcajadas de lo que fuese que hablaran, se les veía dichosos y muy intoxicados, desenfrenados…daba miedo; algunos mordiendo a los de su propia especie, otros simplemente bailando al compas de un trió de sopranos de inigualables voces, vi en el baile a un ser que me llamo la atención, hombre de finas facciones y pose galante, cabellos aguamarina y ojos probablemente a fines al tono, vestía como un conde de la época, su peinado en la coronilla era alto y alborotado, poseía un flequillo algo recto en el frente, parecía un ángel con una sádica sonrisa demoniaca, mientras acababa con la vida de su pareja de baile miro repentinamente a donde yo estaba…; Si alguno advertía mi presencia ahí se acabaría todo, así que salí lo antes posible de ahí, no funciono del todo, ese hombre se acercaba mas y mas al cristal, tome la casaca que me cubría y me adose al muro tratando de no ser visto, la obscuridad y las sombras me ayudaban un poco, más sabia que no era suficiente para el afinado sentido de esos muertos"

Resguardado en la pared se quedo mirando fijamente al ser que cruzaría la estancia; paso primero una de sus manos, posteriormente su extremidad resguardada por una bota de cuero negro.

~dios me libere de esto~

-daemon-sama, le solicitan-

-¿no puede esperar?-

-me temo que no, es secondo-sama quien lo llama-

-…nufufufu, bien pues no le hagamos esperar-se devolvió a la concurrencia no sin antes dirigir un vistazo a una nada en el espejo, su mirada era divertida y hasta algo liosa, lo que fuera que estuviese ahí le daría la oportunidad de irse.

"sin pensarlo en cuanto ese ser estuvo lo suficientemente lejos me movilice rápida e insonoramente"

~no puedo dejar que nadie me vea, menos a estas alturas~

Caminaba por un estrecho conducto iluminado por flamas entre negras y azules, cada paso que daba hacia un eco por la soledad de los caminos, no se veía ser alguno y ya no se les escuchaba, el suelo era rocoso pero no se veía, una densa niebla le cubría hasta el tobillo impidiendo que mirase donde pisaba.

" camine un por el iluminado trecho, con forme me fui avanzando una niebla espectral me cubría los pies, lento y pausadamente camine, por lo áspero de suelo deduje que se trataba de un empedrado, con forme avance tope con hojas secas, unos metros más adelante y concebí las catacumbas subterráneas; los finados estaban todos apilados en estrechas cavidades en las paredes, ornamentadas con cráneos de lo que parecían vampiros (por los enormes colmillos) el olor era fétido y desagradable, poco a poco minúsculas criaturas empezaban a aparecer: arañas formando sus redes finas y enormes, ratas de colores pardos y ojos escarlatas, escarabajos y mucho roedor volador, conforme avanzaba las hojas crujían con mayor fuerza lo que significaba que pronto habría una salida, no hace falta recalcar que me dio mala espina, pero G aseguro que no era fácil llegar ahí menos aun imagine caminar por un camino de rosas y perlas, aun que de ser sincero esto se parecía al *camino de la perdición* que mencionaban las pesadillas de los niños.

Por fin llegue al final del camino lo que me sorprendió fue lo que encontré, tope con un enorme umbral,…uno que ya se me había mencionado…."

-~el umbral de la muerte~- "dos imponentes calaveras aladas muy bien detalladas, cubiertas por pesadas y corroídas túnicas que desembocaban hasta dos o tres metros de suelo lejos de dintel, cada una colocada a los extremos de lo que parecía un espejo de reflejos negros, sus guadañas de ornamentales piezas, una en oro y la otra en plata cruzadas protegiendo ese espejo…¿Qué significaba?

Me acerque sin cautela y estas se movieron paulatinamente, abrieron el paso, me sorprendí, su movimientos eran tan armoniosos que temí que estuviera frente a la misma muerte, me aleje para ver como ambas quedaba ofreciendo con su descarnada mano el cristal,….. ¿qué querían que hiciera?, era un espejo. Permanecí un momento viendo mi figura reflejada"

-~…byakuran dijo que…no les sirven a los residentes…porque…~-

En ese momento del mismo espejo salió una brisa fresca y jovial, acompañada de hermosos pétalos color rojo que danzaron en remolino a su alrededor.

"…Tal vez lo que iba a hacer era una locura, pero lo intentaría de cualquier modo, tenía solo una pista de que hacer"

-~G dijo que lo único que tenía que hacer era cruzar…~-"bien solo tenía cruzar…, se decía fácil para alguien que no temía morir, cubrí mi rostro, tome impulso y me arroje al espejo….

Al no oír cómo se desquebrajaba el espejo abrí los ojos; estaba en un sacramental gótico y hasta algo arcano, me vi rodeado miles de inusuales lapidas y bañado por una hermosa rojiza luz de luna, a mis pies muchos pétalos de rosas rojas, en ese paisaje obscuro se veía como una inmensa mancha de sangre proveniente de la bóveda celeste, derramándose por la tierra, expandiéndose hasta los montículos, inundando todos mis sentidos….

Quien se preguntara el por qué mi pueblo se llama _rose_ con esto llegaría a la solución; la rosa es una planta caprichosa, muy temperamental y frecuentemente adjunta a las bajas pasiones, no se le puede mantener en cualquier lado más en _rose…eso no amplia…del todo_, aquí todo el año puede florecer esa especie, florece con tales atribuciones que sus codiciadas formas la hacen acreedora de una mortal demanda en Francia, aunque claro es cada determinada época, no hablamos de semanas, meses, ni de años, son décadas…florece cada determinada década…muchos decían que es cada que un *bendito por dios* nace en esta tierra; algo curioso ocurrió hace años, al nacimiento de giotto, esas flores retoñaron y el pueblo prospero un buen tiempo gracias a las ganancias, mas lo inusual fue cuando yo nací…no había lugar alguno donde no se viera el flamante color rojo, dos veces retoñaron y eso ya es bastante extraño…; se decía, o al menso entre la gente del pueblo, que "rose" tenía el pecado latiente por cada una de las personas que nacían con este fenómeno, pero al ver el e fenómeno bajo mi nacimiento se asustaron por la magnitud, según esto yo traería muchas desgracias, que sería tan codiciado y efímero como las rosas de la comarca que nacían cada año y así arrastraría a todo el pueblo con mi marchitar, ni uno solo de los nativos se podía jactar de que su vida sería feliz y las miradas y el terror no me dejaban ni un minuto solo.

Cada que estaba en la puerta con el más mínimo rastro de dicha me era arrancado con las frías miradas, mis padres sufrían con eso, pues gracias a esas rosas el pueblo se mantuvo mucho tiempo, mi padre decía"~no te preocupes tsuna, siente dichoso pues como esta flor tu serás codiciado y privilegiado~

"puede que tuviese razón, puede que no…lo que era cierto es que las flores me estaba indicando que ya era hora de *nacer* nuevamente…

Incitado por tan sacro cuadro me dispuse a dirigirme a un mausoleo que llamo mi atención, caminado por las lapidas me encontré con indiscretos diseños, de toda índole, muy particulares y artísticas, nada en comparación con los aburridos verdeles santos de los viejos monasterios; su figuras iban desde vírgenes doblegadas llorando con desesperación , tan realista que creías oírles gemir entre sufrimiento y agonía, ninfas compartiendo su cantar con el que moraba en el suelo, niños jugando divertidos a compañía de serpientes, lobos moribundos aullando a la luna; llegue en poco tiempo a la elevación donde estaba el mausoleo,…..entonces la vi, una hermosa tumba como ninguna otra, cada detalle era sin duda esplendido: un montículo de forma cuadrada sobre el cual una hermosa criatura se veía abatida, un ángel lloraba, moría junto con el dueño de esta:…sus alas se encontraba expandidas de tal modo que tocaban el suelo como si esta figura solo se hubiera dejado caer en este camposanto, verlo daba ganas de ser el dueño de la morada,…que…"

~hermoso~ t

~era para ti,… aun puede serlo~ r

"de solo escuchar esa voz me paralice, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se estremeció, mis ojos empezaron a nublarse y mi cuerpo se dirijo a la fuente del sonido…

Figura obscurecida por estar en oposición a la luz, pose mas intimidante no imaginaba, me miraba divertido, con malicia;…sentí ganas de correr de solo recordarle, me dispuse a dar unos pasos en dirección contraria y antes de siquiera dar el segundo este ser ya estaba cara a cara conmigo, eso ojos que recordaba bien…ojos bicolor"

-por fin despiertas-r

~… ¿Quién?…~t

-¿no me re cuerdas…o te haces el idiota?…~ r

"esa entidad…no era otra que…"-¡rokudo mukuro!- t

-oya oya, parece que te has acordado- r

-valiente te ves al encararme…-t

-jm, vamos ya ha pasado… ¿Cuánto? Uno…dos años- r

-6- t

-…¡ah! que rápido vuela el tiempo, lo que estos años nos han hecho…figurativamente claro; a mi…me ha cambiado completamente la visón que tenia de la soledad y a ti…~te han hecho mi perfecta compañía~-r

-…¿qué?…-t

Choque de inmediato con unos ojos lúbricos y hasta intimidantes, lo que fuese que sentí no me agrado por lo que intente escabullirme, no llegue a mas de dos lapidas de él y pronto me vi rodeado por su manos fuertemente apoyadas en mis caderas, tarando de zafarme entre forcejeos y maldiciones el simplemente soltó una risita que me erizo la piel"…

Tomo su mentón con fuerza y, tan soez como la primera vez, le beso, el joven tratando de escapar al aborrecible contacto se movía con violencia, es entonces que un dolor le invadió, de buenas a primeras de su boca empezó a brotar sangre y por simple regocijo ese ser le soltó solo para apreciarle.

-dulces labios,…como lo de una señorita-r

-¡no soy una señorita!...-t

-excelente porque yo no soy un caballero-r

-vete al demonio-t

-kufufufu, a donde quieras, si vas conmigo-r

Sujeto fuertemente su cara para poder apreciar mejor su rostro a la luz de la luna, esos ojos no eran los que el recordaba y no le molestaban, gracias a eso había perdido su aspecto pasivo y patético…

-son lindos, sin duda ese sujeto te ama muchísimo, no cualquiera se preocupa tanto por un ser tan efímero como un humano…-r

-…es algo extraño para ti, creo que conoces menos de lo que crees a este mundo-t

-muy por el contrario, le conozco y me jato de decir que hasta se lo que pasaría si te dejo a su merced-r

-…-t

-te ama por qué no te ha poseído, mas…si eres de él…¿cuánto pasaría para que encontrase otro más inocente y dulce? ya no eres de lo que se enamoro, no pasara mucho para que termines como primo, cual vil prostituta tratando de retener a tu guardián-r

-no es como tu…-t

-¡excelente respuesta!…no, no somos iguales, el es peor; yo acepto mi naturaleza, es nuestra verdad-r

-¿y cuál es esa?-t

-somos seres desalmados, crueles y hasta caprichosos, no poseemos mas amor por otros que por nuestra propia persona, el que se atreva a tentar a su suerte cuidándote es más bien una diversión pasajera, por que no eres el primero…-

"¿_no eres el primero?...¿que trataba de decir?"_

-kufufufu, no me digas…creías que solo existías tu….jmjmjm, que gran mentira…¿no te han dicho porque decidió sucumbir a esta naturaleza?-r

-…no lo sé…, ¿para matarte?-t

-kufufufu, eso si me hizo reír, que muchacho…; niño…cuando tuvimos nuestro primer altercado no fue porque yo le provocara si no porque…mate a su protector y…, muy a mi pesar, era tan hábil que pudo dañarme sin tener que entregarse a este mundo, después de eso se le concedió *el don* de manos del hijo de secondo,…este se lo dio para que pudiesen fingir su muerte y bueno para dar tiempo a que se pudieran ir con su mascota, lo acepto solo para tomar el lugar que había dejado ese ser, su casa necesitaba protección-r

-me estas mintiendo, tu…-t

-yo solo deseaba matar a superbia squalo por que conocía a demasiados de mis secretos, pero cuando llegue me encontré con uno de los hijos de secondo, su primera creación…-r

-¿de quién se trataba?-t

-primo cavallone-r

"¿cavallone….sería posible?"

-jm, ¿no se te hacia extraño que nada le pasara a su sucesor?, con la vida que llevaba y la intervención del asesino de la iglesia reborn, no se le estimaba mucho de vida, pero tu gran amor a protegido desde antaño a la sangre de cavallone-r

"ese día vi…marcas en la puerta del recinto,…hibari…estaba herido en el cementerio junto al recinto…, cavallone sabia mejor que nadie de lo sucedido con primo;….esto era una muy mala broma, el dolor me invadió y era peor de lo que podía recordar"

-ves, eres…el plato de segunda mesa…, después de todo, si amas a alguien, ni por error te atreverías a compartirle de tu maldición, pero bueno necesitaras una diversión para no caer en la tentación de atacar a ese ser tan especial…en este contexto tú eres la diversión….-r

-~yo…soy..~-t

-un juguete-r

"hace cuanto que no sentía que mis ojos eran míos después de todo, ahora más que nunca me percataba de lo bien arraigados que estaban a mi persona, casi al instante estos comenzaron a llorar, intentaba desesperadamente calmarme, tratando de controlarme y no lo lograba, solo un sustituto...; su primer y único… amor, protegió su sangre aun con conciencia de que moriría si se exponía a la luz…

Ese día que lo encontré estaba ahí por proteger lo que valía su vida, es muy probable que yo estuviese en el lugar y momento menos indicado, claro protegía a cavallone y aun después de conocerme es seguro que lo seguía haciendo..."

-siempre la dama y nunca la novia ¿eh?...en cambio yo te propongo algo diferente….-r

-déjame-t

Se daba la vuelta en dirección que el viento le marcase.

-espera que no he acabado….-r

-basta ya, déjame descansar en paz-t

-sé cómo te has de sentir, miento…no lo sé, pero creo que no me has dejado decirte lo que te he venido a decir-r

-¿has venido por mi?...no me hagas reír-t

-es verdad, ¿crees que me expondría a ser atacado en flanco enemigo por nada?...-r

-trataste de matarme-t

-pero no lo hice, soy vil y desalmado…pero no arriesgo mi cuello por nada-r

-no me alegra mucho tú repuesta-t

-vongola tsunayoshi…desde el principio te he buscado solo a ti…-r

-ya basta de mentiras de todos ustedes, no lo comprendes ya es suficiente, no quiero saber más de lo mucho que me odian o me quieren… solo deseo descansar-t

-no lo mal interpretes, mi fin es práctico, yo te ofrezco y tu a mí, lo que serias para mi es una compañía, sin embargo te tendría una cierta consideración por aceptar mi trato;…me atreví a desafiar has ordenes de mi señor, traicione el trato que tenia con tu hermano, incluso he aceptado que me desprecies, solo unas palabras ¿te parece?-

-…no-

Seguía de largo, ya que daba…fuese lo que fuese que le tomara pronto…si no el mismo acabaría con el dolor…

-lo lobos somos sanguinarios y crueles, adictos a la matanza y hasta atroces…pero algo es seguro si aceptas mi compañía…ten por seguro que siempre regresare…-

-…¿regresar?-

- a menos que tu desees ir a donde yo…, es tu decisión y si no te importa quiera la respuesta ya…no es un territorio muy amistoso para mí-

"…_ser de bajos instintos, pésima moral y aun así…el único que era honesto, un vil y furtivo animal, y así lo aceptaba;…mejor con un sanguinario doble cara…que con un ser que me metía, ignoraba y arbitraria mente decidía sobre mí,… fácil me remplazaría o me olvidaría si dejaba de ser lo que él deseaba, mas….en cambio este atroz ser…por muy pútrido o inhumano que me tornase…me aceptaría…pues sería igual que él, de ser la dulce dama inútil y delicada… a ser el mortal, bárbaro y pasional ser que era un lobo …."_

_~¿lo juras?~ _

_-…por mi vida…-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado; el cap. era mucho más largo pero en este momento decidí que lo mejor era partirlo en dos, esperen *noche eterna 2* pues verán que hace hibari kyoya en ese momento en el que tsuna es tentado por el sexy y malévolo mukuro…(yo si sucumbía jajaja) _

_Espero no tardar tanto pero con eso de las investigaciones en la carrera y exámenes finales no prometo nada, por otro lado FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS yo realmente amo esta fecha, me hace muy feliz!_

_Atte: diaspora66_


	20. noche eterna 2

_Hola, que bueno encontrarles leyéndome (*~*), si,.. Sé que me tarde buuu perdonen…_

_Sé por experiencia lo traumante que es no poder leer la continuación de un fic que has seguido desde ya un rato (me paso mucho este semestre ¡n¡), por ello no quiero hacerles lo mismo miuuuu *v*, así que he aquí el fruto de mis insomnios comunes y la felicidad de que me regalaran un pastel de limón jammm :p_

_Muchas gracias a: misaki (me dan muchos ánimos tus comentarios), kuroi neko (me es muy importante tu opinión, me da más ideas) por supuesto no podía faltar kyomi120500 (es gratificante leerte y también tus ocurrencias jmjmjm) akad23 (me da gusto que te atrajera la historia, espero poder seguir dando el ancho miuuu=) y claro, una muy importante persona, bianchixgokudera (muchas gracias por no dejarme abandonar la historia, tu exige cuanto gustes, me hacen muy feliz tus sugerencias y apoyo *v*)_

_Pero bueno pasando a lo importante, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado._

_**Las sugerencias de música son las siguientes:**_

.com/watch?v=z6XoWFZe9wM

.com/watch?v=WqqBxEMiBsk&feature=related

.com/watch?v=lwvgf5MBtC8

.com/watch?v=y0s7ycdUcHk

.com/watch?v=BY-4ivX7amY

.com/watch?v=C9wMGwAbSyQ

.com/watch?v=0Su8LXNS16A

.com/watch?v=m6VojYGrnpg&ob=av3n

.com/watch?v=Bl7OdRppa6Y&feature=related

Les dejo la imagen de quien es primo cavallone a los que no lo conocen… (pd: que bien está el hombre (°¬°) miauuu.

.net/655523#full

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Noche eterna 2.**_

Una traición, probablemente la peor de la que supiese…y…el ayudo; alaude estaba en peligro así como su raza, no imagino que ese hombre fuera capaz de tantas atrocidades solo por *matar el tiempo*, su maestro ya lo decía: _"de todos los inquilinos él es al único al que nuca debes darle la espalda, falsas sonrisas esconden peligrosas y siniestras intenciones";_en verdad tenía razón, precisamente por ello su maestro termino en tan desagradable situación.

Aparentemente, durante la guerra, mukuro le pidió específicamente a él que fuese a hacer reconocimiento en *cierta zona*, lo que por supuesto superbia acepto, después de todo se lo pidió como *mandato de alaude*.

_Al entrar al territorio de noche no se percato de su gran error, era una zona especifica de caza de los del otro clan y lo noto por el *caluroso recibimiento*, perdió a todo su escuadrón apenas entro y probablemente el también caería, pero su infinito orgullo le impedían dejarse finar por un cadáver, mukuro veía todo desde una posición cómoda y hasta insultante…._

_No paso mucho para que empezaran a aumentar el número de vampiros y el pobre lobo se hallara mas y mas debilitado, dos entidades le acorralaron y el *magnánimo capitán* veía su fin…._

_-¡alto ahí!-xx_

_¿Qué endemoniada criatura se atrevía a interrumpir tan hermosa muerte?, volteo de inmediato, topando con una obscura figura de fieros ojos escarlata e imponente porte._

_-… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-xx_

_-…mi señor, el lobo…violo el territorio, planeaba atacarnos deliberadamente-_

_-¿un solo individuo? ¿Cómo llegaron a la brillante conclusión de que era una represalia?-xx_

_-…una escuadra, vino con…-_

_-escuadra que ya aniquilaron ¿no?-xx_

_-así es, desde que entraron-_

_-…bien, sin embargo me parece interesante que hubiese tantas bajas, ¿atribuyo esto al número de enemigos?-xx_

_-no, el fino a la mayoría-_

_xx-…ya veo,… lo que quiere decir que como guardia ustedes no me sirven- mas tardo en decirlo que en carbonizar los cuerpos de sus esclavos- basura inútil, me molesta la incompetencia-_

_Miro inmutado al mal herido hombre que se refugiaba tras una espada desenvainada, poseía la mirada feroz y las facciones finas._

_Superbia sabia deliberadamente de quien se trataba, el poder que mostro era signo de ser de sangre casta; Veía con horror la situación, ese hombre seria su verdugo, lastimeramente el mensajero que mando a buscara a yamamoto ya había caído, esperaba con todo el alma que no fuese tan idiota como para creer los engaños de rokudo mukuro,…sería mejor que nunca se enterara…_

_Le miraban con desdén y por supuesto devolvía el *gesto*, sin embargo ese ser no le ataco, se diría que hasta insulto su orgullo…. _

_-¡voiiii! ¡¿Qué es lo que mira estúpido?-sq_

_-…una mascota-xx_

_-¡¿Qué?-sq_

_-que serás mi mascota-xx_

_-¡vete a la mierda cadáver, nunca lo seria!-sq_

_xx-…jm, no es una opción, si te das cuenta no puedes salir y sé que no te ayudaran-miraba con desprecio hacia una especifica *zona* tras del peli plata._

_-¡preferiría ser ramera a ser lo que dices!-sq_

_-lo podemos arreglar-xx_

_Riñeron por escasos minutos, el cuerpo del estruendoso hombre no daba para más, cayo inconsciente a lo que el mayor solo bufó hastiado y lo tomo del las largas hebras de su cabello arrastrándolo, sin la menos delicadeza, hasta un corcel a lo lejos donde un hombre de ojos miel y cabello negro le aguardaban._

_-…¿comida para llevar?-cv_

_-una diversión, cosa tan inmunda no podría ser mi alimento-xx_

_-… ¿qué hay de los demás?-cv_

_-inútiles estorbos-xx_

_-jm, no sueles matar a tu escolta por nada, me es sorprendente-cv_

_-pasaría tarde o temprano-xx_

_-no, me refiero a que me es sorprendente que encontraras un ser que es de los * despreciables perros* y no le mataras; es aun más curioso que le ayudaras, ¿será que tiene algo especial?-cv_

_-cuida tu lengua cavallone, no por ser la creación favorita de mi padre creas que puedes hablarme así-xx_

_-jm, usted disculpe…xanxus-sama, ahora si no es molestia creo que deberíamos informar que tenemos al capitán de la guardia de…-cv_

_-nadie debe saber de su existencia-xx_

_-…como digas, pero no será fácil ocultar tan *melodiosa voz*, menos aun ese carácter -cv_

_-no será por mucho, planeo largarme dentro de poco, este lugar ya me aburrió; ¿Qué hay de ti?-xx_

_-… ¿a qué te refieres?-cv_

_-…al neurótico que tomaste como pupilo ¿planeas alejarlo de la guerra?-xx_

_-…dudo que él me vea como eso, en cuanto alejarlo no creo que eso sea de mi incumbencia, solo gusta de matar lobos y en si todo lo que se ponga en su camino; tu padre parece tenerle cierto interés -cv_

_-…no lo comprendo ¿le darás la oportunidad de que lo reclute?, pudiendo obligarlo tu ¿por qué no lo tomas?-xx_

_-jmjmjm, no creo que lo puedas comprender por lo que eres; siendo yo quien lo ate tendría que seguir ordenes y considerando su *encantador carácter* seguro me odiaría por eso-_

_-entonces lo entregaras a secondo-_

_-eso es más bien mi último recurso, no me gustaría pero en dado caso de que suceda lo peor esa maldición sería la única llave lo que resguarde de *cierto individuo*-cv_

_-dejarle vivir un poco más, vaya idiotez; vámonos, empieza a clarear-_

_Ambos se fueron, no sin antes mirar nuevamente a la presencia que sentían escondida tras los arboles de aquel bosque; con alarde y lucimiento emprendieron su camino hasta el castillo que ocultaban las sombras de la noche. _

_~con un maldito demonio, ¿Por qué cada quien hace lo que le place?~_

_Nuevamente tenía un problema en manos, aunque podría esperar…después de todo, nadie sabía que superbia no estaba y menos aun que vivía; en medio de la guerra tardaría en saberse su paradero y… bueno al menos el sabia donde le podía encontrar…._

_~kufufufu, yamamoto takeshi tiene que saberlo…~_

Así cayó en cuenta de cada detalle y opto por una sola opción, matar a ese hombre, tarde o temprano podría ayudar a su maestro, pero en ese momento era necesario acabar con el traidor.

~encontrando a vongola tsunayoshi le hallaras~

La nereida frente a él mencionaba un indicio del donde encontrar a su presa.

-…no es difícil saber donde esta, pero dime… ¿dónde está el joven?-

~…¿tú no puedes encontrarle jmjmjm?~se desvanecía en las burbujas en el agua.

-…ja, bien entiendo, no soy un inútil- olfateo tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, esperando descubrir su condición y solo localizo una esencia de sangre muerta- ¿primo?- sus ojos no cabían en el, se jactaba de tener un magnifico olfato y sabia que esa presencia tan parecida a la del joven era de primo por el peculiar olor de daemon en el -mukuro…¿Qué hiciste?, Chikusa y ken…ellos…- pese a las órdenes que siguieran ellos eran parte de su gremio, no pasaban del milenio y aun eran muy inexpertos;…hora de correr, los jóvenes seguramente serian ejecutados por su crimen, al estar el ahí se vería como uno de los cómplices y peor se ponía: de rokudo desaparecerían las miradas por lo tanto tendría tiempo de sobra para poner de su lado a alaude o…atacarlo; por ahora necesitaba retrasar el escenario caótico más próximo que era daemon spada ardiendo en cólera si descubría ese cuerpo– siempre valiéndote de la vida de otros,…maldito manipulador-

Salió corriendo de esa aula. Los otros residentes no se darían cuenta del olor de la sangre de primo, en primer lugar porque en el salón había demasiados cuerpos y segundo porque este estaba siendo extraído hacia algún lugar, suerte que su olfato era muy fino, con seguridad y sigilo podía deducir el lugar y ayarle antes de que ocurriera una calamidad, solo esperaba que no hubiese ocurrido ya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Observaba muy consternado el deprimente espectáculo de sus parientes, miro hacia un lado y solo vio al sirviente de hibari kyoya, nunca le agrado pues tenía cierto aire de cinismo, sabía que ocultaba algo, pero con tan pocos meses de conocerle ¿cómo podía asegurarlo?, necesitaba preguntar sobre el joven al cual nagi le encargo ayudar, pero antes de siquiera acercarse a ese alvino de fingida sonrisa paso algo…

Un caballero algo *desaliñado* muy diferente a los residentes y en si a la clases, se dirigía con rapidez hacia los portales; tal vez para la mayoría no pasaba de lo común, pero para el que toda su vida se codeo con la nobleza esos *pequeños descuidos* en sus modales y en si en su forma de mirar denotaban que no era parte del mismo escenario, trato de visualizar su rostro y no encontró parecido con nadie que su *padre* aceptara en el gremio.

~hayato-sama, nos honra con su presencia, *¿desea beber algo?*~ byakuran sínicamente le ofrecía la muñeca de su cuarta pareja de baile, joven mujer con los cabellos obscuros y mirada perdida.

-no apetezco gracias-

-como usted guste-de un solo y mordaz contacto dejo caer el ultimo cadáver de su noche- encantadora velada ¿no?-

Encaraba al peli plata príncipe de la casa, el más joven de todos (cuando murió solo poseían 18), pero algo en esa mirada esmeralda no cuadraba, *parecía interesado* cosa sumamente extraña en ese flemático ser.

-¿hayato-sama?-

- …byakuran,…¿Quién…-

Volteo de inmediato, topando con una criatura que conocía bien,…después de todo en algún momento se topo con este cuando era mortal…

-jm,…no le conozco, pero a sus ropas si…-

Nunca le diría de quien se trataba menso por el interés que reflejo, necesitaba alejar las miradas lo más posible de él y de sus intenciones, que mejor que alejar al único que conocía mas de la situación que se desenvolvía en los jardines…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-…si desea saber algo. Porque no va con quien tiene las respuestas- al decir esto le ofreció la salida y enseguida el joven peli plata salió en dirección del hombre que se alejaba.

-jm, así que ya están aquí, hora de entrar al escenario- no era difícil saber que no tenía buenas intenciones; con la mirada diabólica y totalmente falta de arrepentimiento camino hacia los obscuros pasadizos que daban a donde residía su amo, seguramente *él* pronto llegaría y tenía que preparar todo para su arribo, tal vez gustaría algo dulce o porque no un *amigable juego de ingenios*, fuese cual fuese su elección tenia que tratar bien con el lobo, después de todo era carta triunfal para el gran final de la velada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un obscuro mausoleo, con un terrible pesar, estaba a los pies del eterno reposo de la *primera creación de secondo*, su partida era algo que no dejaba atrás por más que lo intentaba, mas ahora había alguien que le hacía olvidar el odio a quien le elimino, sumamente frustrante le era, pues por ello es que acepto ser inmortal.

La noche avanzaba casi tan lenta como el malestar que le golpeaba el cuerpo, hacia tanto que no se preocupaba por alguien que no fuese su persona, pero un castaño le daba la enorme bofetada que hacía años creyó no volver a sentir, ahora pudiéndose unir al reposo eterno tenía una razón para aferrarse a esa noche eterna, alguien que dependía de él y que a la vez deseaba proteger.

~vongola…tsunayoshi~

Se le hacia irónico y extraño, ni siquiera el descendiente de *ese hombre* le intereso aunque su cara era la misma y ciertamente solo por ello protegió tanto tiempo a ese rubio idiota; tantas noches protegiendo a ese cobarde que compartía su sangre, parecía que la eternidad se le iría así; imprevistamente *una mañana* tras la lucha conoció a su gran obsesión.

La mirada y el acto no lo olvidaba: inexperto, frágil, temeroso, entre otros detalles que lo definían; aun siendo humano poseía una cierta atracción sobrenatural: el olor a vida que emitía era como una droga para los de su especie…y probablemente para otras, eso era lo que le proveía de una belleza astral, tal vez eso era lo que le atraía. nunca sintió el mas mínimo interés en presentarse al *religioso*, mejor una entidad completamente extraña a su entorno le gano la atención; su rostro era muy diferente y similar a la de la *dama* de su *pariente* (daemon), pero no se parecían, *increíble* era la palabra más próxima a su punto de vista: ser sumamente temeroso, débil, no demostraba tener espinazo…y aun así…se aferraba a la vida tan desesperadamente, le molesto pues con solo mirarle sabía que su gran valor era cruelmente mal visto a los ojos de *dios*, sabía que batallo, sabía que sufrió y veía que aun le faltaba mucho por sobrellevar.

¿Interés por el dolor ajeno?, donde lo escucho antes, mejor aun… ¿cuando le empezó a importar?…

En ese momento se enamoro de un alma que a pesar de estar sumergida en la obscuridad no era una sombra, más bien reflejaba una flamante luz.

Sin embargo era algo que no noto al principio, ¿cómo era posible que esa sensación volviera después de tanto? atacaba su marchito corazón…y no le molestaba, ya era tarde para matarlo pues tan rápido como verle es que dio cuenta que lo necesitaba.

Esa sensación tan sobrehumana que sintió tan ferviente que incluso la muerte no se la arranco…, como esa primera vez que la sintió…

_Cuando conoció a ese inmortal de escaso cerebro, se diría que fue una calamidad…_

_Vagando por un solitario pueblo, buscando mas seres provenientes de la maldición de su familia, se topo con…*un cadáver*, bendita maldición ya había logrado escapar de la vista de idiota que le llamaba como a un ave y ahora esto; riñeron y muy a su pesar reconoció que… no tuvo oportunidad, fácilmente fue derrotado, le detesto y siguió mucho tiempo, aprendiendo mas de esa guerra declarada entre ambos clanes, asimilando ataque y buscando formas de contrarrestarles, pero el trato constante le fue forjando lazos, de un momento a otro estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que incluso llego a *vivir con él*; en las noches se encargaban de algunos de los encargos de su *padre*, el ente genero aprecio por su persona…fue mutuo en realidad, _

_~te alimentas solo cuando tu cuerpo ya no resiste los estragos del hambre y aun así nunca tocas a los mortales… ¿Por qué?~_

_-se me hace extraño que un ser como tú no lo entienda,… ese pensamiento se lo dejaría a un ser de mi mundo, aun eres tan inmaduro-_

_~… no, pero la empatía por el dolor ajeno no es de mi incumbencia~_

_-jmjmjm, me da risa que no comprendas, pero en cuanto sientas el dolor de otro no desearas verlo de nuevo y menos ser tu quien lo provoca- _

_~lo dudo pues en si no hay nada a lo que yo le rinda culto o le deba algo, ¿Por qué me importaría que alguien sufra?…~_

_-…¡ahahahaha!-_

_~¡¿qué es tan gracioso?~_

_-el cómo te engañas-_

_~…te burlas de mi~_

_-no, no en realidad-_

_~…ya me canse de ti, me largo~_

_-…¿te veo mañana?-_

_~…~ si regresaría,…siempre lo haría, aun si en algún momento ese ser tenía que *detener los estragos de su familia* (matarle)._

*Esa molesta entidad* sabía que tarde o temprano sería inmortal por el florecimiento de la maldición de su familia, pero había algo que le impedía reclamarlo; siempre sostuvo que preferiría que le odiase aun muerto que compartirle las cadenas que llevaba, sus motivos nunca los dio, pero era evidente que deseaba que su *nacimiento* ocurriera en libertad…

Entre inmortales solo existían esclavos e independientes y eso lo veía con facilidad; la atadura y lealtad para con el tal secondo ponían en situaciones muy precarias a las criaturas que les servían,…al punto de disponer de sus vidas en las batallas sin ellos poder objetar nada, no era de extrañarse su fin.

Ese hombre pensaba muy diferente sobre esa situación, aun siendo inmortal e independiente, trataba a todos como *hermanos*, nunca dispuso de la debilidad de ningún ser y de ser posible no dañaba a nadie ni a nada, odiaba la guerra y trataba de entablar acuerdos con las creaciones de alaude; no vivió lo suficiente para ver el fin que deseaba, que era una paz entre los clanes, fue engañado por un *diplomático* que con falsas promesas de paz se infiltro al castillo buscando solo eliminar *evidencias*,…. rokudo mukuro lo mato.

Su nombre lo había olvidado y eso le frustraba, no por el olvido en sí, más bien porque en ese recuerdo residían sus actos, sus objetivos y su eternidad.

Durmió durante tanto a los pies de esa tumba que no entendía como ya no podía recordar al dueño de esta, se levanto con dificultad y miro el escudo grabado en piedra,...era el reposo de *primo cavallone*…

~jm, nunca imagine que pudiese olvidar, sobre todo cuando te mantuve presente tantos años, ¿me puedes culpar? Parece que alguien ya ocupa mi tiempo y mente,…creo que ya te entiendo,… por lo menos un poco…~

Admirando la fragilidad de un ser comprendió el por que ese sujeto jamás se atrevió a compartirle ese mundo, no solo era el hecho de que mataran su independencia, sino que también dolía solo pensar en su destino; era la misma razón por la que él no deseaba convertir a vongola tsunayoshi, prefería mil veces no verle nunca a verle cubierto por la noche hasta el fin de los tiempos, sufriendo por no recordar su ultimo amanecer, contando los siglos a sabiendas que el tiempo ya no era de su convicción y teniendo que matar para alimentarse; no, eso lo acabaría y eliminaría esa gracia que le llamo tanto la atención.

~…comprendo un poco porque tu búsqueda de paz, ofrecer un mundo diferente a quien te es importante… pero ¿qué haces cuando ese ser ya no puede permanecer en el mundo de los vivos?... ¿le dejas morir?… ¿le permites vivir?... ¿qué haces para evitarle el dolor?...~

¿A eso se le podría llamar devoción o amor?, atar a alguien tan importante a ese calvario, sin embargo ¿se podría tomar como muestra de afecto darle el descanso eterno?... tratar de sobrellevar la culpa de haber podido ayudar y haberlo ignorado….

~demasiado… complicado~

Así llego a la conclusión de que no decidiría por el castaño, si su deseo era vivir a su lado el lo aprobaría, si no ya podría ver por fin el amanecer; desafortunadamente sabia que esperaba oír…

Para su mala suerte ese malestar le impedía irle a buscar, la toxina era más fuerte de lo que pensó, poco a poco alentaba sus pasos y eso le preocupaba, no por su persona, más bien porque daemon estaría a la expectativa esperando que el chico saliera, peor aún contaba con la reprensión de primo; tenía que levantarse, pero como bien lo sabía beber sangre infectada o de muertos era algo sumamente estúpido, infectas tu cuerpo y considerando que ya estaba muerto solo genero una forzada invernación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su lado tres sujetos se abrían paso por la flora de los jardines del castillo, dos de ellos mortales: uno moreno y el otro rubio a su cabeza un ser antropomorfo de anchas espalda y semblante serio; ambos sabían que ese sería el verdugo del traidor de alaude, por consecuente se daban una idea de la fuerza de esa criatura.

-oye reborn… ¿te fías de él?-c

-si tengo a la mano mi confiable calibre le seguiré sin temor-r

Mostraba un arma oculta bajo su casaca

-seguro es bastante capaz-c

-sí, cuida tu espalda coronello…si lo desea nos eliminara-c

-…no lo hare, se me ordeno traerles,…mas si mueren por su cuenta ya no es mi problema-l

El moreno le miro inquisidora mente unos segundos.

-¿pasa algo?-l

-nada en particular,…me recuerdas a alguien-r

-…seguro que así es, apresurémonos…-l

Usando latinismos el joven de dorados cabellos se refirió a su compañero, había algo entre esos dos que no supo definir, mas parecía que se entendían…y eso no le agrado; reborn tendía a actuar por cuenta propia y siempre terminaba siendo él quien lo pagara…

_-…le conoces-c_

_-no sé de qué hablas-r_

_-No fue una pregunta,… sino una afirmación-c_

_-jm, no le conozco, pero sé de quién se trata -r_

Avanzaban con precaución por los desolados y marchitos campos que rodeaban el castillo así hasta llegar a un camposanto que erizaba la piel, los pétalos rojos esparcidos entre las tumbas no habían más que adornar el campo de la sacra y casi predictiva batalla que se avecinaba.

-ya estamos en el verdel del que se nos hablo, ¿Dónde está?-c

-…en el mausoleo que delimita la entrada, aquel de los relieves de jamelgos-l

Miraron con indiferencia el resaltante dintel; tumba de magnifica construcción, relieves de piso a techo, una imponente muerte coronando el techumbre de esta en medio de un escudo, el escudo de la familia cavallone.

-¿cavallone?...jm ¿no es quien te *mantenía* reborn?-c

-...de la misma familia, pero no la misma entidad-r

-el fundador de la casa-l

-…¿qué hace su tumba aquí? si en el pueblo vecino esta…-c

-…esa es falsa, no contiene nada, o al menos ya no desde muchos ayeres-r

-…exacto…aquí murió…por segunda vez-l

-no te referirás a que….-c

-precisamente a eso-l

-…si no más me equivoco,… ahí esta nuestro *boleto de entrada* ¿no?-r

-…esencialmente, entren con cautela, no le gusta ser molestado;…me retiro…-l

-...¿con quién tenemos el gusto?-c

-…vongola leitmitsu…-l

-…¿vongola?…tu…-c

-vamos coronello,…el tiene cosas que hacer-r

Con decisión y sigilo se internaron en tal morada, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como esa entidad entraba por una tumba a lo que parecía un conducto subterráneo; bajaron por una escalinata de piedra, a medida que descendían la luz desaparecía pronto se forzaron a hacer uso de antorchas.

El interior de tal mausoleo era obscuro y deprimente, las telarañas y las ratas pasaban cómodamente por los alrededores, las paredes poseían una infinidad de representaciones de cuadros sacros, las estatuillas y los demás adornos eran de estilos romanos y algunos más recientes como el gótico, dando a este un cierto y mezquino encanto.

Con clandestinidad avanzaron, sabían que no eran rival contra él pero venir de parte de su sirviente les daba algo de seguridad, el moreno poseía en la mano una pequeña botella de cristal azul, en esta se percibía un liquido, uno que preparo con anticipación el caballero que les facilito la entrada, aseguro sus llegada con la condición de que este elixir fuera entregado al joven, parecía que cualquiera se daba el lujo de hacer trueques con ellos, pero la realidad era que no les molestaba, hace años que no se divertían tanto, que seria de la vida si siempre pudiese estar así de *ocupados*.

-elocuente lugar, ¿no lo crees?-r

-jmjmjm, tanto como el carnaval en Italia-c

Caminaron adentrándose a una cúpula excepcional que rompía con todo lo anterior coronada con una escalinata que terminaba en un lecho a lo alto, toda rodeada en velas sin encender; poseía la forma de la ostra de la que nació afrodita, en su interior un cabezal hecho de satín de féretro en delicados tonos cárdenos, un si numero de albardas en diferentes estilos y con tamaños distintos, un delicado cortinón rodeándole tan trasparente y delicada que daba la ilusión de ser un lecho prenupcial.

-simpático camastro ¿para quien será?-c

-…ni idea, pero se intuye para que es…-r

-_si no lo abandonan será su eterno sepulcro-h_

Ambos hombres adoptaron en posición de defensa, no era algo con lo que se jugase, sobretodo el moreno sabía que ese hombre era peligroso aun para los de su propia especie, haber sido residente de la *sala de provisiones* le dio la oportunidad de escuchar más de una vez ese terrible nombre…

~hibari kyoya~ r

~¿Ese es el que nos ayudaría?, no se le ve muy dispuesto~ c

-pelearas innecesariamente-r

_-jm, supuse que solo me dejaría matarles, pero si pretenden morir peleando les reconozco, eso es digno de un verdadero hombre-h_

Un cierto sonido involuntario se dejo oír, ambos hombres se miraron ese ser estaba convaleciente y aun así no se detendría hasta matarles.

-jm, me parece que no estás en buen estado mi amigo-r

_-por tal insolencia morirás primero_-h

-ya basta, ¿kyoya hibari?-c

_-… ¿quien desea saberlo?-h_

-vaya, ¿tal efecto tiene ese veneno?...aparentemente alguna de tus cenas estaba infectada-r

_-jm, el cazador, reconozco tu altivez a kilómetros; te creí muerto…-h_

-y lo estoy o al menos pretendo estarlo-r

_-no te juegues tu suerte mortal, aun bajo el anonimato veo estúpido que regresaras a esta casa-h_

-lo dudo, no es tan estúpido como enamorarse de un crio idiota de cabellos castaños-r

_-wao, ¿cuánto hace desde que alguien se atrevió a burlarse de mí?-h_

-no es burla porque es real y si deseas esto me escucharas-r

Le mostraba con altanera posición el frasco que llevaba.

_-…o te mato y te lo quito-h_

-¡bueno ya basta!, sus provocaciones no benefician a nadie, si desean matarse esperen a que terminemos lo que veníamos a hacer-c

_-…¿quién es el rubio?-h_

_-déjalo, no importa-r_

_-¡al carajo los dos!- _arrancaba la botella de las manos de reborn-este es el trato se te da este…*lo que sea*…y a cabio nos das la maldición con todo y sus libertades-c

_-insisto, podría matarles a ambos y aun así tendría *lo que sea* que me ofrecen-h_

-sí, pero si deseas proteger a vongola tsunayoshi escucharas-r

-ya no teníamos la necesidad de regresar, nuestra misión solo era acabar con tu casa pero parece que eso ya estará resuelto en pocas horas, por lo que solo queremos la cabeza de un traidor y bueno *tiempo* para disfrutar de nuestra generosa venganza-c

-…entiendo al rubio, pero no te comprendo a ti cazador-caía de una altura considerable pero reacciono a tiempo como para caer de pie-…este maldito malestar-h

- ¡ten! lo ha mandado para ti-c

Livianamente apuntaba el frasco a la sombra de la criatura que les hablaba, fácilmente fue recibida e inspeccionada minuciosamente por el hombre que ya entendía lo que le ofrecieron mas no quien se lo mandaba…

-…esto…-h

-alaude, parece que conoce bien de lo que es capaz su sucesor-r

No tardo en beberle, cosa que para su alivio fue relajando cada punzante desagarre de la toxina que albergaba la sangre del crio que salvo, no es que no se pudiese mover pero considerando lo mucho que aun tenía que hacer sus pasos eran lentos y eso le molestaba, aunque de ser honestos le molestaba aun mas tener que deberle a alguien un *favor*…

-…nunca le he visto y aun así siempre me manda molestias, algún día le matare por eso-h

-tan elocuente como él, se parecen más de lo que crees-r

Le aventaba el frasco vacio a la sombra resaltante del cazador, este se hizo a un lado escuchando el eco de como caía y se fragmentaba.

-si ya estas de ánimo, tengo un mensaje para ti-r

-jm, si…pero antes, ~su paga~…-h

Indistintamente mordió al joven rubio sin una gota de arrepentimiento, hincando sus mordaces colmillos en su cuello, después de todo tenía hambre y para llevar a cavo sus planes, necesitaría toda la energía posible.

Este cayo inconsciente en el acto a lo que su acompañante solo tomo asiento sobre una de las escalinatas que yacían ahí; observaba cada detalle de cómo sería su futura transformación.

Lo primero que vio fue los ojos cárdenos de quien mordía a su compañero, se tornaban feroces y hasta diabólicos, si el hombre ya era tétrico esa imagen no tenia igual, a continuación el pesado estruendo del cuerpo caer, después el semblante divertido y hasta hilarante del demonio al sonreír y morder su propia muñeca dejando caer unas cuentas gotas de su sangre en la boca del yaciente coronello.

-me sorprende no ser yo el que está ahí-r

-él fue quien me dio el frasco y puntualizo lo que quería, solo le pago con la moneda que pidió-h

Lanzo una pañuelo, que fue bien recibido por aquel que acaba de atacar al rubio inerte en el suelo.

-límpiate, no deseas aterrar al chico con la pose de asesino de ultratumba que traes- r

-…y ¿qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar?-h

Empezaron a oírse los violentos alaridos del cuerpo que se ayaba frente a ellos, sin embargo no se inmutaron y siguieron tan tranquilos como si tomaran el té.

Gritaba y se retorcía mientras ellos hablaban tranquilamente.

-¡ah!, maldita sea ¿qué infiernos es esto?-c

_-disfruta tu muerte que es la única vez que la poseerás-h_

_-parece doler-r_

_-claro, la asimilación de toda la maldición de un solo tajo suele ser violenta; el cuerpo muriere precipitadamente, la cabeza tiende a doler como si se estuviera reventando el cráneo,…si es fuerte vivirá…-h _

_-que interesante, me pregunto si ser un licántropo seria menos molesto-r_

_-en realidad entre más violento sea el contacto mas será la transformación-h_

_-¡ah! Por dios-c_

_-relájate y déjate morir, mientras más te resistas al dolor mas te consumirá-h_

_-ya deja de gritar, molestas-r_

_-me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo viendo como muere-h_

_-…es porque no es la primera vez que lo veo,…mas por ello venimos-r_

_-precisamente;…es una obligación que pregunte ¿Cómo llegaron tan lejos?...la mayoría no pasa del primer sepulcro-h_

_-…mmm, tu familiar-r_

_-…alaude, sigue metiéndose donde no debe-h_

_-agradece que ha mandado al protector de tu *doncella*-r_

_-…yo soy tal-h_

_-…lo supuse, ni tú sabes lo que haces, jm otro idiota en el juego de ese hombre-r_

_-¿de qué hablas?-h_

_-mando al progenitor del crio; se preocupa por tus interese a pesar de que no posee tal conocimiento de que quieres. Alaude y daemon tenían un acuerdo, parece que fue bien manejado por rokudo mukuro,…puso todo a su favor-r_

_-…parece que hay mucho detrás de esto, pero la realidad es que no me importa…eso quedara en el pasado esta noche-h_

-¡ah! y nagi me rebelo algo relativamente importante-r

_-¿de qué se trata?-h_

-algo sencillo, se me informo que la vida que ocuparía el alma del fallecido vongola tsunayoshi la ha tomado Mammon-r

_-maldita bruja, consideraba raro que arriesgara el cuello sin pedir nada-h_

-ya está hecho, no hay nada que hacer-r

_-¿a qué vienes realmente? Dudo que a buscar al crio-h_

_En el lapso de la conversación los alaridos descendieron hasta callar completamente._

-…jm zagas, mi deber era proteger al castaño pero…creo que ya es innecesaria mi ayuda y ciertamente no es esa mi finalidad; (nótese el sarcasmo de las siguientes líneas) ¡vaya!… me parece sumamente curiosa la construcción de este santuario-r

-es un mausoleo, no un santuario-h

-claro que lo es, no soy tonto, viví todo este tiempo con su descendiente;…no es fácil sentir como los mortales…-r 

-…me intriga el porqué aceptaste de tan buena gana la cobija de nuestro mundo, sin embargo me atrevo a decir que no pretendes que yo sea quien te ancle a esta naturaleza…-h

-intuyes bien,… ¿sabes el por qué me hice cazador?-r

-…lo ignoro, nunca fuiste una amenaza para mí-h

-…jm, **luce**…-r

-…esa mujer, ¿vieja conocida?-h

-cuando joven es que la conocí, estaba en mi primer escuadrón y era a ella a quien debíamos acabar, sin embargo cuando la vi… jm, basta con decir que no salieron las cosas como quisiera, una criatura muy noble realmente, congeniamos y clandestinamente nos veíamos, pero en nuestro mundo nada es fácil, *tu gentil siervo, me hizo el favor* de arrebatármela; mi deber era el acabarla y él se dio cuenta de que le mentí al vaticano para dejarle con vida, fui puesto a prueba pero ella alcanzo a escapar, después me convertí en una amenaza, supongo que tenia información de mas,… creo que por ello me mandaron a esta misión suicida…-r

-no tengo nada que decir de ella pues nunca le he entendido, pero los tres hijos de secondo la protegen incondicionalmente,…es la única *princesa de la sangre de secondo*…su única *creación femenina*…-h

-vine aquí con la única finalidad de servirle ella-r

-…no me sorprende que te quedaras tanto tiempo en cautiverio, al principio pensé que era por el *traidor*-h

-en parte;…te preguntare por curiosidad ¿Por qué convertiste a byakuran?, no pareces del tipo que acepta tratos y menos de los cazadores-r

-…por que entre ustedes él era el único en el que no confiaba-h

-…cuida tu espalda, no sabes cuándo es que atacara-r

-lo sé perfectamente-h

-bien, si no te importa debo ir a buscar a alguien-r

-…en ese caso ve a buscarle, no ha de estar lejos, le gusta mirar el cielo en el balcón del norte-h

-no era necesaria la información, pude encontrarla por mi mismo-r

-…pero es más fácil si sabes donde buscar~-h

-jm, nos veremos más tarde…-r

-nunca más de hecho, hoy me voy… solo le estoy esperando…-h

-será un largo camino hasta Nápoles; sabias que…mi escuadrón dejo un refugio para recoger provisiones antes de partir al vaticano, no está lejos de aquí pero si lo suficientemente escondido como para no recibir visitas inesperadas…-r

Dejo caer *accidentalmente* un pedazo de papel con *unas coordenadas*

-en ese caso creo no nos volveremos a ver-h

-…jm, eso espero-r

-te molesta si te pido que te lleves a tu amigo,…tengo planes hoy-h

-déjalo donde gustes, tarde o temprano me buscara-r

-bien, pues lárgate ya-h

Y así el hombre se fue presuroso, siendo cómplices las sombras de su trayectoria.

Al moreno cargo el cuerpo del, ya estable, cazador de lobos y opto por dejarle en algún lado del exterior, levantando con desaire ese pequeño pedazo de papel…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿lo juras?...-

-por mi vida-

-…acep….-

Se dejo escuchar un sonido sordo de un cuerpo chocando contra las lapidas del sacramental, en un rápido vistazo dio cuenta de que se trataba del hombre que le hablaba, estaba en el suelo siendo inmovilizado por el feroz agarre de byakuran…

Este le miro divertido mientras noqueaba el cuerpo que se resistía a él.

-vongola-kun, que buena noche ¿no le parece?-

-byakuran ¿Qué…-

-jmjmjm, no es usted quien debería hacer preguntas, más bien tiene que dar explicaciones- se paraba levantando el cuerpo de el caballero de cabellos índigo, con una reverencia y la mirada burlona le decía al anonadado castaño- me retiro, no quiero inmiscuirme en esta pelea conyugal jmjmjm-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

El alvino señalo divertido el pilar del mausoleo a espaldas del castaño y en el acto este volteo ignorando la rapidez con la que ese hombre se retiro…

Miro hacia arriba atónito por la figura que se percibía en el dintel; semblante sumamente regio, mirada solo dedicada a él y es entonces que la culpa y la vergüenza le azoto.

-¿sabes las consecuencias de lo que harías?-

~_hibari…kyoya~_

-….te quito a tu familia, entrego a tu hermano, mato a tu esposa e hijo… ¡¿sabes lo que ibas a hacer?-

-… ¡sabía lo que haría!-

-no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer, dime ¿acaso le conoces?-

-se mas de él de lo que se de ti-

-…si esa es tu opinión….creo que tu respuesta es evidente, ve…vete con él y déjame en paz-

"verlo alejarse me dolió mucho más de lo que creí, definitivamente no deseaba que se fuera… ¿pero como confiar en él?...más aun si él no confiaba en mi…"

-no,…mi deseo es formar parte de tu mundo….¿pero como formar parte de un mundo del cual solo soy el suplente?-

-¿suplente?...te parece que lo eres, cuantas molestias me tome por…-

-cavallone, el lo menciono….~¿es verdad?~-

-paso hace mucho-

-¿es verdad?-

-¿qué ganas con mi respuesta?-

-la verdad…-

~…te lo iba a decir~

-¡¿Cuándo? , ¿Una vez que ya no pudiese sentirlo?, ¿después de que ya estuviese hecho?-

-…esa no era mi intención, no te atrevas a juzgarme sin saber como actuó o el porqué-

-~tienes razón~,… ¡no!...no lo sé…no sé qué quieres a quien quieres o lo que quieres;…no sé nada de ti, procedes bajo tu convicción y no me das a conocer tus intenciones, me he tenido que enterar por bocas ajenas…-

~y aun así actúas por cuenta propia y yo soy quien tiene que resolver los embrollos en los que te metes a sabiendas de las consecuencias-

-te hubieses ahorrado tantas dificultades; si crees que tan poca convicción tengo ¿realmente planeabas dejarme escoger a mí que hacer?...deberías ser tu quien lo dictaminase, tal como lo hiciste cuando quise encontrar a giotto-

Le miraba con cierto desdén, no podía evitar mirar así al ser que tanta confusión le trajo, con su llegada su control se redujo a nada; nunca tuvo que dar explicaciones de nada a nadie y menos creyó que alguien las necesitara, esa era la ventaja de ser la única creación del heredero de secondo: sin ley sin escrúpulos y siempre haciendo lo que le viniera en gana, sin embargo últimamente esa olvidada conciencia lo llevaba a hacer cosas tan idiotas como *no tomar lo que deseaba*; ahora tenía alguien a quien no deseaba dejar ir, pero tampoco quería esclavizar…, que mas daba, ya estaba ahí, imponer su voluntad es algo que ambos querían, pero ninguno diría.

-…bien, si es lo que deseas…eso es lo que tendrás- se posiciono muy rápido a su lado, sujetando su cadera, dejando que la pesada tela de su capa les rodeara como una nube, tomo rápidamente su mentón levantando su cara y sin previo aviso le beso abismalmente, tal como el sediento al agua_-…la verdad es que ya lo había pensado, te ordeno que estés a mi lado para siempre_ –

Las oleadas de sentimientos golpeaban su corazón como miles de estocadas, sus labios ardían y su cuerpo se debilitaba solo con verse caer en esa extraña y profunda sensación, miraba momentáneamente alrededor y vio rodearse de esa pesada capa, miro una segunda vez y, con ese ser sobre de él, se vio dentro de un frio y enorme mausoleo mirando su amplio techo iluminado por lo tímidos reflejos de la luna que revelaban miles de pinturas renacentistas con temas de diversos arcángeles: estaba miguel, raziel, Gabriel y de mas mirando hacia donde estaban, en ese momento percibió una mórbida sensación en su espalda y avistó entonces que estaba en un lecho: este era de enorme tamaño, seda roja le forraba, la figura se percibía como la de una concha similar a la que dio luz a afrodita, miro a su alrededor y vio encenderse miles de velas de llamas azules por todo el lugar, estaban en la cima de una escalinata, precisamente acostados en un lecho y hibari kyoya estaba sobre de él mirándole fijamente.

~…hib…~t

~ si de alucines habláramos, tu presencia sería la única que no puedo ignorar por más que quiero, ¿sentires?…es fácil decir que eres importante…pues desde que te volviste mi obsesión ya no recuerdo lo de mi vida anterior…-h

-…puede que solo sea deseo-t

-deseo es un sentir pasajero y mortal, el mío no deja de golpearme y quemarme desde que nos topamos esa mañana en el camposanto-

-…¿entonces por qué me alejaste…?-t

-si fueras más perspectivo…comprenderías que era porque no quería que terminaras como yo, no es un mundo fácil y tú eres demasiado frágil…-h

-…déjame a mí decidir eso, si fracaso solo sería relevante a mis ojos…-t

-… ¿dices que para mí no lo sería?-h

-¿Cómo se que te importa?-t

-es bastante evidente para todos menos para ti-h

-tus palabras se basan solo en tu deducciones, ¿Qué crees saber de mi?-t

-lo necesario, tal vez menos, sin embargo…el sentimiento que me profesas…eso si conozco bien-h

El castaño se tiño de carmesí, se sentía desenmascarado fieramente y sin el mas mínimo reflejo de tacto al hacerlo.

-… ¿Por qué crees conocerlo?...nunca te dije…-t

-porque está fuertemente aferrado a tu sangre y pensamientos, lo sentí en tu esencia la noche anterior,…incluso antes de eso se notaba…-h

-si ya sabes eso de mi, quiere decir que sabes mucho mas-t

-…solo lo que tu deseabas que yo conociera...-h

"sus ojos era algo que me intimidaban, no soportaba encararlos, sentía que podían atravesarme el pensamiento si quisieran y es que en ese momento tenía tantas cosas en la mente que le involucraban que realmente me sentirá avergonzado si se enteraba"

-… ¿dónde estamos?-con la mirada oculta tras un marcado sonrojo y su fleco castaño se volteaba a ver la mayor parte de detalles de tal lugar.

~…es aquí donde yo descanso, es aquí donde yo desperté~

~… ¿es aquí donde yo despertare?~

~ ¿Desea algún otro lugar?~

~no, cualquier lugar está bien,…si estarás…~

-…si ese el caso, te aseguro que no tienes por que temer a la obscuridad, pues a cada despertar me veras; recuerda este escenario como ultima vista a este mundo que te concibió, deseaba darte la oportunidad de ver un alba antes pero…me temo que…eso me será imposible de complacer,…mi *codicia* me impide esperarte mas-

Tsuna instintivamente se desprendía los pesados atavíos descubriendo la parte del cuello….

-¿Qué haces?-

-…descubro mi cuello para que puedas…-

-jm, en realidad…no es así como procederé contigo;…~tu falta te hace acreedor de un castigo~-

-…-esa mirada fija que antes le intimidaban ahora simple y sencillamente le desnudaron en cualquier sentido, la facilidad con la que le miraba el alma no hiso más que cohibirle más y un ligero temblor lo abordo en cuanto sintió el ligero rose de su piel con la de otro.

Acodándose a su oído es que disfruto cada estrago que causaba en la criatura que tomaría como su única compañía ~no eres la primera persona a la que maldigo, pero quiero que seas la ultima; esta noche quiero que la recuerdes…como la primera de tu eternidad~

"no era ni siquiera necesario preguntar que tenía en mente,...me tense de inmediato, el camastro donde nos hallábamos era mi *lecho nupcial*,…mi último y primer recuerdo sería mi entrega a kyoya hibari"

Esas fueron las últimas líneas coherentes que cruzaron.

"mi cuerpo se tensaba con la sola insinuación de presión en mis caderas, mi mirada rehuía a la suya evitando el contacto, lo que no le pareció a él"

- no me rehúyas, mírame en todo momento; da cuenta de cada detalle, no te dejare que se te olvide esto-

"resbalando por mi cuello con su boca me dedicaba sencillas ordenes que en ese momento eran como los más complicados acertijos del mundo, me sentía muy nervioso, frases como "recuéstate o relate" eran las indicaciones más complicadas que me hubiesen pedido, no podía controlar mi agitada respiración, su voz resonando en el eco del recinto, la luz bañando su regia figura, el calor invadiendo cada rincón de mi piel, lo helado de su cuerpo sobre de mi y aun así sus tersas y cálidas manos desabotonando con delicadeza mis atavíos, acariciando pequeñas zonas desnudas de mi piel hasta quedar totalmente a su merced…

Con una extraordinaria delicadeza retiro las largas y finas hebras de mi cuello, dejándome sentir su aliento refrescante acompañado de una que otra caricia, encarando paulatinamente mi mirar, intimando el encuentro".

Dentro de la más dulce e incitante caricia se adoso a lo cálido de su cuerpo, devorando su boca con lascivas y palpitantes caricias, descubriendo en el acto su abdomen rasgando la poca resistencia que el castaño pudiese poner a abandonar sus ropas y su cordura.

"sintiendo sus manos deslizarse por mi vientre hasta mi cuello es que empecé a sentir los primeros estragos de sus caricias en mi cuerpo; recorriendo con su lengua mi pectoral es que deje que mi respiración dejara salir lo agitado de los aspamos que me provocaba, posteriormente sus uñas paseando plácidamente por mi espalada me sujetaron levantándome levemente para acomodar adecuadamente mi cabeza sobre unos cojines a la altura de lo que correspondería a la cabecera, me vi encarando su figura hincada deslizando sus manos a inicios de mi única prenda encima que era el holgado pantalón blanco; temeroso voltee la vista enterrando el rostro en algunos de los cojines que me rodeaban, sintiendo con lujo de detalles como retiraba la banda que fungía como cinturón, posteriormente retiro la parte inferior de mis atavíos por completo, procediendo a introducir su manos entre mis piernas forzándome a abrirlas"

~…te forzare a que me mires~

Tras enunciar estas palabras, le estira las piernas separándolas, y, acomodase entre sus muslos, ligeramente levantándolo; así retirándose la pesada capa y la camisa de seda que traía, forzando el contacto de ambas pieles al recargarse sobre su compañero, se dedico a buscar esos ojos que se escondía de los suyos.

"se pego nuevamente a mi cuello, mientras aun estaba enterrando mis suspiros en aquellos cabezales, besaba delicadamente mi desnuda piel acariciando por momentos el lado contrario de mi cuello; al no obtener ni el mas mínimo rastro de quererle encarar, descendió lentamente su mano, apresándome afablemente y provocando un gran espasmo en mi persona"

El castaño se vio en la necesidad de mirar a quien le provocaba inigualables sensaciones con movimientos alternos e insinuantes, percibiendo con esto como se retiraba de los pantalones negros que le cubrían la parte baja del cuerpo; su compañero algunas veces se paraba para mirarle... para observarle envuelto en el placer de sus movimientos y la notable atención que el castaño mostraba a su desnudo cuerpo.

Provoca al borde de la locura al crio que se le resiste a mostrarle sus eróticas facciones, pudiendo observar como pide a gritos saciar la sed que le provocan el calor de su cuerpo por esos insinuantes roces contra sus muslos, se apodera de sus labios sin dejar de perturbar su virilidad forzando su deseo por el ultraje de su cuerpo.

Es en esta etapa es que se aventura a dar la primera mordida, siendo lo más delicado posible y manteniendo ese éxtasis que le adormece todo dolor de su cuerpo, muerde su propia muñeca dándole una ligera probada de su sangre con sus labios encendiendo aun más ese frenesí que invade al joven bajo de él.

"las primeras sensaciones que experimente con una sola probada de su sangre fueron como pasar fuego por cada una de mis extremidades, el deseo y la sed de mi cuerpo para con su persona me destrozaban y alteraban mi sentidos; debatiéndome sobre si hacia o no lo correcto pedí que me poseyera sin embargo…"

~aun no,…no hasta que te arrepientas de lo que me reclamaste~

~ya lo estoy~

-jm, yo aun estoy resentido-

"me deja acostado mirando la imponente bóveda del mausoleo avergonzado por su palabras y las insistentes miradas de los arcángeles; descendiendo con sigilo por mi cuerpo, no tardo mucho en darme cuenta de sus intenciones menos aun se dejan escuchar mis alaridos provocados por mi introducción a su boca, tratando de silenciarlos muerdo mi labio inferior cerrando con tal fuerza que este empieza a sangrar un poco, los movimientos de su lengua me acarician con tal frenesí que me arqueo ligeramente acompañado de uno que otro sollozo sordo"

Los movimientos del mayor toman un ritmo más febril y por mucho más placentero para el joven que se retuerce bajo de él; se detiene momentáneamente para acudir a su solitario cuello mordiendo por segunda vez al joven incitándolo con cada gota de su sangre, esta vez ya no es tan delicado pero la reacción que obtiene a cambio no es de dolor si no la suplica de el sabor de sus labios, los primeros estragos de la maldición se empiezan a evidenciar y la lúbricas ansias por el sagrado liquido empiezan a asomarse.

"Al encararme menos regio y mas incitado de lo que se pudiese describir es que por fin sentí como poco a poco introducía sus hábiles dedos, arrancándome un jadeo a cada movimiento, inconscientemente abrí un poco más las piernas incitando con esto la introducción del segundo y el tercero, descontrolando un poco al *ya no tan indiferente* hombre que me poseía.

Incitado por mis movimientos y, ya involuntarios, roces contra su cuerpo es que su lengua húmeda y caliente penetro en mi boca; levantando mis piernas ferozmente y sin tener más remordimiento que el que yo poseía en ese momento entro agudamente en mi cuerpo, las pocas dudas que mostro al hacerlo me consumieron, cada detalle del roce y el peso de sus caderas fundiéndose en las mías me llevaron a aferrarme ferozmente a su tersa espalda, encarando entre jadeos sus ojos arrebatos de mi obsesión.

Paso una mano por mi espalda forzándome a despegarme ligeramente del camastro, me aferre más a su espalda para no descender y así es que mirando esos hipnóticos ojos me dedique a sentir cada estocada llevado por el cadencioso movimiento de sus caderas: por momentos benévolos y por otros insaciables, cambiando constantemente los sonidos provenientes de mi boca; agotados y sedientos por momentos nos encontrábamos compartiendo indiscriminadamente cada laceración que provocábamos en el cuerpo del otro, desde ligeros arañazos asta desalmados mordiscos"

Tanto sudor como sangre rodaba por el cuerpo de ambos involucrados, a cada movimiento que daban una nueva herida se merecían, cuando ambos se vieron envueltos en el dopaje del deseo por el otro es que los movimientos fueron más vigorosos y trémulos; el mayor deliberadamente azoto al otro contra lo mórbido de la cama, levantando con desdén sus perniles forzándolo a rodear su caderas, sujetando con una mano el ángulo y con la otra perturbando el miembro del joven que le provocaba con la sugerente mirada que le dedicaba.

"mi respiración cada vez era más dificultosa y casi se diría que visitaba el edén; mi vista era esplendida bañada por fuertes tonos azules, por momentos encarando a la figura acomodada entre mi caderas destrozándolas tan lascivamente entre esos altivos y pendencieros movimientos, mirándome con deseo; con lo férvido de su aferre mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse con fuerza, así como mis manos aferradas a las sabanas empapadas en nuestro sudor, cada gemido y respiración me encaminaba al eminente y ansiado fin; por su lado su cuerpo empezaba a chocar mas atrevidamente contra el mío"

Miraba nubosamente al joven que poseía: con la piel aperlada por el sudor y con las largas hebras castañas de su nuca cayendo como cascadas sobre sus hombros e invadiendo gran parte del lecho, es que se recostó sobre él, intimando mas el desliz dentro de él, apresando con sus manos cada paraje de la cara del chico imposibilitando la sola idea de que este se voltease a algún lado, admirando cada fragmento de la conclusión de su encuentro.

Absorbidos bajo los efectos cálidos y palpitantes del mas esplendido agarre es que se dejaron poseer por los hilarantes placeres que se desataban en sus cuerpos, provocándoles la mas relajante sensación de saciedad envueltos en unn mar de luces celestes.

"lo siguiente que absorbí tan bien como eso ojos fueron: sentir el último aliento que dejaban ver nuestros cuerpos, disfrutar cada facción que le provocaba el insolente agarre de mi cuerpo, sus últimos rastros de lucidez antes de caer en la inigualable desesperación de llegar al clímax, el más esforzado impulso antes de caer en la culminación sintiendo lo húmedo de la suya, el retirar de su intrusión, su cuerpo pesado sombre el mío, ambas agitadas respiraciones y por último el ultimo y primer beso que se me daba como parte de ese mundo"

Sujeto sus labios con el último aliento de fuerza que le quedaba, mordiéndolo y por igual los propios dando por finalizado el litúrgico para que emergiera su *amante*.

"no existen palabras para describir los deleites que mi cuerpo experimento la primer noche que supe que ya no era mortal, por fin estuve en sus brazos y esperaba poder seguirlo estando en el futuro, aunque de no ser así solo con descansar a lado de quien me mostro este mundo era más que suficiente para que siguiera como su compañía"

Envueltos en un celestial cuadro, rodeados por miles de tonos garzos acariciando sus rostros relajando sus cuerpos, cayeron ambos en una merecida atenuación no importando siquiera la despreocupada pose que mantenía; pocos minutos faltarían par que se pudiesen ir por lo que un poco de descanso no estaría de sobra, sería un largo tramo que recorrer escapando de los rayos de luz, suerte que ese refugio estaba cerca…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No lo entendía su velocidad era muy buena…mejor que eso, mas aun no les podía alcanzar, creía ya estar cerca en cuanto capto el olor de un *nuevo ser*, curiosamente se deposito en él un gran alivio pues eso significaba que rokudo mukuro había fracasado y eso lo dejaba con el último tramo del trabajo…recuperar a esos incautos camicaces…

Sin embargo un agradable olor le invadió, juraría que ya lo había percibido antes,…es mas creía estar siendo seguido por el, ¿Qué podría ser?...no olía a un muerto,…ojala hubiera podido pensarlo mejor pero en ese instante…*cierto joven* se le hiso presente.

~¿Tu nombre?~

Miro con un ligero palpitar la figura que le cuestionaba; antes de siquiera intentar atacarle, se percato que el deleitable olor provenía de un muy ornamentado cadáver, maldita fuese su suerte era el joven de cabello plata y el dueño de dos pares de esmeraldas que por más que intentaba no dejaba de mirar.

-jm ¿…y no me darás el tuyo?-

-no es necesario, es una simple formalidad que tomo para saber que poner en tu tumba-

-…mi tumba ¿tú solo lo harás?-

-es una pena pero así es, siéntete honrado no cualquiera puede presumir en el infierno que gokudera hayato fue quien le asesino-

-jm, entonces honrado me sentiré de estar bajo tu *imponente presencia *, pero me temo que no podre presumir de ello, aun tengo cosas que hacer-

-lastima, no llegaras a tus citas-

El joven (o al menos por su apariencia), se abalanzo contra él; finos y calculadores movimientos, no lo negaba eran mortíferos, pero no lo suficientemente avispados como para hacerle frente, ya no poseía un arma y aun así podía hacerle exasperar, lo que parecía no ser difícil por el colérico semblante que se marcaba tan natural en su rostro.

-¿dejaras de huir?, ¿hasta cuando empezaras a pelear en serio?-

-jajaja, perdona pero no peleare contigo, no deseo lastimar ese fascinante rostro que posees-

-¿te burlas de mi?, no sabes con quien tratas, no porque sea de la clase alta creas que no me sé valer por mi mismo-

Tomo por sorpresa al joven sujetando ambas muñecas, forzándolo contra la pared pudiendo acercarse lo suficiente a su espalda, dándose el lujo de hablarle al oído.

-jm, no me burlo de ti, en verdad creo que tienes un rostro agraciado…-

El joven de cabellos plata dejo de sentir el fuerte agarre de las manos del intruso de su morada, volteando para descubrir que este ya no estaba ahí; se encontraba atónito, (de ser posible) juraría que su corazón quería reventar entre palpitares, le temblaba la voz y esa zona del cuello donde choco el aliento del sujeto se sentía adormecida y hasta podría decirse que sensible.

~…no te burles de mi estúpido bastardo~

Ocultando entre su pesado fleco sus ojos se dirigió donde probablemente ese hombre salió corriendo, lo mataría por cómo le hizo sentir o quizás… ¿por lo que le hizo sentir?...

Siguiendo el rastro de primo, no tardo en encontrar a esos dos arrastrando con dificultad el cuerpo, no parecía muerto (figurativamente) pero sí bastante herido.

-…se arriesgaron demasiado-y

-…yamamoto-sama-ch

-… ¿no debería estar en el camposanto?…-k

-y ustedes a salvo… ¿vale la pena?-y

-…no nos juzgue, no conoce la razón-ch

-traición; se les acogió y ¿así es como pagan la generosidad de su *padre*?-y

-¡el mismo padre que perdono a quien nos arranco todo!-k

-usted mejor que nadie puede entender el odio que posee uno al ver a su familia devastada por estas criaturas y ¿a alguno le importo? ¿Intentaron saberlo? ¿Acaso le intereso a alaude?...-ch

El moreno miro estupefacto a ambos jóvenes, comprendía a la perfección esa miradas y la infinita cólera que les invadía, era la misma que el mismo sintió cuando esos *príncipes de la noche* le arrebataron a su familia; ¿Cómo podía saberlo?...nunca hablaron de ello y siempre estaban alejados del grupo, parecían asustados y pese a las innumerables veces que sus *hermanos* se les acercaron parecían bastante regios a convivir, al fin y al cabo unos niños, solo necesitaban de alguien que tomara la iniciativa de intentar conocerles; maldito rokudo valiéndose del dolor de dos asustados críos que solo buscaban una razón para vivir…

-el único que nos ofreció justicia fue mukuro-sama y para probarlo nos entrego a la bestia que nos arrebato la vida que conocíamos-k

Agarraba por los cabellos el cuerpo que ambos arrastraban, levantando ligeramente su cara.

-…venia con la convicción de que morirían,… ¿una venganza lo vale?-y

-¿le parece que es el apropiado para hacer tal pregunta?-ch

-…no puedo debatir eso, sin embargo es bueno avanzar…; la satisfacción por cobrarse una venganza dura poco y nos hace presa de una inmensa ira que no se apaga y va consumiendo los días-y

-que fácil lo dice, tiene a donde regresar, pero dígame ¿ya supero lo del general?...-k

-no, pero encontré la forma de honrar su palabra y fe, defendiendo a los míos, preocupándome por cuidar de la tranquilidad de los inquilinos de clan, ¡y sé que¡ una persona que se atrevió a involúcrales en tan precaria situación no posee el más mínimo interés en su causa, seguridad y mucho menos en sus personas-y

-¡¿y que puede saber usted?-k

-bueno,… yo estoy aquí y…no me iría sin regresarlos a salvo a donde seguro les recibirán con gusto…-y

-nos juzgaran-ch

-¿por qué lo harían? no ha pasado nada aquí,….además no lo permitiría-y

-…me molesta su actitud-el más joven e imperativo de los dos, de mala gana y probablemente ocultando un llanto que hace años no podía dejar salir, le permitía al mayor acercarse al moribundo rubio que ambos arrastraban

-bien, lo primero será salvarle después lo dejaremos aquí-y

Desgarraba su muñeca dejando caer el vital líquido en la boca del inconsciente hombre.

-pero nos descubrirá-ch

-para cuando despierte ya no estaremos y si abre la boca diciendo que "dejo escapar a un par de lobeznos"…no se la acabaría…-y

Veía desde un distancia segura cada detalle de la escena, pudiendo atacar a los tres no lo hacía, incluso viendo al caído primo no los ataco; cálido, extrañamente cálido…, pero ¿como el podía saber de tal sensación?... ¿hace cuanto que olvido que se sentía?…, bueno esperaría a que ese moreno idiota le terminara de compartir su sangre a primo y después que se fueran lo llevaría donde daemon, sin embargo un gran estruendo se dejo escuchar; una extraña sensación de terror le invadió…y a los pocos instantes se vio siendo cargado como peso muerto por ese tipo que corría al compas de los otros dos críos que cargaban a primo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arrastraba el cuerpo por los pasadizos del castillo, cuando este empezó a moverse, era indicio de que ya despertaba por lo que detuvo un poco el paso.

-¿descansaste….mukuro-kun?-

Miro hacia arriba, encarando a la presencia que le arrastraba por lo que parecía una catacumba subterránea, el olor a muerto era insoportable y considerando lo fino de el olfato de los de su especie eso era verdaderamente un martirio.

-…¿Dónde estoy?-

-no creo que se deba preocupar por eso, vamos a una cámara especial-

-…kufufufu, ¿dónde me juzgaran?-

-¿juzgar? Ah no jmjmjm, más bien creo que será lo contrario…; vamos pues, no disponemos de mucho tiempo-

Le seguía arrastrando por los pasillos.

-hey, si me puedo valer por mi mismo-

-jm, no lo creo, además recuerda que llevo a un prisionero, no podemos bajar al guardia aquí-

No entendía al tipo que lo arrastraba como perro muerto por los pasillos de las catacumbas de secondo, pero extrañamente sabía que podía confiar en que no le entregaría, algo en ese hombre era siniestro y hasta…le recordaba a sí mismo.

-¡ah! mira ya llegamos- le pasaba a una cámara bastante amplia desde donde se podía apreciar gritos tras las paredes–bien venido seas-

-… ¿te refieres a como inquilino?-

-eso lo decides tú...-

-no me entregaras o ¿me equivoco?-

-jmjmjm, no; sabes nos parecemos un poco-

-lo dudo, tú eres esclavo y yo soy…-

-…eres lo mismo que yo, pero con sombras de libertades que te hacen creer que si lo eres-

-…tú rindes cuentas-

-y tu igual, cosa que te molesta, ¿si no porque estarías tratando de darle un golpe a alaude?-

-no sabe manejar a su raza-

-…y supongo que tu si sabrías-

-¿a qué quieres llegar?-

-a lo mismo que tu, quiero divertirme, hacer lo que me plazca cuando me plazca, pero para eso necesito de *cierto tipo de amistades*, no se puede jugar solo-

-…¿Qué propones?-

-jm, ya nos entendemos; es simple, estos años me he percatado de lo muy aburridos que están los *amos*, así que…porque no darles una razón para *vivir*-

-es una verdadera estupidez lo que, creo, sugieres y bajo las condiciones que lo haces: una porque esta alude y dos porque esta secondo, cabe mencionar a sus hijos y seguidores…-

-jmjmjm, pensé que trataba con una mente muy avispada…- se acercaba a una mesa entre las sombras de una esquina, tomando algo en su manos, al regresar a la luz se rebeló que eran dulces- ¡ah! perdona ¿quieres?- le ofrecía con una apacible sonrisa.

-déjate de idioteces, ¿qué te hace acreedor de tal prepotencia? si mas no lo recuerdo tienes poco de ser parte del gremio de secondo-de un manotazo le rechazaba tales golosinas, denotando una molestia por su poco ingenio.

-pocos años si, pero no por eso soy menos zagas; dime ¿sabes cuantos inquilinos hay aquí?- se dedicaba a ver lo extenso del área que les albergaba- unos, no se…250…300 reos muy resentidos y…hambrientos,…-

-~la cámara de los protervos~,…si lo que sugieres es verdad provocaras una masacre de ambas castas, ¿Qué nos salva de su ira?...-

-fácil, yo no intento contenerla;…todos los que emergen bajo este cálido mato de obscuridad se ven rápidamente artos de él, supongo que una amigable partida de *ajedrez* les hará valorar lo afortunados que son en verdad…; piénsalo mukuro-kun ¿hace cuanto que no te diviertes?-

-...kufufufu, bastante ya…-

El albino de hipócrita cara se acercaba peligrosamente a la una protección que resguardaba la ira de los reos, mientras volteaba con una insinuante pregunta hacia su inquilino….

-pregunta obligada mukuro-kun ¿cómo ganas en el ajedrez?-

Con la mirada siniestra y tomando una de las golosinas del albino frente a él le contestaba en el mismo y sínico tono.

…~mandando a los peones primero~

Ambos esbozaron una siniestra sonrisa antes de que dos entidades a lo lejos escucharan romperse un candado seguido de desgarradores gritos y feroces pisadas….

Cosa que puso sobre aviso los inigualables instintos de supervivencia de tres jóvenes a pocos metros de ahí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A quien le haya gustado maullé, miuuuu! :3

Una súper disculpa por alagar una sola noche, pero necesitaba explicar las cosa bajo las perspectivas de diferente flancos para empezar a desenmascarar detalles y no regresarme o detenerme (tanto) más adelante (-.-¡) miuuu perdonen

El próximo cap. Tratara por supuesto de la traición de esos dos sujetos, el verdadero judas dejara ver con lujo de detalles sus intenciones buahahahaha.

Como se tarden se tardara el capitulo. Jojojojo +_+ (no se tarden xfa) y no se estrellen contra el teclado,...porque yo ya lo hice x.0!.

Atte: dispora66


	21. Huida

El coro de los ángeles se escucha y suena con el típico: aleluya, aleluya!, entonces bajo yo con el manuscrito mientras la quema de las brujas de salen se la piensa sobre juzgarme o no… (Apoyaría el *si*, la verdad, prefiero al orca y no la hoguera -.-u).

Bueno, antes que nada les menciono que tuve que partir el cap. por que eran muchas hojas y se prestaba para confusión (si así ¬,¬u).

La música, pues es un tanto mas contemporánea, la verdad, me encanta la asociación de este tipo de grupos con lo que podría ser lo funesto, así que es mas psicológica la sugerencia, no solo por lo controversial de sus letras si no por lo intenso y creo que le quedaba como anillo al dedo a este contexto.

Muchas gracias por sus sugerencias, fueron de ayuda, de verdad, y claro, gracias por leer, casi abandono la historia si no fuese por ustedes, jojojojojo ¬.¬u (y una amenaza de muerte por parte de una amistad o.0!, bien naty… ahí esta!, baja la pistola!).

Bueno, sin más que decir, esta es la música y el cap. (espero no decepcionar -_-u):

.com/watch?v=70kV_Wp5WpE&feature=related

.com/watch?v=kIBeYoP9Wi0&feature=related

.com/watch?v=70kV_Wp5WpE&feature=related

.com/watch?v=PCQDtZfrgo0&feature=fvst

.com/watch?v=wFnG4WlSgSI&feature=fvwrel

_**Huida.**_

"_El castillo estaba cayendo poco a poco, se desbarataba entre los altercados de dos catervas; Ya no había más que 3 seres de los señores y sus allegados, ya había caído esa raza y la otra, procedente de la sangre de alaude, estaba por perecer. _

_Se enfrentaban los seguidores de alude y los reos que desataron byakuran y rokudo mukuro. Ese lobo blanco luchaba ferozmente protegiendo a mi hermano, mientras que uno de sus seguidores me resguardaba; yamamoto takeshi, abría paso a nuestro escape._

_Según las instrucciones de daemon spada, teníamos que llegar a las caballerizas y salir lo antes posible de ahí. Hibari me dijo que él nos alcanzaría en ese lugar, y en dado caso de no llegar, debíamos huir; me juro que le volvería a ver pero, yo tenía que sobrevivir por mi cuenta para ser merecedor de eso._

_-¡esta libre el paso!, vamos-_

_Ese moreno nos avisa que es hora de correr, alaude carga a primo y se dirige donde el laberinto, los dos chicos mas jóvenes siguen por ordenes de yamamoto, cargando a un inconsciente chico de tés blanca y cabello plata, de ultimo voy yo con nagi en mi espalda, la mujer a estado usando mucho sus dones, me temo que ya no le queda mucho para agotarlos, entonces, miro como una figura yace frente a donde se desatan los tétricos alaridos de los que nos persiguen._

_-¡tsuna!- mi padre opto por dejar una distracción, un ser._

_Miro con cierta piedad a la figura tirada frete a los pies de una puerta y, sin pensarlo, arriesgo mi vida para ayudarle. Deposito a nagi donde yamamoto y voy presurosos a socorrer a ese individuo; todo el que este dispuesto a dar su vida por otro ser… tiene esperanza._

_~tsuna, corre, no tenemos mucho tiempo~ l_

_~…salgan ustedes, les alcanzare~ t_

_~oya… ¿me salvaras?, creo que después de todo si te gusto~ r m_

_~no lo mal interpretes, nagi entristecería si mueres aquí~ t_

_~jm,…no duraras en este mundo con esa actitud, vongola~ r m_

_~cállate rokudo mukuro,…no todo tiene que ser una tragedia~ y t _

_Irónicamente, rokudo fue traicionado y, ahora, no estaba mejor que nosotros, incluso amenazaba con privarnos de su presencia, sigo sin explicarme porque me ayudo, me temo que su juego de *nada me importa* le cobro la cuenta._

_~kufufufu, veo el nacimiento de una nueva gerencia~ r m_

_-y el derrocamiento de la anterior- r_

_-si, estamos en medio de ella, si no les importa creo que es hora de correr-c_

_Tome a rokudo, pasando su brazo por mis hombros, era pesado sin embargo, el brazo de mi padre se hiso presente y comenzamos la encrucijada lo mas rápido posible._

_-sabia que esas rosas significaban que *tu vida* empezaría en una situación similar, cuanto siento no haber podido ayudar en la anterior- l_

_-descuida… padre, eso ya no es importante- t_

_En efecto, yo había nacido en medio de una revolución, cambios de ideología y caída de viejos señoríos en este mundo, no era el mejor momento pero, ya me encontraba siendo parte de este mundo y, como uno de sus miembros, debía hacer algo por la situación y los involucrados._

_Rokudo mukuro ya no era la fuente de mi odio, por que este sentimiento era opacado por las muchas maravillas de mi despertar, ahora ya no me pesaba mi pasado por que, en mi realidad, solo había cavidad para un futuro, uno que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar por el pequeño detalle de estar bajo ataque._

_Me encontraba corriendo y atacando, dejando a flote los primeros estragos de mi maldición; cada habilidad era lo que un color nuevo a un ciego, la belleza de la muerte y lo sublime de la vida fueron muy evidentes en mi primer despertar, no hay forma de explicarlo, porque en el lenguaje no existen palabras tales._

_-vongola tsunayoshi, deja al moribundo lobo- a_

_-no- t_

_-no te comprendo, él nos metió en esto- c_

_-y ahora sufre como el resto, es una victima más- t_

_-no permitiré que le salves, se revelo contra su raza y extermino a la tuya- a_

_-pues me tendrá que dejar, por que no lo abandonare- t_

_-tsuna, basta- y t_

_-como te atreves a hablarle así a alaude-sama- k_

_-ken, déjale. Si se torna en nuestra contra le asesinare, alaude, yo me hago responsable- y t_

_-bien y, niño, no importa cuanto te opongas o lo muy cabreado que se ponga mi heredero por eso, si es necesario, le dejaremos para vivir- a_

_-…bien- t_

_-vámonos ya, el cazador ya debe estar donde los carruajes- a_

_-alaude, la mayoría de los reos se esta concentrando en esta zona, no podremos esperar al llegar- y t_

_-lo se, ese mocoso tendrá que alcanzarnos en el pueblo vecino-a_

_~…Hibari~ t_

_-…jm, esperemos no caiga ante su esclavo, bueno, aun me tienes a mi- m r_

_-… callante mukuro, no hace falta ser tan arrogante- l_

_-descuida tsuna, no es nada débil, no conoces ni la mitad de su capacidad- y t_

_-vamos, que no se quede nadie- a_

_~ ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?~ y t_

"_Tal vez sea mejor remontarnos a hace unas horas, cuando todo mi sublime, nuevo mundo, se torno mas sublime e irreal"._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Daemon se dirigía donde secondo; fue llamado, lo que significaba que era urgente. Pocas veces hablaba con su padre, la última vez fue durante una par de grandes bajas (su hijo y su creación favorita), cuando decidió dormir unos miles de años.

~ ¿Me buscaba padre?~

-luce me ha revelado algo-

-ah sí, nuestra vidente estrella,... ¿ha venido?-

-sí, dice que hoy pasaría algo importante así que decidió venir-

-…y a esto ¿Por qué yo…?-

-daemon hace mucho que veo próximo mi fin, sin embargo…. no quisiera pensar que tu estas involucrado-

-¿perdón?... nunca haría tal cosa, eres justo el líder que necesita esta casa-

-en la visión de luce,… ~tú eras quien me mataba~-

-nunca imaginaria que luce me difamaría; le tengo un gran aprecio a vuestra hija padre pero, me temo que esto es insólito… ¿Qué razones tendría?-

-~tal vez… *primo*~-

-no,…~no entiendo~-

-daemon, ¿estás al tanto de las acciones de tu amante?-

-tanto como tú; de lo único que no tengo gran conocimiento es de cuando empecé a dormir pocos años atrás, él es quien estuvo a cargo de la gente, no creo que sea de gran relevancia esa información…-

-¿en serio?... porque este joven aquí presente me tiene lucidas noticias de esa época-

Volteo a ver a una sombra que sonreía satíricamente adosada a uno de los muros del aula.

-~… bya…kuran~-

-el mismo, daemon-sama- cantarina y sospechosa era su voz, su referencia era bastante intimidante pese a su *alegre* tono, le dio mala espina en ese mismo momento…

-daemon spada, tu amante primo no estaba calificado para declararle al guerra a alaude; una que otra baja es aceptable por que nuestras dos especies no se toleran, mas no imagino a alguien que se crea tan solemne como para abrir fuego a lo que seguramente sería una nueva guerra-

-…señor,… primo nunca se revelaría y en dado caso, sabemos que alaude preferiría la diplomacia antes que tomar represaría…-d s

-el desenfreno que tiene por tu amante, no justifica las hostilidades para con el señor de los lobos-s

-eso es verdad; más me temo que lo mal interpreta secondo-sama,…si me permitiera…-b

-¡no te metas esclavo!...-no tenia idea de cuales eran sus acciones y menos de la finalidad pero, si involucraba a primo, el más afectado sería este último y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¡muy por el contrario daemon!, estoy interesado en lo que el joven pueda decir,…prosigue- secondo no era flexible y menos tolerante, lo que el dictaminara se hacia, esa era la ley y, como cualquiera de sus hijos, él la respetaría.

-muchas…gracias, secondo-sama; me temo que a errado señor, yo conviví desde vivo con primo y también un poco menos de lo que lleva de su inmortalidad, por eso lamento mucho ser yo quien le comunique que… primo es un traidor que estuvo haciendo tratos con los lobos para acabar con un individuo que le estorbaba-b

-jm… ¿acaso sería yo su objetivo?,…jm, al fin y al cabo cazador…-s

-de ninguna manera secondo, primo acepto tu cobija y rechazo a su orden…-d

-no, en realidad él fue obligado a tomar partido en nuestro mundo pero, nada nos dice que no fuera ese el objetivo, se dejo atrapar de muy buena gana-s

-…-en realidad era una situación muy diferente pero, como explicarle a su *padre* que era posible la lealtad de un ser sin tener la necesidad de convertirle, nunca comprendería lo fidedigno de su relación.

-si me permite secondo-sama; en efecto hubo tratos con los lobos de parte de primo vongola pero, no atentaba contra usted, en realidad atentaba contra… -b

No podía dejar que revelara al ser que era tan importante para primo. Él se había jurado proteger a ambos hermanos de ese mundo, incluso de su *padre*; sin embargo, secondo estaba llegando a su limite, ya no había de otra, tendría que decirlo antes de que ese *judas* enredara mas la información.

-…padre es verdad que te he ocultado información pero, me temo que no es lo que crees, permíteme disipar la sospecha que embosca a…-

-no, me temo que tu amante será juzgado como a cualquier infractor que ha abusado de nuestra generosa indulgencia-

No, nunca lo permitirá, no gano el afecto de primo solo para traicionarle, fuesen cuales fuesen sus actos el estaría a su lado…

-…señor preferiría ser yo quien sea residente en la cámara, pagare su castigo por el-

-no hijo mío, primo no será encerrado…-

-~… ¿señor?~-

-el castigo por atentar contra nuestra raza y trasgredir reglas de hace miles de años es *la ejecución*; primo vongola será llevado a la cámara de *medio día*-

-¡no!-

-lo lamento daemon, así las cosas son-

-¡secondo no le puedes calcinar!, es bastante premeditado para una ofensa tan común-

-¿común?, llamas común a que un *amante* se crea lo suficientemente importante como para atentar contra uno de los dos señores obscuros-

-secondo, te e servido durante siglos y nunca te e pedido nada, aceptare cualquier trato si a cambio desistes de esa represalia, juro que si le perdonas el jamás volverá a estas tierras, vivirá como un desterrado-

-no importa que tal lejos este, su codicia es peligrosa y el que te tenga tan hechizado lo hace más peligroso aun, lo e visto antes, así perdí a mi hijo-

-no perdiste a xanxus por culpa de su amante; no lo comprendiste en ese momento y no lo entiendes ahora, y aunque el caso ahora es diferente la finalidad es la misma-

-…sorpréndeme-

-No es codicia, de echo es lo contrario,… es la afinidad que posee uno para con otro ser, como en el caso de xanxus-

-jm, joder, nosotros no poseemos tales reacciones, somos libres de eso-

-se equivoca padre. No te lo diría por que pretendía que primo lo infectara pero, viendo esto,… tanto primo como yo solo buscábamos amparar a su hermano en este mundo, él quería proteger a su único lazo y yo accedí a ayudarle, seguramente esas bajas fueron por que intentaron dañar al joven- decía desesperado por que secondo desistiera de su orden, omitiendo por supuesto el pequeño detalle de que la guardia de estos dos hermanos la proporcionaría alaude, no era bueno sacar esa información ahora.

-jmjmjm, esta mintiendo daemon-sama, su amante busco, en cuanto tuvo el poder, desaparecer a su hermano, incluso desato a algunos de los reos para hacer su trabajo, al no poder encontrar al chico por su cuenta se vio en la necesidad de tratar con…*rokudo mukuro*-b

-¡rokudo mukuro!,… el ser que asesino a primo cavallone; si pensé en algún momento ser indulgente y tomar en cuenta tu mentira ahora simplemente la sentencia se hará realidad…-

-no es ninguna mentira, es la verdad primo tomaría a su hermano de sangre para…-

-sabes tan bien como yo que un amante, esclavo o condenado no puede infectar a nadie, en primer lugar por que es mucha energía lo que se requiere y en segundo por que este no es libre-

-…yo….- en medio de su desesperación dejo a relucir ese detalle que, en efecto, era peor que decirse aliado de alaude.

-… ¿Qué sucede?-

-jm, bueno secondo-sama es que el poder de primo creció estos años y… ha venido de la sangre de su guardián-

-¡¿Qué?… ¿lo liberaste daemon?, ¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste? Le diste la casa a un ente totalmente fuera de tu control, de haberlo querido se hubiera revelado…-

-si, me atrevo a decir que incluso pudo haber engañado a su protector-b

-vete al demonio byakuran,…secondo… no…-d

-me temo que al haber bebido tu sangre sabes de sus actos tanto como yo, entonces no puedo confiar en tus escusas; él es peligroso, no ha pasado ni de la década de su convertir y ya posee un poder comparable con hayato, no me arriesgare,… ¡que traigan a primo!- decía solemne a su guardia personal.

-¡secondo!, yo fui el traidor, le brinde mi sangre y le di el control de la casa… castígame a mí por mi poco juicio, si caigo el perderá su poder-

-…y castigado serás daemon, tú serás el primero en ver cómo le toca el sol la cara, hasta entonces estarás encerrado; ¡llévenselo!-

-a pesar de ser libre de mis cadenas aun es esclavo de tu maldición, si me aniquilas no hará falta ser tan severo…-

-claro que es necesario, mírate. Descuida hijo mío, que ya pronto ese embrujo que te mantiene tan embelesado desaparecerá para no volverte a atormentar-

-byakuran ¿qué demonios estas planeando?...-

~el beneficio de mi raza y el de… *mi padre*, mi señor~

Esos ojos, los mismo ojos del antiguo el pero,… que imbécil fue, por algo *ese hombre* lo tenía bajo su mira, pero que idiotas fueron al darle puerta a deambular por el castillo, después de todo ¿Qué cazador se entrega voluntariamente?, Byakuran buscaba el poder del señor de la casa, y ahora, habiendo difamado al más influyente de sus hijos ya no lo podían parar, tal vez era esclavo de Hibari kyoya el heredero de alaude y poseedor de la sangre de xanxus pero, esa sangre fácilmente podía ser remplazada por la del primer inmortal, mas si ese hombre ahora había sido debilitado.

Los guardias del santuario de su padre se lo llevaron a rastras, mientras seguía atónito por los ojos demoniacos que le miraban divertidos…

-¡secondo, abre los ojos, ese ser te esta manipulando, vas a condenar a toda tu raza!-

-…tu ya no tienes voz ni voto en ese castillo, daemon-

~…se va a arrepentir y juro que si atenta contra primo, hare valer esa visión~

-si ese es el trato, te aseguro nunca más veras la noche, serás encerrado, siglo tas siglo gritando sin que algún alma te auxilie-

Así, con mucha dificultad, los encargados de la seguridad del castillo se llevaron al hombre que miraba con fiereza a ese ser que en algún momento respeto ~nufufufu… imbécil- miro desafiante a la figura a lado de su verdugo-~jm, tal vez no caerás por mi mano byakuran pero, si por la del legitimo dueño del clan, te lo juro~

Así lo sacaron a rastras del recinto, dirigiéndole a su celda de por vida; podía contra ellos pero, no podía hacer caso omiso de las palabras de su creador, era el principal atributo de los de sangre casta, el único a favor, sus ordenes se hacían leyes…

-¿qué hacemos con *nuestro nuevo* residente, mi señor?- decía a espaldas de secondo con una mueca de infinito placer.

-ese joven ya ha causado muchos problemas, igualmente deberá ser castigado-

- como usted diga, sin embargo, me temo que Hibari-sama, es quien le resguarda ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?-

-le toleraba por ser la creación de mi hijo pero,… esa sangre ya ha causado muchos daños, lo mejor será exterminarles-

-si ese es su designio, creo que lo mejor sería emprender algo ahora que esta débil, es una amenaza menor mientras este protegiendo a su futuro *amante*…-

-antes decline al hecho de acabar con una *amenaza menor* y por ello perdía a mi heredero, no lo volveré a hacer; no correré riesgos, espera a que lo infecte y después mata a ambos-

-que lastima, vongola Tsunayoshi…es tan hermoso…e inocente-

-pues entonces, espero que le vaya a hacer de mártir con su creador para congraciarse; descuida, si es inocente las puertas del cielo le recibirán-

-eso fue hilarante mi amo, sin embargo ¿como puedo hacer yo realidad su orden?, solo soy un sirviente, no poseo gran poder…-

-jm, cualquiera llamaría a esto traición, yo lo llamo lealtad a tu señor-

-me honra sus palabras mi patrono-

-… entonces,…dejad de llamarme así…hijo mío-

Mientras su amo estuviera fuerte le era difícil revelarse ante él, ahora que un veneno le atacaba ya no era una amenaza, por lo menos no para acercarse a secondo y este le brindaría su macabro don, *el señor de los muertos andantes* quedaría conveniente mente débil dando la primera pauta a su plan; congraciarse sería el primer paso para el hundimiento de esos seres…

~por supuesto,…*padre*~

Una herida,…el quebrantamiento de un contrato, la liberación de la caja de pandora,…el nacimiento de otro señor,…la sed eterna silenciada por esas puras gotas de rubí…

Byakuran ahora era el ser en el que más confiaba secondo, y por supuesto, el que peor le pagaría…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo pensó con mucho cuidado, realmente detallo en su mente cada posibilidad y llego a la conclusión que ya había contemplado hace tanto, mientras soplaba en el pueblo una bocanada de ráfagas que, curiosamente, le recordaron a su hermano; el nombre de este significaba viento, una frase le llego a la mente en ese momento…

~el viento trae cambio,… ¿no es así fong?~

-¿alaude-sama?- su subordinado no comprendía, ¿fong? No le conocía pero, con frecuencia su amo lo nombraba con pesadumbre…

~… veo próximo mi fin, es una realidad a la cual no se puede huir, incluso los inmortales perecerán de una u otra forma~

-…dice que planea morir-

~no, digo que mi tiempo en este mundo ya acabo~

-no le veo la diferencia-

~morir no es dejar de respirar,…morir es…que te dejen de recordar~

-…ira a salvar a primo ¿no es así?-

~…su nombre es y siempre será giotto…~

-mmm, cualquiera a quien le ordene irlo a rescatar, irá sin pensárselo dos veces, no es necesario que arriesgue así el linaje-

~entonces no me podría declarar como su salvador, menos como alguien que le estima ¿con que cara sostendría mis palabras y sentimientos?~

-es una realidad que las emociones son el cáncer del mundo ¿no?-

~… ¿cuantos años has vivido?~

-467 más dos meses, 3 semanas y 2 días-

~jm, niñato, yo e vivido mucho mas y sé que solo hay una verdad universal~

-¿y cual podría ser? –

~que todo cambia, ya sea que lo veamos bien o mal, estemos de acuerdo o no, el cambio llegara~

-…si esa es su decisión, permita a los hombres que le siguen caigan con usted-

~no tengo que dar mi autorización, nunca lo e echo, cada quien es libre de hacer lo que se les de en gana pero, decídanlo bien pues no deseo que me perturben en el infierno~

-jm, como usted diga, alaude-sama-

~mi hermano ya tiene mucho esperando por mi~

-¿…que será de kyoya-sama?-

~jm, tan similar a mi hermano en apariencia pero, su carácter es irritantemente igual al mío~

-…peleara hasta el fin-

~seguramente, mas no lo hará por el beneficio de secondo ni por el mío~

-…-

~dios se apiade del alma que se atreva a trasgredir a ese niño~

-¿niño?-

~vongola Tsunayoshi~

-¿vongola?...no será…-

~Si, el hermano de giotto~

-…el joven es belicoso y bastante orgulloso, dudo que tenga esa clase de reacción por un ser tan común…-

~somos muy similares, si yo me e caído en esa trampa mortal el seguramente también, dudo que exista alguien que no cedería ante tal sangre~

-jm, si, mukuro se las jugo duras por poseer al niño-

-si, morirá por su estúpido error, como el resto de los idiotas que nos dejamos tentar por el corazón mortal-

-… ¿hubiera preferido vivir mil años sin saber de ese sentir?-

-ese es el problema, te vuelves adicto al sentimiento por que es lo único que te provee de vida; mil años en este mundo no son nada en comparación de diez segundos a lado de aquel ser-

-… dichosos son los mortales-

-si, ellos son los verdaderos inmortales-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas estallo ese diminuto candado, empezó una carrera…

~mukuro-kun…te esperare en los aposentos de secondo,…si llegas~

-kufufufu, no,…si es que tu llegas-

Ambas presencias no tardaron en salir en dirección a una de las 7 puertas de todo el catillo, precisamente la que daba a la reunión de secondo…

Lo primero que vieron los invitados fue como entraba el *sirviente byakuran* con una mueca de malicia que superaba su inmutes ante el miedo, seguido de una presencia más que indeseada en esa casa,… después poco a poco la plaga empezó a devorarles. Algunos corrían en dirección a las puertas que estaban en los alrededores, lastimeramente topándose a esas abominaciones que sacaban provecho de su número y posición.

El desastre era evidentemente irreparable. esos parásitos hicieron valer la pena tantos siglos años y meses de cautiverio, cada uno a su muy particular forma sangraron y devoraron a los que en algún momento les encerraron y temieron, sínicamente bebieron hasta la última gota de sangre que caía de la yagas supurantes de los desesperados rehenes: Mordisqueando, arrancando la piel y huesos buscando cualquier gota de esencia que se pudiera esconder de sus ojos; así cada residente sirvió para diversión de las *perversas iras* que se abrían paso entre cenizas y lamentos hasta el premio mayor…secondo

Pronto los pasillos fueron invadidos y cada sirviente, amante y señor ya estaba en cenizas, o en su defecto, siendo devorado por diez o doce seres.

Con indiferencia a la situación uno de los *resientes residentes de los reos* pasaba por entre las criaturas, algunos le miraban indiferentes otros pocos le atacaron, sin tener éxito. Enfrentándolas solo para cuidar su propia espalda se encaminaba donde su objetivo, pronto escucho la batalla que se desenvolvía en el aposento de su *padre*, entro y con singular cinismo miro como le desangraban y atacaban, el indomable león peleaba como los grandes, defendiéndose, uno de sus atacantes en particular era de su mas profundo repudio, sin embargo ni por ello intercedió.

-…rokudo mukuro…-s

-kufufufu, suponía que eras mas fuerte- r m

-… mocoso infe…- de momento a otro el gran albacea se encontraba a merced de un considerable grupo de atacantes-… ¿Cómo…demonios…?- s

-..jmjmjm, perdone padre, creo que el culpable fui yo, no supe ponerle limites a mi compañero de juegos- b

De las tinieblas salía a relucir el causante de su desdicha.

-…byakuran…tu…- s

-jmjmjm- b

Miro de reojo a esos dos individuos frente a él, era verdad, los inmortales si podía morir, vaya forma de hacerlo.

El albino de ojos violeta se abalanzo hacia el para deber lo ultimo de su poder, no pudo detenerle, la verdad es que ni siquiera podía intentar resistirse. En ese momento miro de reojo a la derecha y visualizo a su adorado hijo, levanto la mano en señal de ayuda y este ser en un cerrar de ojos estaba frente a él

-daemon-s

Aventó a byakuran quien estaba tan dopado por el líquido carmesí que ni lo noto. Sujeto a su creador como a un desvalido santo y después, con la mas sínica tranquilidad, le susurro al oído_**~ tenia razón padre,…siempre si se hiso realidad vuestra profecía~**_ mas tardo en decirlo que en atravesar ese cuerpo con indivisa crueldad_**~ adiós, secondo~**_ así cayo el primer gran líder, estimaba a su padre pero, si atentaría contra primo era obvio a quien apoyaría.

En ese momento escucho un alarido, miro al causante y observo con desaprobación como byakuran desangraba y dejaba a merced de las iras a su medio hermano, para luego salir en busca de otra diversión. Lo miro con inmutabilidad, su cara de estupefacción no quedaba en el, era la primera vez que le veía en aprietos. Por un momento pensó en la remota posibilidad de hacer algo pero, después solo concluyo que él sabia a la perfección que con los cazadores no se juega, lo que obtuvo se lo busco solo_**~ suerte…mukuro~**_ así con una mueca de antipatía en su cara se dio la vuelta y prosigo a buscar al único ser que salvaría de esa hecatombe.

Cualquiera diría que estaba de acuerdo con la situación pero, es que no cualquiera conocía por que su pronto cambio de lealtad, no a cualquiera se le había informado que su único amor sería ejecutado por un mal entendido que, el organizaba esta matanza, causo.

_**~alaude no tardara en llegar,… me temo que ya no encontrara nada que salvar, ni a quien castigar~**_

A eso un ser intercedió, acabando con todos en insignificantes segundos, sacando el cuerpo de *peligro*.

-¿no eres cruel al dejarle ahí?- l

~…busco solo su suerte~ d s

-y no lo niego pero, su castigo lo decidirá alaude- l

-supongo será ejemplar, no me lo perdería. Toma a ese sucio bastardo y salgamos de aquí, no tardaran en acceder más criaturas- d s

-¿tienes un plan?- l

-…vivir- d s

-… yo pude pensar en eso- l

-pero no lo hiciste,… ¿Dónde…?- d s

-yamamoto takeshi, él lo tiene resguardado- l

-tsk, ¿y a donde se dirige?- d s

-¿… es necesario preguntar?- l

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cuerpo empezaba a experimentar cambios dramáticos, la cabeza le estallaba, su dentadura dolía peor que cuando salen los terceros molares, sus ojos ardían y su sed crecía como si nunca hubiera bebido gota alguna; un poco de fiebre percibía y la piel perdía su temperatura corporal, sentía perderse y le dio miedo mas en vez de dejar salir un grito sordo apretó mas en agarre de su mano a la de la criatura adosada a su lado…

~nunca te volverá a tocar la enfermedad, ni la vejes y compartirás con migo la eternidad~

"En medio de mi despertar, me percate de cada movimiento a mi alrededor, todos y cada uno de los sonidos eran tan legibles que incluso, sin que estuviese viéndoles, daba cuenta de los animales entre los féretros, las hojas revoloteando afuera y el mas sencillo soplar del viento. Si, así es como debía ser, así es como yo lo elegí.

Disfrute entonces ese agonizante dolor, el dolor a muerte ¿Cómo es que podría llamarse disfrute a esto?, bueno, era mi nacimiento; cada sensación era lo que la primera bocanada de aire a un recién nacido, lo que el orgasmo al éxtasis de la copulación, la caricia del viento frio al salir del holocausto. Cada detalle que cambiaba mi cuerpo me intrigaba mas, se podría decir que a cada sensación yo deseaba más…

Pronto sentí como mi respiración se detuvo, mi pulso decayó, mis músculos sintieron reventar, me sumergí en un estado de quietud casi abrumador, en mi trance vi con claridad como miles de flamas, similares a las que visualice de ciego, acudían a mi, fue como poder ver…espíritus, todos en obscuros colores, tétrico era el sentir que me provocaban; no eran humanos, no tengo idea de que veía, pero, sé que eran algo que no se puede ver mientras estas vivo, mientras estas despierto, cuando aun perteneces a la cobija del señor.

~ ¿Que?~

-laceros, miles de ellos, no les temas; ya no te pueden tocar-

~ ¡Nagi! ¿Cómo?~

-…no hay tiempo, sal de tu sueño, no es momento para descansar-

~ ¿No estoy despierto?~

-no, estas en el limbo, ustedes no mueren ni viven, solo pasan de un estado a otro cual espíritus-

-…estos…-

~laceros o mejor dicho recolectores, vienen a cobrarse las almas de los seguidores de secondo; les han evadido muchos años pero, ni ello podrán contra lo que se desatara~

-¿de que hablas?-

-…tienes que levantarte o ya no podrán salir de aquí-

-… ¿Qué esta pasando?-

_~nada bueno~_

"en ese momento una de esas flamas paso muy cerca de mi rostro, lo que vi me erizo la piel y me devolvió de un golpe a mi realidad, de verdad esas cosas son horrorosas. Con dificultad recupere los movimientos de mis extremidades, deslumbrando con pesadez cada detalle de mi nuevo cuerpo.

Lo primero que sentí fue una gran molestia en mi entidad, no me era fácil moverme, casi como si este no fuese mi yo.

Después sentí mi respirar pausado e inanimado, seguido de mi, casi inerte, corazón.

Enseguida, valiéndome de mis pobres intentos por reincorpórame, experimente la mejor de las vistas, vi a Hibari kyoya tal cual era. Si de inmortal era hermoso, como yo lo veía no tenia par, esa raza en efecto era muy diferente al ser humano, su ojos podían ver hasta el mas mínimo detalle en un ser, desde sus terminales nerviosas, hasta el mas oculto de sus pensamientos, lo sé ¿se pueden ver los pensamientos?...he de decir que un mortal nunca lo podría hacer, sería lo relativo a ver la muerte, sin embargo…yo ya no estaba vivo, ni podía ser afectado por ella, por lo que era una de las cosas con las que convivían mis ojos..."

~ ¿Tienes hambre?~

"Me miraba con esos ojos, opio de mi ser. Con delicadeza mordía su muñeca y me ofrecía ese bramante líquido…

Comprendí entonces lo que era beber de un inmortal, cosa mas excitante no conocía, ni creía conocer, entendí porque se dopaban con ello los inmortales; describir lo que es beber de la muñeca palpitante de mi amante sería como:… experimentar el primer orgasmo, tocar por primera vez unos labios, sentir el malestar del opio acabado de destilar en el cuerpo, tragar el fuego del eterno tormento, el primer amanecer después de una tormentosa noche…jm, no, aun con estas descripciones esa sensación daba para mas; en una oración insuficiente pero, comprensible, *la sed de lujuria que me atacaba no la comparaba con toda la que había padecido en mi vida*…"

~… ¿ya has descansado lo suficiente?~

Se alejó in saciado de la mueca de su amante y contesto.

~si~

~bien, nos va…~

"escuche muy vivido el estallar de algo metálico y, a esto, una serie de sentires me abordaron, el peligro en su mas puro estado me sacudió"

~ ¿Que fue eso, Hibari-san?~

-vístete rápido, nos vamos ya-

Se apodero de sus ropajes y de la manera mas rápida se atavió seguido del castaño, en menos de lo que este tardo en reaccionar ya estaba listo para lo que fuesen esos ruidos. Sin pensarlo se paro e intento indagar pero, una presencia se apodero de su santuario…

~yamamoto takeshi~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veía el manto celestial, cada detalle le fascinaba, las estrellas contaban historias y ella les recordaba bien; todos esos años esperando poder conocer a alguien que gustara de su compañía, aunque no pudiera brindarle más que pesares, y lo fue a encontrar en el mundo mortal. No hace mucho que tuvo su ultima interacción con ese mortal, realmente le agradaba; según la mayoría de su clan, ese ser era algo sarcástico en cuanto a sus palabras, severo en sus juicios, sádico con sus actos y hasta decían desconfiando; sin embargo, pudo conocer a ese ser y desde ese entonces a ella siempre le brindo su verdadera identidad…

~y te traicione…~

Su corazón no soportaba la culpa de haber provocado su falta hacia sus jefes, si hubiera podido habría asegurado su misión, ¿pero que decía?...seguramente eso nunca pasaría por que aquel joven (en ese tiempo) no dejaría que algo o alguien le dañara.

En el borde de un balcón un ser se perdía viendo a la dama que en algún momento trato.

Ni un solo año paso por ella, tan jovial y fresca como cuando la oculto, el reflejo era el mismo, aunque se le veía taciturna.

~ ¿Traición?, jm~ Ella era la criatura que debía acabar, un recordatorio a su padre del trato con el clero y de que no se debe violar las fronteras de los católicos ~si el cielo eterno me espera y la paga es no volver a verte, prefiero mil veces el infierno y sus tormentos~

Ella recordaba como ese joven, ese cazador, se detuvo en cuanto le miro e incluso, al ser descubiertos, le escondió; tan bien que nadie supo de ella y seguiría así, si no fuera porque quería ver la tumba del caballero que le ayudo con su última voluntad…

Frente al balcón donde mando a sepultar a ese ser, en cuanto se le aviso de su baja, se decía.

~si estuvieses aquí,….no te dejaría ir de nuevo~

~espero que de quien hablas sea de mi~

-….-volteo abruptamente, sus sentidos se vieron segados por el dolor, un dolor que desapareció casi tan rápido como ese ser se posiciono frente a ella.

~ Chaos, ¿Me has extrañado?~

-… ¿reborn?...no es posible tu,… tu tumba, ~estoy soñando~…-

-sí, ~no despiertes por favor~- se acercaba a sus labios acariciándolos delicadamente.

-¿Cómo…?-

-¿aun vivo?, no me iba a morir sin verte otra ves pero, por favor dime mas sobre qué harías si volviera-

-… ¿me has escuchado?...que abochornada me siento…-

-lo sé y aun así no me arrepiento, ese tono carmesí te hace ver encantadora, me hace sentir alagado que sea por mi-

-… ¿como puedes adjudicarte esta reacción?...no sabes de quien hablo…-

-oh perdone,… ¿le molesto, princesa, si le pido el nombre de quien hablaba?-

-¿para que?-

-para matarle, se ha atrevido a hurtar algo mío-

-jm, dudo que lo logres-

-jm, ¿y por qué?

-su nombre es…*renacer*-

-…jm, es verdad, no lo acabare pues, me atrevo a decir que esta buscando su muerte a manos de su *eterno tormento*-

-…sé porque estás aquí sin embargo, no puedo darte lo que pides;…sería lo mismo a hacerte esclavo y ambos sabemos que eso es lo que más odias-

-pero si yo ya soy esclavo, lo he sido 16 años o más-

-… ¿de quién?-

-jm, mis cadenas,… su nombre,…al menos como yo le conocía, era *luz* (luce)…-

Se acercó sin siquiera escuchar lo que la dama tenia que decir, beso con delicadeza sus labios y limpio una lagrima que caía por la cuenca azul de esos ojos.

~… dime princesa, ¿te harás responsable por haberme atado?~

~nunca veras el sol de nuevo y jamás descansaras, ¿eso es lo que quieres?~

~no…, pero si es el precio por estar contigo…. lo acepto con gusto~

Un beso, un ligero dolor, el decaimiento de su mortandad,…un amor para toda la eternidad…

Caía la sangre de sus labios y sentía el decaer de su palpitar en los delicados brazos de esa dama, despertar noche con noche sería el mejor tormento para estar muerto…

~juntos hasta el Armagedón~

~...y…aun…mas allá te serviré~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un olor a muerte vieja conjuntada con una sensación de peligro lo hizo ponerse bajo aviso, era hora de correr.

-¡tomen a primo!-

Ni por todos los infiernos creería que el gritaría tal cosa, pero no podían dejarle morir y menos así, uno por qué no gustaba de la crueldad y dos porque sabía del gran afecto que le tenía alaude…

Esos jóvenes tomaron sin pensar el cuerpo y así se dedicaron a ir en dirección contraria a las criaturas que se aproximaban; el mayor de ellos sintió minutos antes el dulce aroma que le nublaba el juicio, dedujo instintivamente la localización exacta, sabía que no era de su incumbencia…incluso sabia que él no accedería a abandonar a su raza pero, igualmente conocía que con esos pobres movimientos no lograría una diferencia mayor a los que ahora gritaban desesperados por ayuda en los pisos altos….

Su elección estaba hecha, no iba a dejar morir al joven de gemas esmeralda, incluso si eso significaba que este le odiara…

Con la mirada afilada y una pose que mostraba todo menos incertidumbre decía con ironía ~ jajaja, que traición a mi padre~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algo metálico estallando. Cientos de criaturas se dirigían a la estancia de la fiesta, a los jardines, a los cuartos, entre los túneles…a su dirección.

Un escalofrió se apodero de su espalda; su fino oído fue asaltado por un ruido ensordecedor. Sintió un gran temor, una gran soledad, poco paso y escucho cientos de bramares; sabia de donde venían, igualmente la sed asesina que sentían, ¿cuántos eran?, no importaba,… no podía con tantos…

No dudo ni un minuto en correr, lo que fuera que viniera estaba demasiado hambriento como para distinguir entre unos lobos o…uno de su propia especie.

Vio a la perfección como el lobo que le erizaba la piel no dudo en correr, sus jóvenes iguales sintieron exactamente lo mismo y no dudaron en seguirle, su velocidades eran extraordinarias, no cavia duda que era eminente su sobrevivir…

~aquí acabe~ a final de cuentas tendría lo que quería…mas ¿aun lo quería?, no es lo mismo pregonarlo a vivirlo…~jm, nagi dijo que obtendría mi muerte~

se paralizo del miedo que le invadió provocando que cerrara los ojos como cuando niño, recordando los cariños de su madre, al fin le vería de nuevo,… sin embargo después solo se pregunto… ¿era posible que la cabeza le flotara?... ¿qué demonios era? Y porque no quería dejar de sentirlo…

Abrió los ojos estupefacto por el cuadro, viendo frete a él dos jóvenes cargando a primo y corriendo como diablos, después se dio cuenta que él nunca empezó a correr y de ser así ¿por qué lo haría…al revés?...

~ ¿qué demonios?~

-guarda silencio, no han de estar muy lejos; dime donde esta Hibari, puedo encontrarlo pero, me será más fácil si me lo dices-

Bien esto iba de lo peor, ¿en qué jodido momento se vio siendo cargado como costal de papas por un lobo?

~¡¿Pero qué carajos?-g h

-¡cállate imbécil!-k

-yamamoto-san, ¿Por qué lo trajo?, nos alentara y no parece querer ser salvado-ch

-jajaja, tiene hermosos ojos-y

-… ¿solo por los ojos?-ch

- oye princesa, contéstale al capitán-k

-¿princesa?-gh

-yamamoto-san, ya e localizado a Hibari kyoya, por este pasadizo llegaremos antes que las criaturas-ch

-bien, pues andando-y

Corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo es que saltaron los obstáculos y dieron con el umbral de la muerte, cruzaron sin pensarlo y de inmediato dedujeron el lugar de donde Hibari residía, era el único punto donde el olor del primer cavallone se sentía aun vivido y donde…*olía a mortal*.

No les tomo demasiado dar con la entrada a un mausoleo, incluso parecía que el residente ya se encontraba bajo aviso, denoto su presencia en cuanto ingresaron al impenetrable recinto, pronto esas cosas acudirían a su búsqueda.

~yamamoto takeshi…~h k

Ante kyoya estaba un ente que no creyó volver a ver, parecía que la noche estaría llena de sorpresas.

~no se podía esperar menos de ti, jm, hola Hibari~ y t

Ese joven, ahora no solo era un inmortal, era uno de los más fuertes, podía deducirlo con solo mirar esos ojos cárdenos llenos de peligro. Para ellos, que estaban en contacto con su estado animal, era lo mismo a estar frente a un depredador.

-¿quien es, Hibari-san?- t

De repente de las sombras de un camastro salió un chico, un *recién nacido*: de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño, su piel era pálida y poseía un poder considerable, aunque se deducía que ni el conocía ese detalle, podía jurar que ese joven era… el amante de kyoya, vongola tsunayoshi.

-…una peste-h k

Justo cuando iba a largarse ocurría esto, parecía que las molestias no dejaban de tocar a su puerta, lo que mas le molestaba era que invadieran su propiedad, por algo era el sitio más inaccesible que había en los alrededores del castillo.

-simpático es ¿no?- ch

"vi a un joven entablando platica con mi, ejem, dueño y me acerque a verle mejor, cabe destacar que me molesto un poco, creo que somos criaturas temperamentales y celosas. Lo siguiente que advertí fue a un par de críos cargando un cuerpo, el cual no identifique a principio, e de decir que estos jóvenes, sin contar al cuerpo no parecían ser de mi raza pero, no creí que venían a atacarnos, de echo parecían querer ayuda, por ultimo tras las sombras de una columna estaba uno de *mis hermanos*, lo sentía por su aura a muerte, sin embargo no parecía esta muy contento con la atención que se me brindaba, mas quien llevo a cabo lo que seguramente pensaba fue uno de los críos que arribo"

-… ¿ese es el famoso castaño?-k

-… ¿perdón?-t

"perece que no soy muy discreto por que todas las criaturas de este mundo saben quien soy o por lo menos tienen noción de eso, no creí extrañar tanto el anonimato de mi mundo"

De inmediato el líder de ese pequeño escuadrón se aproximó a él, para saludarle, empezar su *vida* con una bienvenida como esta no le iba a agradar ni a su dueño, además en cierto modo adquirió simpatía por el, se le veía una buena persona.

-jejeje, hola, tu debes ser tsuna-y t

-… ¿tsuna?-h k

-tsk…- la reacción de ese moreno no le pareció al portador de dos gemas esmeralda que hacia lo posible por no exasperarse por… ¿por qué?

-jajaja, su nombre es muy largo y no poseo tiempo para decirlo completo- y t

-tsk, tu siempre cambiándole el nombre a todos- h k

"Deducía que su trato no era de ayer, parecía que tenia algún contacto o por lo menos lo tuvieron, puedo decir que él no me aterraba, la verdad pensaba que todos los lobos iban a hacer mi vida un infierno pero, este era bastante tratable y parecía pensar lo mismo de mi"

-ejem, si, soy yo-t

-no te pareces en nada a leitmitsu-y t

-mi padre, ¿como?...-t

-jmjm, yamamoto takeshi para servirte, trabaje un tiempo con el-

"parecía que en efecto nuestra sangre era anormal, atraíamos los problemas o en su defecto, nosotros llegábamos a ellos"

-veo que ya están todos juntos- n

En medio de la *presentación* se hiso presente una joven dama, portaba una capa larga negra y un vestido en tonos cárdenos, su voz era conocida para tsuna; a kyoya no pareció sorprenderse, incluso se jactaba de ser el único que sabia de su arribo.

"escuchar su voz fue un gran alivio, por como la escuche en mi visión creí que Mammon le había echo algo a ella y a fran, sin embrago, fran no estaba ahí, temí por un momento que mi sospecha fuese una realidad"

-nagi-san… que bueno verle, fran…- t

-se fue, juraría que con el príncipe- h k

-… jm, no es fácil engañarle- n

-lo supe desde antes, también sé que es hora de imitarle y largarnos de aquí- h k

-…bien, pues entonces… es hora de salir de aquí- a

Apolando su comentario se presento un persona que nunca en su vida visualizo, de echo nunca quería hacerlo.

-alaude- y t

-…- h k

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a su sucesor, si, era exactamente como se lo describieron, un niñato con complejo de superioridad, mordaces colmillo y una apariencia irritantemente idéntica a la de su hermano.

-¿Dónde esta primo?- a

-aquí- k, ch

Primo estaba herido, más no de gravedad; con un poco de su sangre despertaría en pocos minutos. Lacero su muñeca y deposito el líquido en su boca, no imaginaba que daemon pudiese permitir que esto ocurriera, era obvio que no daba el ancho para el papel de guardián de giotto.

-… ¿solo has venido por eso?- h k

-cálmate muchacho, que tú también solo ves por tus intereses- a

¿Como podía indignarse por esa reacción?, bueno el también veía por su amante y la realidad es que primo atento en contra de su hermano, de no estar el ahí, su heredero no se la pensaría para dejarlo a merced de los reos por proteger a su amante.

-alaude ¿Por qué viniste?, te están tendiendo una trampa, sabes que esto fue un señuelo para…- y t

-lo se- a

-…entonces ¿Por qué?- y t

-…giotto…estaba en problemas…- a

Por primera vez ese joven oculto hiso vales su voz, ya estaba llegando al limite, ¿que todo el mundo ahí tenia por quien ver?

-si ya terminaron, creo que lo mejor sería irnos ya- g h

-…hayato, eres el primero que creí que perecería- h k

- ¡que!, ¡bastardo, te hare tragar tus palabras!- g h

-jajaja, se ve que se llevan bien- y t

-… lo salvaste ¿verdad?- h k

-… ¿por qué lo dices?- y t

-no es tan capaz como para sobrevivir, además…llego en tus brazos-

Si, en efecto, nada se le iba a esos ojos cárdenos, incluso deduciría sus intenciones al salvarle.

-…alaude-sama, ¿cual es el plan?- ch

-esas cosas ya han llegado, estamos rodeados y vienen mas- a

-… ¿como salir?- y t

-la única salida es por las catacumbas, de ahí iríamos a las caballerizas- h k

-pero esas están a diez metros de aquí, como sugieres que lleguemos, nos superan en número-g h

-hay que crear nuestro propio paso, lo mas recomendable es salir por el frente, es necesaria la ofensiva-h k

"ofensiva, ¿pelear? Solo nosotros, ¿a menos de 3 horas para que salga el sol?, excelente momento para nacer en este mundo"

~… así lo decidiste~ h k

~…¿?, me esc…~ t

-si, puedo escucharte fuerte y claro- h k

"es verdad, podía leerme el pensamiento, hasta podía colocar alguno suyo en mi interior, casi lo juraría"

~ Te dije que pasaríamos la eternidad juntos ¿no?, no empieces con dudas, me asegurare que salgas~ h k

Por su lado los demás discutían como es que saldrían, a medida que se acercaran esos seres se acabarían las opciones.

-pues que estamos esperando, ¡vámonos!- g h

-…las catacumbas, están infestadas- ch

-es justo de donde huimos- y t

- y el castillo esta…- n

-infestado,… fue el primer punto a donde se dirigieron…-g h

-¿los residentes?…- h k

-acabados- r

"De momento se hiso presente una voz que me costaría olvidar, ese estilo de dejar ver lo evidente a la mas pura manera irónica era de…"

-¡reborn!-t

-jm, chaos,…veo que encontraste *lo que querías*-r

Venia acompañado de una dama, que le sujetaba del brazo, algunas manchas de sangre estaban en su traje y parecía haber bebido de alguien recientemente, reborn ya no era lo que conocí, ahora era lo que yo…un vampiro.

-amm, yo…-t

-veo que igual tu…- h k

-kyoya-san, que bueno verle- L

-princesa luce- g h

-si no fuese por tu desenfrenada lujuria ya hubieses llegado a la guarida y esto no te afectaría-r

-jm, te diría lo mismo cazador- h k

-ya casi están todos, ahora les daré su ruta- n

-¿Qué dices?- y t

-ya sabia que pasaría, usted también lo sabia ¿no?, luce-san- n

-si, pero apenas deslumbre cada detalle de esa información- L

-pero ¿Por qué no…?- g h

-no lo podía detener, ¿no es así? nagi-san, luce-san…- d s

El sucesor de la corona de secondo, al menos político, se hacia ver. Miraba con desaprobación como un *conocido* se aprovechaba de su ausencia para tocar lo que era suyo, por supuesto a alaude poco le importaba su presencia.

-daemon- a

-…alaude-d s

-¿quien es…?- k

El joven de cabellos paja, procedente de los seguidores de alaude, lo primero que noto fue un cuerpo que cargaba un conocido guardia de alaude-sama.

-nufufufu, parece que a mi querido hermano lo han engañado, ¿no es así, leitmitsu?- d s

"¿mi padre?,… verlo fue un gran impacto, ni siquiera recordaba como es que se llamaba"

-¿ese es rokudo?- y t

-cuando llegue, byakuran ya había echo casi todo el trabajo- l s

-entonces, ¿que carajos busca?- g h

-exterminarnos- c

Nuestro ultimo recurso hacia su brillante aparición, parecía muy molesto de saberse abandonado en medio de unas tumbas afuera pero la verdad es que prefería eso a haber estado presente en la *firma de cierto contrato*

-jm, coronello, jmjmjm, por fin despierto- r

-ufff, ni con una resaca de 10 días se podrían imaginar lo que padecí- kora-c

-¿que investigaste?- r

-confirme, lo que sospechabas, reborn, se hiso realidad- c

-… ¿de que se trata cazador?- h k

-…byakuran gesso- r

-… ¿?- todos

-exterminadores extremistas, fueron destituidos de la orden por sus métodos camicaces de aniquilación- c

-¿Qué clase de métodos?- y t

-entran en las colonias y, a costa de sus propias almas, acaban con el problema de raíz, su intervención determino en gran medida las normatividades de *la mano izquierda de dios* pero, hay algo que no cuadra…- r

-jm, tu también lo notaste…-c

-¿de que hablan?-y t

-no esta actuando como cazador, parece que tiene otros motivos-r

-… ¿Qué clase de motivos?-g h

-…cada cabeza es un mundo, algunos son más retorcidos que otros- c

-es tu esclavo, ¿no deberías poder controlarle?-g h

-…-alaude miraba inmutado a Hibari, esperando su reacción.

-tsk, no logro sentir su presencia- h k

-por supuesto que no, no es nada idiota, busco tu decaimiento para su libertad, interesantes las habilidades que provee su raza, me permitieron dar cuenta de todo. Estamos en un gran peligro- c

-¿a que te refieres?- g h

-hay niño- a

-jmp- g h

-…bebió la sangre de secondo- d s

-… ¿fue quien lo mato?- h k

-no,… ese fui yo- d s

-¿Qué?,... eres un traidor daemon-g h

-¿y tu no? Huiste dejando consumir a tu raza, al menos yo actué por *un motivo*, tu lo hiciste por cobarde-d s

-iba ayudarles pero, este lobo de mier…-g h

-¿Qué tanto bebió?-h k

-…casi toda, no le podemos detener, lo mejor será huir- l s

-Hibari, ¿no te importa tu padre?- g h

-aclaremos algo, él no era mi padre y tampoco quien me convirtió, si murió fue por su poco juicio- h k

-… no puedo creerlo, te recibió en su casa-g h

-no, me mantuvo cerca para ver si en algún momento su legitimo herero se contactaba conmigo-h k

-además intentaba atentar contra *los vongola*, si no lo mataba yo,…alguno en esta estancia lo hubiese echo después-d s

- solo por tu amante le liquidaste…-g h

-en mayor medida si pero, fue mas una cuestión de sucesión, los viejos señoríos en algún momento caerán, ¿no lo crees alaude?- d s

Ignorando ese ultimátum prosiguió con lo importante, salir de ahí-…bebió gran parte de los poderes de secondo, ya no hay mas sobrevivientes y… se desconoce su siguiente jugada…-a

-es bastante obvia la situación- d s

-¿ya no hay quien le pare?- g h

-…hay un ser- h k

-nufufufu, exactamente-

-… ¿vive?- a

-…si pero, no nos ayudara a menos que sepa que los sobrevivientes valen la pena- h k

-xanxus- yamamoto sabia de quien hablaban apenas lo insinuaron, parecía que estaba a punto de conocer al fruto de su odio, sin embargo, tantos cambios de opinión en tan poco tiempo le advertían lo incierto de su siguiente reacción.

-el mismo- h k

-pues, vayan a buscarle- d s

-haremos tiempo- a

-…alaude, daemon… ¿Qué?- l s

-esta buscando a los señores de las casas, sobre de nosotros van sus esbirros,…además- a

-nufufufu, si no tomamos estas medidas, ustedes apenas podrás salir antes que el primer rayo de luz- d s

-yamamoto takeshi, tus ordenes son cuidar de esta escuadra hasta su arribo en…- le decía al susodicho posicionando en su manos a esa criatura que hace años no tenia la dicha de ver, desafortunadamente parecía que este no alcanzaría a verle tampoco, tal vez era mejor, a quien amaba era a otro.

-Nápoles- n

-¿nagi-san?- t

-son demasiados, necesitaran una gran distracción- n

-nagi-san,…no… eso es…- "apenas la mire me percate de un pequeño detalle, nagi venia en plan de camicace,… en su mano derecha resplandecía un objeto…" ~oculus caeli~

-…tsunayoshi-kun ¿me harías un favor?- n

-…claro…-t

-cuida de fran-n

"… sabia lo que veía, era la despedida de esa mujer, probablemente dejo ir a su hijo para que no le viese así, tal como mis padres lo hicieron con giotto y conmigo, ese sacrificio era necesario y, aun desaprobándolo, el tiempo de su vida había comenzado a correr…"

-…por supuesto…-t

-Hibari-san-n

-…-h k

-fue un honor servirle- n

-…asegúrate que el salga y yo juro que tu hijo no padecerá- h k

-Hibari… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio?...-y t

-acaba de vender su alma por que salgamos- g h

-¿crees que ese simple objeto será suficiente?, que iluso. Salir es fácil para mi pero, considerando el numero, guiarlos por los pasadizos no lo será, necesitaran correr rápido y todos los recursos, para el trabajo es mejor la habilidad de los lobos sin embargo, se necesita trabajar juntos para que lleguen a salvo a los pasadizos;…yo atacare primero, odio las manadas- h k

-si esa es tu decisión,…llega a las caballerizas lo antes posible…- d s

-suerte- y t

-no la necesito- h k

-Hibari…- t

~si eres fuerte te juro que me veras de nuevo~ h k

-¿…lo cumplirás?-t

-sin importar que- h k

-…entonces júrame que tú tampoco morirás- t

-…si eso es lo que deseas- h k

-eso quiero- t

-nos vamos, ¿todos listos?- r

-como nunca- y t

-recuerden, si se separan el punto de encuentro son las caballerizas, nufufufu bueno, si alcanzan a llegar- d s

-no me hagas ver mal crio, mi sangre no puede caer tan fácil-a

-tsk, preocúpate por tu cuello, bastardo- h k

-nufufufu, tan simpático como tu alaude, no cabe duda que es tu viva imagen-

-…solo en actitud, ~es la viva imagen de mi hermano fong~-

-¡¿listos?-c

-si- al unísono.

Salieron siendo resguardados por los agiles ataques de Hibari kyoya, en efecto, sus técnicas y astucia crecieron con los años y la combinación de ambas maldiciones en su cuerpo. Dejo el paso libre y el resto empezó a ingresar en la comisura que daba a las catacumbas del castillo, comandados por los tres mas sobresalientes, alaude, daemon y nagi.

"De inmediato visualice que, pasara lo que pasara iba a salir de ahí, tenia que verle de nueva cuenta, no me iba a caer ahora que tenia un objetivo, ver de nuevo a kyoya; ahora que tenia un destino, llegar a Nápoles; ahora que había jurado algo, cuidar de fran; ahora que mi nueva vida ya poseía un rumbo…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me temo que tuve que recortar el cap, esperen la segunda parte próximamente y una disculpa por la tardanza, dios, por fin pude darme un rato de paz!

Quejas, sugerencias,…lo que sea, son siempre bien recibidas….

Atte.: diaspora66, estoy de regreso mundo!


	22. Al alba

.com/watch?v=hYR_5iUSqYQ

.com/watch?v=4f-lKJZs3Yw

.com/watch?v=IzkimwroN_s

.com/watch?v=PXjmp7hY-fA

.com/watch?v=lEUXcUSmsBw&feature=related

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Al alba**.

Arriba al pueblo un carruaje comandado por 7 purasangres negros como la noche; fieros, salvajes, tercos, de ojos tan rojos como las llamas del infierno e imponentes como la misma muerte; arrean una galera de influencia medievalista; lóbrega y centellante como el ónix, asemeja al carruaje de los ángeles de la muerte en busca de una victima.

El cochero galopea sin piedad a las bestias en dirección al punto más alto del pueblo, hasta que atraca por fin,… Se detiene justo al inicio de un erial sagrado, las tétricas lapidas rodeadas de bruma y zarzas le indican que desde su partida nada a cambiado; sigue siendo un sitio lúgubre y carcomido…

_**~… tsk, ya hemos llegado~**_

Se vislumbra al jinete coronado el armatoste. Un caballero de (aparentemente) escasos 28 años; posee la gracia de la noche, los ojos plata como de lobo ártico, la piel blanca como la luz y el cabello tan largo y plateado que refleja a la perfección el espíritu de la luna.

El cochero baja grácilmente; porta una especie de artefacto en forma de báculo en las manos, el cual esta forrado por un terciopelo azul. Desganado mira el castillo, este luce solitario y hasta se diría espectral_**~… que desagradable olor a muerte~ **_escucha un golpe seco dentro de la cabina y de inmediato se le crispan los nervios _**– ya, ya, ¿es que acaso no puedes esperar?, si ya los condenaste a su extinción no imagino en que puede afectar un instante mas…- **_ se vuelve a oír un golpe en la carrosa entonces el auriga se adelanta a abrir la puertezuela del vehículo.

De el interior de la cabina se asoma una mano, la cual empuña un bastón de singular tallado, en caoba negra; un busto de león le corona, con los ojos de rubí y en lo que parece oro blanco. El portador del singular objeto baja sin mayor problema varonil y porfiado.

Es un caballero poco más que imponente, en apariencia posee 34 años; su mirada carmesí es tan profunda que con su fría indiferencia sería capaz de cortar el paso de la muerte. Su cabello negro, como la misma penumbra absoluta, se mantiene indiferente al violento viento; como si este mismo le tuviese miedo, su piel es como el cobre acabado de templar y su porte como el de un artero aristócrata…

**-…oye,… ¿vas a hacer algo o solo viniste de visita?- **dice retador su esclavo, se gana una hostil mira; lo cual le tiene sin cuidado y de inmediato le da la espalda al caballero mientras se dedica a mirar desganado el dintel del castillo…

De inmediato se escucha un sonido áspero de golpe. Su insolencia le ha ganado un bastonazo en la cabeza…, aun que en verdad era mas como una respuesta. Por supuesto a este movimiento le sigue el quejido del otro y la solemne orden que debe tomar…

**-…tsk, se supone que yo debía destruir este inmundo lugar-**

**-…supéralo, nunca hubieses tenido oportunidad, de no ser por este altercado seguro *ese imbécil* lo hubiese echo-**

**-jm, esa basura… anteriormente te creería y hasta lo aplaudiría pero, ahora… no es ni la mitad de lo que yo conocí…-**

**-… jmjmjm, ¿cuantos e visto que no son ni la mitad de lo que fueron en sus buenos años?-**

**-...-**

**-…. Como sea, ¿que deseas hacer?, dudo que te conformes con un premio de consolación cualquiera…-**

**-al responsable,… quiero el placer de cazarlo y destrozarlo con mis propios medios…-**

**-tsk, entonces ¿para que me trajiste? Si de cualquier forma ibas hacerlo a tu manera-**

**-…me parece que tienes que devolver ese objeto ¿no?- **señalaba sin más el objeto envuelto en el terciopelo**- la dríada de los cabellos azules dijo que su dueño se la dio por información, debe estar por lo tanto aquí, blueblell solo tiene permitido indagar aquí-**

**-…cállate (se retiraba). Mas vale que te apresures o te quitaran tu trofeo. Me parece que tu creación no solo se llevaría el crédito de acabar con el castillo y con los lobos, aparte tiene la capacidad y el coraje de acabar con quien les extermine…-**

**-… cuida tu lengua… (Emprendía él su camino) y, superbia,… no salves a nadie que no lo valga, no quiero mi raza llena de lambiscones y escorias-**

**-como gustes… xanxus-**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

En la obscuridad de un mausoleo se encontraba una figura, de ojos cárdenos y sed de sangre…

Ahí estaba el, expectante, cubriendo la retaguardia. El diminuto grupo había escapado, lo cual le tenía sin cuidado, siempre y cuando el castaño fuese entre ellos.

Una vez ingresaron los desgraciados que tenían la osadía de molestarle en su territorio, cayeron en poco menos de lo que les tomo avanzar. Ciertamente esos herejes no valían su tiempo.

_**~tsk, pobres intentos de carnívoros, es mejor privar al mundo de tales ofensas~**_

Los cuerpos cayeron, agonizantes y muchos otros sin movilidad alguna, entonces, en la obscuridad, y algo molesto ya, es que decidió ser el primero en hablar.

_**-tus marionetas no me dieron gran pelea, ¿vas a salir o tendré que irte a buscar?-**_

El irritante descaro de ese ser le molestaba. Podía engañar a cualquier otro ser pero, nunca a quien le creo y le molestaba que se atreviese a dudarlo. Lo insultaba y retaba con sus acciones, ¿Quién se creía?...

No había corrido a ese grupo por que le preocupara que viniesen esas criaturas, estas eran fácilmente destructibles, los dos señores que quedaban (daemon y alaude) lo sabían, si no contábamos el tiempo que les sobraba para el amanecer; los de su clan se calcinarían y los lobos perderían su poder, quedarían a merced de su muerte. También sabían de su mal temperamento y de que tenía algunos asuntos que atender…

~jmjmjm, me sorprende que usted no hubiese salido corriendo también~

Y de las sombras se dejaba ver a un singular sujeto, de cabellos níveos. Byakuran tenia la osadía de querer retar a quien le creo, y aun peor, pretendía acabar con el…

**-… no veo en que te sorprenda, sabes que lo último que haría sería correr-**

Porfiado y frio le contestaba el moreno, su cara mostraba un ligero tic de molestia al infernal tono de la voz del otro, lo cierto es que no podía esperar para cortarle la garganta y privar a mundo del aberrante martirio de su nefasta frecuencia.

~ Hibari kyoya, el ultimo de los grandes, caerá como un héroe, ¿Qué pretende al actuar de carnada?; cayó secondo, cayó el castillo y desafortunadamente también caerá el pequeño y patético grupo que dejo ir~

¿Caer?, no; tal vez tendrían bajas pero, sabia que no caerían. Miles de siglos no habían acabado con ambas razas, un simple y joven soñador no iba a cambiar la balanza en tan pocos años, al menos no sin que él lo pudiese evitar y eso se lo iba a demostrar.

**-dime ¿cuanto crees que me conoces?, ¿que te da derecho a siquiera imaginarme el pensamiento?, tsk jmjmjm, es irónico pero, me has hecho reír. Me temo que la caída de los pobres infelices del castillo no me importa, menos aun el decline de secondo; no le respetaba antes no lo hare ahora. No, no es por eso que me quede, me e quedado para mostrarte tu lugar en el mundo-**

-yo se cual es mi lugar, yo seré el verdugo de tu impía raza, un salvador…-

**-jmjmjm, sigues divirtiéndome pero, basta de juegos, lo que profeses o vislumbres no me interesa-**

-si no le importa lo que deseo hacer y no le importo lo que hice ¿Qué…?-

**-te atreviste a meterte con algo que si me importa y, te aseguro, será tu última infracción a mi persona-**

-… ¿el simpático tsunayoshi?, ¿se entero que casi hago que condenen a ambos hermanos?, Me sorprende cada vez más-

**-jm, eso lo ignoraba pero, no cambiara en nada tu sentencia, puede que solo haga mas doloroso tu fin-**

-….entonces, ¿de que habla?-

**-¿que tan invulnerable te crees?, realmente creíste que te convertí solo para atarte a este mundo y de buenas a primeras te deje deambular por el castillo, ja, por favor, que corto de mente eres-**

-no se haga el interesante, no me diga que ya sabia de mis planes-

**-con exactitud no, lo reconozco pero, me basto con ver como ofreciste a todo tu escuadrón cuando llegaron; una persona de confianza no eras y sabia que después de tu *despertar* no tardarías nada en traicionar a tu nueva casa, eres un cobarde después de todo-**

-no me subestime, mire lo que e logrado. Algo que ni todo el clero pudo, en el tiempo que lleva de vida. Jm, condeno a su raza~

**-jm, pongamos algo en claro, yo detesto que se me tome en cuenta como parte de un grupo y hay miles mas que piensan como yo, no soy el único que esta en contra de las manadas. Pero eso lo debes saber, así como sabes lo mucho que me molesto que ofrecieras a daemon mi presa, poniéndolo en peligro para con su hermano…-**

-jm, ¿supo que yo fui quien descubrió al *lindo durmiente* a daemon-sama? Si, es verdad, busque descontrolar a primo a base de eso…-

**-si, también haberme envenenado, era parte de tu plan- **_eso descontrolo un poco las facciones del níveo que enfrentaba_**- no te sorprendas, lo sabía incluso antes de beber de su sangre. Rokudo mukuro y primo fueron un medio para que ese veneno llegara a mi, después de todo **_**¿cuantos lobos pueden hacer un brebaje a base de *acónito vulparia*?**_**, el valiente moriría en el acto, y yo al ser parte de esa sangre resentiría mas esos efectos a la luna llena…-**

-si eso es verdad, que estúpido de su parte, se puso justo en mí poder al saber de mi plan y seguirlo-

**-muy por el contrario, sabia de ante mano que eso te traería a mi, no era muy difícil imaginarse que buscarías el decaimiento de todos para acercarte a secondo y obtener la fuerza suficiente para quitarte mis cadenas pero, sería muy aburrido para mi acabarte si no ofrecías suficiente resistencia-** se hirió la muñeca y la sacudió con la suficiente fuerza como para que unas diminutas gotas cayeran justo en la boca del intruso a su guarida**- eso es lo que te falta para enfrentarme cara a cara, pues ya lo tienes, no hay por que contenerse-**

Relamió esa dulce sangre que creyó le costaría un verdadero calvario obtener. De buenas a primeras su captor le daba su sangre para darle la libertad de atacar, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ~ No me molesta su ofrecimiento, me ha ahorrado muchas molestias pero, si no le molesta ¿Qué hice que fuese tan terrible como para que mereciera un ajusté de cuentas por su parte?, no me importuna pero, si no sintió el mas mínimo remordimiento por su raza y si tan insignificante soy no veo… ~

**-lo que acabo con mi paciencia, eso fue tu sentencia de muerte,… te atreviste a beber de mi amante-**

-jm, experimentar los celos, eso ya no le concierne Hibari-sama pero, si desea recobrar el honor de su ramera de callejón, con mucho gusto complaceré su ultima petición-

**-te voy a quitar esa sucia sonrisa del rostro-**

~inténtelo~

Se lanzo a tacarle, desgarrando de primer modo un costado del moreno, después simplemente le pateo ocasionando que se impactara en algunas de las columnas del recinto, sin embargo...

~mi señor, hoy por fin descansara al lado de ese ser del que tan enamorado estuvo, creo que…-

**-wao, la sangre de secondo es fuerte…jmjmjm-**

Un poco atónito se quedo el níveo, no comprendía el porqué de esa sádica sonrisa al verse a si mismo herido, ¿Qué podría serle tan excitante? ~…mi ataque debió ser muy bueno, lo a sumergido en un estado sumiso. Jm, sus alabanzas no le servirán de…~

**-¿bueno?…no ha estado nada mal. Y no te preocupes, el puesto de *deidad*, en mi vida, ya esta ocupado. Lo que me agradado es que has despertado en mí un leve interés, no a menudo se me da la oportunidad de desangrar a alguien que oponga tanta resistencia, ~se de ante mano que no me aburriré~-**

Un ligero sentir de miedo le invadió, puede que fuesen las palabras, puede que se debiera a sus ojos inyectados en sed de sangre, o simplemente que despertó el interés de ese sádico amante de la batalla. Cualquiera que fuese la razón ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de si enfrentarlo fue un buen plan…-que molestos seres, aman la sangre no importando que sea la de su propia raza, no cabe duda del por que están condenados, su suciedad debe ser erradicada-

**-…jm, lo idiota de tu juicio es que tu ofreciste a la tuya al llegar, les diste muerte por tu egoísta deseo y como uno de ellos caerás, pues en este mundo no hay lugar para traidores y solo los fuertes tienen derecho a vivir-**Y este indiferente ser se abalanzo de un tajo a su huésped. Empezó a pelear de una manera que, hasta a los inmortales les haría rezar por el perdón divino, pues se auguraría que pronto saludarían a su creador o peor…a su verdugo**- es un poco idiota que te hayas aventurado a enfrentarme aun estando asimilando la naturaleza de este mundo, no todo se hereda de la sangre, algunas cosas se aprenden con los siglos-**

-jm, también hay talento natural-

**-wao, ¿crees que posees madera de depredador?-**

-por supuesto, después de todo seré el próximo gran monarca de…-

Entonces se escucharon un par de impactos, miro sorprendido y vio que estaba sangrando, al reiterar que no era obra de hibari kyoya, alzo la vista y es entonces que topo con la mismísima muerte en persona. Ojos de esa ferocidad no conocía y esa aura a muerte superaba a todo lo conocido, podría decirse que estaba encarando al mismo diablo. En ese momento ese demonio fue invocado por el ofendido ser al que enfrentaba y supuso a quien tenia el *disgusto* de conocer…

**-¿que haces aquí?, según tus palabras, nunca volverías a tocar este destartalado castillo…-**

_**-tsk, basura inmunda el único que va a gobernar seré yo. El único ser que merece ser la cabeza de esta raza es, el último *sangre casta*, xanxus- x x**_

**-oye aléjate de mi victima, yo tengo cuentas que arreglar con el-**

_~mal…dita….sea….~estaba herido, tal vez no de gravedad pero, si bastante decaído; es ser era sumamente fuerte, sin contar al otro hombre. La contienda sería mas difícil de lo que auguro, después de todo estaba enfrentado, no a uno, si no a dos verdaderos depredadores, y estos se estaban disputando quien tendría el honor de destazarle. Lo sabía, no podía con dos seres de su calaña. Su muerte seguro sería ejemplar para los futuros infractores de este mundo… ~de menos, ya e acabado con su sociedad…~ se decía a consuelo de lo que le deparaba la muerte… _

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Un grupo muy peculiar se adentraba a un obscuro y siniestro destino, en más de un sentido. No hacia mucho que habían ingresado a la cuna del diablo y las amenazas no daban señal de ataque, lo que por supuesto suponía que estaban al tanto de su arribo. La pregunta en boca de todos era ¿Cómo les emboscarían?

"_al ingresar, lo primero que experimentamos fue una abrumadora quietud, el aura a muerte que denotamos de inicio daba a entender que no era seguro el perímetro. La incertidumbre de saber como nos atacarían rayaba en el terror, aun para entes como nosotros"._

Sin más uno de los integrantes opto por la opción de moverse, la verdad detestaba ser presa, pues, en su particular punto de vista, él era un depredador; lo que no sabía era que muchas veces se tiene una idea errada por el orgullo de uno mismo. Hayato gokudera, prefería ser llamado idiota camicace a seguir bajo el acechante terror.

-avancemos ya-g h

-hayato-san, no- n

-espera, no te aventures así- y t

"_Sin mas un joven, que me parece ya e escuchado antes, rompió la escuadra. No falto mucho para que nagi le intentara detener y de buenas a primeras el ser conocido como yamamoto takeshi fue tras el. En menos de lo que me espere ya teníamos a 10-20 intrusos entre nuestra escuadra…_

_Si, ese fue el canto de guerra. A la primera de deshacer la formación, esas criaturas atacaron."_

En los huecos que dejaron al azar se colocaron los intrusos. Los cazadores reborn y coronello, apenas vieron la trifulca, optaron por abrir paso lo más rápido que se podía; con sus años de comandar grupos camicaces, ese altercado no era ni la mitad de lo que se necesitaba para crispar sus nervios, por lo que fueron los primeros en adelantarse a la sección continua, una especie de laberinto.

-reborn, adelántate, les ayudare- c

-que noble de tu parte. Te recordare como ahora... un perfecto imbécil- r

-tsk, solo adelántate, llegando partiremos, ¿eres capas de llegar sin daño alguno O es necesario que se te acompañe?- c

-… llegara,… sin problemas, yo lo aseguro- L

- luce-sama- c

-…jm, bueno mi señora, es hora de partir- r

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Iemitsu protegía dos cuerpos (uno el de su hijo y el otro el del hermano de daemon) resguardando la entrada donde instantes antes habían ingresado los cazadores, siendo a la vez resguardado por alaude y spada. No estaba de mas decir que ambos pretendientes de giotto se unieron a la batalla sin rodeos; cada quien por sus propios motivos. Mientras que tsuna, yamamoto y sus dependientes, se encontraban unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos; trataban de llegar donde el peli plata, quien había sido rodeado y se defendía con dificultad.

Alaude y daemon retenían la entrada al laberinto relativamente segura, en espera de que los otros entraran.

Sin embargo… ninguno llegaba…

-¿que demonios están esperando?, no podremos retener mucho tiempo esto- d s

-… pues tendrá que ser así- cada vez arribaban mas entes y la protección de ese pórtico era cada vez mas dificultosa, alaude veía difícil proteger a los sobrevivientes y a si mismo a primo si no ingresaban ya al laberinto…-Iemitsu, ve por ellos, mantendremos esta zona tanto como sea posible-

-les traeré tan pronto como me sea posible pero, si no llego,… cuiden de giotto…-

Y se retiraba rumbo a la contingencia pocos metros adentro del ducto donde estaban su hijo menor y el reto de los sobrevivientes.

-….espera….- d s

-¿mmm?- l

-…si es necesario,… deja *una distracción*- daemon dejaba al disposición de Iemitsu un cuerpo…

Así cada sección fue obligada a dividirse y ver por su propia cuenta. El punto a llegar era un laberinto previo a las caballerizas; este era el desemboque de la mayoría de los conductos del castillo por lo que se podía imaginar que habría mas altercados ingresando a él.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras que los cazadores ya no se encontraban ni remotamente cerca aun podía percibirse la presencia de los dos señores obscuros, aunque mas adentrados en el ducto, el problema era que no les podían alcanzar sin dejar atrás a hayato gokudera y, eso, no era una opción, al menos no para el mas experimentado del grupillo que residía cerca de la entrada y menos aun para el mas joven entre ellos.

"_nos encontrábamos en un predicamento; estábamos los tres lobos, nagi y yo peleando por recuperar al joven que se encontraba fuera de nuestro alcance. No se sabía cuanto mas aguantaríamos en esa posición tan precaria, por nuestra posición con respecto al viento nuestra presencia no quedaba desapercibida, se mejoraría un poco si nos adentrábamos a los conductos contiguos pero, no podíamos dejar a nadie. No me podrías perdonar por ello; dejar a su suerte a alguien… Quería que mi primer homicidio fuese por hambre y no por cobarde… "_

Tsuna solo tenía a nagi dependiendo de él, por lo que su protección era más o menos fácil, y aun con tantos atacantes, sus distancia para con los altos cargos le daban una buena posición para correr en dado caso de necesitarlo, el problema era el lobo de cabellos negros...

Yamamoto poseía un cierto grado de dificultad tratando de evitar ataques fatídicos para con los dos lobeznos y tratándose de acercarse al joven de ojos verdes, quien estaba rodeado por un considerable numero de atacantes. En definitiva la falta de una espada le ponía las cosas difíciles, él no estaba muy acostumbrado a su naturaleza animal y de ser francos, no le agradaba entrar en esa fase.

-yamamoto-san, vienen mas ¿que hacemos?- en medio de la pelea chikusa denotaba que iban en aumento los intrusos, manejar esa contingencia ya era difícil con mas…sería imposible.

-tsk…-Esa era una buena pregunta, sería cosa de considerarlo en tiempo record. Squalo superbia hubiese sido mas hábil, se decía pero, no, no era momento de desesperarse, al menos por respeto al recuerdo de superbia intentaría asemejarse a su avidez…; según su maestro siempre se podía tener ventaja de la posición en caso de no tenerla en el numero pero, con diez mil diablos, ¿como sacar ventaja en esa posición?... dios, sentía que se ahogaba en un grifo de agua..., un momento, estaba en una tubería, si, no era mas que una vil tubería, los entes figuraban como borrascas de agua y como en cualquier acueducto si lo que deseas es que se detenga la corriente solo cierras la llave.… -¡las columnas, devasten las columnas, cerraremos el paso!- gritaba para que sus ataques derribaran las bases de ese ducto y a la vez le imitaran los que dependían de él, ordenes que de inmediato se llevaron a cabo.

"_atacando y devastando las pocas columnas que le daban soporte al techo es que nos encontrábamos. Por momentos nagi se veía en la necesidad de contribuir lo cual trataba de mantener al mínimo, el artefacto que le proveía de ese poder se lo brindaba a cambio de su fuerza vital y considerando que apenas empezábamos no nos podíamos dar el lujo de desperdiciar recursos"_

-¡quédese de tras nagi-san!- t

-¡si…, cuidado!- n

"_voltee rápidamente al escuchar la prevención de nagi pero, me tope con que no era yo a quien trataba de advertir. El joven de cabellos plata era el mas alejado del grupo, estaba mas en contacto con la entrada que el resto de nosotros, por lo tanto era el que mas vulnerable, en posición, estaba… y también el que mas enemigos tenia rodeándole…, sin contar con el echo de que… esa parte del techo se empezaba a precipitar"_

-¡hey, quítate de ahí!- trato de advertirle que tenia un enemigo justo encima de el pero…

"_tarde fue. Apenas pudo escucharme bajo la guardia y tomaron posesión de él forzándolo a adentrarse en ese punto"_

Era imposible detener el plan de esos seres y, a pesar de ser tan pocos, les generaba un verdadero problema librarse de ellos. Una criatura tomo la iniciativa de tomar posesión de las cartas… de menos les obligaría a entrar o a detener su plan…

Una criatura tomo por el cabello al joven que se encontraba bajo de ella, le levanto sin molestia, le arrastro a un punto menos favorable y empezó a beber indiscriminadamente de sus terminales nerviosas, dejando a merced las demás terminales a los hambrientos esbirros que Byakuran desato.

Los impuros seres se aglomeraron alrededor de él, imposibilitándole seguir a los demás e imposibilitando la ayuda de los otros.

"_En el ducto resonó una risa seguida de una singular oración __**~ intenten derribar esto pero, se llevaran a hayato-sama con nosotros~**__ y sin pensarlo los entes se aferraron a lo único que les resguardaría de nuestras acciones. Ese era el peor escenario y lo que mas me preocupaba es que el derrumbe de menos, si no nos llevaba con ellos, nos cerraba el paso…"_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La maldición de los hijos de secondo era que su sangre estaba tan bien conservada y pura, que aun poseía un cierto toque a humanidad, por supuesto sus habilidades eran más asimilables que beber de los veinte amantes que devoraron hace pocas horas.

-no… me… toquen… ¡criaturas inmundas!- se vio a si mismo en la penosa escena de estar siendo drenado. Los dos señores y los lobos estaba muy lejos, era de esperase; el decline del ducto les obligaban a emprender pronto la retirada. Dificultoso sería su escape, si es que ocurría. Entonces su primera captora, al saber que este empezaba a perder la esperanza, le dijo…

-hahaha, ¿no se acuerda de mi, hayato-sama?-

Algo mareado e inundado por el dolor de las letales laceraciones provocadas por los otros, le miro de reojo y deslumbro de quien se trataba.

-tu…- anteriormente era mas comprensivo con los mortales y esa mujer fue la primera criatura que conoció con que gran ahínco les procuraba.

-jmjmjm hace 200 años me encerró por haber asesinado indiscriminadamente a una aldea entera, buscaba la forma para agradecerle su gesto-

~suel…tame~g h

-me agradaría pero, me temo que es hora de que usted sepa que es estar enterrado vivo, jmjmjm- se empezaba a desquebrajar el ducto sobre de él, pero en ese momento…

Hayato se decía que probablemente ahí acabaría, sin embargo…

**-¡cubre tu rostro!- y t**

Apenas escucho la orden se adoso de lleno al suelo y cerro los ojos. Unas zarpas silbaron furicas por el pasadizo. Tres golpes, una ráfaga de manchas carmesí tiñeron la paredes que se caían y…, de un momento a otro, solo cayeron restos de lo que fue el techo. Sin embargo, ni una sola roca le roso.

Al detenerse el ruido, de inmediato, indago con la vista, estaba algo desorientado pero, no tenia daño alguno. Al alzar la vista vio los restos de los cadáveres debajo de las enormes rocas del ducto y muchos de ellos, incluso,… esparcidos, por no decir destrozados,… ya convertidos en cenizas **- ¿estas bien?-** Ubico pronto, encima de él, una figura porfiada de ojos mezquinos resguardándole, este recibió gran parte del daño del derrumbe, incluso su sangre escurría por su espalda y las gotas caían gráciles en su rostro.

Se paro sin mucha dificultad, permitiendo a gokudera respirar y, tendiéndole esa mano impregnada de sangre así, bajo la cobija de la calma fúnebre, le dijo**~… te apuesto a que te olvidaste por completo que yo estaba aquí…~ **

-tu...- si, era la figura que le descontrolaba apenas se introdujo a su vida; era ese lobo de cabellos negros y sonrisa sincera, que, en ese momento, se veía sumamente amenazador pero, increíblemente, era la representación mas sublime de lo que era la crueldad, que sus ojos hubiesen conocido.

-descuida, no te dañare- le decía al dudativo joven que yacía en el suelo. Si, era por eso que no le agradaba su estado animal, tendía a acabar con la buena imagen de su naturaleza tranquila, sin embargo, prefería la aberración de ese ser a verle perecer bajo los escombros junto con tan indignos seres, que, según el, no procedían ni de la calidad, ni virtud del chico tirado frente a él..

Yamamoto había errado en un punto, hayato no tomaba su mano por que desconfiara o por temor, más bien estaban abrumado, por que le impresiono su reacción, lo rápido de sus movimientos, lo afable que se veía ante tan deplorable cuadro y bueno, no lo negaba, era un vampiro después de todo; su sangre esparcida sobre de él, cual tinta derramada, le estimulaba los sentidos y derretía su cordura. Algo sonrojado por su pensamiento, se sacudió y tomo su mano de inmediato para reincorporarse. Con el flequillo cubriéndole la vergüenza de verse tan, según el, patético, le dijo…~ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste irte con el resto…~

**-jm, creí que a estas alturas lo sabrías…- y t**

Alzo la vista atónito topándose con el contraste perfecto de lo que había vito; una figura amable y cálida que le brindaba una sonrisa y, sin que lo notara, le provocaba un tenue carmesí en sus mejillas.

**-….has perdido mucha sangre… ¿deseas alimentarte?...bueno, si no te incomoda que sea yo quien te la brinde…-** esa sonrisa y pose sumisa…No podía más, cielo e infierno en un solo individuo, bestia y hombre, amabilidad y brutalidad, el contraste e los compases perfectos. Necesitaba reclamar a ese ser como suyo, esa perfecta y brutal sinfonía pero, ¿podría morderle?, ¿se dejaría?, que más daba...

A poco estuvo para entregarse a un arrebatado gesto de pasión cuando…

-¿esta bien, yamamoto-san?- antes de siquiera poder saciar *su sed* hacia su aparición uno de los jóvenes que anteriormente vio en compañía del moreno.

~tsk, ese desagradable joven de nuevo, cuando aprenderá que no tiene lo que se necesita para sobrevivir~ arribaba también el rubio compañero de este, dejando ver su poca simpatía por el vampiro.

-yamamoto-san, ¿se encuentra bien?- n

De las sombras de las nubes de polvo se asomaba nagi y tsuna quienes no tenían grandes daños pero…, se supone no deberían estar ahí. Tenían más oportunidad de correr al laberinto sin ellos, ¿Por qué se quedarían?…

**-… ¿que hacen aquí?, debieron correr donde alaude y daemon- y t**

-¿y dejarlos? Nuca, no es honorable- t

**-… tsk…- y t**

En medio de esa inesperada intervención hayato dejo de lado el mundo fuera de su mente, tratando de verle un orden lógico a sus pensamientos. Muy sonrojado se reincorporaba, ¿Qué carajos estaba a punto de hacer?, al diablo, los lobos eran una raza desagradable y vulgar que poco tenía que ver con el, además, eran lo más bajo: guerreros, guardianes, mascotas… nunca alimento… mucho menos… amantes…

Con una mueca de insatisfacción yamamoto dejaba salir un suspiro, una oportunidad se iba pero, en efecto, no era el mejor momento **–pues ya que, nada se le puede hacer. Partamos- **sin mas movilizo a su pequeño grupo, era necesario moverse pues la entraba ya estaba bloqueada y desafortunadamente también el ducto al laberinto, lo ideal sería una buena ruta de escape..., el problema era que la única opción era por los ductos de donde salían esas criaturas…

Tenía dos posibilidades: llegar lo antes posible con los otros o en su defecto a las caballerizas pero, avanzar solos hasta los carruajes era peligroso; ya se olía una aglomeración ahí, y el respondía por 2 lobeznos, una mortal, *el gran amor de hibari kyoya* y… *su dueño*… **~jm, si falló me matan. Solo hay una solución, improvisaremos un camino por esos ductos. No se queden atrás, correremos rápido y sin detenernos. Tu, por estar tan débil, no eres capaz de desplazarte como nosotros, me temo que tendré que llevarte~** se dirigía hacia el peli plata que no daba cuenta de que le daban una orden.

-¿que te has creído al hablarme así? tu hijo de…-

En verdad iba protestar pero, es entonces que resintió la perdida de sus fluidos y flaqueo. No le quedo de otra más que dejar que le cargaran *de nueva cuenta* y, sin miramientos, emprendieron su nuevo rumbo desviándose por algún nuevo pasadizo.

La visibilidad era casi cero y los oponentes estaban por doquier.

Con dificultad se movían hasta que la joven que llevaba el castaño en brazos dio una pauta.

-no hay de otra, tendré que proteger alguna zona, pero no será mucho tiempo, solo nos dará tiempo para arribar donde el laberinto, llegando ahí será todo-n

**-oye, ¿no será peligroso para ti?- y t**

-nagi-san…no…- t

-vongola-san, recuerde que se lo e prometido a hibari-sama…- n

**-tomare tu oferta solo si me juras que no acabara con tu vida- y t**

~puedo resistirlo, el uso de este artefacto (mostraba el anillo) es para otro fin, sin obtenerlo yo aun no moriré- n

-…nagi-san…yo tengo una duda, si eso evita que ellos no sigan ¿que nos protege a nosotros? (los vampiros), ¿no será lo mismo a pasar por un lugar sagrado?- g h

- Un vampiro fuerte puede pasar sin gran problema pero, ellos no lo lograran. Por ello tampoco podrán tardarse tanto en atravesar lo que este rodeado por esa aura…~

**-¿puedes resistirlo… gokudera?- y t**

-tsk, ¿quien te a dado la libertad de nombrarme de esa forma tan descortés?- trato de encararle pero, no deseaba caer nuevamente en *ese estado* que experimento poco antes, así que desviando la mirada-…si, no es obvio, puedo pasar sin problemas-

**-…bien y tu, tsuna…- **definitivamente lo preguntaría por que si le pasaba algo a el… *lo mordían hasta la muerte*…

-no tengo problemas-t

-bien, entonces empezare- n

"_nagi presenta unas palabras al artefacto, no tengo idea de lo que era pero, sé que es latín. Al momento se empieza a iluminar el camino que debemos seguir, al instante nos internamos en tales páramos buscando huir de los reos"_

Si más se revela una ruta. Las antorchas arden al son que sus pisadas tocan la zona que se alumbra. Fuego índigo les indica el camino…

Apenas se adentraron se noto la baja de entes a su asecho, mientras mas se adentraron estos ya no emitieron sonido alguno. Ya estaban en camino seguro, al menos mientras desembocaban en la salida de este; lo que no podía tarda por bien de los nosferatus que llevaban, sin contar con el echo de que la bruja no podría mantener mucho tiempo el perímetro seguro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Iemitsu arribaba a la parte del ducto donde estaba su hijo pero, este se desplomo y fue obligado a tomar otra ruta, por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que tsunayoshi estuviese bajo los escombros pero, después percibió su esencia movilizarse, no era difícil imaginarse que estaba en dirección al laberinto por lo que siguió su rastro, sin embargo el cuerpo que cargaba le dificultaba la encrucijada. Nada le costaría dejar a su suerte a ese tipo pero, bien se lo dijo daemon… iba a ser una distracción… y solo en caso de necesitarlo, además, alaude aun no le había dicho que podía exterminarlo, a pesar que inconscientemente dio su consentimiento a las ordenes de spada…

~…kufufufu, si tanto te molesta mi peso, puedes desertar de el…

~ r m

-jm estas despierto,… nada me costaría pero, me arriesgo a que sobrevivas, si vas a morir tengo que verlo y en estos momentos no poseo tanto tiempo- l

-… es verdad pero, no importa cuanto se esfuerce la vida por acabarme siempre regresare… una y otra vez, este ojo me provee de la habilidad de rencarnación de los hechiceros…- r m

-puede que eso sea verdad pero, siempre se puede acabar con una escoria como tu. Tienes debilidades rokudo mukuro, aun cuando no te des cuenta- l

~kufufufu, y yo que te creía un ser sin sentido del humor, te lo digo, las debilidades solo afecta a quienes tienen corazón y yo…~ r m

-y tú lo tienes, por lo tanto también una debilidad- l

-¿cual sería? si ni mi hijo o mi mujer me han importado, les mataría si con eso yo…- r m

-mi hijo, vongola tsunayoshi…. El ser por el que no huiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad…- l

La figura que cargaba se turbo ligeramente, en su determinación se vio una sombra de duda y su corazón dio un golpe con solo la posibilidad que le planteo el progenitor de ese castaño.

-… ¿de que habla Iemitsu?, no le comprendo- r m

-no te engañes rokudo, sabes que los lobos solo se enamoran una vez en toda su vida y de ahí son esclavos de es sentir, ¿no te has preguntado por que otra razón ese ser es tu única obsesión? Piénsalo bien, no es alimentarte de su carne y sangre lo que te mueve a su lado cada que piensas en la posibilidad de que alguien le tome. No fue eso lo que te condujo a enfrentar a hibari kyoya nuevamente, ni lo que te ínsito quedarte cerca, aun sabiendo que ya no le puedes maldecir. sigues tentado a estar a su lado, puede que no sea el amor color rosa que todo ser desea pero, bueno, así son los lobos, tienden a ser algo salvajes cuando aman y nada cuerdos con respecto a su ser amado…-

-… no ent…-

-hiciste el trato con Byakuran a cambio de algo, dudo que alguien lo supiera pero, yo lo escuche, estaba cerca… Justo cuando Byakuran se alejó de secondo se dirigió a ti y te dijo que *tu premio*, tsuna, era su boleto para acabar con kyoya y por ello intentaste atacarle diciéndole que no se metiera con el, sin embargo acababa de obtener nuevos dones y no le costó darte un revés, iba a dejar que te consumiera, tal como lo hiso daemon pero, que pensaras primero en tsuna, me llevo a ayudarte antes que perecieras cuando todo estaba en tu contra…-

-oya, ¿debería intuir que aprueba que yo este con tsunayoshi-chan?-

-yo no apruebo ni desapruebo nada, solo se a que se debe que estés metido en este predicamento…-

-… jm, da igual, yo moriré aquí ¿no?, o al menos si *es necesario*, lo cual es muy factible…-

-toda la vida has controlado a los demás, pretendiendo darle razón de ser a tu vida,…como todos. No te mentiré, yo creo que morirás pero, así como tomas a consideración cada factor en tus planes para obtener banales objetivos, deberías vislumbrar como será tu muerte y si esta tendrá un motivo o será en vano…-

-… creo entender a que quiere llegar pero, antes de ver mi fin, respóndame algo… ¿es feliz con el echo de que sus dos hijos estén emparentados con este mundo, lejos de la luz, condenados para toda la eternidad?-

-¿tú puedes vivir en paz sabiendo que lo único que amas padecerá eternamente este calvario y que no le vas a poder ser de utilidad nunca?-

-… buena respuesta,…jm, si no le importa…creo que puedo correr por mi cuenta-

-…-

-no se preocupe, no escapare, no se si lo note pero, no hay a donde-

-… entonces trata de seguirme el paso-

-bien,… Iemitsu-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Más adelante en un ducto, se encontraba el grupo de yamamoto. Ya no faltaba tanto para llegar al final de la travesía, podía hasta oler a daemon y a alaude, por supuesto también a los innumerables enemigos pero, entendía que llegando a esa zona seria cosa de reunirse con los altos mandos, y de ahí, llegar a las caballerizas sería nada.

-¿están listos?, ya casi arribamos- y t

-… por fin- k

-…nagi san, ¿se encuentra bien?- t

-estaré bien, no se preocupe vongola-san-n

"_estábamos corriendo como verdaderos diablos, a cada centímetro había un aura bastante pesada, me parece que solo el joven que cargaba el lobo y yo lo resentimos. Nagi se vio en la necesidad de usar el aparato que residía en su mano (el anillo). De poco a poco pequeñas explosiones de energía se desprendían de ella para asegurar el perímetro pero, esto la debilitaba así que no podíamos tardar demasiado en cruzar. En pocos minutos ya estábamos a una buena altura pero, vi a nuestro paso a alguien conocido, mi padre y a…. rokudo mukuro…"_

~rokudo mukuro~ t

-oya, que bueno que sepas mi nombre ¿Cómo te fue en tu despertar?, jm, te aseguro yo te hubiese echo *sentir mas*- r m

-… mukuro…sama…- n

-jm, nagi, veo que has mejorado mucho, por supuesto eso se lo debo a la exigencia del ave ¿no?, a propósito ¿como esta fran? Se dice que incluso es más afable que yo y eso que es solo un mortal, tal vez la próxima vez le utilice a él y te devuelva lo que te robe- r m

-¡tendrás que pasar sobre de mi rokudo mukuro, es ahora mi protegido!- t

-kufufufu, ¿cuidaras de mi hijo?, no se por qué me suena tentadora la propuesta- r m

-¿Qué haces aquí rokudo mukuro?- y t

-oya, que forma es esa de saludar, yamamoto takeshi- r m

-…mukuro-sama- ch

-…- k

-kufufufu, sobrevivieron- r m

-no gracias a ti, rokudo- y t

-ara, ¿por qué ese aire de resentimiento en tus palabras, yamamoto? Pareciera que te hice algo- r m

-no te quieras pasar de listo rokudo, se muy bien que sucedió con superbia- y t

-ah, y supongo también sabes que fue su decisión seguir como mascota- r m

-¿que?, ni viéndote en desventaja dejas tu cinismo- y t

-jm, un insecto no pone en desventaja a una bota- r m

De inmediato yamamoto takeshi se vio tentado a dejar parar en el suelo a hayato para tener la posibilidad de atacar a ese ser pero…

-¡yamamoto takeshi, rokudo mukuro, este no es el mejor momento!- l

-Iemitsu- y t

-padre- t

-lo que tengan que arreglar lo verán afuera, o de menos cuando estemos fuera de peligro- l

-… cuando estemos en mejores condiciones, rokudo, te cortare el cuello- y t

-jm, cuando se este en mejores condiciones ni siquiera será necesario el esfuerzo- r m

De la nada unas sombras se adelantaron tomando ventaja de su guardia baja y, por proteger el cuerpo de aquel chico que llevaba había sido enviado contra una columna, alejándole del castaño -¡tsuna!-

"_Me encontraba en un apuro, siete seres me cerraban el paso y me mantenía distanciado de los otros"_

Decidido se aventuro a atacar y definitivamente no lo consiguió, la razón era que le faltaba entrenamiento; a esas alturas los seres que sobraban no eran comunes huéspedes del castillo, no, lo que quedaban eran auténticos homicidas de su mundo.

Sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo le laceraron, una, dos tres veces, degustando esa sangre que dopaba a cualquiera.

-jm, su sangre tiene el aroma de quien me encerró, además de que parece ser pariente del sucio primo vongola, ¿su hermano tal vez?- un ente se paraba petulante frente a él, con la intención de desangrarle.

"_En verdad era peligroso ese ser, poseía un aire a muerte muy superior a lo que conocía. Sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo ya me había acorralado y por como se detenían los otros a verme y reírse se diría que jugaban conmigo para verme entrar en pánico" _

-jmjmjm, dejadme saborear su cuello, tal vez yo pueda adivinar cual es su parentesco con esa sucia mujerzuela-

-dejad de lado eso, ¿dices que posee un parentesco con alguien?-

-jmjmjm, con el desgraciado que nos encerró, parece que es *la dama* de hibari kyoya-

-tsk, hijo de perra-

-jmjmjm, en realidad es así, ¿recuerdas? ¡Auuuuu!-

-ajajaja, si el heredero de alaude-

"_reían y se divertían dándome a entender que no valía ni siquiera el esfuerzo de tomarme en serio, lo cual me molesto pero, aprovechar esa guardia baja para escapar era lo obvio"_

Impulsado por sentimiento de valor es que derribo a uno de ellos y por el espacio dejado pudo arrastrarse hacia un lugar mas apartado, sin embargo no pudo darse cuanta que corría nuevamente para el interior y al verse aun mas rodeado que antes se le presentaron verdaderos problemas…

-… no intentes correr, morirás no importando que grupo se aventure primero-

Iban a atacar al castaño, yamamoto no podía ayudar; luchando para resguardar al joven de gemas verdes apenas y podía avanzar sin que descuidara algún flanco. Iemitsu atacaba sin cesar pero, estaban lejos y aun con la ayuda de nagi le tomaría un rato llegar. Chikusa y ken eran demasiado inexpertos, podían con 6 y a lo mucho con 8 pero, no con 11 - 14, y aun arribaban mas…

Esas figuras se aproximaban al desvalido castaño, ya había terminado…

"_era mi fin. Decir que podía escapar sería decir que aun estaba resguardado por la cobija del señor…"_

Entonces, sorprendiendo a todos, un ser avanzo con una considerable facilidad, interponiéndose en el ataque que le emboscaba a tsuna; sin la menor duda le tomo por el brazo y le arrojo donde territorio seguro, recibiendo con esto todo el daño de los ataques enemigos; sin pensarlo… rokudo mukuro se había interpuesto para que tsuna escapara, recibiendo de inmediato los mordaces ataques, sacrifico su propia vida, cosa que nadie presente había visto que hiciera por nadie, incluso nagi percibió el gran milagro.

"_esperaba valerosamente el ataque, inesperadamente sentí que sujetaban mi brazo y en menos de lo que me tomo reconocer a quien se llevaría el crédito por atacarme primero…. Me vi surcando los aires en un desenfrenado curso a la seguridad que proveía yamamoto takeshi y mi padre…"_

-pero que….demonios…- apenas aterrizo dio cuenta de lo que sucedía…

El hambre que les abordaba se notaba en sus dentelladas, con tan simples contactos atuvieron a punto de acabar con ese lobo.

-…. Esto lo tenia reservado para esa maldita ave, me parecía que sería irónico pero, ya que… **¡** **genju mugaia!**- Algunos corrieron otros simplemente decidieron seguir atacando pero, poco les duro el valor…-kufufufu, ¿a donde creen que van?, esto apenas comienza…- entonces se manifestaron una especie de… cuervos, miles de ellos, atacando sin piedad a los adversarios, consumiendo su carne, devastando los huesos, acabando con cada uno de los individuos….dejando nada a su paso…- jm, parece que…utilice demasiada energía, aun no lo controlo- dejo reposar entonces su cuerpo en una de su rodillas, era la primera vez que usaba la técnica y admitía que era mas difícil de controlarle de lo que pensó pero, los resultados le complacían, mucho de echo…

De inmediato les rodeo un aura negra y tétrica como la muerte, aterrando hasta al más valiente de los homicidas que le emboscaban, los que sobrevivieron se fueron sin la menor duda, estaba frente a un verdadero demonio.

Para los presentes ver un episodio tan desagradable fue obvio, las caras de terror, la sangre esparcida, la inmunda aura a muerte, el verdadero sentido sicópata de la utilización de una técnica así, utilizarla contra un clan u otro sería peligroso. En ese momento todos, en especial el castaño que oyó para que era la técnica, pensaron que lo mejor sería que ese ser quedara ahí encerrado de por vida, bajo los innumerables escombros, privando al mundo de tan mortal amenaza…

-kufufufu, ¿Qué les sucede? parece que estuviesen viendo su muerte-

De inmediato con esos simples segundos de mas que gano el lobo los refuerzos llegaron.

Alaude había regresado, después de dejara a giotto en una buena posición, donde ya se encontraban ahí los subordinados de alaude resguardándole.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- a

-… nada,… ¿Dónde esta daemon?- y t

-en las cabellerizas, me parece el cazador también a arribado allá- a

-¿solo uno?- t

-si, por que yo e regresado a ayudarles, lo cual de ser honesto, parece que no era necesario- c

-no, parece que no…- t

En silesio todos se reunían a su alrededor de ellos

-¿que hacen?, no tenemos mucho tiempo- alaude denotaba la molestia de tener que ser niñera, de no ser por que, hasta cierto punto, era piadoso, les hubiese dejado morir pero, ahí había algo mas… algo había pasado, incluso yamamoto takeshi estaba…extraño.

-… rokudo mukuro, ¿que haces aquí?-

-…kufufufu, ¿me querías muerto?, me temo que no fue necesaria la utilización de la estrategia de mi *encantador hermano*-

-Iemitsu-

-… lo a expresado muy bien alaude, no tuve la necesidad, sin embrago si lo desea, puedo acabar con el ahora-

-padre, ¿Qué dices?-

-oya, ¿así se me paga que haya rescatado a vuestro hijo?-

-… ¿eso es verdad?-

-si, alaude, pero acatare tus ordenes no importando…-

-esta bien, de cualquier modo no es probable que sobreviva-

-oya, mi estimado señor, me parece que yo tengo mayores posibilidades de salir. Después de todo, estos niños no han sido capaces ni de sofocar una pequeña barricada- Alude iba a recriminarle pero, en ese momento, se dejo oír un singular conglomerado de bramares de donde estaban las caballerizas, donde estaba giotto...

"_entonces se oyó un estruendo aun mayor, pareciera que ya nos estaban esperando_

_Apenas advertimos que eran los últimos metros de los ductos emprendimos el rápido avance, con yamamoto a la cabeza. Se nos pide un momento de espera para poder dejar medir la situación, los pasadizos son engañosos y solo los olfatos de los lobos se pueden dirigir sin error por ellos. No faltaba tanto para llegar a la seguridad del exterior. Si embargo un aura de olor me invade, uno a sangre…"_

Corriendo despavoridos por los ductos dieron con el lugar ya atestado previo a las caballerizas. Antes de poderse dar un respiro se vieron forzados a luchar una última vez, o al menos para algunos...

Las amenazas atacaban con la esperanza de acudir donde se encontraba ya el cazador, la princesa y los pocos subordinados de alaude, estos últimos atacaban con ferocidad delimitando fronteras entre ese pequeño desemboque de ductos del laberinto. Sin embargo, no se sabía cuanto mas resistirían.

Daemon se encontraba con giotto a raya de su último tramo, atacando sin piedad, dejando marcados surcos por la barricada de cuerpos, despejando las salidas de ese pequeño laberinto previo a los establos, sin embargo estaba en duros apuros con la esperanza de que no dañasen al desvanecido rubio que resguardaba...

-¿esperan una invitación?, ¡avancen ya!- decía spada muy cabreado por la lenta reacción de los otros.

Por su lado alaude protegía la insaciabilidad de ese pequeño conducto que logro el vampiro, facilitando el paso a los demás.

Aceden sin ningún percance, atacando de vez en cuando pero, sin el peso de la verdadera batalla como lo libran los dos más fuertes. Entonces se escuchan un quejido escalofriante, mientras un pequeño grupo de entidades crece, cual carroñeros a animal desvalido… daemon estaba en apuros…

Puede que fuese el estruendoso sonido venir de la boca de su dueño o el bramar de los otros, lo que sea que fuese, primo reacciono en ese momento

-¡daemon!- no la piensa ni un segundo y salta de la protección de spada para ayudarle, no denotando que ya no puede hacer nada. Se interna en la trifulca, atacando sin causar gran diferencia. Arriesga su vida tratando de auxiliarle, no le importan las miles de laceraciones, ni los golpes, menos aun el desangre de sus músculos y miembros, solo desea estar a lado de el…

Alaude al ver a giotto, cae en pánico- ¡giotto!- él no le escucha, esta desesperado acudiendo donde la conglomeración. Deja la vigilancia de rokudo mukuro a Iemitsu y acude a su ayuda. Recibe incontables ataques, no mas que los que giotto tratando desesperadamente de llegar a daemon y, cuando por fin le ha alcanzado, ve con tristeza el dolor de giotto al ser testigo del calcine de daemon espada.

Giotto ve con horror como daemon le dirige una mirada de total tranquilidad, le susurra _***que bueno poderte ver de nuevo, giotto***_ y después de que le arrebatan su ultima gota de sangre se convierte en una figura inmóvil, falta de vida y gris… de inmediato esta se fragmenta, dejando a su paso restos de lo que fue su amante… su único amor…

Entonces la contingencia se dirige de lleno a el…

-¡no!, ¡daemon, no!- alaude llega para protegerle y quietarle a los carroñeros de encima sin embargo lo ve falto de cordura, envuelto en dolor, inmensamente descontrolado, sin mas por que querer vivir. Pierde la conciencia dentro del estado catatónico en el que se encuentra y alaude le levanta mirando con dolor las lágrimas que surcan sus mejillas.

-…giotto,… cuanto lo lamento- dice con el corazón estremecido, luego de que mira los restos de daemon spada ser pisoteados y esparcidos por el suelo sucio y sin vida-… vete tranquilo daemon, no dejare que le ocurra nada. Ya te alcanzare en un momento- dice denotando unas graves heridas en sus costados, mientras abre el paso por los cuerpos con giotto en brazos a la entrada de las cabellerizas.

-vamos alude- l

-… si, los otros no deben de estar en mejores condiciones-a

-¿…que hay de rokudo mukuro?-l

-… creo que ya spada te había dicho que hacer con el…-a

Así, presurosos, dando el último aliento, se dirigieron al último tramo, donde ya les aguardaban. Alaude deja a flor de piel su maldición y ataca como sus subordinados a los últimos estorbos que quedan. Por supuesto la impresión es grande, es la primera vez que cualquiera de ellos lo ve en su estado animal, un imponente lobo blanco, atemorizante y salvaje… con el pelaje manchado en carmesí…

El cazador, reborn, se adelanta, valiéndose de su inadvertencia y sin problemas llega a los vehículos preparándolos para correr.

El otro cazador, coronello, agrupa a su escuadra y valiéndose de las capacidades de yamamoto emprende la avanzada donde reborn.

"_En algún punto nos separamos, no había mucho tiempo para voltear o dudar por lo que solo tome a nagi en mi espalda para dejar libre a los ataques de los lobos y corrí donde yamamoto takeshi y los otros. Se aproximaban, por una ruta que el cazador rubio revelaba._

_Acude de inmediato a mi la pregunta de ¿donde esta rokudo mukuro? y en ese momento, mi padre se hace presente con ese lobo blanco. Mientras que yamamoto abre el paso, no sin antes preguntar…"_

-y ¿spada?-

-murió-

-… que hay de rokudo mukuro-

-es peligroso, ya hemos definido su suerte, de menos él nos brindara otra oportunidad-

"_Antes de poder acudir donde los carruajes veo un cuerpo, un ente sumamente débil a la puerta de las caballerizas fue abandonado por el grupo…"_

_-rokudo mukuro-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_El castillo estaba cayendo poco a poco, se desbarataba entre los altercados de dos catervas; Ya no había más que 3 seres de los señores y sus allegados, ya había caído esa raza y la otra, procedente de la sangre de alaude, estaba por perecer. _

_Se enfrentaban los seguidores de alude y los reos que desataron byakuran y rokudo mukuro. Ese lobo blanco luchaba ferozmente protegiendo a mi hermano, mientras que uno de sus seguidores me resguardaba; yamamoto takeshi, abría paso a nuestro escape._

_Según las instrucciones de daemon spada, teníamos que llegar a las caballerizas y salir lo antes posible de ahí. Hibari me dijo que él nos alcanzaría en ese lugar, y en dado caso de no llegar, debíamos huir; me juro que le volvería a ver pero, yo tenía que sobrevivir por mi cuenta para ser merecedor de eso._

_-¡esta libre el paso!, vamos-_

_Ese moreno nos avisa que es hora de correr, alaude carga a primo y se dirige donde los cazadores, los dos chicos mas jóvenes siguen por ordenes de yamamoto, cargando a un inconsciente chico de tés blanca y cabello plata, de ultimo voy yo con nagi en mi espalda, la mujer a estado usando mucho sus dones, me temo que ya no le queda mucho para agotarlos, entonces, miro como una figura yace frente a donde se desatan los tétricos alaridos de los que nos persiguen._

_-¡tsuna!- mi padre opto por dejar una distracción, un ser._

_Miro con cierta piedad a la figura tirada frete a los pies de una puerta y, sin pensarlo, arriesgo mi vida para ayudarle. Deposito a nagi donde yamamoto y voy presurosos a socorrer a ese individuo; todo el que este dispuesto a dar su vida por otro ser… tiene esperanza._

_~tsuna, corre, no tenemos mucho tiempo~ l_

_~…salgan ustedes, les alcanzare~ t_

_~oya… ¿me salvaras?, creo que después de todo si te gusto~ r m_

_~no lo mal interpretes, nagi entristecería si mueres aquí~ t_

_~jm,…no duraras en este mundo con esa actitud, vongola~ r m_

_~cállate rokudo mukuro,…no todo tiene que ser una tragedia~ y t _

_Irónicamente, rokudo fue traicionado y, ahora, no estaba mejor que nosotros, incluso amenazaba con privarnos de su presencia, sigo sin explicarme porque me ayudo, me temo que su juego de *nada me importa* le cobro la cuenta._

_~kufufufu, veo el nacimiento de una nueva gerencia~ r m_

_-y el derrocamiento de la anterior- r_

_-si, estamos en medio de ella, si no les importa creo que es hora de correr-c_

_Tome a rokudo, pasando su brazo por mis hombros, era pesado sin embargo, el brazo de mi padre se hiso presente y comenzamos la encrucijada lo mas rápido posible._

_-sabia que esas rosas significaban que *tu vida* empezaría en una situación similar, cuanto siento no haber podido ayudar en la anterior- l_

_-descuida… padre, eso ya no es importante- t_

_En efecto, yo había nacido en medio de una revolución, cambios de ideología y caída de viejos señoríos en este mundo, no era el mejor momento pero, ya me encontraba siendo parte de este mundo y, como uno de sus miembros, debía hacer algo por la situación y los involucrados._

_Rokudo mukuro ya no era la fuente de mi odio, por que este sentimiento era opacado por las muchas maravillas de mi despertar, ahora ya no me pesaba mi pasado por que, en mi realidad, solo había cavidad para un futuro, uno que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar por el pequeño detalle de estar bajo ataque._

_Me encontraba corriendo y atacando, dejando a flote los primeros estragos de mi maldición; cada habilidad era lo que un color nuevo a un ciego, la belleza de la muerte y lo sublime de la vida fueron muy evidentes en mi primer despertar, no hay forma de explicarlo, porque en el lenguaje no existen palabras tales._

_-vongola tsunayoshi, deja al moribundo lobo- a_

_-no- t_

_-no te comprendo, él nos metió en esto- c_

_-y ahora sufre como el resto, es una victima más- t_

_-no permitiré que le salves, se revelo contra su raza y extermino a la tuya- a_

_-pues me tendrá que dejar, por que no lo abandonare- t_

_-tsuna, basta- y t_

_-como te atreves a hablarle así a alaude-sama- k_

_-ken, déjale. Si se torna en nuestra contra le asesinare, alaude, yo me hago responsable- y t_

_-bien y, niño, no importa cuanto te opongas o lo muy cabreado que se ponga mi heredero por eso, si es necesario, le dejaremos para vivir- a_

_-…bien- t_

_-vámonos ya, el cazador ya debe estar donde los carruajes- a_

_-alaude, la mayoría de los reos se esta concentrando en esta zona, no podremos esperar al llegar- y t_

_-lo se, ese mocoso tendrá que alcanzarnos en el pueblo vecino-a_

_~…Hibari~ t_

_-…jm, esperemos no caiga ante su esclavo, bueno, aun me tienes a mi- m r_

_-… callante mukuro, no hace falta ser tan arrogante- l_

_-descuida tsuna, no es nada débil, no conoces ni la mitad de su capacidad- y t_

_-vamos, que no se quede nadie- a_

Yamamoto se dirige sin más a la salida donde empezaría la travesía de los vehículos, donde ya reborn estaba esperando con dos carruajes a un conductor y a que estuviesen listos, advirtiendo que ya esta a punto de partir.

En su carrosa esta ya posicionada la princesa luce, como también el cazador conocido como coronello, por supuesto también estaba asegurador su lugar y se imaginaba a quien le guardaba el otro su auriga.

-… oye yamamoto, deja a la bruja en tu carrosa, parce que ya tengo todo ocupado-

-bien-

Deja en el segundo vehículo al joven de las esmeraldas y a los dos lobeznos que resguardaba, permite al paso a nagi y esta le da una pauta…

-perdona, pero, yo no voy…- n

-¿que?, ¿que hace?, no entiende que no estamos para bromas- y t

-oye mujer, deja de hacerte la interesante y ya sube- k

-… me temo que no puedo salir… este artefacto me consumirá en cuanto salga, pues ya e pactado con el que aseguraría la salida de los sobrevivientes…- n

-pero ¿Por qué has echo eso?- y t

-… ahora que conocen los frágil de sus existencias valoraran sin mas sus vidas, podrán vivir intoxicado nuevamente por la euforia, sin remordimientos y con quienes desean, ya sabio que perecería esta noche, de una u otra manera, por eso decidí que de menso mi muerte pudiese brindarles vida a otros…- n

-… ¿te quedaras a esperar tu fin?- y t

-no, este no tardara con tanto ataque al acecho, mejor me les brindare una vía de escape…- n

-pero tú sola no podrás- k

-es por ello que yo también me quedare- a

-¡alude!- y t

-…bien se dice que para que algo nuevo nazca otra cosa debe perecer- a

-pero, alaude… ¿Qué insinúas?- y t

-no estará proponiendo que se va a quedar- ch

Yamamoto incrédulo mira con impacto como sangra el costado de su amo, lo cierto es que a recibido mucho daño en un tiempo considerablemente corto… podía incluso oír a la muerte tocar a su puerta…-alaude…-

-ya vasta, no aceptare mas idioteces, dejad que mi muerte sea de menos honorable…- a

-si eso desea mi señor quisiera acom…- y t

-no,… no te atrevas a llevarte mi gloria- a

-jm, no cabe duda que se parece mucho a usted- l

-… toma a giotto, resguárdale, creo que en manos de su padre estará bien resguardado- le dice sin mas a Iemitsu

-por supuesto- l

Iemitsu deposita con la mayor delicadeza a giotto dentro del resguardo del vehículo donde esta reborn, dándole el último lugar de este. Hace una reverencia en honor a su admirable líder y sube a la zona del conductor.

-no te lo tomes a mal yamamoto, sé que eres capaz de proteger bien de otros pero, en estos momentos tu deber es ver por el ser del cual me prometiste su ejecución- se refería a rokudo mukuro.

-además, solo nosotros dos sobreviviríamos a la luz de sol- y t

-así es yamamoto, yo guiare a este grupo, te pido que mientras cuides bien de mi hijo menor- l

-Iemitsu,… por supuesto, ajajaja, además que si fallo hibari me destrozaría- y t

-alaude…- l

-¿mmm?- a

-nada me había preparado para lo que acontecerían en mi vida, de ser honestos hay muchas cosas que preferiría olvidar pero, si hay algo que te deba es reconocer el desinteresado gesto de altruismo que le profesas a giotto, gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi hijo- l

-jm, si hay alguien a quien agradecer algo ese es spada, el murió por protegerlo y también dio mucho por el mas joven…- a

-no te desmerites, tu caerás por que vivan no solo ellos si no todos, de corazón, gracias señor de los lobos- l

-…- alaude solo lo ve a los ojos y cierra la puerta de la carrosa con esperanza de que emprenda camino.

"_Después de ver la realidad de que no íbamos a poder irnos sin perder a alguien me dirijo a la carrosa con un sentimiento de perdida, hibari no ha llegado…"_

Tsuna sube a la carrosa donde ya dentro esta rokudo mukuro, quien al verle con preocupación le dirige una sonrisilla sínica y le cede un lugar a su lado. Enfrente de ellos están los dos lobeznos mirando incomodos al de ojos bicolor y resguardando al joven de cabellos plata.

Las ventanas están oscurecidas, para que no pueda entrar el sol, casi es como un ataúd y en medio de ese extraño sentir y la obscuridad escucha a alaude decir…

~no te preocupes, va a salir de aquí, primero se congelaría el infierno a que el cayera~ a

-… lo se, me lo a prometido- t

No dijo nada más y dio la señal a los cazadores y a yamamoto takeshi de emprender la encrucijada.

-… fue un honor poder ver al lobo blanco- reborn por única vez en su vida la ofrecía una reverencia a un inmortal fuera de lo que podía ser luce.

Emprendieron la encrucijada, mientras las puertas de las caballerizas caían y se escuchaban bramares, aullidos y por ultimo una pequeña explosión…

Una luz azul índigo se dejo ver y después nada, solo un camino que seguir, se habían sacrificado por darles unos minutos de ventaja…

Bajo la obscuridad, mientras los lobeznos gimoteaban y yamamoto galopaba con mayor vigor a los jamelgos, tsuna, resentía el dolor de su hermano, de ser honesto podía jurar que casi lo veía…

Por otro lado, en el carruaje de Iemitsu, quedo desapercibida por completo una lagrima pura que dejaron caer unos ojos cerrados…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la carrosa, los que sobrevivieron trataban de conciliar el sueño. Ambos lobeznos ya estaban descansando y el chico que resguardaban no había despertado pero, no estaba finado. Así emprendían su retirada, mientras que tsuna se perdía en sus pensamientos, escuchando el ruido de los cabalgares…

"_Gritos, aullidos, risas maniacas, sangre corriendo….más o menos así fue mi primer vista a este mundo._

_Cada detalle de mi nueva naturaleza despertando a los primeros indicios de necesidad…_

_Corríamos por el espeso bosque, a cada paso que daban los jamelgos me alejaba mas del castillo y de todo lo que conocía, aun cuando fuese tan poco, sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde me dirigía, con un ligero sentimiento de miedo o tal vez de angustia…_

_según las indicaciones que recibí al despertar tenía que sobrevivir, vivir para la noche siguiente en la que por fin podría verle de nuevo…pero, ¿y si esa noche no llegaba? Estaría solo, como había comenzado"_

~deje de lado eso tsunayoshi, ahora debe dormir~

-¿que pretendes rokudo mukuro? Ya te he dicho que no cederé ante ti-

-… y no le culpo, pero entienda que ahora soy lo único que no lo dejara por más desprecios que le haga, como usted, ahora yo ya no tengo a donde ir. Además, siendo francos, es su responsabilidad, ¿no es usted quien me salvo?-

-así que eres mi único piso firme… jm, bien,… ya e presenciado mucho milagros, uno mas… ya no me impresionara-

-… se le ve débil-

~… tengo hambre, no hace tanto que desperté y me alimente fugazmente, con este incidente ya me han robado la poca sangre que me quedaba…~

-si ese es el caso,…beba- sin mas le ofreció su cuello, cosa que el beneficiario no desprecio, a estas alturas no se podía dar el lujo de rechazar alimento.

El sol se asomaba, era bueno pues esas cosas no sobrevivirían a tal astro verdugo de su raza; sin embargo, significaba que tampoco lo harían los infelices que hubiesen sobrevivido en el castillo…

~…Hibari~ en medio de ese pensamiento se dejo caer al hombro de rokudo mukuro. Como cualquier nosferatus, al alba caería en un profundo sueño, uno en el cual estaría indefenso y totalmente ajeno al mundo. Sin embargo, sin que lo supiese, ya poseía un guardián, uno que no pido pero, de igual modo ahí estaría a cada amanecer resguardándole...

_**~tsunayoshi, descanse sin cuidado, le aseguró que nadie perturbara su sueño mientras yo este aquí~ **_


	23. Nueva naturaleza

Wiii, regrese, sé que me tarde ¬/¬pero bueno, cosas de la vida, ´para pasar a lo importante antes de que me maten les dejo el cap. Espero no tardar para el siguiente y bueno mis mejores deseos a los lectores ^.^

Pd: ahí esta la música que seleccione espero les guste:

watch?v=EO0V1fx1Zsw

watch?v=pKXYKmM2ALw

watch?v=NguIpRFLM4M&feature=related

watch?v=EVzjoRgl9nE&feature=endscreen&NR=1

watch?v=hYgJAN1Ol5g&feature=related

watch?v=dbTqxkAryHw

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Nueva naturaleza**_

"desperté. Me encontraba en un sitio obscuro y hasta tranquilo, muy diferente en si a lo que era el carruaje donde me vi antes de caer en ese estado de invernación mejor conocido como sueño. No note ni siquiera que había cambiado de sitio, pero es que para un vampiro, dormir es un estado de ausencia total; se ignora todo en el mundo y en verdad se creería que uno esta muerto si no fuese por un detalle… *soñamos*, no como los mortales por supuesto, sería ilógico; no, nuestros sueños son mas profundos, como entando en un universo alterno, ya sea bueno y maravilloso o… turbulento y martirizante…

Para mi ese *mundo* era una combinación de ambos, vi los momentos desagradables de mi vida como si los acabase de vivir; tan lucidos y reales que podía jurar que los vivía como una segunda oportunidad… entonces me veía en una pesadilla cuando me invadía una sed desalmada y me abalanzaba a mis victimas… fuesen amigos u enemigos, en ese mundo yo era el verdadero monstruo."

~tengo miedo…~

"viéndome en un panorama lleno de cadaveres y lunas sin fin pude comprender lo que hice, nunca iba a descansar y el dolor ajeno siempre me iba a sofocar, vivo y hermoso por toda la eternidad parece un buen trato cuando tienes con quien compartirlo pero, ahora que estaba solo…no aparecía mejor que la maldición de la vida... Aun en este mundo tenia que vérmelas solo, completamente solo…por toda la eternidad"

~dios, ayúdame~

"¿dios?, ah si, yo deje su cobijo por el amor al que me entregue, amor que pudiese que ya fuese reclamado por la muerte que tan enamorada esta de mi suerte"

En medio de su letargo es que recordaba a su dueño, a hibari kyoya y caía en un estado de ira y desenfreno, ¿Por qué es que no estaba ahí?, ¿Por qué mintió al decir que a cada despertar él le recibiría?, ¿Por qué no le asesino antes que arrastrarlo a esa soledad que ni los muertos puedes afanarse de conocer?

~ ¿Que va a ser de mi?~

"hundido en la desesperanza, sin nadie a quien acudir es que sentí una presencia; un ser que antes me erizaría la piel y crisparía mis nervios pero, ahora simplemente llevaba tranquilidad y seguridad a mi sueño, a mi mundo; una adoración incondicionada que me absorbía casi por completo, alejándome de la culpa y el miedo a mi naturaleza,… posteriormente venia la angustia pues, el reflejo de los ojos de mi amante se perdía en algún lugar de mi mete, lugar que rápidamente era remplazado por... "

_**~ Rokudo mukuro…~**_

Y en esa obscuridad una tenue luz añil se dejo ver y de ella emanaron las delicadas caricias de un ser…

~aquí estoy, joven vongola~

Salió de su momentáneo desvarió hallándose en algún obscuro sitio, algo que podía jurar era un sepulcro. De inmediato se intento parar empujando esa *tapa * que le negaba la brisa del viento y hasta el mas insignificante ruido.

Se levantó algo confundido y con el corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza. Desesperado retiro esa loza de piedra y pudo dejar a la vista el panorama.

Al reincorporarse se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, estaba en un sepulcro, que el cadáver dueño de este estaba botado fuera como si se tratase de un simple muñeco y que la entrada de ese mausoleo estaba reventada y reconstruida con burdos pedazos de la misma. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar… algo diferente a como se imaginaba el resguardo del cazador…, lo que es mas juraba que no estaban ni cerca del dicho…

Volteo con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba débil, poseía algunas vividas marcas de arañazos y muchas quemaduras, su sed era inmensa y le dolía algo la vista. Solo pudo notar a uno de los integrantes de la cuadrilla, un lobo de ojos bicolor que yacía con dificultad a lado de su zona de descanso.

~rokudo mukuro~

~…ya a despertado, me temía que mi brusquedad hubiese terminado por matarlo al escapar~

~… ¿pero que has hecho?... ¿Que sucedió?, ¿a dónde me has traído…?-

-jm, nunca me podre borrar la mala impresión que tiene de mi ¿cierto?, pues bien ¿Dónde estamos?, excelente pregunta, estamos a salvo en un pueblo algo lejos de su natal tierra, ¿que es lo que ha pasado?...cazadores, eso paso, y con respecto a que es lo que hice, le e salvado de las garras de la muerte… figurativamente claro, ahora si tiene alguna otra duda me encantara resolvérsela-

Y volteo ligeramente el rostro a ver esas marcas en las uñas del lobo, se veía que estuvo mucho tiempo escarbando, sus heridas eran algo numerosas y definitivamente no había dormido nada por…seguramente cuidar el sueño del que protegía.

-…estas muy herido-

-no es nada, no se fije en ello-

-como es que esto acabo así, según reborn, si se acababa con el problema poco importaba si regresaban o no los cazadores-

-kufufufu, si eso es una realidad, pero el despertar del hijo de secondo puso en alerta a los altos mandos y decidieron no arriesgar el cuello-

-…como dices?-

-ya no importa eso, el caso es que mandaron un equipo para aniquilar a todo espectro de la zona y…¿adivine a quienes encontraron tratando de huir?-

-…que a pasado con los otros?-

-Mientras dormía caímos en un pequeño *enfrentamiento con los ex compañeros de los cazadores*-

-… entonces ¿solo a mi me has sacado?-

-… nos encontrábamos en un predicamento, ya no era de noche y la luna es una ventaja indispensable si deseábamos sobrevivir, todo se puso difícil cuando empezaron a atacar el carruaje, por nosotros no había problema, escapar no era difícil y ocultarnos menos, al fin y al cabo podemos pasar desapercibidos por los pueblos y si la amenaza del sol pero, ustedes se consumirían enseguida. Yamamoto fue el primero en dar el aviso de retirada, así que hice lo obvio, extraje su cuerpo y me encamine lo más rápido que pude por los alrededores; aunque algunos de esos jóvenes me vieron tratando de huir, este es el lugar a donde pude llegar sin que me siguieran…-

-¿donde están lo dem…?-

-nos vimos en la necesidad de separarnos, no tengo idea de donde están los otros, solo e alcanzado a sacarle a usted y le e internado en este mausoleo para su protección pero, me temo que no va a durar mucho, ellos andan cerca y le aseguro que saben que igual nosotros…-

-¿Cuántos?-

-…mm, es difícil definirlo, a la mayoría los he acabado a lo largo del día pero, quedan como 4-6, jóvenes, sin embargo no se confié, son diestros cazadores, poseen la ventaja de la juventud-

-…- lo oía con la mayor atención que podía pero, su atención se veía frecuentemente atraída por esas terminales nerviosas que sus ojos veían con toda lucidez, ese palpitar que sus oídos recibían como si fuese un estruendoso tambor, ese olor a vida que tan desesperadamente deseaba arrancar…

-jm, ¿tiene hambre no?, lo siento en sus inestables ganas de asesinar…-

-perdona, es una sed abrazadora…-

-pues sáciela-

-no… se como…-

-oh, es verdad, aun no sabe cazar…bueno, estando aquí no vamos a conseguir nada, levántese pues- y se levanto asomándose por una pequeña abertura en la pared para verificar si estaban totalmente a obscuras, para que el joven pudiese salir.

-¿?- el chico no entendió muy bien la señal de que era prudente salir, había olvidado por completo lo vulnerable que era en la luz.

-que espera?-

-…no logro entender ¿por qué…?-

-en estos momentos no puedo ofrecerle el suficiente y vital liquido me encuentro débil pero, esos jóvenes están bastante fuertes y creo que saciaran su hambre, mejor oportunidad que un cementerio no podremos aprovechar, el olor de muerte les confundirá y no nos detectaran hasta ya ser muy tarde-

-me tratas de decir que…-

-kufufufu, esta bien… le enseñare a cazar, solo esta vez, después tendrá que hacerlo por cuenta propia-

-… ¿Por qué?-

-por que no siempre estaré cerca para alimentarle y…-

-no,… ¿Por qué me ayudas?...-

-jm,…creo que ya lo he dicho ¿no?…-

Esa pose le robo un ligero sonrojo, si era verdad, el lobo le confeso que todo cuanto hiso fue por poseer su persona y aun mas, formalizo que bien o mal ahí estaría por que esa era su razón de ser…, que idolatría mas extraña y enferma pero, para un inmortal podría considerarse como una verdadera manifestación de amor…

-… calla, mejor salgamos que no creo poder resistir mas-

-jm, como guste; ah se me olvidaba su primera lección… no coma si no lo va a poder ocultar, en estos momentos es de vital importancia para sobrevivir-

-…esta bien…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún punto del pueblo más cercano se hallaban los dos lobeznos y el vampiro de orbes esmeralda, habían llegado con éxito a una casona abandonada, donde ni el sol o algún mal les pudiesen alcanzar, todo gracias al chico que respondía al nombre de yamamoto. Hayato aun dormía cuando aquello ocurrió pero, sabia que había sido el quien les oculto ahí y después se había ido para hacer distracción.

-tsk, aun no llega- gh

-….cálmese, es improbable que alguien le haya finado- ch

-en que te basas?- gh

-así es yamamoto-san- ch

-jeje, debe estarse divirtiendo, no es tan fácil acabar con el- k

Caminaba de un lado a otro como un felino molesto a la vista de eso jóvenes que más bien parecían su escolta.

-dijo que regresaría, por que no a llegado?!- gh

-…oye!, si tan preocupado estas, por que no vas a buscarlo-k

-…bastardo….-gh

-ken!... hayato-san, cálmense, no a de tardar de mientas, consiguiéremos algo para que se alimente-ch

-…¿?-gh

-no ha bebido nada desde ayer, y uso mucha de su fuerza, lo mejor es conseguirle una victima para que al llegar el capitán nos podamos ir sin problemas-ch

-hey, no, por que le ayudas, chikusa?!, no has pensado que nos arriesgamos al salir con ellos cerca-

-y tu no has pensado a lo que te arriesgas si le pasa algo a la pareja del capitán?-

-…pareja?!,… quien ha dicho tal cosa?!-

-…es verdad, es probable que terminemos peor que con mukuro si le pasa algo a su *dama*- le dirigía una divertida mueca al joven inmortal que les miraba con una mueca molesta pero, con un tinte rojo en el rostro.

-espere aquí, le traernos un desgraciado para que engulla-

-vamos ken, no podemos dejar que nos vean-

-si-

Y ambos jóvenes salieron sagaces en bajo el cobijo de la turbia noche mientras que el joven peli-plata analizaba con calma el papel que desempeñaba en ese cuadro.

~…su pareja…- decía a la par que se dejaba absorber por ese sentir cálido que le impregnaba las mejillas pero, poco duro pues su orgullo era grande y nunca permitiría que este cayera tan fácil- ja, menuda estupidez, no necesito de el para sobrevivir!- y con algo de valor opto por salir por cuenta propia y cazar algo.

Salió y se percato que si, estaban en un pueblo, los cipreses y las casa eran un agradable panorama nocturno, la noche le rejuvenecía y el olor a vida no hacia mas que agudizar sus sentidos.

-jm, esto no se ve para nada peligroso, a que le temían esos críos?-

Y sin mas se dirigió donde el centro de tal para poder seducir a algún incauto y poder saciar su hambre.

Camino breves momentos antes de topar con un joven solitario, no parecía estar muy sano pero, tenia hambre y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

Haciendo uso de sus poderes hipnóticos, le miro a los ojos y enseguida el chico cual zombi emprendió el camino tras el a algún apartado sitio bajo la cobija de la sombra.

Estando frente al desafortunado chico es que se abalanzo a su cuello, realmente sabia bien la sangre de ese mortal hasta que noto algo… peculiar en ella. Como poseído le aventó lejos de su persona, y empezó a mirar con dificultad, entonces es que escucho los presurosos paso de 2 o tal vez 3 seres y compendio lo que pasaba.

~…carnada…, esa criatura… estaba drogada~

Con dificultad emprendió la huida, tratando de llegar donde su escondite pero, la verdad se había alejado unos buenos metros de este y por si fuera poco ahora sus pasos eran torpes, si los guiaba donde los jóvenes lo mas seguro es que les aniquilaran a los 3.

Intento esconderse en una callejuela no mulo alejada pero, esta tenia un sin numero de símbolos que a menos de un metro de él le empezaban a lacerar.

-carajo!-

Si, los lobeznos tenían razones para temer, esos cazadores tal vez no eran muy diestros en el arte de asesinar pero eran unos maestros en cuanto a acorralar se refería.

Aunado a su frenesí e inestable mente es que siguió exactamente la ruta que todas esas trampas sembradas en el pueblo querían, termino llegando donde la iglesia.

A lado de este estaban los restos de muchas criaturas, seguramente una infinidad de hermanos u otras razas se dejaron ir cuando el imbécil de Byakuran tomo posesión de la casa, pero por desgracia llegaron a un final peor.

Un joven que rondaba la desagradable fosa de los cuerpos le vio.

-ah arribado otro!-

Decía a la vez que dejaba ver una especie de ballesta con la punta bastante afilada y por el olor se diría que envenenada.

-jm, estos cazadores miedos que les gusta jugar sucio- decía ya algo desfallecido por la toxina que algunos minutos a tras había ingerido.

En poco minutos llegaron los colegas de este crio, todos jóvenes y armados con artefactos misteriosos que estaba diseñados específicamente para la amenaza en cuestión, que… por desgracia era el…

Se abalanzaron como colmena a él, no fue difícil esquivarles pero las flechas que surcaba la contienda le laceraro veces y con eso tuvo para mermar sus movimientos casi a l nivel de esos chicos, después se tuvo que valerse por el enfrentamiento físico en el cual lo aceptaba esos chicos estaba muy bien entrenados. Le atinaron dos golpes en la cara, uno en las piernas frustrando su equilibrio y estando en el suelo es que la abalanza de simples puntillazos se dejo revelar.

Ah si ese inestable frenesí, de donde recordaba esa sensación?, ah tal vez de cuando murió. No hacia falta decir que su padre era un mal administrador de su tierra y es por eso que el pueblo tomo medidas, para hayato que fue educado como un noble eso significaba degradarse al nivel de los plebeyos. Para cuando llegaron a su casa, la familia real conocida ya había huido pero, para los hijos ilegítimos esa ventaja estaba fuera de concesión.

Entraron a su casa, y quemaron todo cuanto había, mataron a las mucamas y a algunas incluso las profanaron; su cas ardía junto con los cuadros que pintaba su madre, los regalos de sus tíos los condes y ese piano que había sido el único regalo que su padre le dio en persona, ardía junto con las partituras de su ultima sinfonía.

Después su madre había sido arrastrada al patio acusada de bruja y de ser una zorra, no había tardado demasiado en arder ante los gritos frenéticos de hayato por auxiliarla, pero la hoguera no desistió y los aldeanos empezaron a masácrale por simple regocijo, si, todos aquellos que alguna vez aplaudieron sus notas ahora pisaban sus manos, fracturándolas y maldecían su persona.

¿Qué paso después?, la verdad le era difícil recordarlo pero había algo que no se apartaba de su memoria, unos gritos, la imagen de sangre esparciéndose por todos lados y una gentiles manos que le levantaron con la simple concesión de permitirle darle la vida.´

Era simplemente espectral la cara de ese que le sostenía, sus facciones eran duras pero, no por ello toscas, sus ojos eran como los suyos, verdes pero estos eran profundos y despectivos, su cabello negro como la noche y largo acariciaba su rostro. Él dijo –tu serás el mas joven de mis hijos- y sin mas sintió una punzada en el cuello, molesta pero no mas que sus heridas. En pocos minutos se sentía en otro plano y perdió toda conciencia de donde estaba o que era lo que pasaba.

Cuando despertó ya era lo que era ahora, estaba en su nuevo hogar, todos los rostros le sonreían y le traban como estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado, miles de ojos asistían a sus conciertos y el dueño del castillo, secondo,…su padre Ricardo, el señor de los caídos… nunca puso el mas mínimo escatimo en lo que sea que desease su *hijo*. Pero esta vez no le podría ayudar, él había muerto y por desgracia hayato ya no estaba rodeado de su servidumbre, por primera vez vivía libre pero, al mismo tiempo indefenso. Esta vez, estaba solo y es ahora que reconocía que estaba mal criado, la autonomía no era de lo que mejor sabia y su arrogancia se la cobraba caro pero, eso había cambiado desde que se topo con esos ojos, ah si, ese que se atrevía a hablarle tan confianzudamente y que le demostraba que no era tan afable como todos le decían. Lo único que podía pedir como un simple favor a un desahuciado era poder ver de nuevo a ese que le crispaba los nervios, a…

~yamamoto…~

Estaban a punto de atinarle en la cabeza con lo que parecía una hacha de plata, vaya ironía ser tratado como un lobo, por que es que le habían confundido? Bueno que más daba, cualquiera podía morir de esa forma.

Entes de que pudiese tocarle la hoja, una airada le azoto y en menos de lo que se espero le tendieron unos de los cuerpos que acababan de caer.

-no podías espérate, tenias que demostrar que tu podías solo no?- sq

Levanto la miraba alarmado y vio a un tipo que no ubicaba, ojos grises y fieros, el cabello largo y albo, se dejaba guiar por el viento que acariciaba su cara, portaba una espada y se diría que era bastante bueno por que la mayoría de las cabezas habían rodado antes de siquiera advertirlo. Su aspecto no era como los de su especie, que era el? o mas bien quien era?

~…quien…?…~

-jm, tienes hambre?- decía ofreciéndole uno de los chicos moribundos que había tratado antes de matarle.

-…- sin mas por decir sacio con frenesí su hambre, a lo que sus heridas y rasguños reaccionaron casi de inmediato.

Saciada su sed y recuperado es que cuestiono al ser de que le observaba.

-…responde, quien eres?-

-jm, no es necesario que lo sepas-

-…tu mald…-

-ten!- le lanzaba un objeto a sus manos- regrésale eso al estúpido de yamamoto, la va a ser falta en esto momentos-

Y el sujeto se retiro tan discretamente como llego, no sin antes advertirle que no se quedara mucho tiempo ahí por que esos joven es no eran los únicos por los alrededores.

Algo confundido descubrió ese objeto que le habían dado, para descubrir un curioso artefacto…-…una espada-

Tomando en cuenta la advertencia se dirigió donde el escondite, con el objeto en manos para toparse con que los chicos ya había arribado.

-perdone regresáramos sin nada, la mayoría de los pobladores del pueblo han sido sacrificados como carnada para las criaturas que arriben, no hay sangre limpia- ch

-…pobres infelices, parece que si desea comer algo los cazadores son la única opción y eso ya es bastante malo si se toma en cuenta la situación de la que huimos-k

-déjenlo ya,…ya he comido-

-se ha atrevido a salir?!-k

-si…-g h

-estúpido niño consentido!, que pasaría si los cazadores…?-k

-…si…eso ya paso- g h

-…hayato-san?-ch

-que le pasa?-k

-…díganme…conocen a un sujeto,…no, olvídenlo-

-eso que trae en las manos…-k

-…eso es de yamamoto-san-ch

-…-

-de donde lo a sacado?, él no lo traía cuando arribamos, lo que es mas aun en la huida del castillo ya no lo portaba-k

-me lo dio un sujeto en el pueblo- g h

-un sujeto?- k

-si, después de ayudarme a alimentarme- g h

-se trataba de alguien del castillo?- ch

-no, no le ubico- g h

-entonces como pudo confiar en el?- k

-parece conocer a yamamoto- g h

-conoce al capitán?- k

-…hayato-san… ¿Cómo era?-

-albino, de ojos grises…mal carácter- g h

-que has dicho?- y t

Volteo algo alarmado junto con los otros dos jóvenes, tras de ellos estaba su auto impuesto guardián, con los ojos algo expectantes a lo que dijese….cosa que muy a su pesar le hirió en el interior, aunque no entendía por que…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El camposanto no era muy grande, pero si tenia muchas trabes, que eran el sin numero de tumbas, todas acomodados en desigual proporción y muchas de ellas sin datar, al neblina de la noche descendía y era difícil ver los pies propios pero, la ventaja era que, las posibilidades para ocultarse estaba a la mano.

No tardaron nada en dar con los pobres cazadores, mukuro realmente era un experto en jugar con su victimas; primero les separaba, les jugaba tretas y por ultimo les daba el golpe de gracia aunado a la sorpresa. Su forma de seducir las mentes de sus presas era lo que mas llamo la atención del tsuna, no imaginaba movimientos mas elegantes y tentadores que esa sonrisa pasearse por las lapidas acompañada de una simple risilla y su inigualable porte al dejar desvalidas a sus victimas, seguramente tuvo siglos para perfeccionar su estilo de caza y la verdad era que muy en el fondo envidiaba ese cinismo al acabar con la vida de alguien.

-eh aquí la cena, provecho-

-…pensé que me enseñarías a hacerlo yo-

-no aprendió nada de verme?-

-…no me refiero a eso, pensé que yo…-

-…nada me haría mas feliz que verle tan sanguinario como lo es su naturaleza pero, la realidad es que sé que no tiene las agallas para asesinar, esta va a ser una eternidad muy larga si no aprende a ver esto como lo que ese, su medio de vida-

Y uno de los cuerpos empezó a reaccionar, no podía moverse por que tenia las extremidades fracturadas pero, el simple echo de ver que su alimento vivía y que de no ser así no le servía le dio terror.

-mátalo, mátalo por favor-

-me temo que no es tan fácil, no nos podemos dar el lujo de desperdiciar recursos-

-no lo quiero esperare…-

-que?, a que kyoya venga a matarlo por usted?, a que llegue el sol y lo consuma? O simplemente a que su cuerpo no recita mas y termine auténticamente muerto por falta de alimento?-

-no puedo- se volteaba algo turbado por la simple mención de lo que podía pasarle si no acedia.

-que esperaba que era esto?, solo alimentarse de su amante no le va a servir por que no esta el aquí-

-…yo…-la lagrimas sanguinolentas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, no podía ver esa mirada de terror que provocaba en el chico, ni siquiera podía concebir arrancar la vida de alguien para poder vivir el, era un monstruo atroz si de eso se trataba su vida.

Y el aterrado tributo empezó a gemir y a lloriquear por el miedo a esos seres que se discutían su vida.

-…mátalo, es molesto, va a atraer a los otros-

-si quiere que calle, ya sabe que hacer-

-…no…yo no…-

-…kufufufu, y es así como esperaba pasar la eternidad?, bien, si es así como lo desea…- degolló a ese sujeto de modo que los charcos de sangre viva empezaron surgir de él.

Tomo un poco del cadáver, aun estaba tibia, se acercó al chico que deseaba salir de ahí corriendo, lo sujeto entre su manos y coloco su labios en los de él, pasando ese sabor dulce de muerte joven a su compañero, cosa que le otro acepto en brevedad pronto remplazando el sabor de la victima con la del lobo que le alimentaba.

Junto a ese agarre algo forzado es que empezó a alimentarse del débil lobo, no podía permanecer sin energía pero, eso debilito aun mas a su protector, haciendo que en breve cayera por la perdida de su sangre.

-mukuro…-

-jm…si no puede asesinar lo lógico es que beba de mí-

-…pero…si esto continua si…vas a…-

-que mas da, de igual forma con es actitud tan débil me van a amatar-

-…no es necesario que…me sirvas-

-si no lo hago caerías, eso es algo que me matarían igual-

Lo miro escasos segundos, acaricio su rostro, miros su orbes, se inclino delicadamente a besar sus labios y se levanto para hacer uso de la lección que le dio el lobo, poco tardo el dicho en escuchar unos gritos, seguido de otro y por ultimo ese nuevo asesino arribo con la casaca y el rostro manchado de sangre, con un aroma a muerte que al olfato de mukuro era sublimemente seductor y lascivo.

Se levente a aplaudirle tan fuerte como antes y con ese sínica mirada es que le dio a entender que todo era un acto…

-…eres un farsante-

-si no lo hacia así, usted nunca estrenaría sus colmillos como era debido-

-….-

-que se ah sentido matar?-

-…es…extrañamente tranquilizante-

- y ahora que desea hacer?- antes de poder ver el menor rastro de respuesta de parte de su interlocutor, este se encontraba ya frente de él, con los ojos clavados sus labios y un inestable frenesí emanar de el-oh, ya veo, aun tiene *hambre*- a base de bruscos movimientos y lascivas caricias es que empezó a poseerle a lo que el castaño simplemente no se resisto, la verdad era que estaba muy absorbido por la excitación de la matanza y la lubricidad del peligro al que se arriesgaban en ese sitio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba con dificultad por los restos que formaron el catillo alguna vez, esa había sido una verdadera masacre, pero poco lo importaba si su joven amo escapaba, el problema real era pasar desapercibido por esas criaturas que atacaban a todo cuanto miraban.

Se escabullo a un rincón y emprendió con rapidez la huida a lo que parecía ser un camino despejado pero al llegar topo con que estaba infestado de seres.

-no tengo tiempo muévanse!- gritaba a la par que atacaba, manteniendo a todos los seres convenientemente a raya, para poder hacer uso de la distancia y salir a un costado del castillo, no tardaron en seguirlo pero aun no estaba tan acabado como para rendirse acudiría como diese lugar al servicio de tsunayoshi vongola.

Ataco a una docena, 2 , 3 y no dejan de salir. Mas cuando creyó caer por la falta de energía.

Un par de impactos cerraron la abertura, atrapando con esto a los reos entre los restos.

-…eres uno de los que los libero?- xx

-…quien eres?- G

-te pregunto, eres uno de los causantes de esto?- xx

-…no….soy un prisionero- G

-…no te pareces a ellos- xx

-soy nuevo residente- G

-…caminas pues, este lugar en breve será esterilizado-

-a donde va… Byakuran- decía algo atónito al ver como ese ser arrastraba el cuerpo del, causante de todo el alboroto.

-su sentencia se dará mas tarde ahora simplemente hay que salir, no deseo ensuciarme las manos con lo mortales, no vale la pena marlos-

Y le sitio con lago de recato por el aura a muerte que emanaba de él. Llegaron a un carruaje a pocos metros de ahí, aventó el cuerpo a un ataúd de hierro que cerró de inmediato y subió si más.

-vienes o que?-

-tu…quien eres?-

-…tu nuevo regente-

-…esa cara,…tus facciones…-

-es el hijo de Ricardo- decía una voz algo malhumorada desde dentro de la carrosa.

~xanxus~

Subió no antes de hacer una reverencia y se adentro a la esquina contraria a la del soberano, a su lado derecho estaba otro sujeto, le miro detenidamente y supo de quien se trataba.

~hibari kyoya~

-oye tu, en que momento nos largamos?- h k

-en cuanto superbia asegure que ya no hay nadie que valga la pena en el e perímetro- xx

-vas a salvar a algunos?- h k

-solo a los que sean dignos de pertenecer a mi raza-xx

-…no vas a encontrar tales, los que lo valían ya han huido-h k

-jm, no es del todo cierto…hemos encatrado a este- xx

-solo am mi me han encontrado con vida?-G

-figurativamente- xx

-oh no…-G

-…no te preocupes, a quien buscas ya se fue- h k

-…como sabe de quien hablo?- G

-por que es la misma presencia que estoy buscando- h k

Entonces llego un cuarto sujeto, un ser que solo había conocido por las historia pero si su nombre y descripción encajaban eso significaba que solo podía ser…

~superbia squalo~

Tardaron nada o muy poco en emprender el recorrido, todos sus acompañantes era muy secos y callados pero, poco le importaba si gracias a ellos podía acudir donde el joven que juro proteger.

Así avanzó el carruaje por las veredas del camino al pueblo, no sin que se advirtiera que había presencia de cazadores cerca, por lo que apresuraron el paso, si corrían con suerte llegarían antes de que cayera la noche si no… probablemente tendrían que vérselas por su cuenta el pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes que alcanzo a escapar…

~tsunayoshi…~ h k

Decía un pensativo hombre a la par que cerraba las cortinas para que la luz no le alcanzara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno pues por ultimo diré que ya en el prox. cap. Verán que pasa con fran y los otros, entonces hasta la próxima, eso es todo por ahora, espero que le gustase y recuerde que mientras mas comenten mas me pongo a escribir por que la culpa me guía ajajaja XD

Bye bye atte. Disapora 66


End file.
